Jewel In The Purpose
by Rameen
Summary: Kau adikku dan aku mencintaimu. Kita tidak sedarah tapi kenapa semua terasa begitu sulit? / Aku tidak peduli akan semua hal, aku hanya ingin memilikimu sebagai kekasihku. / "Kau Uzumaki. Uzumaki Hinata" / Naruhina / AU / DLDR / END
1. Chapter 1

Jewel in the Purpose By Rameen

Dis By Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comform

Warning : OOC, Typo, Naruhina, DLDR, Au

"Hina-chan, ini Ibu taruh dikoper yang itu ya?"

"Ehm,," gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum saat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah membantunya mengemasi barang. Gadis itu akan berangkat ke Konoha besok untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Universitas ternama di Jepang bersama kakaknya yang juga berpindah tempat kerja.

Dia Uzumaki Hinata. Seorang gadis 18 tahun yang cantik, baik, lembut dan juga pintar. Anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Dia memiliki seorang kakak yang tampan dan lebih tua lima tahun darinya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto adalah direktur utama perusahaan Namikaze di Suna. Tapi karena dia menemani adiknya untuk tinggal di Konoha, dia dipindahkan Ayahnya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan cabang Konoha. Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan mau ditugaskan dimanapun. Toh semuanya juga masih perusahaan keluarga.

"Naru-chan, bawalah kopernya ke mobil biar besok tidak repot lagi."

Seorang pria berdiri di ambang pintu menatap dengan wajah bosan dan tak berminat. Dari tadi dia hanya berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku tanpa berniat membantu dua perempuan yang terlihat sibuk dihapadannya. "Naruto!"

"Iya iya.." akhirnya dia bergerak begitu Ibunya mulai memanggilnya dengan nada mulai marah. "Apa hanya ini, tidak sekalian saja semua barang dibawa."

"Sudah bawa saja tanpa protes, itu barang adikmu sendiri.." ujar sang Ibu masih sibuk mengemasi barang yang lainnya.

"Ya ya, memang sudah kesialanku mempunyai adik seperti dia." Naruto memandang malas Hinata sebelum mengangkat kopernya dan berjalan keluar.

"Ibu,, Nii-chan jahat.." rengek Hinata. Sang Ibu hanya menghela nafas sambil menyipitkan matanya menatap putranya yang selalu saja bersikap dingin pada adiknya sendiri.

"Oke oke,, aku tahu," Naruto berhenti karena tatapan Ibunya "dia Adikku dan aku harus menyayanginya. Begitukan? I-bu?" Naruto mengeja kata terakhir setelah menyindir apa yang selalu dikatakan Ibunya tentang Hinata. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung melompat dan keluar kamar itu dengan secepat kilat saat Ibunya mengambil jam weker. Terakhir dia berkata seperti itu, panci dapur sukses mengenai dahinya.

Hinata terkikik melihat kakaknya yang seperti maling kabur. Ibunya memang tidak sungkan jika marah. Tapi disaat keadaannya serius dan menyenangkan, Ibunya bisa seperti malaikat. Hinata masih tersenyum, dia tidak menganggap kata-kata Naruto. Karena kakaknya itu sudah biasa berbicara dingin dan ketus seperti itu. Tapi diluar dari itu, kakaknya tetaplah kakak terbaik yang pernah ada karena Naruto selalu menjaga dan membantunya walau dengan cara yang dingin.

.

Sekarang mereka berempat duduk di ruang makan dengan hidangan menggugah selera dari Kushina dan Hinata. Naruto menatap dengan mata berbinar ramen didepannya. Memang, makanan disana ada banyak. Tapi khusus Naruto akan selalu ada ramen walau hanya semangkuk.

"Selamat makaaaann…" ujarnya senang dan segara melahap ramen itu, "Uwaahh,,, enak sekali ttebayo."

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu yang masak." Hinata berujar percaya diri. Naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatap Hinata dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Yah, makananmu memang enak. Ada baiknya kau tinggal saja didapur sekalian."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya mendengar kata-kata Naruto dan selanjutnya dia mengambil mangkuk ramen Naruto. Kakaknya menatapnya tak suka, "Kembalikan."

"Tidak, aku yang memasak ini. Dan aku tidak jadi memberikannya untuk Nii-chan."

"Itu ramenku, kembalikan."

"Tidak mau." Minato dan Kushina hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka yang lagi-lagi bertengkar seperti anak kecil. "Bilang dulu ini enak."

"Aku sudah bilang tadi."

"Katakan lagi kalau masakanku yang paling enak." Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap Hinata, dengan sekali sentakan dia memegang tangan Hinata dan meraih mangkuk ramennya kembali. "Nii-chaaaannn…"

"Ck,," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, "Makananmu adalah yang paling enak sedunia.. adikku sayang yang cantik dan baik.."

Hinata tersenyum dan merona mendengar Naruto memujinya dengan intens, ",,,tapi masakan Ibu nomor satu." Senyum Hinata memudar saat Naruto menyeringai mengejeknya. Huh, Naruto selalu saja membuatnya kesal setelah memujinya.

"Dasar cerewet."

"Sudahlah, makan saja yang tenang." Kini Minato angkat suara. "Oh ya, Hime.. barangmu sudah siap semua."

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengangguk, "Sudah, tadi Ibu yang membantuku. Ah, ini untuk Ayah.." Hinata memberikan udang sambil menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Terima kasih sayang." Minato tersenyum. Dia bahagia mempunyai keluarga yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, dan kepergian Hinata dan Naruto besok sedikit membuatnya sedih. "Kalian harus baik-baik jika sudah disana karena kalian tinggal berdua."

"Ha'I"

"Hm, aku tahu."

Ting tong… suara bel membuat Kushina beranjak "Siapa ya?"

Tidak sampai lima menit Kushina kembali dengan seorang perempuan tua yang tersenyum sambil membawa tas tangan dan sebuah kotak.

"Naruto.."

"Baa-chan?" Naruto mendongak dan menatap Neneknya yang tersenyum senang. "Bukankah Baa-chan ada di Hongkong?"

"Aku sudah pulang dan membawakanmu oleh-oleh." Uzumaki Mito mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan memberikannya pada Naruto setelah dia duduk disamping cucu tersayangnya itu.

"Waah,, ini jam dan sepatu terbaru yang kuinginkan ttebayo!"

"Kau suka?"

"Aku sangat suka. Arigatou Baa-chan."

"Sama-sama sayang.." Mito mengusap rambut Naruto lembut, "Dan ini untukmu Kushina, kalau yang ini untuk Minato." Lanjut Mito ceria sembari memberikan kado lainnya.

"Hm. Arigatou." Minato berujar singkat tanpa minat dan meneruskan makannya.

"Arigatou Bu." Kushina tersenyum kikuk menatap Ibunya yang sudah fokus pada Naruto. Kushina mengalihkan tatapannya pada putrinya dan menatap Hinata sendu.

Hinata menunduk dan makan dalam diam. Dia tahu kalau dia lebih baik diam seolah tak ada diruangan itu daripada mendengar kata-kata kejam dan pedas dari Neneknya.

"Kau besok sudah berangkat ya Naruto?" Mito kembali bersuara, pria pirang itu hanya mengangguk, "Hah,, karena seseorang yang selalu merepotkan, cucuku harus jauh dariku."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa? Dia sudah diam, tapi kenapa masih disindir dan diejek?

"Ibu, aku memindahkan Naruto karena perusahaan cabang Konoha membutuhkannya."

"Tidak usah membela anak sial itu didepanku." Mito berujar ketus akan pembelaan Minato terhadap Hinata. Matanya menatap tajam menantunya itu. Minato hanya menghela nafas. Percuma berdebat dengan mertuanya itu karena hanya akan menciptakan pertengkaran yang ingin dihindarinya. Dia hanya menatap sendu putrinya yang semakin menunduk dalam.

Kriingg…

Suara telpon seperti lonceng surga bagi Hinata, dia berdiri "Bi-biar aku y-yang angkat." Dia langsung melangkah dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ibu, Hinata adalah putriku!" kali ini Kushina bersuara meski agak pelan agar tidak terdengar Hinata yang sudah pergi untuk mengangkat telpon. Daritadi dia diam agar Ibunya tidak semakin mencaci putrinya.

"Huh,, aku tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai cucuku. Cucuku hanya Naruto." Pria 23 tahun disamping Neneknya itu hanya diam tanpa suara. Dia tidak lagi memakan ramennya dan perlahan mengepalkan tangannya dibalik meja.

"Tapi setidaknya tolong jaga perasaannya." Minato menimpali.

"Perasaannya tidak penting bagiku. Bagus kalau dia tersinggung dan pergi jauh dari sini."

"Ibu, aku mohon.."

"Berhentilah membelanya, kalian belum tahu siapa dia. Mereka semua sama tanpa kecuali." Uzumaki Mito membentak anak dan menantunya. "Dia bukan cucuku, kalian tidak seharusnya memungut anak sial itu dulu dan membiarkannya menyandang nama Uzumaki. Aku tidak sudi memiliki marga yang sama dengan anak sial itu."

"Dia bukan anak sial Ibu, dia anak kami, dia keluarga kami."

"Diam Kushina! Lihatlah, kau melawan Ibu hanya karena anak sial itu."

"Ibu!"

"Kenapa? Dia memang anak sial dari keluarga sial!"

"Hinata.." satu suara dengan nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat yang lain menatapnya, "…dia bukan anak sial Baa-chan. Dia,,, salah satu anggota keluarga ini."

.

Hinata mengusap wajahnya kasar. Telpon tadi hanya salah sambung, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya gelisah. Dia harus kembali keruang makan dan kembali satu ruang dengan Neneknya yang sangat membencinya. Itulah yang membuatnya gelisah.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa sang Nenek begitu membencinya dan selalu menyebutnya anak sial. Dia merasa tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan terhadap wanita tua itu tapi dia selalu saja dicaci maki dan dijelek-jelekan oleh Uzumaki Mito, Neneknya.

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara Neneknya yang seperti orang marah, dia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan berhenti dibalik tembok. Bukan bermaksud menguping tapi dia takut jika Neneknya akan semakin meledak kalau melihatnya.

"Berhentilah membelanya, kalian belum tahu siapa dia. Mereka semua sama tanpa kecuali. Dia bukan cucuku, kalian tidak seharusnya memungut anak sial itu dulu dan membiarkannya menyandang nama Uzumaki. Aku tidak sudi memiliki marga yang sama dengan anak sial itu."

Deg. Gadis itu membeku. 'Aku… bukan anak kandung Ayah dan Ibu..' pikirnya. Disatu sisi, dia tidak terlalu kaget. Dia gadis yang pintar, tidak ada kemiripan fisik diantara mereka saja sudah menjadi tanya tanda besar baginya, ditambah kelakuan Neneknya yang hanya menganggap Naruto.

Tapi saat Naruto menyumbangkan darah untuknya yang mengalami kecelakaan diusia 15 tahun membuatnya berpikir kalau dia memang saudara kandung dengan Naruto. Dan pernyataan Neneknya tadi sukses menggali kecurigaannya yang sudah terkubur. Menghadiahinya sebuah fakta yang begitu sakit ia terima.

"…dia bukan anak sial Baa-chan. Dia,,, salah satu anggota keluarga ini."

Air matanya mengalir saat kakaknya mengatakan itu. Dia pikir Naruto tidak menyayanginya tapi ternyata Naruto juga membelanya.

"Hinata?" panggilan kakaknya membuatnya kaget dan sadar kalau dia sudah ketahuan. Air matanya semakin mengalir melihat raut khawatir dan bersalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Ma-maaf.." ucapnya lirih kemudian berlari keluar rumah tanpa arah.

"Hinata..!" Naruto langsung berlari mengejar adiknya.

.

tbc.

.

Ini fic pertamaku yang mungkin serius. kan kalo yang lain aku buat manis-manis santai. Nah yang ini mungkin bakalan ada konflik serius. Pendek sih, tapi mungkin chap depan panjang.

Gimana readers? Lanjut atau ganti dengan fic yang lebih santai?

Salam, Rameen.

.


	2. You are Uzumaki Hinata

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream

Hamparan pasir melukis jejak mereka, bentangan laut hitam begitu luas dihadapan mereka, membawa angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut dan menusuk kulit. Hening. Hanya terdengar debur ombak dan semilir angin yang menyapa pepohonan.

Dua jam yang lalu mereka masih berada disuasana tegang yang menyebalkan. Naruto mengeluarkan motornya saat dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah berlari keluar gerbang. Mengejar Hinata dan memaksanya naik ke motor lalu pergi melaju sekencang angin.

Pantai sebelah utara perbatasan Suna dan Iwa menjadi tujuan Naruto. Memakan waktu kurang lebih sejam dari rumahnya, barulah mereka sampai. Naruto turun dari motornya dan menarik tangan sang adik lebih mendekat ke tepi laut. Membentak sang adik dan menyuruhnya menangis kencang.

Seketika jerit tangis membelah kesunyian laut malam. Hinata menangis, menjerit dan berteriak menumpahkan segala kegelisahan dan sedihannya selama ini. Kesedihan karena selalu diacuhkan dan dicaci Neneknya, kegelisahan tentang identitas aslinya, dan juga kepahitan fakta yang diterimanya. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah basah karena air mata. Cukup lama dan selanjutnya dia merasakan pelukan hangat kakaknya yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang, disinilah mereka. Duduk berdampingan memandangi laut malam. Keheningan merayap diantara mereka tapi tak menimbulkan kecanggungan. Keheningan itu justru menenangkan. Naruto tak bersuara setelah berteriak menyuruh Hinata menangis. Dia memberikan waktu agar adiknya itu tenang dari segala beban dipundaknya.

"Dulu…" Naruto membuka suara pada akhirnya, "…aku masih berusia enam tahun saat Ibu membawa seorang bayi mungil ke rumah dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah adikku."

Hinata mendongak menatap kakaknya yang bercerita sembari menggali ingatan lama, "Bayi itu tidur dengan begitu tenang dalam gendongan Ibu. Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang berwarna biru gelap dan sangat halus ketika disentuh. Sedetik kemudian bayi itu terbangun, menampilkan mata lavendernya yang indah.

"Aku tertegun saat dia meraih jari telunjukku yang mengelus pipi gembilnya. Aku tahu dia bukan adikku yang sebenarnya tapi Ayah dan Ibu selalu berkata kalau dia adalah Uzumaki dan salah satu anggota keluarga yang harus aku jaga dan aku sayangi. Perlahan aku mulai mengenalnya seiring dia tumbuh, langkah pertamanya, kalimat pertamanya, semua masih terekam baik diotakku.

"Saat dia pertama kali memanggilku Nii-chan, aku terpaku, dalam pikiranku untuk pertama kalinya aku berkata pada diriku sendiri 'Aku seorang kakak.' Aku mulai memanjakannya, menghabiskan waktuku setiap hari untuk bermain bersamanya. Adik kecilku yang manis tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik."

Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata dengan tatapan hangat yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan dari adiknya. Tangannya terangkat membelai dan mengusap kepala Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut. Hati Hinata terenyuh, dalam hati dia bertanya kemana senyum dan tatapan itu selama ini. dia tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Sekarang bayi mungil itu sudah menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang cantik dan manis. Duduk disampingku dan menatapku dalam. Tapi matanya yang bengkak membuat hatiku sakit. Aku ingat kala dia menjatuhkan air mata pertamanya disaat dia belajar berjalan. Aku ada disana, menggendongnya dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa' lalu memberikannya sebuah permen. Seketika dia tertawa senang dan memelukku erat.

"Mata yang selalu menatapku polos kini bengkak karena air mata." Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan mengusap lembut air mata yang kembali mengalir, "Aku tidak ingin air mata itu hadir lagi, aku pernah berjanji akan selalu menjaga mata indah itu agar tidak bengkak tapi sekarang…"

Dia diam memutuskan perkataannya, "Hinata.. kau adalah Uzumaki Hinata. Akan kupastikan kau tetap akan menjadi Uzumaki." Naruto tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut pipi gembil adiknya yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Dia menjauhkan kembali wajahnya, "Kau Uzumaki Hinata…" senyum itu menghilang, "…adikku." Dia kembali mendekat dan mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut dan hangat. Hati Hinata bergetar menerima perlakuan lembut dan hangat sang kakak yang selama belasan tahun tak pernah ia rasakan. Dia sangat ingin bertanya kapan sifat kakaknya yang di bilang tadi memajakannya sewaktu kecil berubah menjadi dingin dan cuek. Tapi dia menyimpannya.

Dan saat wajah itu kembali menjauh, hati Hinata teriris melihat tatapan Naruto yang kembali dingin dan acuh seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada senyum dan sorot mata hangat yang sempat dia tunjukkan tadi. Semua hilang dan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran kakaknya?

Naruto menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut. Tidak menatapnya dan kembali mengacuhkannya seperti belasan tahun ini. Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan kembali menunduk. Dia tidak bertanya dan tidak meminta lebih. Sepuluh menit terakhir tadi akan selalu dia ingat. Dia akan ingat kalau kakaknya juga bisa menjadi sosok yang penyayang dan begitu hangat.

…

"Apa ini yang terakhir Hina-chan?"

"Iya Bu." Hinata berdiri disamping mobilnya bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Kakaknya masih sibuk menyusun barang dibagasi. Dia menatap sendu rumahnya yang menjadi tempanya tumbuh selama tujuh belas tahun ini, dulu dia sempat berpikir kalau dirumah itulah dia dilahirkan tapi pikiran itu kini berganti dimana dia dilahirkan dan oleh siapa dia dilahirkan?

"Hina-chan…" Kushina mengelus lembut rambut panjangnya dan memeluknya erat, "..hati-hatilah disana. Jaga kesehatan, belajar yang rajin, bertemanlah yang baik. Sering-sering hubungi Ibu dan jangan lupa makan. Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Ibunya, "Iya, Ibu tenang saja, aku akan makan lima kali sehari."

"Dan kau akan menjadi gajah ketika pulang."

Celetukan naruto menginterupsi pelukan itu. Ibunya sukses mendelik pada putranya itu.

"Apa? Ibu memberinya nasehat agar jangan lupa makan sebelum dia pergi, tapi mau memberiku omelan sebelum aku pergi?" Naruto merengut kesal karena Ibunya pilih kasih, yah walau itu tidak serius.

"Sepertinya begitu, jadi kemarilah putraku yang tampan, agar Ibu bisa menjewer telingamu."

Matanya melebar, "Ibu kejam. Ayah, bagaimana bisa Ayah bertahan bersama Ibu?"

"Entahlah,," jawab Ayahnya acuh. "Mungkin justru karena Ibumu suka 'menggigit' makanya Ayah jatuh cinta dan bertahan." Minato berkedip nakal pada istrinya, membuat wajah Kushina memerah.

Naruto sweatdrop. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya berkata seperti itu didepan anaknya. "Ayah mesum!" ujarnya singkat. Tapi Minato hanya mengangkat bahu dan mendekat ke Hinata.

"Ibumu sangat cerewet. Dia sudah mencuri semua nasehat Ayah tadi." Kushina mengerucut kesal karena perkataan Minato, sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Jadi Ayah hanya bilang satu hal Hime.."

Yah, Minato selalu memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Hime. "Jaga kakakmu dan peluk Ayah." Minato membentangkan tangannya dan putrinya langsung menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Itu dua hal Ayah!" celetuk Naruto tapi pria paruh baya itu tidak peduli dan tetap memeluk putrinya sayang.

"Aku iri.." rengek Kushina yang melihat adegan suami dan putrinya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang peluk Ibu.." Naruto mendekat dan memeluk Ibunya yang langsung dibalas hangat oleh Kushina.

Mereka bahagia. Semalam Naruto dan Hinata pulang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Hinata sudah tertidur dipundak Naruto. Untungnya tidak jatuh karena Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang melingkar diperutnya.

Minato dan Kushina memandang sendu Naruto yang menggendong Hinata ke kamarnya, mereka bisa melihat mata putri mereka yang bengkak. Selama ini mereka selalu berusaha selalu ada disisi Hinata setiap kali Uzumaki Mito mencerca putrinya. Namun apa daya kalau rahasia yang mereka jaga terbongkar karena campur tangan Ibu mereka. Memang, Hinata bukanlah anak kandung mereka tapi mereka tetap menyayangi Hinata sepenuh hati.

Dan sekarang mereka hanya berempat di depan rumah. Semalam sebelum Ibunya pulang, Kushina mengatakan agar sang Ibu tidak usah datang untuk mengantar Naruto pagi ini karena dia tidak ingin putrinya terluka lagi. Minato dan Kushina memang sedih karena harus berpisah dari Hinata. Tapi disisi lain mereka bersyukur karena Hinata sendiri yang memilih pendidikan di Konoha. Dengan begitu setidaknya bisa menghindarkan Hinata dari Uzumaki Mito.

"Baiklah sudah waktunya kan, jangan sampai kalian kemalaman nanti."

"Iya Ayah."

"Ayah dan Ibu juga harus hati-hati dan jaga kesehatan. Aku akan merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga akan merindukanmu Hina-chan.. ya kan Minato."

Minato mengangguk dan mengusap lembut kepala Hinata, dia beralih memeluk Naruto. Setelah itu kedua anak adam dan hawa itu memasuki mobil dan melaju dengan pelan. Hinata membuka jendela dan melambai pada orang tuanya. Perjalan dari Suna ke Konoha memakan waktu delapan jam perjalanan normal. Jadi mereka pergi pagi agar tidak kemalaman ketika sampai.

…

Pukul 16.12 sore mereka sampai. Didepan pagar sebuah rumah sederhana tapi terkesan mewah Naruto menghentikan mobilnya. Itu adalah rumah yang Ayahnya belikan sebulan yang lalu khusus untuk mereka berdua. Pria 23 tahun itu menatap adiknya yang tertidur tenang disampingnya dengan tatapan datar.

Lama dan tanpa sadar, perlahan wajahnya mendekat, melihat wajah cantik itu dari jarak yang lebih sempit, lima centi jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir peach adiknya.

"Nghh?" dia tersentak dan langsung menjauh begitu adiknya bangun. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seolah baru melakukan kesalahan yang menakutkan. "Nii-chan? Kita sudah sampai?"

"Hm, kita sudah sampai. Turunlah, biar aku yang mengangkat semua barang."

"Tapi itu banyak Nii-chan. Aku akan mengangkat koperku ya?" tawar Hinata, gadis itu selalu tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain walau itu keluarganya sendiri.

Naruto menghela nafas, mengambil boneka kucing besar milik Hinata dijok belakang dan menaruhnya dipangkuan Hinata. "Kau bawa itu saja." Ucapnya mutlak. Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan cemberut karena sifat kakaknya itu sulit dibantah.

Setelah Hinata membuka pintu pagar dan mobil itu masuk ke halaman rumah, gadis itu beralih membuka kunci rumah. Tapi dia tidak langsung masuk, dia menunggu kakaknya yang keras kepala ingin membawa semua barang.

Pintu terbuka dan langkah pertama mereka memasuki rumah itu sejajar dan serentak meski tidak ada yang menyadarinya. "Waaahhh,,," Hinata langsung berlari melihat rumah itu dari dekat. Semua perabotan sudah lengkap dan masih tertutup kain putih. Warna cat dinding rumah itu warna Lavender kesukaannya dan juga sudah terpasang foto keluarga disana. Satu foto mereka berempat, satu foto Minato dan Kushina, dan satu foto lagi adalah fotonya dan Naruto.

"Kemarilah.." Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah kamar dan menaruh barang Hinata disana. Dia menoleh menatap Hinata yang masih memperhatikan sekitarnya seperti anak kecil. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya. "Ini kamarmu.. Kamarku ada disebrang.."

Hinata berkedip menatap Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengatakan hal itu. "hah,, Nii-chan…" dia menunduk menatap boneka kucingnya. "…menyebalkan. Hehe" dia tertawa dan langsung berbaring diranjangnya. Sementara dibalik pintu Naruto tersenyum mendengar ejekan Hinata.

…

" _Naru-chan, dia namanya Hinata dan mulai sekarang dia adalah adikmu.."_

" _Nii-chan.."_

" _Ini bunga untuk Nii-chan.."_

" _Nii-chan… Hinata suka sekali sama Nii-chan.."_

" _Waaahh,,, coklatnya banyak sekali Nii-chan, apa semua ini untuk Hinata?"_

" _Naruto, kau harus selalu menjaganya dan membahagiakannya apapun posisinya dikeluarga ini.. sekalipun jika itu membuat perasaanmu terluka.."_

…

"Hah hah ah.." Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya. Ucapan Ayah dan Ibunya, serta ekspresi riang adik kecilnya dulu kembali bermain di ingatannya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu meraih segelas air putih dimeja disamping ranjangnya.

"Hinata.." gumamnya lirih. Jika dia tahu dari awal akan seperti ini,, maka dari awal dia akan menolak gadis itu untuk menjadi adiknya. Delapan tahun terakhir sungguh sulit baginya. Dimana dia mulai merasakan hal lain kepada gadis kecil yang sudah menjadi adiknya itu.

Dia menuruni ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat dia berbalik, pintu kamar adiknya tepat berada satu setengah meter didepannya. Warna pintu itu Lavender, sama seperti warna dinding rumah ini. Saat Ayahnya bertanya tentang warna yang bagus untuk dinding rumahnya, ia langsung menjawab Lavender. Dan tidak sia-sia pendapatnya itu, karena Hinata terlihat sangat senang begitu mereka sampai tadi.

Perlahan dia berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Dia tahu pasti Hinata tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Lagi, dia berjalan dan menghampiri adiknya yang tertidur lelap diranjangnya dengan boneka kelinci kesayangannya. Boneka itu hadiah Naruto untuk Hinata di ulang tahun gadis itu tahun lalu.

Ingatannya kembali. Delapan tahun yang lalu saat dimana dia merasakan perasaan itu untuk Hinata. Dia yang baru berusia 15 tahun belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang disebut perasaan suka. Tapi yang dia tahu, dia mulai menyukai adiknya sebagai seorang perempuan.

Ayahnya pernah mengatakan kalau hanya mereka yang Hinata miliki. Dan yang Hinata tahu, mereka adalah keluarga kandungnya. Jadi Naruto harus menjaga dan selalu membahagiakan Hinata sebagai adiknya. Karena kalau pria itu mengungkapkan perasaannya, tentu saja rahasia kalau Hinata bukanlah keluarga kandung akan terbongkar. Entah dariman, Naruto merasa kalau Ayahnya tahu tentang perasaanya terhadap Hinata

Dan dari itu, dia mulai bersikap dingin pada Hinata. Jujur, dia sangat ingin bisa selalu dekat dengan gadis itu, memanjakannya seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi dia tidak ingin perasaannya semakin besar dan mengacaukan segalanya. Dia tidak ingin kelepasan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang berujung Hinata akan menjauhinya karena mereka saudara, atau Hinata akn curiga tentang kebenaran yang dirahasiakan.

Biarlah dia yang menjauhi Hinata, dia tidak akan sanggup jika Hinata yang menjauhinya. Tapi sekarang, setelah dia mencoba mengorbankan perasaannya. Neneknya justru membuat semua kacau dan gadis itu akhirnya mengetahui tentang kebenarannya. Naruto sangat ingin menyalahkan Neneknya saat itu tapi melihat Hinata yang berlari sambil menangis membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain mengejar gadis itu dan menenangkannya, apapun caranya.

Dia menceritakan masa lalu kepada Hinata dan tanpa sadar kembali bersikap hangat kepada adiknya. Berharap agar Hinata merasa kalau keluarganya selalu menyayanginya dan selalu mendukungnya. Tapi saat dia harus menjelaskan ke Hinata kalau gadis itu adalah seorang Uzumaki sebagai adiknya, hatinya teriris. Yang dia inginkan bukanlah seorang adik, tapi seorang kekasih. Dia ingin Hinata menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Hinata sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Apa tidak masalah jika dia menyatakan cinta sekarang? Apa Hinata akan menerimanya? Dia tidak tahu dan dia bingung.

.

To be continued

.

Salam, Rameen


	3. I meet you

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream

Tok tok tok…

Suara ketukan terdengar saat seorang pria sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Masuk!" ucapnya dan tak menunggu lama pintu itu terbuka. Seseorang membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan mendekat dan memberikan sebuah amplop coklat.

Pria itu terdiam menatap amplop itu. Dia bisa menduga apa isinya. "Jelaskan!" perintahnya kepada bawahannya yang memberikan amplop itu.

"Dia tinggal di keluarga Uzumaki. Sekarang usianya 18 tahun dan baru masuk ke Universitas Konoha. Dia tinggal dijalan Sarutobi, kompleks Hokage. Baru pindah dari Suna sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang dia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Namanya?"

"Uzumaki Hinata." Pria itu mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan bawahannya untuk keluar. Setelah dia sendirian diruangan itu, dia meraih amplop itu dan membukanya. Lima lembar foto seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan selembar biodata lengkap.

Dia menghela nafas dan bersandar dikursinya. Memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali apa yang dia dengar lima tahun yang lalu dari Ayahnya.

 _Flashback_

" _Ayah, makanlah dulu. Ayah belum makan dari kemarin malam."_

" _Apa yang harus Ayah lakukan sekarang Neji?"_

 _Pemuda 20 tahun itu duduk dihadapan Ayahnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari pemakaman sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Seorang wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hikaru baru saja meninggal karena penyakit kankernya. Yang Neji tahu, wanita itu adalah Bibinya. Istri dari kakak kembar Ayahnya._

 _Hyuuga Hiashi, saudara kembar Ayahnya diusir dari rumah karena menikah dengan Hikaru yang merupakan keluarga jauh klan Hyuuga. Keluarga Hikaru hanya keluarga jauh yang tidaklah memiliki kekayaan seperti keluarga utama. Neneknya, Hyuuga Hitomi melarang keras Hiashi dan mengancam akan mengusirnya dari Hyuuga jika Hiashi tetap menikahi Hikaru._

 _Hiashi yang mempunyai sifat keras kepala sudah terlanjur sangat menyayangi Hikaru. Dia membawa pergi Hikaru dan menikahinya. Yah, kawin lari istilahnya. Hizashi tidak setuju akan keputusan Ibunya dan diam-diam mendukung tindakan kakaknya._

 _Selama tiga tahun, Hizashi tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari sang kakak. Dia hanya berharap kakaknya bahagia bersama keluarga barunya. Tapi harapan itu sirna saat dia tidak sengaja menemukan Hiashi yang sekarat dirumah sakit. Hiashi, istri dan anaknya mengalami kecelakaan dan pesan terakhir Hiashi padanya adalah untuk menjaga anak dan istrinya._

 _Hizashi langsung melesat mencari keberadaan Hikaru dan anaknya setelah Hiashi dipindahkan ke kamar mayat. Hatinya sakit melihat kehidupan kakaknya yang begitu miris hanya karena cinta. Dalam hati dia bertekat akan menjaga apa yang diamanatkan kakaknya._

 _Tanpa ia sadari kalau Hikaru melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri saat Hiashi meninggal dan tanpa sadar dia sudah berlari keluar rumah sakit dengan bayi digendongannya. Dua hari kemudian, Hizashi menemukan Hikaru sudah tidak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit dengan tubuh penuh luka dan perban. Tidak ada bayi disana._

 _Hikaru koma selama dua tahun dan dia mengalami amnesia akibat benturan dikepalanya. Hizashi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia harus menjaga Hikaru tanpa ketahuan Ibunya. Akhirnya dia menempatkan Hikaru disebuah desa kecil dipinggiran kota Otogakure. Dia juga mencoba mencari keponakannya, tapi dengan adanya sang Ibu yang mempunyai kekuasaan dan mata dimana-mana, dia tidak bisa bertindak bebas. Hingga akhirnya, Hikaru diketahui mempunyai kanker hati dan meninggal._

 _Neji hanya menghela nafas karena melihat Ayahnya yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Hiashi sudah menitipkan istri dan anaknya pada Hizashi, tapi Hizashi tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang berarti._

" _Itu bukan kesalahan Ayah. Jangan menghukum diri Ayah sendiri."_

" _Tidak, kalau saja dulu Ayah mencari Pamanmu lebih awal dan menjaga mereka lebih awal. Semua tidak akan terjadi."_

 _Neji terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. "Neji." Pemuda 20 tahun itu menoleh saat Ayahnya memanggil dengan nada harapan, "Sepupumu, putri dari Pamanmu. Bisakah kau mencari keberadaannya? Memang sudah terlalu lama tapi cobalah lakukan sesuatu, tidak- tapi lakukan apapun untuk menemukannya."_

" _Bagaimana dengan Nenek?"_

" _Tetap rahasiakan, Ayah akan membantu." Neji terdiam. Dia sebenarnya tahu kalau dia memiliki seorang sepupu perempuan tapi saat dia mendapat tugas untuk mencari langsung sang sepupu, dia menjadi sedikit ragu. Bisakah ia melakukannya tanpa ketahuan sang Nenek? Karena dia yakin kalau sang Nenek sampai tahu, maka akan timbul masalah baru._

 _Flashback off_

Pria 25 tahun itu membuka matanya. Setahun yang lalu Neneknya meninggal dan dari itu dia akhirnya bisa bertindak dengan bebas. Melakukan apapun seperti kata Ayahnya untuk menemukan sepupunya. Dan sekarang, semua tidak sia-sia. Informasi detail sang sepupu sudah ada ditangannya, bahkan nama sang sepupu yang tidak pernah dia ketahui sekarang menjadi list pertama dalam memorinya.

Dia beranjak, dia harus bertindak secepatnya. Untuk langkah awal, dia akan coba lebih dulu mengenali situasinya.

. . .

"Tadaaa…." Hinata menyajikan sarapan dimeja makan. Kakaknya duduk didepannya menatap datar hidangannya seperti biasa. Sudah dua minggu mereka tinggal disini dan semua lancar. Kecuali telpon dari Neneknya yang selalu Naruto coba sembunyikan darinya.

Dia mengerti kalau Ayah, Ibu dan Kakaknya selalu mencoba melindunginya dari sang Nenek yang sangat membencinya. Dia senang dan tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi saat menyadari kalau masih ada orang-orang yang selalu menyayangi dan mendukungnya.

"Nah, ayo makan. Setelah itu kita pergi." Naruto hanya memulai makannya dengan diam. Entah hanya perasaan Hinata saja atau tidak. Dia merasa kalau kakaknya bersikap lebih dingin padanya. Sejak mereka pindah ke sini, kakaknya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dikamarnya atau pulang larut malam dari kantornya.

Dia sudah pernah bicara, mencoba menasehati kakaknya agar jangan terlalu memforsir waktu untuk pekerjaannya. Tapi Naruto hanya menatapnya datar dan lama, saat dia mulai canggung maka barulah Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera mengunci diri ke kamar.

Ddrrtt.. getaran ponsel membuatnya sedikit kaget. Dengan cepat diangkatnya panggilan itu, "Hallo…"

"…"

"Oh itu, iya aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Kita tinggal meng- _copy_ -nya sebelum presentasi."

"…"

"Oke.. jaa ne, Gaara-kun."

Naruto diam, dalam hati dia penasaran siapa yang menelpon adiknya. Jelas itu seorang pria, dan mendengar panggilan akrab Hinata pada orang itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. "Siapa?"

"Hah.. oh itu… temen. Dia tanya tentang makalah kelompok."

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Mereka makan dalam diam sampai suara bel berbunyi. Mereka saling pandang beberapa saat dan Hinata langsung berdiri untuk membuka pintu, tapi tangannya segera ditahan Naruto, "Aku saja." Jawabnya dan berangkat dari kursi untuk membuka pintu.

Hinata memandang bingung kakaknya yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Dia kembali duduk dan makan.

"Naruto-kuuunnn!" belum sempat nasi goreng yang dia sendok masuk ke mulutnya, teriakan girang dari arah depan membuatnya menoleh bingung. Dia merasa kenal dengan suara yang lembut dan ceria itu tapi dia tidak ingat suara siapa.

Tak lama Naruto kembali bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang, "Shion-nee?"

"Hai,, Hinata-chan. Wah kau semakin cantik ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Shion langsung memeluk dan menyapa akrab Hinata. Shion adalah teman Naruto. Dulu dia pernah tinggal sebagai tetangga Uzumaki, tapi hanya dua tahun, setelah itu dia pindah keluar negeri.

Itu yang Hinata dengar lalu kenapa sekarang dia ada di Konoha? "Kenapa, Shion-nee disini?"

"Aku pindah ke sini enam bulan lalu. Ternyata tinggal di Singapura itu tidak mudah. Lebih enak di negeri sendiri, makanya aku pulang dan mengikuti Ibuku untuk tinggal disini. Aku juga baru tahu kalau kalian juga pindah ke sini. Naruto-kun tidak akan memberitahuku seandainya kami tidak bertemu kemarin."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Shion. Dia mengambil satu piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi goreng, "Ini,, makanlah bersama kami." Dia memberikannya pada Shion yang duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Hinata-chan." Perempuan itu memakannya dengan lahap, "Wah masakanmu semakin enak Hinata-chan. Terakhir aku memakannya dua tahun yang lalu. Benarkan, Naruto?"

"Hn."

Shion mengernyit. Ada yang aneh, dia menatap Hinata dan Naruto yang makan dengan tenang tapi jelas suasananya canggung. "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" bukan hal baru bagi perempuan berambut pirang itu kalau mendapati Naruto dan Hinata bertengkar.

Dua tahun dia mengenal kakak beradik itu dan dia tahu kalau Naruto yang selalu bersikap ceria dan hangat didepan teman-temannya akan bersikap dingin didepan Hinata. Dia sudah pernah bertanya kenapa? Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menjawabnya. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa kalau menemukan Naruto yang bersikap dingin dan cuek pada Hinata sampai Hinata kesal dan mereka bertengkar.

Tapi tetap saja, kali ini Shion merasa ada yang berbeda. Suasananya terlalu canggung. "Hei, ada apa lagi? Kenapa kalian suka sekali bertengkar?"

"Shion-nee, kami tidak bertengkar kok."

"Benarkah?" Shion menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat Hinata!" Naruto berdiri dan memakai jas yang sebelumnya tersampir disandaran kursi.

"Heeehh,,, lalu aku bagaimana? Ditinggal?"

"Ka-kami harus berangkat Shion-nee. Aku ada kuliah dan Nii-chan harus ke kantor." Gadis berambut indigo itu sebenarnya tidak enak juga meninggalkan tamu, tapi mereka memang harus pergi.

"Hah.. baiklah, aku pulang saja."

"Shion-nee tinggal dimana?"

Shion nyengir menatapa Hinata, "Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Hinata mengangguk. "Tepat didepan rumah kalian."

"Hah?" Hinata sungguh kaget. Mereka bertetangga lagi tapi bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu padahal sudah dua minggu tinggal disana. Sementara Naruto hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. "Nii-chan, kau sudah tahu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Haha.. dia sih sudah tahu dari awal. Tapi karena sebulan ini aku dan Ibu mengunjungi Ayah, makanya kita tidak bertemu."

"Oh.." Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia sudah tahu kalau kedua orang tua Shion bercerai. Tapi meskipun begitu, komunikasi keluarga mereka tidak putus. Entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan keluarga mereka. Hinata selalu berpikir, kalau memang mereka tetap berhubungan dengan baik, untuk apa bercerai? Tapi selanjutnya Hinata tidak ambil pusing karena dia tidak suka ikut campur.

Shion pulang dan mereka berangkat dengan mobil yang sama. Naruto lebih dulu mengantar Hinata ke kampusnya sebelum ke kantor. Nanti saat Hinata pulang dia menyuruh Hinata untuk menelponnya agar dia bisa menjemput Hinata. Dia tidak ingin, Hinata pulang pergi sendiri atau bahkan di antar oleh orang lain. Walau mereka masih saling diam, Naruto tetap akan selalu mengawasi Hinata.

Mobil itu berhenti didepan gedung utama Universitas Konoha. "Telpon aku jika sudah pulang."

"Nii-chan,, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Jadi tid –"

"Telpon aku. Akan aku jemput." Naruto berujar dingin. Hinata merengut kesal, jujur saja, Hinata tidak masalah jika harus pulang pergi dengan kakaknya, tapi sikap Naruto yang bertambah menyebalkan dimatanya membuat seolah jarak di antara mereka semakin jauh.

"Terserah. Dasar menyebalkan!" Brak. Dia membanting kasar pintu mobil dan segera berjalan memasuki gedung. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Hinata.." lirihnya hampir tak terdengar. Bukan hanya Hinata, tapi dia juga merasa semakin tersiksa dengan hubungan mereka. Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang? Sebelumnya dia masih bisa mengobrol dan berdekatan dengan Hinata walau dengan pertengkaran.

Tapi ketika Hinata sudah tahu tidak ada hubungan darah di antara mereka. Dia merasa semakin sulit menjalaninya. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap layaknya kakak kepada seorang perempuan yang ia cintai. Naruto menghela nafas –lagi. Setelah cukup tenang dia kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata amethyst yang lain memperhatikan dia dan sang adik sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tatapan mata itu tidak bisa dibaca. Sudah seminggu pemilik mata itu hanya mengamati tanpa bertindak. Tapi mungkin sepertinya dia harus mulai bertindak. "Hinata.. kau, Hyuuga Hinata." ucapnya.

. . .

Hizashi berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar yang luas dan mewah. Menghampiri seseorang yang duduk dikursi roda didekat jendela. Tatapannya penuh akan sorot kerinduan dan rasa bersalah. Rambut putih dan kerutan diwajahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari usianya.

Hizashi menarik kursi dan duduk didepannya, menatap sendu orang yang kini hanya selalu mengurung dirinya dikamar. "Ayah.." ucapnya pelan tapi tetap terdengar. Hyuuga Heiji, orang yang dia panggil Ayah itu tidak menoleh walau Hizashi yakin Ayahnya mendengar.

Dia melirik selembar foto dipangkuan Ayahnya. Selembar foto yang sudah kusam yang dia yakin kalau usia foto itu lebih tua dari usianya. Foto yang menggambarkan seorang gadis remaja yang sangat cantik dengan surai merah sedang tersenyum manis. Hizashi hanya tahu kalau gadis difoto itu adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang dicintai Ayahnya.

"Seumur hidupku hanyalah terisi oleh kesalahan." Suara Hyuuga Heiji terdengar serak dan lirih. Tapi sunyinya ruangan itu membuat suaranya terdengar hingga telinga Hizashi. Dia diam mendengar Ayahnya yang mula bicara. Dia tahu kalau hanya dia dan Neji yang bisa Ayahnya ajak bicara.

"Aku adalah orang paling bodoh Hizashi. Seluruh hidupku menjadi berantakan karena kebodohanku. Saking bodohnya, aku kehilangan orang kucintai, aku kehilangan anak dan menantuku, bahkan aku juga kehilangan cucuku." Matanya mulai memandang lirih dikejauhan seolah ingin melihat masa lalu yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk baginya.

" Tuhan menghukumku dengan melumpuhkan kakiku sehingga aku juga kehilangan perhatian istriku… tidak –aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan istriku." Heiji mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap satu-satunya putra yang masih dia miliki. "Mungkin kematian lebih baik untukku."

"Tidak, jangan bicara begitu Ayah. Itu bukanlah kesalahan Ayah. Jangan menghukum diri Ayah sendiri." Heiji kembali membuang wajahnya mendengar perkataan Hizashi. Putranya hanya berusaha peduli tanpa melihat kalau semuanya memang karena kesalahannya.

"Ayah percayalah. Ayah masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Masih ada waktu, selama Ayah benar-benar ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

"Semua sudah terlambat."

"Tidak, belum." Heiji mengerutkan keningnya menatap bingung sang anak. "Cucu Ayah. Putra Hiashi.." jeda dan Hizashi tersenyum melihat sedikit harapan dimata Ayahnya. "Neji sudah menemukannya Ayah. Dia sudah ditemukan."

Mata tua itu melebar, dia tidak percaya ini. Cucunya yang hilang 17 tahun yang lalu sudah ditemukan. Bolehkah ia berharap untuk setidaknya menebus semua dosanya dengan satu kebaikan? Dia ingin menebus segalanya dengan memberikan yang terbaik untuk cucunya. Segala yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Benarkah?"

Hizashi mengangguk, "Neji sudah menemukannya dan seminggu ini dia sudah mulai mendekati gadis itu agar gadis itu tidak kaget dan bisa menerima semuanya."

"Ba-bagaimana keadaannya. Apa dia hidup dengan baik selama ini?"

"Tentu Ayah. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik. Dia juga tinggal di Konoha dan sedang menjalani pendidikan di Universitas Konoha. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Selama ini dia tinggal ditengah-tengah keluarga yang begitu menyayanginya. Dia bahagia."

"Syukurlah.." Air matanya mengalir, untuk pertama kalinya dalam puluhan tahun terakhir, Heiji kembali berharap dan merasakan kebahagiaan dihatinya. "Syukurlah. Siapa? Siapa namanya Hizashi?"

"Namanya Hinata, dia sangat cantik seperti Hikaru."

"Hinata, nama yang indah. Siapa keluarga yang sangat baik itu Hizashi? Kita berhutang budi pada mereka."

"Aku tahu Ayah. Keluarga itu memang sangat baik. Dia mengurus Hinata seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Selama ini dia tinggal dikeluarga Uzumaki. Namanya Uzumaki Hinata."

Deg.

Seketika Heiji membeku dan senyumnya memudar. Ingatan tentang keluarga Uzumaki kembali merasuk ke fikirannya. Menghentak pikirannya kembali dalam sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam. Takdir apa ini Tuhan? Kenapa kau kembali memasukan Uzumaki dalam kehidupanku? bisik batinnya.

"Ayah? Ayah kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri." Hizashi mengerutkan keningnya tapi tidak membantah Ayahnya. Dia keluar meninggalkan Heiji sendiri. Tangannya terkepal meraih foto dipangkuannya.

.

To be continued

.

Hai minna-san. Aku update cepat kali ini. kenapa? Karena lagi pengen aja. Maaf, mungkin selanjutnya agak lama karena idenya mendadak buntu. Tapi aku usahain nggak akan lewat 10 hari udah up lagi kok. Semoga sih. Hehehe…

Oke,, sampai sini udah ada yang bisa tebak apa yang terjadi antara Uzumaki dan Hyuuga?

See you next chapter.

Salam, Rameen.


	4. Jealous

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream

Naruto memandang fokus pada laptopnya yang menampilkan grafik-grafik angka. Otaknya yang cerdas berpikir cepat tentang laporan yang baru saja ia terima. Dia kemudian meraih satu proposal dan membacanya cepat sebelum menantada tanganinya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan. Berkas, laporan, tanda tangan, dan tentu saja tanggung jawab. Hanya saja, sejak kepindahannya ke Konoha, dia merasa kalau perlu untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk pekerjaan daripada memikirkan seseorang yang…

Dia menggelangkan kepalanya saat pikirannya mulai terbagi.

Tok…

"Masuk!" entah kebiasaan darimana, Naruto sudah mengenal seseorang yang hanya mengetuk satu kali setiap kali ingin masuk ke ruangannya. Dia tahu kalau orang itu terlalu malas. Begitu orang itu masuk, tepat dugaannya, Shikamaru berjalan santai dengan satu map berwarna kuning ditangan kanannya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata yang kembali pada berkas ditangannya. Nara Shikamaru adalah asistennya sejak dia bekerja diperusahaan dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka saling mengenal sudah sejak SMA dan dari itu Naruto tahu kalau Shikamaru adalah sosok yang berharga untuk diajak bekerjasama. Otak jenius pria Nara itu sudah tidak perlu diragukan.

Bahkan saat pertama kali Naruto memegang perusahaan, Shikamarulah yang membantunya untuk memahami satu persatu pekerjaan yang datang. Dan saat dia pindah ke Konoha, dia membawa Shikamaru ikut serta walau awalnya Shikamaru menolak karena berat meninggalkan tunangannya di Suna.

"Huuaahh… proposal tentang proyek di Nagashima." Dia menaruh map yang tadi dibawanya ke hadapan Naruto sambil menguap dan berbicara santai. Kalau saja bukan seorang Nara Shikamaru. Naruto pasti sudah langsung memecatnya. Tapi Naruto sudah mengenal pria itu dengan baik jadi hanya didiamkannya saja.

Drrtt..

"Hallo.."

"…"

Naruto mengernyit ketika tidak ada suara disebrang telpon, "Hinata?"

" _Aku sudah pulang."_

Menghela nafas mendengar nada ketus dari adikknya, "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Tut tut tut… sambungan terputus. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya dengan lesu. "Apa ada masalah?" ujar Shika

"Sepertinya dia mulai bosan dengan sikap dinginku. Sudahlah,," pria pirang itu berdiri "..aku akan menjemputnya dulu, mungkin sekalian mengajaknya makan siang agar dia tidak _ngambek_ lagi."

Shikamaru menatapanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Huh.." pria Nara itu mendengus dan menggeleng. Naruto menyambar jasnya disandaran kursi dan berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan Shika yang masih diruangannya.

…

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil menunggu jemputan sang kakak. Dia duduk disalah satu bangku taman kampusnya. Jujur, dia masih kesal akan sikap kakaknya. Memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan sikap kakaknya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto yang dingin dan acuh.

Tapi entah kenapa, sejak Naruto menunjukkan sikap hangatnya dipantai kemarin, walau hanya sepuluh menit, Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia menjadi seorang gadis yang egois yang menginginkan kehangatan itu lagi dan lagi.

Jika sebelumnya sikap dingin Naruto sudah sangat dia hafal. Maka semenjak dia tahu kalau Naruto bisa bersikap hangat, tiba-tiba saja sikap Naruto yang dingin menjadi asing baginya. Dia bisa merasakan suatu hal yang lain dari sikap hangat Naruto yang membuatnya penasaran dan sangat ingin mengetahuinya. Tanpa sadar dia menuntut lebih akan sikap yang selalu Naruto tunjukkan padanya. Dan apa yang dia dapat membuatnya kecewa dan kesal.

"Hah.." dia menghela nafas lirih tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sudah duduk disampingnya sedari tadi.

"Ada masalah?"

"Kyaa.." dia tersentak mendengar suara Gaara yang tiba-tiba. "Ga gaara-kun.. kau.. sejak kapan?"

"Hn. Ada masalah?" ulang pemuda berambut merah itu. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Gaara adalah orang yang baru dikenal Hinata dibangku kuliah. Mereka satu kelas dan satu kelompok untuk tugas pertama kuliah mereka. Dan itu membuat mereka saling mengenal dan lebih akrab dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

"Kau tahu.." Hinata menoleh menatap Gaara. "Ada masalah yang harus kau selesaikan sendiri, tapi juga ada masalah yang harus kau bagi dengan orang lain Hinata."

"Dan masalah ini sepertinya bisa kuselesaikan sendiri," Hinata berujar yakin "..dengan bantuan keluarga sih.."

"Oh,, masalah keluarga."

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan dan menunduk. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seseorang yang menatap mereka tajam. Dia hanya mengangkat alis dan menoleh melihat Hinata.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal padamu?" Hinata mendongak dengan raut bertanya, memang apa yang mau ditanyakan pemuda panda itu. "Kau kenal dengan seorang pria berambut pirang?"

Hinata mengernyit, pertanyaan apa itu. "Ayahku berambut pirang, kakakku juga."

"Kalau begitu, yang itu pasti kakakmu." Gaara menunjuk seseorang yang tadi menatap mereka tajam.

"Hah?" Hinata menoleh dan langsung berdiri. "Naruto-niichan…" ujarnya. Naruto berjalan mengampiri kedua manusia itu dengan tatapan datar dan rahang yang mengeras.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

"Hu-um.." Hinata mengangguk. Tatapan Naruto beralih pada pemuda disampingnya. "Ah.. ini Gaara-kun. Dan ini Nii-chan ku namanya Naruto." Hinata memperkenalkan kedua laki-laki itu terlebih dahulu.

"Sabaku Gaara." Naruto tetap diam dan menatapnya tajam tanpa memperdulikan tangan Gaara yang mengambang di udara.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk saat Gaara menarik kembali tangannya. "Ma-maaf, dia memang begitu." Bisiknya ke Gaara agar pemuda itu tidak tersinggung akan sikap Naruto.

"Hn, tidak ap –"

"Kita pulang." Naruto memotong perkataan Gaara dan segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Gaara hanya memandang kedua orang yang menjauh itu dengan tatapan selidik. Huh,, dia mendengus melihat Naruto yang tetap menarik Hinata dengan cepat di kejauhan. "Kakak ya?" ucapnya meremeh.

. . .

Memang, rencana awalnya adalah menjemput Hinata dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama agar gadis itu tidak lagi _ngambek_ akan sikapnya. Tapi melihat kedekatan Hinata dengan laki-laki lain membuatnya kesal. Mungkin saja dia cemburu tapi dia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam selama perjalanan itu. Hinata yang juga merasakan aura kakaknya yang terasa kesal dan marah tidak berani bersuara. Dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tadi dia menelpon kakaknya dengan nada sedikit ketus dan menunggu ditaman kampus. Gaara datang dan mereka mengobrol sampai kakaknya datang.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya kasar dan sampai sekarang tidak bersuara. Hinata berpikir apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga Naruto terlihat lebih menakutkan. Matanya melebar, apa mungkin? Dia melirik sedikit ke arah Naruto. Apa mungkin kakaknya itu sedang datang bulan, dia menggeleng. Bukan, apa mungkin kakaknya marah karena tadi dia berbicara ketus saat ditelpon?

Hinata ingin bertanya tapi dia sudah malas dan takut. Malas karena dia ingat kalau dia masih kesal dengan kakaknya dan takut karena aura Naruto yang masih tidak menyenangkan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia merasakannya. Mobil itu berhenti didepan rumah mereka. Tapi tak ada satupun yang bergerak untuk keluar dari mobil. Kesunyian yang canggung menguasai suasana mereka. Dalam hati Naruto merutuki kebodohannya yang terbawa perasaan. Kalau saja dia mengabaikan kekesalannya dan tetap mengajak Hinata makan siang bersama seperti rencana awal. Mereka pasti tidak akan secanggung ini.

"Ehm.." dia berdehem membasahi tenggorokkannya, disisi lain, Hinata tiba-tiba menegang. Apa yang akan kakaknya katakan? Apa Naruto akan langsung marah dan mengoceh seperti Ibunya. "Keluarlah! Aku akan kembali ke kantor."

Hinata menoleh dan berkedip. Benar-benar seperti pangeran es, teriaknya dalam hati atas tindakan Naruto. Tapi dia tidak bergerak walau Naruto sudah menyuruhnya keluar. Dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apakah kakaknya….

Kruyuukk

…lapar.

Hinata menutup mulutnya menahan tawa saat wajah Naruto memerah karena malu. Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat perutnya yang tidak bisa membaca situasi. "Ehm,, masuklah dulu. Akan kumasakan sesuatu." Hinata menawari. Tapi Naruto hanya membuang muka. Senyum Hinata semakin lebar, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau kakaknya memang terlihat seperti seorang _tsundere_?

Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil kunci mobil, "Hey!" tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Naruto dia langsung keluar dan segera masuk ke rumah setelah sebelumnya membuka kunci terlebih dulu tentunya.

"Hah.. dasar cerewet!" Naruto bergumam kecil sambil tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Hinata. Dia merasa senang kalau Hinata bersikap santai dan sedikit jahil seperti biasa. Dia turun dan juga memasuki rumahnya.

20 meter dari mobilnya yang terparkir. Sepasang mata Lavender kembali mengamati. Pemilik mata itu sudah membulatkan tekat dan menyusun rencana untuk mendekati Hinata dan menariknya kembali menjadi seorang.. Hyuuga.

. . .

" _Aku tidak bisa.."_

" _Tapi aku mencintaimu Mito.."_

" _Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi.."_

Praangg…

Mata itu terbuka lebar, dia sedikit bangkit dan melihat pecahan gelas yang berserakan disamping ranjangnya. Sadar itu bukanlah hal yang berbahaya, dia menghela nafas lega. Dia terduduk dan mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Mimpi itu lagi.." gumamnya dengan nada lirih. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba mengenyahkan bayang-bayang itu dari pikirannya. Sudah sangat lama sejak dia bermimpi hal seperti itu, lalu kenapa mimpi itu harus kembali lagi.

"Pasti karena anak sial itu." Kembali dia menyalahkan seorang gadis atas penderitaannya dimasa lalu. Uzumaki Mito mengepalkan tangannya kala wajah gadis polos itu terlintas dibenaknya. Bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa bahagia tinggal dikeluarganya dengan menyandang marganya yang terhormat. Gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu harus rela menerima kebencian Mito selama bertahun-tahun hanya karena kesalahan dimasa lalu.

Mito menutup mata dan telinganya akan kebenaran kalau gadis itu tidaklah bersalah. Penderitaannya dimasa lalu membuatnya butuh akan pelampiasan. Dulu, dia selalu menyalahkan seseorang yang sudah merusak hidupnya. Tapi sejak seorang bayi mungil pemilik mata yang sama dengan orang yang sudah merusak hidupnya datang dalam hidupnya, dia jadi melampiaskan segala kebencian dan emosinya pada bayi itu.

Jelas bukan salah bayi mungil itu jika memiliki mata yang selalu bisa membuat Mito terkenang akan masa lalunya yang berujung membangkitkan derita lama dan melampiaskannya pada orang yang salah. Selalu, selama bertahun-tahun hingga bayi mungil itu menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, pintar, baik dan penuh dengan sopan santun.

Tapi kembali Mito mencari cela untuk menyalahkan gadis itu. Menganggap kalau sikap anggun dan kesopanan yang gadis itu miliki adalah warisan dari seseorang dimasa lalunya. Yah, seseorang yang dulu pernah ia kagumi akan kesopanan dan keanggunan sikapnya justru menghancurkan kehidupannya.

Uzumaki Mito bahkan pernah berniat membunuh bayi itu saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Tapi jelas resiko yang muncul akan semakin menambah kekacauan hidupnya. Dan sebagai gantinya, bayi yang telah menjadi seorang gadis remaja itu harus menanggung semua beban kebenciannya.

. . .

Hinata tersenyum membaca balasan _chat_ dari teman _online-_ nya. Dia segera mengetik cepat dilaptopnya untuk membalas perkataan temannya. _Wifi_ yang ada dicafe itu sungguh bagus dan cepat, dalam diam dia mengangguk puas akan hal itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar café. Sekarang dia sedang duduk disalah satu bangku suatu café yang berada didepan Universitasnya. Dia hanya beristirahat sebentar sebelum jam kuliah selanjutnya dimulai.

"Permisi!"

Hinata mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dengan kacamata hitam berdiri dihadapannya dengan membawa sebuah nampan. "Boleh aku duduk disini? Meja yang lain penuh."

Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang memang sangat ramai hingga tidak ada tempat duduk lagi. Dia kembali menatap pria itu dan mengangguk mengijinkan. Setelah orang itu duduk, Hinata melihat cuaca diluar. Tidak terlalu panas bahkan hampir mendung. Dan juga, bukankah ini didalam ruangan? Kenapa orang itu masih memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Kau sendirian?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk pelan. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Ha-hanya _online_ bias-sa.."

"Kau kuliah?" lagi Hinata mengangguk. Dalam hati, Hinata merasa kalau orang itu terlalu banyak bicara dan bertanya. "Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara?"

Eh? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang? Hinata mulai waspada jika ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Akhirnya dia hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku Neji."

"A-aku Hi-Hinata.."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Terimakasih." Mereka terdiam. Neji mengambil kentang gorengnya dan mulai makan dengan mata yang masih menatap Hinata. Dia menawari Hinata dengan isyarat yang juga ditolak Hinata dengan isyarat. Gadis didepannya ini sangat manis dan juga sopan. Suaranya lembut dan pandangannya hangat. Neji masih bertanya-tanya, apa benar gadis itu adik sepupunya?

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menghabiskan minumanmu dengan cepat dan mulai mematikan laptopmu. Kau ingin cepat pergikan? Karena tidak nyaman akan kehadiranku."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat rencananya ketahuan. Dia jadi merasa tidak enak. "Hah.." Neji menyandarkan punggungnya sambil mendesah kecewa, entah kenapa Hinata jadi merasa bersalah. "Aku sedang ada masalah. Aku ke sini hanya untuk sedikit santai dan mencoba mengajakmu mengobrol agar aku bisa sedikit melupakan masalahku dan kembali rileks. Tapi sepertinya itu menganggumu."

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak terganggu, sungguh. Maaf kalau tindakanku membuatmu tersinggung." Neji tersenyum tipis saat Hinata mengelak dan merasa bersalah. Benar dugaannya, kalau sepupunya itu adalah seorang gadis yang baik dan berhati lembut. Neji menjadi sedikit yakin akan rencananya untuk mendekati gadis itu.

"Apa.. kau baru dikota ini?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sembari menutup laptopnya. Dia mulai fokus untuk mengobrol dengan lawan bicaranya, membuat Neji semakin tersenyum.

"Darimana? Apa ada masalah sehingga kau pindah ah –maaf, bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur. Aku hanya bertanya… ehm" Neji terlihat sedikit canggung, "Lupakan saja."

Seulas senyum hadir diwajah Hinata saat melihat Neji yang salah tingkah karena mungkin merasa terlalu banyak bertanya. "Aku pindah ke sini karena aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Aku dari Suna."

Neji mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lagi –dugaannya benar kalau Hinata mudah dipancing dengan rasa bersalah. Dengan begitu, Hinata tidak akan curiga jika Neji memang menyelidiki dan mendekatinya. Bisa saja Neji datang padanya dan langsung mengatakan kalau dia adalah keluarga kandung gadis itu. Tapi apa iya, Hinata langsung menerimanya? Kalau Hinata salah paham dan mengiranya penculik gila yang berniat jahat? Bisa kacau.

"Apa di Suna menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. aku sudah tinggal disana sejak kecil dan orang-orangnya ramah. Walau disana cuaca dan udaranya sedikit lebih panas, tapi tetap ada tempat-tempat menarik yang bisa dikunjungi untuk bersantai."

"Kau terlihat sangat mengenal Suna. Memang berapa tahun kau tinggal disana?"

Hinata diam. Entah dia harus menjawab apa. Yang dia tahu, dia tinggal dirumah Uzumaki sejak 17 tahun yang lalu, tapi sebelum itu…

"Hei?" Neji menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Hah? Oh itu.. kakakku bilang kalau aku tinggal disana sejak usia satu tahun. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu dimana aku tinggal sebelum itu."

"Oh. Kau punya kakak?"

Lagi Hinata mengangguk, "Kakakku lebih tua lima tahun dan dia ikut tinggal bersamaku disini sekarang sembari mengurus perusahaan keluarga."

"Perusahaan keluarga? Namanya perusahaannya?"

"Nauzu Corp."

"Nauzu?" Neji mengerutkan keningnya untuk berpikir, kalau tak salah itu… "Ah ya, itu adalah anak cabang hasil kerjasama Namikaze dan Uzumaki yang berdiri sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

"Benar!"

"Itu perusahaan yang besar dan sukses. Kami pernah mengajukan proposal kerja sama lima tahun yang lalu, tapi ditolak."

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia tidak mengerti tentang bisnis, tapi bukankah itu berarti kalau perusahaan menolak klien? Dia sedikit ragu dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Memangnya… Anda dari perusahaan mana?"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku…" Neji sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya, "Neji-nii.."

Hinata tersentak, bukan 'Neji-san' tapi 'Neji-nii'? itu terdengar lebih akrab dari yang seharusnya. Tapi namanya Hinata, susah untuk menolak.

"Neji-nii.." ucapnya kemudian dan Neji tersenyum lebar karenanya. "Jadi, Neji-nii… dari prusahaan mana?"

Neji tersenyum dan diam. "Hyuuga.." ucapnya kemudian. Dia menunduk melepaskan kacamatanya dan saat dia mendongak, "Hyuuga Corporation."

Hinata tersentak dengan mata yang melebar. Bukan karena kata-kata Neji. Tapi mata itu,, pria dihadapannya memiliki mata yang sama seperti matanya. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam kaku.

" _Dia bukan cucuku, kalian tidak seharusnya memungut anak sial itu dulu dan membiarkannya menyandang nama Uzumaki. Aku tidak sudi memiliki marga yang sama dengan anak sial itu."_

"… _aku masih berusia enam tahun saat Ibu membawa seorang bayi mungil ke rumah dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah adikku."_

Seketika perkataan Nenek dan kakaknya terdengar kembali dalam pikirannya. Dia bukan keluarga Uzumaki. Lalu muncul pertanyaan didalam hatinya, siapa dia? Siapa keluarganya? Kenapa dia bisa terpisah dari keluarganya dan menjadi Uzumaki?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar dalam otaknya setidaknya sekali sehari sebelum ia tertidur dalam dua minggu ini, dan kehadiran seseorang dengan mata yang sama dan wajah yang hampir mirip dihadapannya sekarang membuat timbul satu pertanyaan lagi.

Siapa orang dihadapannya sekarang?

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi!" Neji berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam. Dia sengaja untuk membuat Hinata penasaran lebih dulu.

'Secepatnya aku akan menjemputmu kembali… adikku.' Dia tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari café.

.

To be continued

.

Menurut kalian, scene mana yang harus dibanyakin? Scene Naruhina? Nejihina? Atau pembongkaran rahasia HyuugaUzumaki?

Apakah chapter ini semakin garing?

Oke cukup, bye minna-san. See you next chapter.

Salam, Rameen.


	5. She is mine!

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream / T semi M

Naruto gusar, ingatannya kembali saat melihat Hinata berbicara dengan pemuda berambut merah kemarin. Dan nama pemuda itu sama dengan pemuda yang menelpon adiknya pagi itu. "Sial!" dia mengumpat kesal dan mengacak rambutnya. "Siapa orang itu?"

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau rasa cemburu mulai menggerogotinya. Saat Hinata SD, dia bisa tenang karena adiknya masih kecil. Saat Hinata SMP, dia juga masih bisa mengawasi dan melarang adiknya jika ada sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai. Dan saat SMA, Hinata masuk sekolah khusus putri. Jadi selama ini dia tahu kalau Hinata tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun. Makanya dia bisa tenang dan masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

Dan sekarang! Adiknya mulai dekat dengan seorang pemuda. Usia Hinata yang sudah beranjak dewasa membuatnya semakin gusar. Tentu saja Hinata seperti gadis lainnya yang pasti juga akan jatuh cinta dan berpacaran. Dan dia tidak rela jika itu benar terjadi.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak akan satu pemikiran. "Hinata milikku. Dia hanya milikku!" dia berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya. Sebungkus bubuk putih ada dalam genggamannya. Sedikit ragu sebenarnya tapi bayangan Hinata yang menjadi milik laki-laki lain membuat hatinya panas dan begitu saja keluar dari kamar.

. . .

Hinata baru saja selesai mandi. Memang sudah kebiasaannya jika dia mandi sebelum tidur. Dan saat dia keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan jubah mandi, dia cukup kaget melihat kakaknya yang sudah berdiri didekat ranjangnya sambil memegang sebuah foto. Itu fotonya yang terpajang diatas meja.

"Nii-chan?" dia mencoba memanggil. Apa yang membuat kakaknya ada dikamarnya. Sangat jarang Naruto berada dikamarnya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri disamping Naruto. "Ada yang ingin Nii-chan bicarakan?"

Naruto menaruh kembali foto itu dan meraih segelas susu yang dia bawa sebelumnya. "Kemarin aku menarik tanganmu terlalu kasar." Dia menyodorkan susu itu pada Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis saat menyadari kalau kakaknya menyesal dan membuat susu itu sebagai tanda maaf. "Maaf."

Senyum Hinata semakin melebar saat dia merasa kalau kakaknya memalingkan wajah karena sedikit malu. Dia meraih gelas susu itu, "Tidak apa. Aku minum ya." Tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, dia langsung meneguk minuman putih itu. Tanpa dia sadari bahwa kakaknya meliriknya dari ekor mata dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Enak! Terima kasih Nii-chan."

"Hn."

Hinata menaruh kembali gelasnya dan menatap kakaknya yang seperti ingin menyampaikan hal lain. "Yang kemarin… siapa?" gadis itu mengernyit. Siapa yang ditanyakan kakaknya? "Laki-laki berambut merah."

"Oh itu. Dia Gaara."

"Pacarmu?"

"Eh? Uh,, bu-bukan. Dia hanya teman kok. Kami sekelas dan satu kelompok dalam tugas. Sungguh!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti akan ucapan adiknya. Dia kembali mencuri pandang saat Hinata mulai menguap. Mata lavender itu mulai sedikit menyipit. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau mulai pacaran."

Mengibaskan tangannya, Hinata merasa benar-benar mengantuk "Tidak Nii-chan. Huuaah.. aku tidak pacaran.." suaranya mulai pelan sambil menguap. "Lagipula kenapa aku tidak boleh pacaran?"

"Kau disini untuk kuliah. Dan aku disini untuk mengawasimu. Aku tidak ingin mengawasi pacarmu juga. Jadi lebih baik kau jangan pacaran."

"Ya." Kesadarannya mulai hilang. Sosok Naruto mulai buram dan rasa kantuk itu semakin besar.

"Hinata?" dia hanya bergumam pelan saat samar-samar dia melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya semakin berat tapi bisa menangkap wajah kakaknya yang semakin mendekat. "Kau milikku!"

Naruto langsung mengecup bibir adiknya setelah mengatakan itu. Tangannya juga dengan cepat berada dipinggang dan tengkuk Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian dia merasa tubuh adiknya jatuh dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya menjauh dan melihat Hinata tertidur sepenuhnya.

Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tubuh adiknya dan dibaringkan ke atas ranjang. Dia juga membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sang adik. Kembali mencium bibir menggoda itu dan tanganya semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil nan harum itu.

Setengah jam kemudian. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah damai adiknya yang tertidur dipelukannya. Yah, Hinata hanya akan tertidur dalam pelukannya, buka pria lain. Itu pikirnya. Perasaannya sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Dia tidak melakukan lebih. Hanya mencium dan memeluk. Dia hanya ingin merasakan kalau Hinata ada disisinya dan gadis itu memang miliknya. Takkan dia biarkan siapapun merebut gadis itu. Tidak akan!

. . .

"Nghh.." Gadis itu melenguh dan merasakan sedikit cahaya yang masuk diantara tirai jendelanya. Matanya terbuka dan dia menghela nafas. Dia merasa kalau tidurnya sangat nyenyak semalam dan merasa tubuhnya lebih segar. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan menoleh menatap jam dinding.

"Apa?" matanya melebar melihat angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jamnya. "Jam tujuh. Oh ya ampun. Aku kesiangan." Dia sedikit berteriak dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian dia menginjakkan kakinya didapur dengan nafas memburu. "Nii-chan?" dia memanggil kakaknya yang duduk dimeja makan dengan koran ditangan. "Maaf, aku kesiangan. Aku akan buat sarapannya sekarang."

Naruto tetap diam. Hinata mulai berjalan menuju konter dapur dan memakai celemeknya sebelum memulai masak. Sembari memasak, dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Seingatnya dia sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya dikamar dan tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat lagi.

"Nii-chan, bukankah semalam kita berbicara dikamarku?" dia menoleh kebelakang menatap Naruto yang masih membaca dengan serius.

"Hn. Dan kau dengan tidak sopannya malah tertidur."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa teritdur begitu saja, "Maaf. Kemarin sepertinya aku kelelahan dan sangat mengantuk." Tidak ada respon balasan dari Naruto membuatnya kembali fokus pada masakannya.

Sementara Naruto diam-diam melihat adiknya dari belakang. Hal yang sering dia lakukan selama ini. memperhatikan sang adik secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Perlahan, jarinya meraba bibirnya. Ingatannya masih sangat jelas merasakan bibir menggoda adiknya tadi malam. Seulas senyum tipis hadir diwajahnya.

Itu pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal itu. Bahkan itu pertama kalinya dia mencium bibir adiknya. Walau tidak ingin diakuinya, itu juga ciuman pertamanya. Dia sungguh senang sampai…

"Narutooooo…"

…suara teriakan dari arah luar terdengar.

Dia berdiri dan segera menuju pintu. Sudah bisa dia tebak siapa yang datang. Wajah cantik yang tersenyum ceria dia dapatkan ketika membuka pintu. "Tidak terima tamu!" ujarnya ketus dan akan menutup kembali pintunya tapi ditahan.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun. Ibuku tidak ada, jadi aku numpang sarapan disini ya? Bolehkan?"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan pelit begitu. Aku lapar Naruto-kun…"

Naruto menghela nafas saat Shion mulai merengek padanya. Akhirnya dia mengijinkan perempuan itu masuk. Dia menggeleng saat mendengar teriakan Shion yang memanggil nama adiknya didapur. Diapun menyusul.

Sekarang mereka sudah duduk dimeja makan dengan sarapan yang sangat enak. Fakta bahwa Hinata sangat jago masak membuat Naruto sangat beruntung karena gadis itu ada disisinya dan memasak untuknya setiap hari. Dari pada kakak adik yang tinggal berdua. Naruto sebenarnya lebih menganggap kalau dia dan Hinata suami istri dirumah baru. Menyenangkan bukan? Berimajinasi sendiri tanpa ada yang protes.

"Ne Hinata-chan. Bagaimana rasanya tinggal disini? Menyenangkan?"

"Hu-um, disini sama menyenangkannya dengan di Suna Nee-chan."

"Ne ne ne… apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Shion mengerling jahil. Seketika wajah Hinata merona dan dia menggeleng pelan.

"Dia sini untuk kuliah Shion. Bukan pacaran."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa pernah mendengar hal yang sama, tapi kapan?

"Bilang saja kau cemburu kalau Hinata lebih dulu punya pacar dibandingkan kau. Kau kan tidak pernah punya pacar. Hah, aku heran kenapa kau masih saja jomblo, padahalkan sudah dari sekolah dulu banyak yang mengejarmu. Apa tipemu sesulit itu untuk ditemukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Dasar menyebalkan. Kau lihat Hinata? Dia semakin menyebalkan setelah lama tidak bertemu." Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shion. "Sudahlah, lupakan kakakmu itu. Kembali lagi ke masalah kita tadi. Kau belum punya pacar, tapi kalau orang yang kau suka?"

Naruto diam dan mencoba mendengar. Dia juga penasaran sebenarnya. Dan selanjutnya dia diam-diam mengangguk puas dan kecewa saat Hinata menggeleng. Kalau Hinata tidak menyukai seseorang, itu berarti kalau Hinata juga tidak menyukainya.

"Kau harus mencari pacar Hinata. Jangan sampai kau seperti kakakmu yang tidak pernah pacaran itu."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya. Sementara Naruto mendengus kesal, "Seperti kau punya saja."

"Ap.. hei setidaknya aku pernah pacaran walau sekarang aku jomblo."

"Terserah. Ayo Hinata, kita berangkat!"

"Hah, lagi-lagi aku ditinggal."

. . .

Hinata menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya setelah menelpon Naruto. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan kakaknya itu kalau dia harus menelpon jika pulang. Hah, dia baru tahu kalau Naruto mengidap sister complex.

Dia bersandar didinding gerbang kampusnya. Memang, dia menunggu diluar sekarang, tidak seperti biasanya dia yang menunggu ditaman kampus. Hari ini sedikit mendung jadi tidak masalahkan jika melihat keramaian lalu lintas.

Matanya berkeliling melihat jalanan yang cukup ramai. Kalau hari libur, dia yakin pasti akan semakin ramai. Pandangannya terhenti pada seseorang yang sedang melihatnya disebrang jalan. Sepertinya sudah lama orang itu memperhatikannya dan saat Hinata menyadari kehadirannya. Orang itu segera berbalik dan pergi.

Rasa penasaran akan kejadian terakhir bersama orang itu memaksa Hinata untuk mengejar. Dan benar saja, kakinya langsung melangkah mengejar orang itu.

"Tu-tunggu..!" suaranya yang pelan seolah tertelan kebisingan jalan raya. Dia melihat kanan kiri saat menyebrang, tentu saja dia tidak ingin mati cepat.

"Tunggu.." lagi dia memanggil dengan suara yang lebih keras, dia berlari dan semakin dekat dengan orang itu. "Neji-nii.."

Orang itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. Dia kembali melangkah dan berhenti dua langkah didepan orang itu. "Kita bertemu lagi, Hinata!"

Hinata sedikit aneh dengan pria itu. Kata-katanya seolah mereka bertemu tidak sengaja, padahal jelas tadi Hinata melihat kalau pria dihadapannya sudah memperhatikannya duluan dan seolah sengaja menghindar. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin protes, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Kau baru pulang kuliah?"

Lagi Hinata mengangguk. "Maaf, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Ne-neji-nii.. ap-apakah ka-kau –"

"Hinata-chan.." Hinata tersentak saat Ino tiba-tiba datang dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Memotong pertanyaannya yang sudah diujung tenggorokan. "Kupikir kau sudah pulang. Hei apa dia kakakmu?"

Ino bertanya ceria saat melihat Neji. Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati Hinata cukup kaget akan kata-kata Ino. Kakak katanya? Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir begitu. "Wah kalian sangat mirip. Hanya warna rambut yang beda. Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan kami?"

"Hah? Oh itu.." Hinata jadi bingung sendiri karena Ino yang terlalu ceplas-ceplos. "Dia Neji-nii, dan ini temanku, namanya Ino."

"Hai Nii-chan, aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Eh? Hyuuga?" Ino langsung menatap Hinata bingung yang dibalas Hinata senyuman kikuk. "Kukira dia kakakmu. Habisnya kalian sangat mirip."

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan." Jawab Hinata lirih, dan diam-diam Neji menatapnya intens lalu tersenyum.

"Benar, mungkin hanya kebetulan."

Ino tersenyum malu karena terlalu sok tahu, dia berbisik pada Hinata, "Hei, dia tampan. Apa dia jomblo?"

"Ino-chan.." Hinata memperingati teman barunya itu pelan. Ino memang selalu saja lemah kalau sudah melihat pria tampan. Dan Hinata akui kalau Neji memang tampan walau dalam hatinya, dia merasa kalau Naruto lebih tampan.

"Ah, aku ada kerjaan. Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi."

"I-iya.. maaf menganggumu." Lirih Hinata membuat Neji tersenyum.

Tangan pria itu menepuk pelan kepala dengan rambut indigo itu, "Tidak apa. Aku senang bertemu dan mengobrol denganmu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata." Dia menoleh ke Ino, "Sampai jumpa Ino."

"Iya."

Neji pergi meninggalkan dia dan Ino berdua. Dia sedikit kecewa karena tidak sempat bertanya apa yang menganggu pikirannya.

. . .

Naruto mengernyit melihat adiknya yang melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan. Tidak biasanya Hinata melamun seperti itu. "Hinata?" tidak ada respon membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh adiknya.

"Hinata hei.."

"Hah?" suara Naruto yang sedikit lebih keras menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "Iya, kenapa? Nii-chan mau tambah nasinya?"

Pria pirang itu menghela nafas. "Kau melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Benarkah? Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Heheh, ayo makan lagi."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, adiknya tidak pandai berbohong. Tapi dia tidak ingin memaksa yang berakhir mereka bisa terlibat pembicaraan yang panjang. Pria 23 tahun itu masih tetap pada pilihannya untuk bersikap dingin dengan sang adik guna mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Nii-chan?" dia mendongak saat Hinata yang mulai bersuara lagi. "Apa menurut Nii-chan…" jeda "..kalau keluarga itu pasti mirip?"

Naruto terdiam, mencoba menebak kemana tujuan dari pertanyaan adiknya itu. "Tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"Tidak juga? Maksudnya?"

"Yah, tidak semua keluarga itu mirip dan sama. Ada yang lebih mirip kakeknya, atau juga tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali. Keturunan tidaklah harus selalu sama. Buktinya masih ada bayi dan anak yang tertukar."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin Neji hanya kebetulan saja mirip dengannya, bukan berarti kalau pria itu keluarga kandungnya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada kok." Hinata tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan makanannya. Hanya lima menit suasana hening sampai ponsel Hinata berbunyi.

"Hallo.."

"…"

"Aku dirumah sedang makan malam biasa."

"…"

"Ehm, apa ada hal penting?"

"…"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil melirik Naruto yang terlihat acuh padanya. "Ehm, kurasa kau tid –" kata-katanya terputus saat suara disebrang sana lebih dulu memohon dengan nada memaksa. "Ba-baiklah."

"Siapa?" suara Naruto terdengar lebih dingin dan itu membuat Hinata semakin ragu untuk berbicara.

"It-itu Gaara-kun, dia ingin ber.." dia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "..bertemu denganku dita-taman dep-depan kompleks. Jadi…"

"Tidak boleh. Ini sudah malam dan kau tidak boleh keluar."

"Nii-chan, inikan baru jam delapan. Sebentar saja ya?"

"Tidak!" Hinata merengut.

"Sekali ini saja. Boleh ya Nii-chan. Aku janji akan pulang sebelum jam sembilan."

Ting. Hinata tersentak saat Naruto menaruh sendoknya kasar. Tatapan mata pria itu lebih tajam dan sukses membuat Hinata menelan ludah. Lama Naruto menatap Hinata dengan rahang mengeras. "Kau mulai membantahku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, tap –"

"Aku melarang!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan pergi tapii langkahnya terhenti saat Hinata berteriak.

"Nii-chan pelit! Aku kan hanya mau keluar sebentar."

Tangannya terkepal. Hinata mulai melawannya dan mengatainya hanya untuk menemui laki-laki lain? Tidak. Hinata tidak boleh bertemu dengan siapapun, Hinata hanya boleh melihatnya saja. Dia berbalik dan mendapatkan wajah kesal Hinata. "Tidak. Boleh." Desisnya pelan dan langsung berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Nii-chan pelit. Inikan malam minggu. Aku hanya keluar sebentar. Nii-chan..?" Naruto tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan menjauh. "Aku akan mengadu ke Ibu kalau Nii-chan mengurungku dirumah."

Memang, Hinata memang suka merengek dan mengadu ke Ibunya jika bertengkar dengan Naruto. Dan itu akan membuat kakaknya dimarahi oleh sang Ibu. Bagaimana Naruto dikejar oleh Kushina bisa menjadi hal yang lucu bagi Hinata. Dan Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya selama ini.

Tapi sekarang hati Naruto sedikit sakit. dia berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya dan mendengar teriakan Hinata yang marah dan kesal padanya. Mengurungnya, eh? Kalau saja tingkat kewarasan Naruto sudah hilang. Maka Hinata akan benar-benar dia kurung. Bukan hanya dirumah, tapi dia akan mengurung gadisnya dikamar.

Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Perasaanya mulai gusar lagi karena Hinata semakin dekat dengan pemuda merah itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya. Tidak akan pernah. Sekalipun Hinata akan memusuhinya, dia tidak peduli selama Hinata selalu ada disisinya.

. . .

Pagi itu, suasana rumah begitu sepi. Tanpa ada pembicaraan, sapaan, dan juga sarapan. Naruto menghela nafas saat tidak ada apapun dimeja makan dan adiknya terlihat enggan untuk memasak. Ini hari minggu, dan dia harus kelaparan?

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Sambil menonton TV dengan menikmati segelas kopi, lumayanlah. Dia kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan sang adik semalam. Selama ini mereka memang sering bertengkar, tapi tentu itu terasa berbeda. Dia sadar kalau semalam dia hampir berteriak didepan adiknya kalau dia tidak suka melihat Hinata dengan laki-laki lain.

Lagipula, biasanya pertengkaran mereka selalu berakhir dengan paksaan sang Ibu untuk saling meminta maaf atau berakhir dirinya yang dikejar-kejar sang Ibu karena mengganggu dan menjahili adiknya. Benar, selama ini pertengkaran mereka hanya karena jahilan Naruto semata. Tapi yang semalam jelas karena suatu masalah yang benar-benar serius.

Ditambah sikap Hinata yang mulai ketus menghadapinya. Belum selesai kekesalan yang lama, sudah muncul kekesalan merasakannya kalau Hinata jadi sedikit egois dan menuntut akan sikapnya. Gadis manisnya yang dulu hanya diam akan sikapnya, sekarang mulai protes dan dengan jelas mengatainya menyebalkan, cerewet, bahkan tadi malam mengatainya pelit.

Ting tong..

Suara bel membuatnya beranjak dari sofa. Tak lama dia kembali dengan sekotak pizza. Mungkin tidak apa, sekali-kali sarapan pizza. Daripada kelaparan. Baru lima menit dia memakan sarapannya, bel rumah kembali berbunyi. Tapi belum sempat dia berdiri, adiknya sudah lebih dulu keluar kamar dan menuju pintu luar.

Dia mulai was-was kalau-kalau itu adalah panda merah yang mengajak adiknya keluar. Tapi saat Hinata kembali melewatinya menuju kamar dengan sekantung makanan ditangan membuatnya sedikit cengok. Dia memang lega karena pemikirannya salah. Tapi hei.. yang dipegang Hinata itu makanan. Dan gadis itu membawanya ke kamar tanpa bicara. Niat sekali kalau gadis itu sedang memberontak dengan tidak akan memberinya makanan. Kalau saja dia belum memesan pizza, sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan menggigit jari karena kelaparan tanpa tawaran makanan dari sang adik tercinta.

"Hah, baiklah! Sepertinya dia mulai pintar." Ujarnya sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Dia tidak terlalu suka makanan dari luar sebenarnya. Karena masakan Ibu dan adiknya sepuluh kali lipat lebih sehat dan lezat. Tapi apa boleh buatkan.

"Aku tunggu saja masakannya siang nanti…"

….

"Dia tidak memasak lagi.." ujar pria itu nelangsa saat melihat meja makan tetap bersih dan peralatan dapur tak tersentuh. Seharian ini adiknya mengurung diri dikamar dan hanya keluar untuk mengambil minum. Sampai jam makan siangpun dia tidak berniat memasak. Hei apa dia harus memesan pizza lagi?

Dia menoleh saat ,endengar suara langkah pelan menuju dapur. Dia diam saat adiknya memasuki dapur dan seperti membuat sesuatu. Hinata juga diam dan seolah mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto. Tapi Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan lagi saat Hinata berbalik, berjalan melewatinya dengan segelas ocha yang terlihat masih mengepul.

Adiknya lebih kejam dari Ibunya!

Waktu terus berlalu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Naruto berniat menonton TV lagi setelah bosan membaca laporan kantor dikamarnya. Perutnya juga lumayan kenyang setelah makan ramen dikedai kompleks rumahnya. Entahlah dengan Hinata. Dia memilih untuk keras kepala dan juga mendiami adiknya.

Tapi sepertinya niat menonton TV harus diubah ketika melihat sang adik memonopoli sofa sambil menonton acara drama kesukaannya. Tentu bukan pilihan yang bagus kalau dia duduk disana ikut menonton drama menyebalkan dan diacuhkan oleh sang adik.

'aku main game saja.' Pikirnya memutar arah jalannya. Tanpa menyadari kalau Hinata memeletkan lidah kearahnya dengan tampang kesal.

Pagi. Siang. Malam.

Pria 23 tahun itu mengelus dada saat masih tidak ada makanan diatas meja. Demi Tuhan, apa adiknya sedang diet?

Ting tong… lagi –suara bel berbunyi dan dia menatap tajam arah pintu depan. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Dengan enggan dia melangkah. Kecuali orang itu membawakannya makanan maka dia tidak akan mengijinkannya masuk.

Dan doanya yang tidak sengaja terkabul. "Ibuku memasak kari dan aku membaginya ke sini. Kalian mau?" tanpa bicara Naruto langsung mengambil rantang yang dibawa shion dan meninggalkannya didepan dengan pintu terbuka. Terserah, dia lapar sekarang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" mereka duduk berdua dimeja makan dengan Naruto yang memakan lahap kari bawaan Shion.

"Enak!" Shion tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Dimana Hin –" gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam saat Hinata datang dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah ke Naruto. Dia merasakan pertengkaran yang serius disini. "Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Kakak beradik itu tetap diam dan sibuk dengan urusan sendiri-sendiri. Naruto dengan karinya sementara Hinata dengan mi instan yang dimasaknya. "Hinata?" Shion masih mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Tanya saja sama orang pelit itu." Ujar Hinata ketus tanpa menoleh.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Naruto sukses tersedak saat lagi-lagi adiknya menyebut dia pelit.

"Pelit? Naruto apa kau tidak memberinya uang jajan?" Shion malah semakin merusak reputasinya. Hei, apa mungkin dia sepelit itu kalau tentang uang?

Hinata berbalik dan memasang wajah kesal. "Dia mengurungku Nee-chan. Dia tidak membolehkanku keluar rumah walau hanya sebentar."

"Kemarin itu sudah malam Hinata, dan kau keluar untuk menemui seorang pria."

"Kemarin baru jam delapan Nii-chan.."

"Tetap saja malam, dan bagaimana kalau dia berniat jahat padamu."

"Aku sudah besar dan dia bukan tipe orang jahat. Kami hanya akan bertemu sebentar!" suara Hinata mulai meninggi.

"Sudah kubilang kau disini untuk kuliah dan belajar, bukan pacaran."

"Kami tidak pacaran. Lagipula Ibu tidak pernah melarangku pacaran."

"Dan sekarang aku yang ada disini untuk menjagamu. Aku tidak mau kau pacaran sebelum lulus kuliah. Apalagi dengan orang yang tidak jelas." Giliran Naruto yang meninggikan suara dan berujar tegas.

"Makanya Nii-chan pelit."

"Terserah!"

Hening. Mereka diam dengan mata saling melotot membuat Shion menggeleng heran. Hah, perempuan berambut pirang itu menghela nafas lelah. "Sudahlah kalian berdua."

"Nii-chan pelit." Sreet.. Naruto berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang lagi-lagi berteriak mengatainya. "Nii-chan pelit, dasar menyebalkaaaannn!"

Shion merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Naruto. Tidak biasanya temannya satu itu begitu keras dan bersikap berlebihan dengan Hinata. Lagipula, Shion merasakan nada lain selain nada kekhawatiran dalam kata-kata Naruto. Bukan seperti seorang kakak yang khawatir akan adiknya pacaran tapi seperti seorang kekasih yang cemburu. Shion menggeleng mendapati pikirannya yang mulai ngawur.

Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata yang sudah cemberut dan hampir menangis. "Sudahlah, Naruto hanya khawatir padamu dan mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dikantor."

.

To be continued

.

Ngaku! Siapa yang udah berpikir yang iya-iya waktu Naruto ngeluarin bubuk putih dari lacinya? Hehehe.. soalnya temen aku berpikir begitu waktu baca scene itu sebelum di publish kemarin. Dia pikir aku bakal ganti rating. Lalu, bagaimana dengan minna-san. Hayo jujur!

Mungkin sampe chap depan lebih banyak scene Naruhina, karena aku mau buat perasaan mereka jelas dulu baru timbul masalah baru tentang rahasia masalah Mito dengan Heiji.

Panjang nggak chap ini? bakalan aku buat panjang satu chapnya biar cepat selesai.

Oke, semoga suka. See you next chapter.

Salam, Rameen.


	6. Confession

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream

Hinata Pov

Kenapa sih Nii-chan jadi menyebalkan begitu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu sebentar dengan Gaara kemarin dan dia langsung marah. Dia bahkan tidak mencoba menegurku saat aku merajuk seharian. Dia malah makan sendiri kari yang dibawa Shion-nee.

Dia bahkan makan dengan lahap. Apa kari itu enak sekali? Apa karena Shion-nee yang memberikannya? Apa mereka pacaran?

Hah, mungkin sikapku juga sudah keterlaluan. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanku saja. "Naruto-niichan.."

Kenapa kau harus menyebalkan sih. Aku tahu kau orang yang ceria dan aktif tapi kenapa kau sangat dingin padaku? Aku ingin kau memelukku seperti waktu dipantai itu. Memelukku hangat dan berbicara layaknya seorang kakak yang sangat sayang pada adiknya.

Apa karena aku bukan adik kandung sehingga dia memperlakukanku begitu? Dia sudah tahu sejak awal akan hal itu tapi karena Ayah dan Ibu, dia terpaksa menerimaku jadi adiknya. Benarkah begitu? Tapi dia masih sering membantuku dan menjagaku, dia juga membelaku dan dipantai waktu itu…

..dia benar-benar hangat. Aku suka dia yang seperti itu.

Dia bilang, dulu dia memanjakanku dan selalu bermain bersamaku. Lalu kenapa dia berubah?

"Hah,, Naruto-niichan no baka!"

. . .

Naruto menatap nanar pada kedua orang yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan riang dibawah pohon. Tangannya terkepal dan rahangnya mengeras saat melihat bagaimana gadisnya terlihat lebih bahagia bersama pemuda lain. Tertawa lepas seperti tanpa beban dan terlihat sangat akrab dengan pemuda panda disampingnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya Hinata?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Karena pertengkaran mereka kemarin malam, Hinata jadi marah padanya dan lebih memilih untuk pulang pergi kuliah sendiri. Tapi Naruto tetap berkeras untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya sekarang. Itulah niatnya sehingga dia berdiri di area kampus ini sekarang dan disuguhkan pemandangan yang menusuk hatinya.

Hinata tidak pernah sesenang itu jika bersamanya. Justru Hinata selalu kesal karena sikapnya yang selalu berbicara ketus dan selalu menjahili adiknya itu. Dan sekarang gadis itu seperti tidak membutuhkannya.

"Brengsek! Kau tidak akan bisa merebut Hinata dariku." Naruto menatap tajam pemuda Sabaku disana. "Dan Hinata, akan kubuat kau menyukaiku." Dia berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

 _Meanwhile…_

Gaara sedikit menyeringai saat Naruto pergi. Dia merasa menang setelah melihat raut kekesalan Naruto. Dia sengaja membuat cerita lucu agar Hinata tertawa. Entah kenapa, hubungan saudara antar Hinata dan Naruto terlalu janggal dengan sikap Naruto yang terlihat over posesif.

Dan Gaara bukan pemuda kemarin sore sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan mendamba Naruto pada gadis berambut indigo disampingnya. Saat Hinata membatalkan pertemuan mereka malam minggu kemarin sudah membuat Gaara yakin kalau pria pirang itu tidak akan membiarkan Hinata dengan lelaki lain.

Dan jujur, dengan semua kesimpulan pribadinya itu. Gaara sedikit tergelitik untuk menantang sang pria Uzumaki.

. . .

Hinata tersenyum melihat penampilannya didepan cermin. Sederhana dan tetap membuatnya cantik. Tadi Gaara mengajaknya keluar untuk melihat-lihat kota Konoha. Memang, walau sudah sebulan dia tinggal diKonoha, dia belum pernah sengaja berkeliling untuk jalan-jalan. Dan Gaara berbaik hati untuk menemaninya.

Dia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka lima. Mungkin Naruto akan pulang satu atau dua jam lagi. Atau mungkin bisa pulang lembur. Daripada dia sendirian dirumah, lebih baik dia keluar kan?

Ting tong..

"Ah, itu pasti Gaara-kun." Ucapnya yakin. Dia meraih tasnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Tepat dugaannya. Pemuda panda itu berdiri dengan penampilan yang rapi dan… dia akui tampan. Walau lagi-lagi masih Naruto yang lebih tampan baginya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Hinata mengangguk. "Ayo! Cuacanya kebetulan bagus."

Belum sempat Hinata mengiyakan, sebuah mobil datang, memasuki gerbang dan berhenti tepat depan garasi. Tak lama Naruto dan Shion keluar lalu menghampirinya dan Gaara.

"Hai Hinata-chan, wah kau cantik sekali. Apa kau mau pergi kencan?" Shion mengerling menggoda.

"Tidak kok, hanya jalan-jalan saja dengan Gaara-kun, teman kuliah. Kenalkan Nee-chan."

"Oh hai,, aku Shion.." gadis itu mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah, "..apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Gaara mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Shion, "Sabaku Gaara. Kita bertemu lagi Shion-san."

"Hei, bukankah kau adik –"

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" pertanyaan Naruto memotong perkataan Shion. Pandangannya dingin menatap Hinata yang sudah siap dengan penampilannya dan akan pergi dengan Gaara.

"I-itu.."

"Uzumaki-san, saya ingin mengajak Hinata keluar untuk jalan-jalan." Gaara mengangkat suara yang mengundang tatapan datar dari Naruto.

"Hinata, masuk sekarang!" ucapnya datar.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku dan dia akan keluar untuk jalan-jalan." Gaara menantang.

"Hinata. Masuk. Sekarang."

"Naruto-kun." Shion berusaha menenangkan. Jujur, dia sedikit janggal akan sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Shion tahu dengan jelas kalau Naruto bukan tipe protector yang menakutkan. Tapi sikapnya melarang Hinata berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki sedikit berlebihan dimata Shion.

"Nii-chan kami hanya akan keluar sebentar kok. Aku janji akan pulang sebe –"

"Tidak boleh Hinata." Nada Naruto merendah dan dia menatap Hinata tajam hingga membuat langkah Hinata mundur satu langkah. "Kau tidak akan keluar dengan laki-laki manapun. Kau akan tetap dirumah."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidakkah kau berlebihan? Dia bukan anak umur lima tahun Uzumaki-san."

Pandangan Naruto beralih menatap tajam Gaara yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. "Siapa kau? Siapa kau yang berani memaksa untuk mengajak Hinata keluar tanpa ijin dariku?" rahangnya mengeras mendapat perlakuan perlawanan dari Gaara. Huh, dia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu merebut Hinata darinya.

"Pulanglah, Hinata tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Nii-chan jahat!" Hinata mendorong Naruto dan berteriak. "AKU BENCI NII-CHAAAN!"

Naruto merasa sakit didadanya mendengar ucapan Hinata yang sekarang sudah berlari memasuki kamarnya. Tidak, kenapa Hinata justru membencinya?

"Naruto-kun, kau keterlaluan." Shion membentak dan menyusul Hinata.

Sementara Naruto masih terpaku akan kata-kata benci Hinata. Gaara menyeringai dengan pertunjukkan yang baru saja terjadi. "Bukankah ini menarik?"

Naruto kembali manatap tajam pemuda itu. "Senang bisa bersaing denganmu, Uzumaki-sama!" Gaara menunduk singkat lalu melangkah pergi dengan mengendarai motornya.

"Brengsek! Apa dia mengetahuinya?" Naruto mengumpat kesal sembari meninju tiang teras rumahnya.

. . .

Shion mengelus rambut panjang Hinata yang sedang menangis tengkurap memeluk boneka kucing pemberian Naruto. "Sudahlah Hinata, jangan menangis lagi."

"Dia jahat Nee-chan,, hiks.. dia tidak pernah hiks peduli padaku."

"Naruto peduli padamu. Dia hanya tidak ingin kuliahmu terganggu hanya karena pacaran."

"Tapi aku tidak hiks pacaran dengan Gaara-kun.. dia saja yang tidak mau hiks mengerti. Dari dulu dia selalu hiks bersikap dingin padaku… dia tidak peduli padaku Nee-chan.. huwaaa…. Naruto-niichan jahat…"

Shion menghela nafas lelah. Dalam hati dia mengumpat sikap Naruto yang jadi menyebalkan. "Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu. Dia peduli padamu Hinata. Mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran saja dikantor. Belum lagi masalah perjodohan itu.."

"Hng?" Hinata berhenti menangis dan menatap Shion, "Perjodohan?"

"Iya perjodohan yang sud –"

Ceklek…

Kedua perempuan itu menoleh menatap Naruto yang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. "Kau mau keluar? Keluarlah bersama Shion, sekalian belanja untuk makan malam dan bantu Shion memasak."

"Shion-nee makan malam disini?"

Shion mengangguk, "Iya, bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja." Hinata kembali menatap Naruto tajam yang dibalas Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Mata Hinata menyipit, Naruto tetap datar.

Tapi saat Hinata memeletkan lidahnya dengan kesal, pria itu langsung membuang muka dan pergi. "Dasar menyebalkan."

Shion hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Hinata yang kekanakkan. "Dia memang menyebalkan. Sudahlah, bersihkan wajahmu dan kita pergi belanja. Kau tahu…" Hinata menoleh, "..ada butik baru disebrang jalan raya dekat belokkan kompleks. Bajunya bagus-bagus loh."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kita belanja, jalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang. Biarkan saja orang menyebalkan itu terlambat makan malam. Kau mau?"

"Aku mau, aku akan bersiap-siap." Hinata langsung menuruni ranjang dan berlari masuk kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang kacau karena menangis. Membuat Shion tersenyum senang karena Hinata tidak lagi bersedih.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari kalau Naruto berdiri didepan pintu dan mendengar semuanya sambil tersenyum.

. . .

Tiga jam kemudian Shion dan Hinata baru kembali. Mereka serius untuk membiarkan Naruto terlambat makan malam dan kelaparan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru kembali jam delapan, masih membahas tentang barang-barang yang mereka beli sekitar setengah jam. Baru mulai memasak dan mereka baru mulai makan saat jam menunjukkan pukul 09.20 p.m.

Naruto mengelus dada menghadapi kelakuan sahabat dan adiknya itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Karena terlambat makan bukan masalah besar asalkan dia bisa melihat Hinata ceria lagi dan bisa melupakan kekesalan dan rasa sedihnya. Tanpa dia tahu kalau kedua perempuan itu terus mengatainya sepanjang perjalanan mereka untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal tersebut. Pantas saja dia jadi sering bersin mendadak.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun. Ini kartu kreditmu, kartu itu sangat membantu hari ini. benarkan Hinata-chan?"

"Tentu saja." Hinata tersenyum menyetujui perkataan Shion. Tapi dia kembali mendengus saat menatap Naruto.

Astargfirullah,, Naruto terus mengucap dalam hati. Dia mengira-ngira berapa tagihan kartu kredit yang akan dia terima besok?

"Oh ya, bagaimana masakannya?"

"Sambal udangnya sedikit lebih asin, tapi supnya enak."

"Begitukah? Hah, sepertinya aku masih kalah dengan Hinata-chan. Ne kau pasti bisa jadi istri yang hebat Hinata-chan."

Wajah Hinata merona saat Shion mulai menggodanya. "Shion-nee jangan berlebihan." Hinata berujar malu-malu membuat Shion tertawa, sementara Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dalam imajinasinya, Hinata sudah menjadi seorang istri baginya.

"Aku lupa.." Shion berujar kemudian, "..besok aku ada survei ke Oto. Bisakah kau mengantarku?"

"Jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam sepuluh."

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat setengah delapan." Hinata mengernyit mendengar percakapan mereka. Perasaannya saja atau ada sesuatu antara Naruto dan Shion. Suasana diantara mereka berdua terasa lebih hangat dan menyenangkan. tapi tidak bagi Hinata, dia merasa aneh. "Hinata, besok kau bisa pergi kulaih sendiri kan?"

"I-iya.." jawabnya terbata.

"Maaf Hinata, karena aku kau harus pergi sendiri."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak apa Shion-nee. Aku bisa naik taksi atau bus kok."

"Naik taksi saja." Naruto bersuara dengan mata yang masih mengarah ke piringnya. Membuat Hinata lagi-lagi memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Aku naik taksi."

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Shion, lagi-lagi Naruto seolah mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata.

"Sekitar jam empat, mungkin. Ada beberapa hal yang juga harus aku lakukan dan laporkan pada Kabag disana. Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu dan kita makan malam bersama."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa romantis dengan mengajakku kencan seperti itu.."

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Hinata langsung tersedak mendengar omongan Shion. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Tadi Shion menyebut mereka kencan.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa?"

"Ya. Kalian… kencan?" tanyanya ragu. Dia sungguh penasaran saat mereka diam. Dia menatap Naruto yang mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke piring dan tidak berniat menjawab. Lalu dia beralih menatap Shon meminta penjelasan.

"Ngg,, sebenarnya.. kami baru resmi jadi sepasang kekasih tadi siang."

Jdeer.. Hinata terdiam. Dia tidak tahu kenapa kabar itu terdengar menyakitkan telinga. Dia mengangguk pelan sebagai respon dan menunduk menatap piringnya, mengaduk makanan dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

'Kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba sakit. dan kenapa aku ingin menangis. Ada apa denganku. Ugh, aku kenapa sih. Kurasa wajar kalau mereka berpacaran. Mereka cocok dan…' Hinata memutus sendiri perkataannya dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku lupa harus menyelesaikan tugas makalah malam ini. Aku permisi duluan."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai tidur larut malam ya Hinata-chan. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Hinata mengangguk dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan kata-kata Shion. Dia berdiri dan semakin merasa sakit saat Naruto bahkan tidak merespon apapun padanya.

Dia langsung pergi dan sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak tahan. Kenapa dadanya begitu sakit tanpa sebab. Dia yakin tidak punya penyakit apapun. Dia pergi lebih dulu ke kamar agar Naruto dan Shion tidak tahu kalau dia sedang merasa sakit. Hinata tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir.

Dalam diam Naruto melirik Hinata yang menjauh dari ekor matanya. Lalu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

. . .

'Ugh, kenapa dengan dadaku, rasanya sakit sampai ingin menangis. Aku yakin tidak punya penyakit asma, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sulit bahkan hanya untuk bernafas. Kenapa denganku?'

Hinata menekan dadanya kuat dan berbaring mencoba meredam sakit yang dia rasakan, air mata mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya. Mulutnya ia bekap agar tak ada suara yang keluar. Kata-kata Shion serasa jarum baginya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa tidak suka dengan hubungan Naruto dan Shion.

Selama ini, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal aneh pada seseorang yang justru membuatnya risih. Tapi dia baru merasakannya pada kakaknya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat kesal jika Naruto mengacuhkannya, dia selalu menuntut lebih akan perhatian Naruto.

Dia tidak suka jika ada perempuan lain yang dekat dengan Naruto walau sampai saat ini dia hanya tahu kalau kakaknya dekat dengan Shion. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu memikirkan kakaknya akhir-akhir ini. Dia merasa ingin marah setiap kali Naruto mengekangnya dan serasa ingin menangis setiap kali Naruto mulai berbicara kasar dan membentak.

Air matanya terus mengalir diiringi isakan yang dia tahan sekuat mungkin agar tidak terdengar keluar. Tapi apa daya jika kamarnya bukanlah ruangan kedap suara. Dan entah bagaimana, seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya bisa mendengar semua isakan dan kesedihan hatinya. Seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat ingin memeluknya tapi ditahan sekuat mungkin agar rencananya tetap berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan.

. . .

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" Shion menyapa riang Hinata yang baru keluar dari rumah, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum paksa.

"O-ohayou Shion-nee.." suaranya serak.

"Hinata apa kau tak apa? Kenapa matamu sembab, kau habis menangis?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok, ini… aku bergadang tadi malam karena makalahnya jadi mataku memang sedikit sakit. tapi tidak apa kok, aku baik-baik saja." Hinata memang sudah menyiapkan alasan jika ada yang bertanya. Tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau dia menangis semalaman karena ketidaksukaannya terhadap hubungan Naruto dan Shion yang tidak dia mengerti kenapa.

"Benarkah?" Shion memastikan dan Hinata langsung mengangguk cepat, "Ya ampun, kau baru semester satu Hinata, bagaimana kalau nanti sudah semester lima ke atas? Kau harus mengatur waktumu dan tidak boleh memforsir tubuhmu. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Iya Shion-nee, lain kali akan kukerjakan siang hari."

Mereka menoleh saat taxi yang dipesan Hinata datang. "Aku pergi duluan Nee-chan."

"Iya, hati-hati." Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia memasuki mobil dan melirik kakaknya yang menunduk dikursi sambil memperbaiki tali sepatu. Gadis itu mengernyit, bukankah Naruto biasanya sudah memakai sepatu dari kamar?

Mobil taxi itu pergi menuju kampus Universitas Konoha. Dan Naruto langsung berdiri, meraih tas kerjanya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Ayo kita berangkat, Shion!" gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan memasuki mobil menyusul Naruto.

. . .

Hinata berjalan lesu sambil menunduk. sekantok camilan yang dia beli di mini market dekat kompleksnya terlihat ditangan kanannya. Sudah seminggu kakaknya mulai pacaran dengan tetangga depan rumahnya. Dan seminggu itu juga Naruto semakin mengacuhkannya.

Naruto tidak lagi mengantar jemput Hinata ke kampus, bahkan Naruto lebih sering makan malam diluar. Sering juga Hinata tertidur disofa ruang tamu untuk menunggu Naruto pulang, dan saat dia bangun, dia pasti sudah dikamarnya sendiri.

Dia tidak menyalahkan Naruto, jika kakaknya lebih perhatian dengan Shion. Seperti kata Shion waktu itu, Naruto belum pernah pacaran. Mungkin karena itu dia jadi over perhatian pada Shion dan mengacuhkan Hinata. Sebagai bukti, Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat saat Hinata bilang mau keluar ke mini market. Padahal sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan, tapi ponselnya tidak berbunyi.

Naruto yang biasanya pasti langsung menelponnya jika dia terlambat pulang kuliah atau saat dia pergi belanja sebentar, maka sejak pacaran dengan Shion dia tidak lagi menerima telpon dari kakaknya. Naruto hanya bicara seperlunya dan akan memarahinya lagi jika dia mulai dekat dengan Gaara.

"Hah…" dia menghela nafas lelah. Dia mendongak menatap langit hitam yang bertaburan bintang. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit setiap kali melihat pasangan baru itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dia menoleh ke kiri, dia sudah sampai didepan rumah dan dia sangat malas untuk masuk. Dia menoleh ke kanan dimana ada rumah Shion yang menjadi pacar kakaknya.

Bruk…

Seketika kantung ditangannya jatuh saat mendapati pemandangan yang membuat air matanya meleleh seketika. Naruto berdiri memunggunginya dan sedang… mencium Shion. Segera dia bungkam mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak. Hatinya sangat sakit melebihi waktu itu.

Seketika itu juga langkahnya berputar dan dia langsung lari entah ke arah mana. Langkah kakinya begitu cepat seolah beriringan dengan tetes air matanya. Dan dia menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi taman depan kompleksnya. Tangisnya keluar walau masih ia coba tahan.

"Mereka hiks… berciuman… kenapa rasanya… hiks, sakit sekali.." dia mencengkram dadanya dan memukul-mukul dadanya pelan untuk mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Sakitt.. nii-chan sakiittt…" rasanya seperti teriris sesuatu. Angin malam berhembus dan terasa dingin menyentuh kulit, mungkin akan hujan tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa sakit, kesal dan sedihnya agar bisa merasa lega.

Dia menoleh saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Tatapannya nanar melihat Gaara yang entah kenapa ada disana dan memandangnya sendu. "Aku ingin datang ke rumahmu tapi lebih dulu melihatmu disini. Kau menangis!"

Hinata menggeleng dengan maksud mengelak pernyataan Gaara yang mengatakan kalau dia menangis, meski air matanya masih mengalir. Gaara menghela nafas dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan perlahan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik itu. "Lalu ini apa?" ucapnya lembut sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang basah karena air mata.

Greeb,, Gaara sempat kaget saat Hinata memeluknya dengan cepat. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya didada Gaara dan tidak mengeluarkan suara tapi dari tubuh Hinata yang bergetar serta bajunya yang dia rasakan basah, dia tahu kalau gadis itu tengah menangis. Entah bagaimana, Gaara merasa Hinata tidak menangis karena satu hal. Seperti gadis itu menangis untuk melepaskan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun, dan itu sukses membuat Gaara juga merasa sakit.

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Tidak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri dipinggir jalan dan melihat semua hal itu dengan murka karena kesalahpahaman. Dia berjalan mendekat dan menarik tangan Hinata kasar.

"Nii-chan?" Hinata tersentak saat pelukannya pada Gaara langsung terlepas.

"Pulang!" bentak Naruto dan menarik Hinata, tapi Gaara menarik tangan Hinata yang satu lagi. Membuatnya menoleh. "Apa mau mu brengsek!" desisnya tajam.

"Aku mau Hinata bersamaku sekarang. Pulanglah, aku akan mengantar Hinata nanti."

Rahang Naruto mengeras dan tangannya terkepal, secara cepat dia..

Buaagghh,

"Gaara-kun!"

..memukul wajah Gaara yang menyebabkan teriakan Hinata. "Jangan pernah dekati Hinata lagi!" desisnya tajam dan langsung menarik Hinata yang ingin menolong Gaara.

"Cih..!" Gaara mendecih kesal karena pukulan Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan, dia memandang tajam kedua saudara itu yang menjauh meninggalkannya, dan sedetik kemudian, "Hahaha…" dia tertawa, "Ssshh ini menarik.." desisnya dengan tersenyum puas.

. . .

"Nii-chan lepaskan.." Hinata menghentakkan tangannya kuat saat mereka sudah berada diteras rumah. "Tanganku sakiiitt.." keluhnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati dia." Naruto tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang kesakitan. Rasa marah dan cemburu sudah melupakannya, dan ide mengurung adiknya dirumah sempat terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh menemuinya, dia temanku, dia hanya menghibur dan menemaniku."

"Teman? Teman apa yang berciuman dan berpelukan ditempat umum seperti itu."

"Ap.." Hinata memandang tidak percaya Naruto yang menuduhnya berciuman. Dia memang berpelukan denga Gaara tapi tidak berciuman. Ah, andai Hinata tahu kalau saat Gaara menghapus air matanya tadi, terlihat seperti mereka sedang berciuman dari tempat Naruto melihat. "Kami tidak berciuman. Apalagi itu tempat umum. Justru Nii-chan yang.."

Ucapan Hinata terhenti, dia tidak sanggup mengatakan hal itu. "Aku apa, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan suara meninggi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak berciuman dengannya. Sekalipun aku berciuman, itu bukan urusan Nii-chan."

Naruto tersentak, "Apa katamu?" suaranya mendesis, sempat membuat Hinata takut. "Itu bukan urusanku? Itu urusanku, apa kata orang jika melihatmu melakukan hal seperti itu ditempat umum yang gelap. Apa kau pikir aku tidak peduli jika kau dipandang jelek oleh orang lain?"

"Apa hanya pandangan orang yang Nii-chan pikirkan? Selama ini pun Nii-chan tidak pernah memperhatikan aku, Nii-chan selalu mengacuhkanku, tidak peduli padaku. Bahkan apa kau tahu kabarku seminggu ini? kau tidak peduli padaku.

"Kau selalu bilang kalau merupakan kesialan bagimu karena aku menjadi adikmu. Tapi karena Ayah dan Ibu kau jadi terpaksa menganggap aku adikkan? Iyakan? Kau tidak pernah menganggapku adik, kau membenciku seperti Nenek membenciku kan? Benar begitu bukan, Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPMU ADIK!" Hinata tersentak dan mundur selangkah saat Naruto berteriak mengatakan hal itu, hatinya tambah sakit. "Memang kesialan bagiku karena kau menjadi adikku, karena aku lebih menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku justru mencintaimu. Aku tidak rela kau bersama orang lain, kau milikku Hinata. Hanya milikku!"

Hinata terdiam membisu dengan tubuh kaku, dia menatap tak percaya akan kata-kata Naruto. Sementara Naruto memandangnya tajam penuh dengan emosi akan perasaanya selama ini. Tapi selanjutnya dia juga merasa terpaku akan dirinya yang kelepasan bicara.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan menyatakan cinta dengan cara seperti ini. emosi dan cemburu sudah membutakan pikirannya. Kata-kata Hinata yang bilang kalau dia membenci gadis itu membuat hatinya mencelos. Dia merasa sakit selama ini karena mencintai adiknya, tapi adiknya justru menganggap dia dibenci.

Pandangannya melembut dan dia melangkah maju, "Hinata.." suaranya lirih dan tangannya mencoba menggapai adiknya, tapi Hinata justru mundur.

"Aku akan masuk ke kamar." Ucap adiknya dengan suara bergetar dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Hening. Angin malam yang membawa awan hitam kembali berhembus. Pria 23 tahun itu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengatur nafasnya yang seolah sesak. 'Shit! Apa yang kukatakan?' umpatnya kesal dalam hati. Tentu saja semuanya tidak akan menjadi mudah sekarang.

. . .

Hinata Pov

Aku terbaring menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Perkataan kakakku terus terdengar ditelingaku, dan ekspresi wajahnya yang terluka saat mengatakan itu terus berputar diotakku seperti kaset rusak.

Tiba-tiba hatiku bertambah sakit melihat raut kecewa dan terluka yang dia tunjukkan. Dia mencintaiku? Apa maksudnya, cinta seperti apa? Bukankah selama ini dia membenciku dengan tidak mempedulikanku selama bertahun-tahun, mengangguku dan menjahiliku. Memancing pertengkaran denganku yang membuat hubungan kami menjadi buruk.

Dia bahkan pacaran dengan Shion-nee. Aku tersentak, apa? Dia pacaran dengan Shion-nee dan bilang kalau dia mencintaiku? Tidak –itu tidak benar. Mungkin dia hanya asal bicara tadi. Jelas dia mencintai Shion-nee jika melihat sikap perhatiannya kepada Shion-nee seminggu ini.

Dia hanya asal bicara dan tidak ingin aku dekat dengan Gaara-kun agar tidak menganggu kuliah. Yah, pasti begitu. Tidak mungkin Naruto-niichan mencintaiku dan menginginkanku sebagai ke…ka..sih…

Tapi…

" _Memang kesialan bagiku karena kau menjadi adikku, karena aku lebih menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku justru mencintaimu. Aku tidak rela kau bersama orang lain, kau milikku Hinata. Hanya milikku!"_

..aku yakin kata-kata itu jujur, raut wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong. Jelas dia terluka dan kecewa. Aku masih sangat jelas menangkap raut wajah itu tadi. Ugh, lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sakit. kenapa denganku?

Naruto-niichan, kenapa kau begini? Aku ingin kau bahagia, tapi melihatmu tadi.

Kau seolah menyimpan luka selama bertahun-tahun. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Kau memendam perasaan itu agar aku tidak terluka, sementara aku bersembunyi dibalik ketidaktahuanku sebagai adikmu. Apa kau terluka dan tersiksa?

Maaf, maafkan aku nii-chan, maaf.

Hinata Pov end

. . .

" _Ayah, Ibu, aku mencintai Hinata!"_

" _Ayah, Ibu, aku juga mencintai Naruto-niichan."_

" _Apa yang kalian katakan? Kalian itu saudara, tidak seharusnya kalian saling mencintai seperti itu."_

" _Sudah kubilang dia anak sial, pasti dia yang sengaja menggoda Naruto."_

" _Tidak."_

" _Hinata, Ibu kecewa padamu."_

" _Ayah juga sangat kecewa.."_

. . .

"Tidak, Ayah, Ibu maafkan aku.. aku.. tidak.. tidaaaakk!" Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya dengan peluh yang membanjirinya. Kesedihan dan pikirannya membawanya ke dalam mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah dia inginkan. Bayangan Ayah, Ibu dan Neneknya yang kecewa dan marah padanya terekam jelas diotaknya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bermimpi kalau dia dan Naruto menjalin kasih yang membuat orang tua mereka kecewa. Tidak, dia tidak mau. Hanya keluarganya yang dia miliki, mereka lebih penting daripada perasaan sakit didadanya.

"Aku tidak mau.." dia menggeleng. Dalam hati dia tidak akan membuat orang tuanya kecewa.

. . .

Pandangan mereka bertemu saat mereka keluar kamar disaat yang sama. Pintu kamar mereka yang bersebrangan tentu mempermudah pandangan itu bertemu. Beberapa saat mereka berpadangan dengan tatapan sendu, tapi sang gadis lebih dulu memutuskan untuk menunduk dan pergi. Naruto tersenyum pahit saat apa yang dia takutkan selama ini terjadi, Hinata menghindarinya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa suara. Naruto memandang punggu adiknya yang terlihat rapuh. Tapi dia tahu kalau Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat yang bahkan bisa bertahan dengan semua fakta menyakitkan yang ia terima selama ini.

Hinata berjalan didepan dengan menunduk dan sedikit risih. Walau tanpa melihat, dia bisa merasakan tatapan kakaknya dari belakang.

Ting tong..

Langkah mereka berhenti dan mereka memandang pintu yang berada tiga meter dari mereka. Hinata menelan ludah dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Ceklek..

"Hai Hina-chan…" dia kaget saat Kushina langsung memeluknya erat, "Ibu sangat merindukanmu ttebane.."

Dibelakang Ibunya, dia melihat Ayahnya yang tersenyum hangat padanya dan disamping Ayahnya, ada Neneknya yang memandangnya penuh kebencian. Benar dugaannya, semua terasa semakin sulit.

"Ibu,, aku juga… rindu." Kushina melepas pelukannya saat mendengar suara serak Hinata.

"Hime kau kenapa?" Minato maju dan ikut bergabung, sementara Mito hanya memutar mata bosan. "Apa kau sakit? kenapa suaramu serak, matamu juga sedikit bengkak."

"Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan Ayah, Ibu." Naruto datang tanpa suara setelah sebelumnya dia juga cukup kaget akan kedatangan orang tua dan neneknya.

"Ah,, Naruto. Nenek merindukanmu." Mito langsung melangkah dan sengaja menyenggol Hinata sebelum memeluk cucu kesangannya. "Apa kabarmu? Kau baik-baik sajakan walaupun tinggal dengan anak sial itu."

"Ibu, kumohon. Kita baru sampai." Minato memperingatkan yang hanya disambut dengan dengusan dari Mito. Tapi wanita tua itu tidak lagi bicara. "Naruto, Hinata. Kami ada urusan disini dan bermaksud untuk mengunjungi kalian juga. Tidak apakan?"

"Apa yang Ayah bicarakan? Tentu saja tidak apa. Aku senang kalian datang karena aku sangat merindukan kalian." Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya, Minato langsung membalas pelukan putrinya.

"Masuklah.." ucap Naruto dan mereka semua langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah bagaimana, Naruto dan Hinata merasakan semua akan lebih buruk lagi.

.

To be continued

.

Chapter depan chapter special yang manceritakan masa lalu Mito dan Heiji dengan panjang words 6k+.

Berikut trailernya…

"Aku tidak sengaja, ma-af. Sebaiknya aku pergi.."

"Hinata?" Kushina berujar lirih.

"…bahagiakan dia sebagai menantu Uzumaki."

"Cucuku.. apa dia menyiksa cucuku. Neji bagaimana cucuku?"

" _Aku merindukanmu Mito."_

"Kau kira kau bisa membohongiku. Kau masuk dalam keluargaku bertahun-tahun dan sekarang kau menemui keluargamu, merencanakan niat jahat untuk kembali menyakitiku."

"AKU BUKAN ORANG BRENGSEK!"

"Aaaaarrrggg….."

(Love, Hate and Past)

…saksikan hanya di Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen.

Hehehe,, semoga suka.

Salam, Rameen.


	7. Love, Hate and Past

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream

Hinata menenangkan dirinya saat akan kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan nampan ditangannya. Dia mulai melangkah takut. Pertengkarannya dengan Naruto serta kehadiran Neneknya terasa semakin menyiksa baginya.

"Ini tehnya, minumlah."

"Huh,, kau yakin tidak memasukkan racun ke dalamnya?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan buatkan teh lain jika Nenek mau." Naruto berujar agar Neneknya tidak semakin mencari masalah dengan Hinata.

"Hm, kau memang cucuku yang paling baik." Mito tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Naruto berdiri untuk membuatkan Neneknya minuman. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah..

Praangg,, "Panas.. apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

..Hinata tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman karena tubuhnya sedikit gemetar menahan tangis. "Apa kau sengaja melakukannya? Dasar anak sial, aku akan selalu sial jika dekat denganmu."

"Ma-maaf Nenek, ak-aku ti-dak sengaja." Hinata coba membersihkan pakaian Mito yang basah tapi langsung ditepis oleh wanita tua itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

"Ibu sudahlah, itu hanya tumpahan air. Hinata tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Tidak usah membelanya Kushina! Dia sengaja, pasti sengaja."

"Ma-maaf aku ti-tid –"

"Tidak ada yang butuh pembelaanmu!" cerca Mito.

"Aku tidak sengaja, ma-af. Sebaiknya aku pergi.."

"Hinata?" Kushina berujar lirih.

"Tidak apa Bu. Aku memang harus kuliah. Permisi." Hinata menunduk dan dengan cepat pergi keluar. Sementara Naruto hanya memandangnya sendu tanpa berniat mengejar.

"Naruto kejar adikmu." Kushina berujar khawatir. Tapi Naruto tetap diam membuat Minato mengernyit akan sikap aneh putranya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya kuliah." Minato berdiri dan mengejar Hinata.

"Nenek sebaiknya kau ganti baju dikamarku. Nenek bawa bajunya kan?" Naruto seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan memilih mengabaikan hatinya yang sakit melihat Hinata yang lagi-lagi menangis. Tapi dia tahu, percuma untuk mengejar adiknya disaat Hinata menghindarinya.

Sementara Minato dengan cepat mengejar putrinya. "Hinata." Dia menahan tangan Hinata dan membalikkan tubuh putrinya. "Apa kau mau makan es krim dengan Ayah?" Hinata mendongak menatap Minato yang tersenyum, kemudian dia mengangguk.

. . .

"Apa es creamnya enak?" Hinata mengangguk sambil masih menyendok es krimnya. Mereka duduk ditaman sekarang, dengan Hinata yang memakan es krimnya dengan lahap membuat Minato tersenyum. "Apa kabarmu Hime? Apa kau senang tinggal disini?"

Lagi –Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan kakakmu?" Gadis itu menghentikan acara makannya dan menggeleng pelan. "Ayolah, kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. Membuat Minato menghelas nafas. "Masalahnya?"

"Dia… membuatku kesal karena melarangku bertemu dengan temanku."

"Apa temanmu laki-laki?" Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk dan kembali memakan es krimnya. Minato tersenyum penuh arti dan membelai rambut lembut putrinya dengan sayang.

"Dengarlah! Apapun itu, dia menyayangimu, khawatir dan peduli padamu."

. . .

Minato memandang anaknya dalam, mencoba menggali perasaan tersimpan yang dimiliki anaknya. "Ada apa?" Minato mengalihkan pandangannya saat Naruto bertanya bingung.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hinata!" sebuah pernyataan yang hanya membuat Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.." Minato berdiri dan melihat ke luar jendela, "..tapi aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau harus menjaga dan membahagiakan Hinata, apapun posisinya dikeluarga ini."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya mendengar itu. dia tahu apa maksud sang Ayah. Minato menoleh, "Aku tidak pernah melarangmu Naruto.." kedua tatapan itu kembali bertemu. "Jika dia akan lebih bahagia menjadi adikmu, maka kau harus mengorbankan perasaanmu. Tapi jika dia membalas perasaanmu, maka bahagiakan dia sebagai menantu Uzumaki."

Naruto tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya sang Ayah membahas perasaannya dengan jelas. Selama ini Minato hanya mewanti-wantinya dengan sindiran. Dia tidak tahu darimana Ayahnya sadar akan perasaannya pada Hinata.

"Jadi, semua itu tergantung bagaimana kau meraihnya."

"Dia mencintaiku." Ucap Naruto mantap yang membuat Minato memandangnya tajam.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku…" Naruto menelan ludah dan kata-katanya, "aku… hanya yakin." Lanjutnya lirih. Minato hanya menghela nafas dan memandang sendu putranya. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto selama bertahun-tahun kemarin.

"Aku mendukungmu, aku yakin Ibumu juga sama. Jadi…" tatapan mereka bertemu dan Minato tersenyum, "…berjuanglah!"

. . .

Sudah tiga hari Minato, Kushina dan Mito tinggal dirumah itu. Dan selama itu pula, Mito tidak pernah membiarkan Hinata tenang. Dia selalu memarahi gadis itu setiap kali melakukan kesalahan, dia tidak segan untuk langsung mencerca ketika Hinata tidak pulang tepat waktu. Saat dia mendapati Gaara mengantar Hinata pulangpun, Mito akan langsung mengatai Hinata perempuan tidak tahu diri yang hanya bisa menggoda orang.

Minato dan Kushina sudah sering bertengkar dengan Mito untuk membela Hinata yang berujur pertengkaran yang terjadi setiap hari selalu membuat Hinata sedih dan semakin tersiksa. Hubungannya dengan Naruto yang juga tidak kunjung membaik ikut mempekeruh suasana.

Neneknya akan memuji Shion setinggi langit jika gadis berambut pirang itu datang. Dan interaksi antara Naruto dan Shion tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Hanya bersama Ayah dan Ibunya lah terkadang dia bercerita dan bercanda. Tapi jelas kedatangan Minato dan Kushina juga karena ada urusan bisnis yang membuat mereka jarang dirumah.

Mereka bertiga, walau tanpa kesepakatan, seolah bergantian menjaga Hinata dari Mito. Sukses membuat Mito tambah geram. Selama ini, Mito tidak tinggal dengan mereka. Mito hanya sesekali mengunjungi mereka. Tapi saat dia harus satu atap dengan Hinata, membuatnya semakin membenci gadis itu.

. . .

Langkah Hinata berhenti. Sepasang kaki yang dibalut sepatu hitam mengkilap yang bermerk menghalangi jalannya. Pelan dia mendongak dan mendapati Neji yang tersenyum padanya. "Neji-nii.." dia memanggil dengan lidah yang terasa lebih familiar.

Semua terasa asing jika dia dirumah, maka hal diluar rumah akan terasa lebih familiar. "Apa aku menganggu?" Neji bertanya lembut. Hinata menggeleng. Sekarang dia hanya sedang malas pulang. Memang Mito selalu memarahinya jika tidak pulang tepat waktu, tapi dia tidak peduli lagi dan sengaja menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah lebih lama.

"Kau lebih kurus, apa kau kurang makan?" Hinata mengangguk tanpa minat, membuat Neji mengernyit bingung. "Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu direstaurant itu." Neji menunjuk restaurant tak jauh dari mereka. "Kau mau?" lagi Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka akhirnya makan dan duduk berdua disalah satu meja direstaurant itu. Neji merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Hinata. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu karena Neji harus pergi keluar negeri karena ada urusan bisnis. Dan sekarang, Hinata bersikap murung dan tampak sedih. Badannyapun lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

Hinata mendongak menatap Neji yang duduk dihadapannya dan memaksa tersenyum, "Tidak kok, aku mungkin hanya kelelahan karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk."

Pria itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Hinata tidak akan bercerita padanya. Baiklah, mungkin dia yang harus bercerita. "Aku memiliki seorang paman.." Hinata mngerutkan kening bingung, tapi dia mendengarkan.

"Ayahku adalah anak kembar dan dia mempunyai seorang kakak, itu pamanku." Hinata mengangguk sebagai respon. "Tapi dia dan istrinya sudah meninggal. Dia juga memiliki seorang anak. Dan yah, anak mereka tentu saja sepupuku. Seorang anak perempuan yang lahir sekitar 18 tahun yang lalu."

Hinata berkedip dan mulai fokus mendengar, "Dulu, pamanku sempat diusir dari keluarga karena menikah dengan perempuan yang tidak direstui Nenek. Jadi dia pergi dan kawin lari dengan istrinya. Mereka hidup sendiri dengan membentuk keluarga baru. mereka memiliki seorang putri.

"Tapi mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan pamanku meninggal. Sepupuku menghilang 17 tahun yang lalu. Setelah paman meninggal, Ayah berusaha mencarinya. Tapi tidak ketemu. Seiring waktu istri pamanku juga meninggal."

Dia menatap Hinata yang berkedip, "Lalu?" Hinata bertanya penasaran.

"Entahlah, sudah terlalu lama. Dan aku selalu bertanya bagaimana kehidupannya selama 17 tahun ini. apa dia sehat? Apa dia bahagia? Kalau saja dia ada disini, mungkin dia seumuran denganmu. Saat pertama melihatmu, aku merasa kau adik sepupuku yang hilang. Karena itu aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Hinata."

Tiba-tiba saja hati Hinata menghangat tanpa ia tahu kenapa. Sorot kerinduan dan senyuman sendu Neji membuatnya terharu. Mereka memang mirip, wajar jika Neji menganggapnya keluarga. Tanpa sadar dia menggenggam tangan Neji untuk sedikit menghibur pria itu. Dan genggaman itu dibalas hangat dan lembut.

. . .

"Hah, ini sudah siang. Sebaiknya aku makan saja." Mito bergumam sendiri. Dia duduk dikursi belakang mobil pribadinya. "Hei, berhenti direstaurant itu."

"Baik, Uzumaki-sama!"

Supir itu langsung mengarahkan mobil itu ke sebuah restaurant yang cukup mewah yang tadi ditunjuk majikkannya dan berhenti didepan restaurant itu. Mito keluar dan berjalan angkuh memasuki gedung restaurant itu.

Matanya berkeliling untuk mencari tempat. Tapi yang ditemukannya justru cucu angkatnya yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan seorang laki-laki. Tidak menunggu lama dia segera menghampiri cucu angkatnya itu dengan emosi dan kebencian.

"Huh, dasar tidak tahu diri." Hinata langsung tersentak dan menarik tanganya, langsung berdiri kaku menghadap sang Nenek. "Apa begini kelakuanmu? Pulang kuliah malah berpacaran dan berpegangan tangan didepan umum. Dasar gadis nakal!"

"Ne-nenek, aku ti-tidak pacaran."

"Masih mau membela. Kau itu menumpang dikeluargaku. Seharusnya kau pulang cepat setelah kuliah dan membersihkan semua rumah dan menjaga baik nama Uzumaki yang kau sandang itu."

"Tapi.. aku bukan pembantu.." ujar Hinata lirih.

"Hahaha,, lalu kau menganggap dirimu apa? Nona besar Uzumaki? Kau hanya anak pungut. Kau anak sial."

"Aku bukan anak sial Nenek. Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu." Hinata menjawab berani.

"Hoo.. jadi sekarang kau sudah berani melawanku. Dasar anak sial." Hinata memejamkan matanya saat tangan Mito terangkat untuk menamparnya.

Tapi Neji dengan cepat menangkap tangan itu. Membuat Mito menoleh murka tapi dia terbelalak seketika. "Jangan bersikap kasar pada Hinata." Neji berdesis dingin.

Seketika tubuh Mito bergetar dan matanya melotot tidak percaya. "Tidak…" dia menggeleng, "Heiji.." Neji dan Hinata mengernyit melihatnya. "Lepaskan aku!" dia berteriak dan menarik kuat tangannya hingga dia mundur dan menabrak kursi dibelakangnya.

"Nenek, kau tidak apa?"

"Pergi, pergilah.." Mito berteriak histeris dan langsung pergi dari restaurant itu.

"Nenek… Nenek tunggu.." Hinata mencoba mengejar tapi ditahan oleh Neji. "Ma-maaf, Neji-nii. Maafkan nenekku."

"Dia Nenekmu?" Hinata mengangguk. "Namanya?"

"Uzumaki Mito. Maaf aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan naik taxi. Terima kasih makanannya dan maaf sekali lagi. Permisi." Hinata berjalan cepat meninggalkan restaurant itu. Sementara Neji hanya diam dan mencoba berpikir apa yang terjadi.

Hinata menjadi pemurung. Neneknya terlihat sangat benci padanya. Apa selama ini dia selalu mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Neneknya?

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Neji merasa aneh. Dia merasa pernah melihat wanita tua itu disuatu tempat. Dan saat dia ingat, dia tersentak. Dia tahu harus mencari jawaban pada siapa. "Uzumaki Mito!" ujarnya.

. . .

Hyuuga Neji, melangkah mantap melewati ruang demi ruang yang ada dirumah megah itu. Rumah utama di kediaman Hyuuga. Yang walau bercampur dengan unsure tradisional tapi tetap terkesan mewah.

Pelan dia membuka pintu sebuah kamar setelah mendapat respon dari ketukannya diawal. Dia melangkah semakin memasuki ruang yang didominasi warna putih itu, menghampiri seseorang yang lagi-lagi duduk didekat jendela dengan pandangan sendu mengarah pada selembar foto ditanganya.

Itulah yang Neji yakini sebelumnya. Gadis yang ada difoto itu pastilah wanita tua yang tadi dia lihat. "Uzumaki Mito." Dia mengucap dengan tegas, sukses membuat Hyuuga Heiji tersentak dan menatapnya terkejut.

Neji kembali melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dihadapan kakeknya. "Gadis difoto itu adalah Uzumaki Mito bukan?"

Pandangan Kakeknya penuh sorot akan penyesalan ketika nama itu lagi-lagi disebut oleh Neji. "Hanya saja. Aku merasa kalau gadis difoto itu adalah seorang gadis yang ramah, baik dan ceria, benar?" dengan pelan Heiji mengangguk sembari mengelus foto itu.

"Bukankah waktu sangat menakutkan, kakek?" kembali tatapan mata tua yang sudah rabun itu memandang cucunya, bingung akan apa yang ingin dikatakan cucu laki-lakinya itu. "30? Atau 40 tahun? Waktu yang berlalu begitu lama sanggup mengubah seorang gadis yang baik dan ceria menjadi… wanita tua yang kasar dan menampilkan sorot mata yang penuh akan kebencian."

Mata Heiji melebar, "Kau…" suara seraknya terdengar bergetar menyadari maksud dari cucunya.

Neji tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku bertemu dengannya kakek. Seseorang yang kau cintai bahkan sampai saat ini. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, dia berubah."

"Neji.. bagaimana kau bisa…"

"Dia Uzumaki, dan Hinata ada ditengah-tengah Uzumaki sekarang. Tentu saja ada kemungkinan bagi kami untuk bertemu bukan?" pandangan Neji mengarah ke foto tua itu, "Kakek tahu? Setiap kali kita sedang berbicara, aku selalu memperhatikan gadis difoto itu. menebak apa yang sekiranya membuat kakek mencintainya tapi juga menyakitinya."

Heiji membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kenangan masa lalu yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari ingatannya kembali menyiksa hatinya. "Kakek.." Neji menggenggam tangan Heiji. "..kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalumu. Apa itu? kesalahan apa itu Kakek? Kesalahan yang menyiksa dirimu dan orang yang kau cintai selama bertahun-tahun."

"Aku dan dia?"

"Aku melihatnya kakek. Matanya penuh dengan penderitaan dan kebencian. Itu pasti menyiksa hidupnya. Sehingga membuatnya melampiaskan kebencian itu pada orang yang salah."

Lagi –mata Heiji melebar. "Cucuku.. apa dia menyiksa cucuku. Neji bagaimana cucuku?"

"Kakek tenanglah.." Neji menenangkan kakeknya. Dia menceritakan hal itu kepada kakeknya agar pria tua itu mau menceritakan kesalahannya. Dengan begitu dia akan mencari cara agar bisa menghadapi Mito dan menyelamatkan Hinata. "..Hinata baik-baik saja. Dia mempunyai Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak yang selalu menyayangi dan menjaganya. Aku juga akan selalu menjaganya dari jauh."

Heiji tertunduk, "Ini salahku, dosaku hingga cucuku juga terkena hukumannya." Heiji menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Neji.

 _Flashback_

 _Dulu aku dan Mito sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Kami selalu bersama dari sekolah menengah pertama dan sudah menjalin hubungan hingga lima tahun. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku kehilangan orang tuaku saat aku masih kecil, dan kehadiran Mito membuatku kembali semangat dalam hidup._

 _Dia seorang gadis yang cantik dan ceria, dia juga baik dan ramah pada siapapun. Berasal dari klan terpandang yang lebih tinggi dari Hyuuga. Tapi saat itu.._

" _Kau lihat ini? aku memesankan kalung ini khusus untukmu. Apa kau suka?" seorang pemuda 21 tahun memberikan sebuah kalung kepada kekasihnya._

" _Aku suka. Terima kasih." Mito, nama sang gadis. Hanya menerimanya dan mengucap terima kasih tanpa senyuman._

" _Mito, kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang sakit?" pemuda itu memeriksa kening kekasihnya. Tapi sang kekasih hanya menggeleng pelan dan menarik tangan itu turun._

" _Heiji-kun, aku…"_

" _Ya? Kau kenapa?" Heiji dengan sabar menunggu kata-kata Mito._

" _Aku ingin kita putus." Senyum Heiji menghilang. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Mito bukanlah orang yang suka bercanda tentang hal-hal penting seperti itu._

" _Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa salahku Mito. Aku minta maaf, jangan berkata seperti itu." Heiji meraih dan menggenggam tangan halus kekasihnya._

" _Kau tidak salah Heiji-kun. Aku mencintaimu, aku juga tidak ingin berpisah darimu tapi.." Heiji sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu, "..aku dijodohkan dengan pemuda dari klan Senju."_

 _Heiji melemas, dia sangat mengenal Mito sebagai anak penurut yang akan selalu menuruti apa perkataan kedua orang tuanya. Dan hatinya sakit saat Mito dengan mudahnya meninggalkannya demi perjodohan konyol dari orang tuanya._

" _Mito, aku akan berbicara pada Ayahmu. Aku akan melamarmu dan kita bisa bersama. Jangan menghadapinya sendirian."_

 _Mito menggeleng. "Ayahku keras Heiji-kun. Dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Lagipula kerjasama Uzumaki dan Senju mengikat Ayahku. Aku sayang pada keluargaku, Heiji."_

" _Lalu bagaimana denganku, apa kau tidak sayang padaku?"_

" _Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu."_

" _Kalau begitu perjuangkan cinta kita Mito. Kumohon.. aku membutuhkanmu." Heiji memohon dengan hati terluka. Begitupun dengan Mito yang juga tidak bisa memilih. "Kalau memang tidak ada jalan, aku akan membawamu pergi. Kita pergi saja."_

" _Maafkan aku Heiji." Mito menarik tangannya saat sebuah mobil keluarga datang untuk menjemputnya._

" _Mito kumohon.."_

" _Aku tidak bisa.."_

" _Tapi aku mencintaimu, Mito.." Heiji memeluk kekasihnya. Mito diam, merasakan pelukan terakhir mereka. Tapi klakson mobil membuatnya melepas paksa pelukan itu._

" _Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi.."_

 _Dia pergi. Dia meninggalkan aku sendirian saat itu. aku tidak menyerah dan masih menyimpan harapan. Aku datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan dengan jelas lamaranku kepada Ayahnya. Tapi lamaranku ditolak mentah-mentah, bahkan aku dilarang untuk bertemu lagi dengan Mito._

 _Saat aku keluar dari rumah itu. Aku melihat Mito yang baru saja pulang dengan seorang pemuda yang kuketahui adalah calon suaminya. Dia melihatku dan memandangku dengan kerinduan, aku tahu dia masih mencintaiku. Tapi dia justru berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dengan tangan yang berada dalam genggaman pria lain._

 _Aku benar-benar merasa putus asa. Aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan mabuk-mabukan sejak hari itu. Para tetua Hyuuga mulai marah akan perilakuku. Walau kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal, tapi aku tetaplah pewaris klan yang menganut tradisi lama selama generasi ke generasi. Hidupku selalu diatur oleh para tetua. Tapi jika bersama Mito aku bisa bahagia dan tertawa lepas. Mito segalanya bagiku._

 _Sebulan setelah perpisahan kami, aku kembali menemuinya._

" _Lama tidak bertemu… sayang." Aku tersenyum saat akhirnya bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Sejak hari itu dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh keluarganya kecuali dengan pengawasan. Dan hari itu, aku menghadangnya saat dia keluar dari kampusnya._

" _Heiji-kun.." aku semakin tersenyum saat menangkap nada kerinduan dalam panggilannya._

" _Aku merindukanmu Mito."_

" _Heiji, kumohon. Kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi." Hatiku kembali teriris mendengar kata-kata penolakkan darinya. aku mengangguk pelan._

" _Aku tahu. Tapi aku mohon, Mito. Sekali ini saja. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama. Setelah itu aku akan pergi. Aku janji."_

 _Dia menolak tapi aku terus memaksanya sehingga dia mau untuk menghabiskan waktu terakhir kali bersamaku. Kami mencari cara untuk bisa lolos dari pengawasan orang-orang Uzumaki. Dan setelah kami berhasil lolos, aku segera menariknya pergi._

" _He-heiji.. kenapa kita ke sini?"_

" _Sudah kubilang aku ingin bersamamu Mito." Aku melihat raut ketakutan dari wajahnya. "Apa kau takut aku melakukan macam-macam?"_

 _Dia menggeleng. Aku tahu dia gadis yang polos dan baik. Dia tidak akan mau membuatku tersinggung. "Tapi Heiji.. kenapa harus ke hotel?"_

" _Hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehku, Mito. Aku tidak ingin kita tertangkap para penjagamu itu. Kumohon. Aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua bersamamu. Untuk yang terakhir kali."_

 _Aku terus membujuk dan akhirnya kami berada dalam sebuah kamar dihotel itu. Kami duduk disofa dan bercerita mengingat masa lalu saat sekolah. Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajah yang tidak bisa kulihat lagi nantinya._

 _Perlahan aku mendekat dan mulai memeluknya. Awalnya dia diam dan membalas pelukanku. Rasa sakit dan cintaku membutakan mataku. Aku mulai menyentuhnya. Dia mulai berontak, dia menolak. Tapi aku yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatku memaksanya dengan kasar dan akhirnya aku benar-benar memperkosanya._

 _Dia menangis tapi aku tidak peduli. Tidak seperti sekarang, saat itu sex masihlah hal tabu. Aku mencintainya dan tidak ingin memberikannya pada orang lain. Saat aku terbangun keesokkan harinya. Aku nyaris gila saat menyadari kelakuanku. Tiba-tiba jerit tangisnya semalam membuatku takut dan tanpa sadar bergegas pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Saat aku sampai dirumah. Ternyata para tetua klan sudah menentukan jodoh untukku dan memaksaku pergi keluar negeri karena calon istriku ada diluar negeri. Selintas bayangan Mito bermain diotakku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk lari dan menyesali perbuatanku. Aku merasa pria paling brengsek sedunia. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri dan aku ingin kembali ke hotel itu untuk membawa Mito pergi jauh._

 _Tapi aku tidak berdaya saat para tetua itu memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk membawaku pergi dengan paksa._

 _Setelah itu aku tidak pernah melihat Mito lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Yang pasti aku tahu kalau dia pasti membenciku. Dengan pemikiran putus asa itu, aku menyerah dengan hidupku dan mengikuti keinginan tetua dengan menikahi seorang gadis yang berasal dari klan sama sama, Hyuuga Hitomi._

 _Aku menikah dengan Hitomi dan mempunyai putra kembar. Lima tahun kemudian aku kembali ke Jepang. Entah takdir apa yang mempermainkanku. Aku tanpa sengaja kembali bertemu Mito. Dia sudah menikah dan sudah memiliki satu putri._

 _Lagi-lagi rasa cinta dan cemburuku membutakan aku. Aku datang menemuinya. Dan tanpa dosa memintanya untuk memberiku kesempatan. Aku ingin mengulang kembali hubungan kami. Dia menolak dan aku terus berusaha. Aku menemuinya berkali-kali untuk terus meminta kesempatan itu._

 _Tapi hatiku sakit saat tak kulihat lagi pancaran cinta dimatanya untukku. Dia masih membenciku dan tidak memaafkanku. Suatu hari, aku kembali memaksanya, memeluknya dan menciumnya ditempat yang cukup umum namun sedang sepi._

 _Tapi ternyata suaminya datang dan murka. Dia mengelak, dia mencoba menjelaskan kepada suaminya kalau aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Aku kesal dan justru mengatakan pada suaminya bahwa aku adalah mantan kekasihnya dan juga orang yang sudah mengambil keperawanannya._

 _Mito marah padaku karena perkataanku. Satu pukulan aku dapatkan dari suaminya sebelum pria itu pergi. Dan Mito juga pergi menyusul suaminya, dia lagi-lagi meninggalkanku. Tapi kali ini, dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Setelah itu aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi dan kehilangan kabar darinya bahkan sampai saat ini._

 _Flashbck Off_

Neji menelan ludah setelah mendengar cerita Heiji. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan memandang keadaan luar. Kesedihan dan penderitaan yang dia lihat dimata Mito mungkin berasal dari kelakuan kakeknya. Dia tidak menyalahkan Mito jika wanita itu menyimpan kebencian itu dalam hidupnya. Dia juga tidak menyangka akan kehidupan masa lalu Kakeknya.

Dia tahu dengan jelas kalau Heiji menderita. Kehilangan orang tua, kehilangan orang yang dia cintai dan justru dibenci oleh orang yang dia cintai. Menikah dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak dia harapkan. Neji tahu bagaimana sifat Hitomi, neneknya. Hitomi adalah orang yang keras dan sering bersikap kasar. Tak terkecuali pada suaminya sendiri.

Kehidupan rumah tangga kakeknya jelas tidak harmonis. Lalu Heiji juga kehilangan putranya karena kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mencegah istrinya dengan baik. Seharusnya dia mengerti perasaan Hiashi dan membantu anaknya. Tapi dia justru kehilangan anaknya, menantu dan bahkan cucunya. Kelumpuhan yang dia alami membuat Hitomi mengabaikannya. Bahkan hingga wanita itu meninggal.

Neji sekarang mengerti penderitaan kakeknya, tidak –dia tidak akan bisa mengerti. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu penderitaan kakeknya. Dia tidak menyalahkan kebencian Mito. Tapi dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan sepupunya dari pelampiasan kebencian Mito.

"Neji.." dia menoleh saat Kakeknya memanggil, "..aku mohon. Bawa cucuku kembali secepatnya. Jangan biarkan dia merasakan dampak dari perbuatanku. Aku mohon bawa dia kembali Neji."

"Kakek tenanglah, aku janji akan membawa Hinata kembali ke keluarga kita. Tapi aku butuh waktu. Kalau Hinata menganggap Uzumaki adalah keluarga kandungnya, tidak mungkin dia mau percaya dan ikut denganku begitu saja. Kakek tenang saja, aku akan membawanya. Aku janji."

. . .

Mito menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Orang yang dia temui tadi sore mengingatkannya tentang orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Mata Lavender, rambut coklat panjang, dan juga tegas. Dia menggeleng saat kilasan mimpi buruk itu kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Tidak, dia tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Apa sekarang orang itu kembali untuk menghancurkan hidupnya lagi? Dia mengeratkan selimutnya. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana kehidupannya hancur karena laki-laki brengsek itu.

Laki-laki yang pernah dia cintai dan dia kagumi justru menghancurkan cinta dan masa lalunya. Rasa cinta yang besar berubah menjadi kebencian yang mendalam. Dia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan laki-laki itu dan seluruh klannya.

"Brengsek. Apa sekarang kau mengirim keluargamu untuk menghancurkanku lagi?" desisnya lirih dengan rasa takut yang menjadi.

Ketakutan yang pernah dia rasakan dulu, saat dia harus menjalani dua bulan masa rehabilitiasi karena trauma akan kelakuan laki-laki brengsek itu. laki-laki itu memperkosanya, menyakitinya, dan meluruhkan semua rasa cintanya menjadi benci.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menghancurkanku lagi. Tidak akan!" dia keluar dari selimutnya dan dengan penuh emosi dia keluar dari kamar mencari satu-satunya orang yang harus dia salahkan.

"Ibu?" Kushina menghampiri Ibunya yang terlihat murka. Seketika Kushina takut akan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hei anak sial… keluar kau.." dia berteriak memanggil Hinata yang juga membuat Minato dan Naruto muncul.

"Ibu ada apa ini?" Minato bersuara tapi diabaikan oleh Mito.

"Keluar kau anak sial." Lagi –dia berteriak. Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan ketakutan dan tubuh sedikit gemetar.

"Ne-ne –"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Kau bukan cucuku.."

Plak.. Brugh..

"Hinataaa!"

"Ibu!" Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata yang terjatuh karena tamparan Mito. "Ibu apa yang kau lakukan?" Kushina berteriak dan ikut menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa rencanamu ,hah? Apa laki-laki brengsek itu menyuruhmu untuk menghancurkanku lagi?"

"Aku ti-tidak hiks.. mengerti.."

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kalian Hyuuga sama saja. Kau dan orang tadi pasti sedang merencanakan untuk mencelakaiku bukan? Kalian ingin mengacaukan kehidupanku lagi. Kalian semua sama saja."

"Aku benar-benar ti-tidak mengert-i. aku dan Neji-nii baru mengenal. Sunguh hiks.."

"Kau kira kau bisa membohongiku. Kau masuk dalam keluargaku bertahun-tahun dan sekarang kau menemui keluargamu, merencanakan niat jahat untuk kembali menyakitiku."

"Ibu hentikan, apa yang kau bicarakan!" Minato buka suara. Tapi Mito tetap tidak mempedulikan orang lain.

Hinata menangis. Dia tidak tahu apa salahnya. Dia cukup terkejut saat Neneknya bilang kalau dia seorang Hyuuga. Bukankah itu artinya dia bersaudara dengan Neji.

"A-aku ti-tidak salah Nenek. Hiks.. kenapa kau mem-benciku.." suaranya meninggi dengan isakan.

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa? Karena aku tidak akan pernah membuat hidupnya dan keluarganya bahagia setelah dia menyakitiku."

"Dia siapa yang Nenek maksud?"

"Dia yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Dan kau juga termasuk bagian dari mereka. Kau sama brengseknya seperti mereka. Kau sama seperti bajingan itu."

"AKU BUKAN ORANG BRENGSEK!"

Lagi Mito ingin menampar tapi ditahan oleh Naruto. "Hentikan Nenek. Kau sudah berlebihan."

"Lepaskan aku. Akan kubunuh anak itu. lepaskan.." dia berteriak dan mengamuk membuat Minato dan Kushina memeganginya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan menerobos pergi. "Pergilah! Jangan kembali lagi dasar anak brengsek!" Hinata tetap berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Neneknya.

"Hinata.." Naruto langsung mengejar Hinata keluar. Saat ini diluar sedang hujan. Kemana gadis itu akan pergi.

. . .

"Aaaaarrrggg….."

Hujan semakin deras, suara air yang menghujani bumi terasa seirama dengan jerit tangis seorang gadis yang terduduk ditepi jurang didalam hutan. Tidak dia pedulikan apapun lagi. Hanya ada seribu pertanyaan dalam benaknya, kenapa dia yang harus selalu disalahkan? Kenapa dia harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini? apa salahnya?

Segala hal yang tidak pernah dia mengerti. Hatinya sakit, dadanya sesak. Cukup sulit baginya menerima omongan kasar dari sang nenek selama ini, cukup menyakitkan mengetahui kalau dia bukanlah anak kandung ditengah-tengah keluarganya. Bahkan dia sedang mencoba menolak perasaan yang terasa menyiksa tentang hubungannya dengan sang kakak. Apakah fisiknya juga harus menderita?

Tangannya memegang pipinya yang terasa masih sakit karena tamparan neneknya. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena hujan tapi dia tetap menangis menumpahkan segala kesedihannya.

Tak jauh darinya, seorang pria berdiri menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang sama. Mungkin saja pria itu juga menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak tahu ada dimana dia sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada hutan didekat rumahnya. Dia hanya mengejar gadis yang sedang menangis didepannya sekarang.

Dia diam, membiarkan sang gadis menangis. Lagi-lagi gadisnya menangis. Padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis lagi saat dipantai waktu itu, tapi yang ada dia selalu membuat gadis itu menangis.

Dia mendekat dan ikut duduk disamping gadis itu. memeluknya dengan hangat. "Hinata.." ucapnya lirih agar menyadarkan gadis itu kalau dia ada disana.

"Kenapa Nii-chan? Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tadi siang nenek marah-marah saat aku sedang makan dengan Neji-nii tapi setelah itu dia langsung lari ketakutan. Lalu kenapa tadi dia menyalahkanku? Kenapa selalu aku Nii-chan, kenapa?"

Suara lirih yang diiringi isak tangis itu seolah ingin mengatakan segala hal yang membebaninya. Naruto mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya walau sedikit rasa penasaran dan cemburu dia rasakan saat Hinata menyebut pria lain. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk cemburu.

"Kau tidak salah Hinata. Tenanglah.."

"Aku anak sial Niichan, keluargaku menghancurkan kehidupan nenek sehingga sekarang dia membenciku. Benar kata nenek, aku hanya anak sial yang tidak tahu diri.."

"Tidak, jangan bicara seperti itu." hati Naruto sakit mendengar Hinata menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya "Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Aku anak sial.. aku anak sial…" bagai mantra yang disebut berulang kali oleh Hinata, sukses membuat hati Naruto teriris. Hinata sudah tidak menyadari apa yang dia katakan dan lakukan sekarang.

"Hentikan Hinata.. komohon diamlah!"

"Aku anak sial.. jahat.. sial.. aku sial.. jahat.. ja hummpp.."

Naruto tidak tahan, segera dibungkamnya bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya kasar dan meredam setiap kata yang keluar..

Dia melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa Hinata mulai tenang. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Naruto langsung menempelkan kening mereka. "Kumohon jangan katakan itu." suaranya memohon lirih. "Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Kau bukan anak sial, kau tidak jahat. Kau permata dalam kehidupan Ayah, Ibu dan aku. Kami menyayangimu. Kau satu-satunya permata dalam angan-anganku yang sangat indah melebihi angan-angan lainnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu. Ayah dan Ibu akan selalu menjagamu. Jangan katakan itu lagi, kumohon Hinata.. diamlah.." pria itu menangis. Benar-benar menangis walau air matanya bercampur dengan hujan. Hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata itu, lebih sakit saat melihat tatapan kosong adik tercintanya.

"Hinata.. aku disini.." perlahan tangan Hinata naik tanpa dia sadari. Menangkup pipi Naruto dengan hangat dan langsung diraih oleh Naruto. Menggenggam tangan halus Hinata agar tetap berada dipipinya.

"Naruto… niichan.." suara itu begitu pelan dan kesadarannya menghilang. Naruto segera menangkap tubuh pingsan Hinata dan memeluknya erat mencoba membagi kehangatan.

. . .

Nara Shikamaru dengan malas membuat dua gelas ocha untuknya dan sang tamu. Dia bukan orang yang suka ikut campur. Tapi bukan berarti tidak mau menolong. Apalagi yang harus ditolong sahabat yang merangkap bosnya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan tentu saja.

Dia sedang menjelajah dunia maya saat bosnya datang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan tampak begitu kacau dengan seorang gadis dalam gendonganya. Meminjam dua setel bajunya, dan bahkan meminjam kamarnya. Sekarang, dia harus membuat ocha untuk sang bos.

"Huaahh.." dia menguap dan mematikan kompor lalu menuangkan air hangat dalam gelasnya. Dia memang orang yang malas, tapi dia bukan orang tegaan.

Dia membawa dua gelas ocha itu ke ruang tamu apartemennya dan memberikan satu gelas untuk sang bos. "Minumlah, kau membutuhkannya."

"Terima kasih Shika." Pria Nara itu hanya mengangguk dan ikut duduk.

Setelah Hinata pingsan. Naruto bingung mau pergi kemana, tidak mungkin dia membawa Hinata pulang disaat neneknya sedang lepas kendali. Dan seorang Nara Shikamaru melintas dibenaknya. Dia mencari taxi yang untuknya masih ada. Datang ke apartemen sahabatnya itu dan meminta sahabatnya untuk membayarkan taxi yang dia tumpangi.

Meminjam baju dan meminjam kamar. Sekarang, Hinata tertidur dikamar Shika. Sedangkan mereka duduk diruang tamu. "Kau kacau sekali. Ada yang ingin diceritakan?"

"Nenek tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menyerang Hinata." Shika hanya mengangkat alis. Sudah sering dia dengar kalau Uzumaki Mito membenci Hinata dan sering mencaci dan mencelanya. Tapi tidak pernah main tangan apalagi mengamuk.

"Entahlah, dia seperti orang tidak waras yang ketakutan dan melampiaskannya pada Hinata."

"Penyebabnya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan meminum ochanya. "Yang kutangkap, Nenek memarahi Hinata saat Hinata sedang makan dengan seseorang tadi siang, tapi dia tiba-tiba ketakutan. Dan tadi, dia meracau kalau Hinata mengajak keluarga kandungnya untuk kembali menghancurkannya."

"Hm, sebelum itu. apa kau tahu penyebab nenekmu membenci Hinata? Dari yang aku simpulkan sepertinya ada dendam keluarga."

"Aku tidak tahu, Nenek tidak pernah cerita apapun. Bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu tentang kakekku. Nenek hanya sering memanggil Hinata anak sial dari keluarga yang mungkin telah menyakitinya dimasa lalu."

"Kalau begitu. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau yang ditemui Hinta tadi siang adalah orang yang mengingatkan nenekmu akan masa lalunya."

Naruto terdiam. Mencoba mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi.

' _Tidak usah pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kalian Hyuuga sama saja. Kau dan orang tadi pasti sedang merencanakan untuk mencelakaiku bukan? Kalian ingin mengacaukan kehidupanku lagi. Kalian semua sama saja.'_

"Shika, apa kau tahu tentang Hyuuga?"

"Hyuuga?" Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya berpikir, "Bukankah itu perusahaan yang memproduksi barang-barang tradisional? Bahkan mereka menjadi pengekspor teh herbal ke Myanmar dalam tiga tahun ini. Perusahaan yang cukup besar walau tidak sebesar Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Mereka juga mendirikan perusahaan di Suna.

"Yang aku dengar pemimpin Hyuuga Corp. di Suna adalah Hyuuga Hizashi, sedang yang disini adalah Hyuuga…" Shikamaru menghentikan kata-katanya karena lupa.

"Neji."

"Benar!" ucapnya cepat, "Hyuuga Neji. Pria 25 tahun lulusan Harvad University. Kau mengenalnya?" Naruto menggeleng membuat Shika mengernyit heran. Lalu kenapa bosnya bertanya hal itu?

"Apa ada hal menarik tentang Hyuuga, yang kau ketahui?"

"Hg?" pria Nara itu meneguk ochanya sambil berpikir kembali. "Oh.. kudengar, entah bagaimana mereka memiliki gen khusus." Naruto mengernyti bingung, "Setiap keturunan mereka mempunyai mata yang sama yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang lainnya. Kau lihat mata Hinata bukan? Mereka semua satu klan memiliki mata yang sama."

Shikamaru berkata dengan sedikit berbisik, seolah itu adalah rumor yang tidak baik.

"Mata?" Naruto mengulang pelan, "Kalau itu benar, wajar saja Nenek langsung membenci Hinata saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dan dia juga langsung begitu yakin jika Neji yang ditemui Hinata adalah keluarga kandung Hinata."

Dia baru menyadari sekarang kalau Neneknya memang langsung menunjukkan kebenciannya saat pertama kali melihat Hinata. Ibunya bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan marga asli Hinata. Tapi, bagaimana Hinata bisa menjadi Uzumaki?

"Dan Shikamaru.."

"Apa lagi?" Shikamaru menyahut bosan.

"Kau tahu… Sabaku?"

Shikamaru mengernyit kesal kali ini, "Kau sedang mengetesku atau apa?"

"Apa? Aku bertanya ttebayo.."

"Hah,, tentu saja aku kenal. Itu marga Temari, tunanganku."

"Ap-apa.." Naruto merutuk dirinya yang bisa-bisanya melupakan marga calon istri sahabatnya, tunggu… "Jadi.. panda merah itu adik Temari?"

"Panda merah? Maksudmu Gaara?" Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja, mereka tiga saudara dan Gaara adalah bungsu Sabaku. Ada apa?"

Naruto mulai memasang wajah kesal, "Dia mendekati Hinata dan sengaja menantangku."

"Kau yakin?" Naruto mengangguk, "Yang kutahu Gaara bukan tipe orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain dan juga bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari masalah. Tapi dia suka dengan tantangan. Bukan tidak mungkin dia hanya bermain-main."

"Bermain-main, maksudmu dia mempermainkan Hinata?" Suara Naruto meninggi membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan.

"Ck, mendokusai." Nah, keluarkan tuh kata pusaka. "Dia mungkin hanya berteman dengan Hinata. Maksudku dia bermain-main dengan menantangmu. Dia suka tantangan dan suka membuat lawannya kesal."

Naruto mengernyit kesal, jadi pemuda itu hanya bermain bersamanya. Dasar panda merah brengsek. "Tapi bisa saja dia benar-benar suka dengan Hinata." Shikamaru menyeringai melihat wajah kesal Naruto atas kata-katanya.

Huh, Naruto mendengus dan berdiri, memasuki kamar dan kembali keluar dengan selimut dan bantal. Dengan kesal dia melemparkan itu pada Shikamaru. "Hei, sopanlah sedikit dirumah orang!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Ck, kau benar-benar merepotkan. Lalu kenapa hanya membawa satu selimut dan satu bantal?" mata hitam itu menyipit saat Naruto tersenyum janggal. "Ck, jangan melakukan hal-hal tidak wajar di apartemenku." Dia kembali fokus pada laptopnya saat tahu kalau Naruto menyuruhnya tidur diruang tamu sendirian karena pria pirang itu akan tidur dikamar dengan gadisnya.

Naruto masih berdiri disana, "Naruto.." Shika kembali memanggilnya, "..seorang pria akan lepas kendali jika terlalu lama memendam perasaan. Selesaikan secepatnya, itu akan lebih baik."

Naruto tersenyum saat pria malas itu menasehatinya. "Aku tahu!" jawabnya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar.

Shika hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

. . .

"Ngh.." Hinata melenguh ketika dirasanya seberkas cahaya yang menyinari dari celah jendela. Perlahan mata amethyst itu terbuka dan mengerjap mencoba mengenali tempatnya sekarang. Langit-langit berwarna putih. Bukankah langit-langit kamarnya warna lavender?

Dia mulai menjelajah isi kamar itu dan dia yakin kalau itu bukanlah kamarnya. Dimenoleh ke kanan dan terpaku mendapati wajah tenang Naruto yang tertidur. Pelan dia menelan ludah saat dirasa tangan Naruto memeluk pinggannya posesif.

Dia berpikir, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Neneknya marah, dia pergi, menangis dibawah hujan, kakaknya datang dan… dia berkedip. Apa ya? Dia tidak ingat, yang dia ingat dia hanya menangis dan menjerit disaat tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil.

Dia menatap wajah kakaknya. Rambut pirang itu terlihat acak-acakkan, bulu mata yang panjang, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang… dia mengerutkan kening. Dia merasa melupakan sesuatu…

" _Aku anak sial.. jahat.. sial.. aku sial.. jahat.. ja hummpp.."_

Matanya melebar dan tangannya langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Dia ingat, semalam kakaknya men-menciumnya… seketika wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Ini gila. Kenapa dia merasa… senang? Tidak, dia dan Naruto adalah saudara. Dia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa. 'Ugh, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini?' teriak batinnya.

'Nii-chan sangat tampan..' dia memandang dan mengakui ketampanan sang tunggal Uzumaki. Yah, tunggal. Karena dia bukanlah Uzumaki. Tangannya terangkat dan mulai menyetuh wajah Naruto dari kening, hidung dan turun ke bibir. Dia menggigit bibir saat mengingat ciuman semalam. Itu ciuman pertamanya.

Dia menggeleng, lebih baik aku bangun dan mandi. Dia mencoba mengangkat perlahan tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya, tapi… 'eh?' …yang ada pelukan itu mengerat. Dia menoleh kaku mengahadap kakaknya. Dan mengernyit mendapati Naruto yang masih terpejam.

"Ni-nii-chan?" dia memanggil pelan untuk memastikan Naruto sudah bangun atau belum.

"Hm? Mau kemana?"

Dia tersentak saat Naruto menjawab dengan mata terpejam. "I-it-itu.. anooo.. tangan nii-chan.. aku mau ma-mandi.." dia menunggu tapi tidak ada respon dari Naruto yang membuatnya berpikir kakaknya kembali tidur.

Dia ingin mencoba pergi lagi disaat mata biru safir itu terbuka dan memandangnya lembut dan… hangat. Dia tertegun, benarkah Naruto menatapnya hangat? Tatapan itu sama seperti saat dipantai waktu itu. begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Mereka terdiam dengan pandangan yang terkunci. Perlahan wajah Naruto mendekat dan mencium hangat kening adiknya. Hinata sedikit merasa takut. Saat dipantai itu, Naruto juga mencium keningnya dan setelah itu Naruto kembali bersikap dingin. Apa kakaknya akan kembali menatapnya dingin sekarang?

Saat Naruto mulai menjauh dia memejamkan matanya rapat, dia tidak ingin jika melihat tatapan dingin Naruto lagi. Tapi yang dia rasakan justru ciuman dikedua matanya, dan dia membuka matanya. Merasa lega dan senang saat Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menatapnya hangat.

"Ini mimpi.." gumamnya membuat Naruto sedikit miris. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan selama ini? sampai Hinata menganggap jika sikapnya yang hangat hanyalah sekedar mimpi.

Dia membelai pipi gembil Hinata membuat gadis itu tersentak dan sadar kalau itu bukanlah mimpi, "Ini nyata.. kau sudah bangun dari tidurmu." Naruto berujar lembut.

Hati Hinata menghangat dan dia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Kakaknya kembali hangat padanya, dia tidak ingin kehangatan itu menghilang.

Tapi senyumnya memudar saat mengingat pernyataan cinta Naruto dan melihat tatapan Naruto yang berubah sendu dan penuh damba. Dia menelan ludah. Jujur, dia sangat senang merasakan saat-saat itu dan entah pemikiran gila yang mana, dia merasa.. ingin memiliki Naruto.

Tidak –tidak boleh! Jerit batinnya.

Naruto menghela nafas saat tahu apa yang adiknya itu risaukan sekarang. Tidak ingin memaksa, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan duduk diranjang. Dia langsung turun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju pintu. Membuat Hinata sedikit merasa kehilangan dan menyesal.

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh, "Mandilah, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membeli baju untukmu." Setelah itu dia keluar. Meninggalkan Hinata yang termenung diranjang.

"Naruto-niichan.." lirihnya.

Setengah jam kemudian…

Naruto masuk untuk mengantar baju adikknya dan terdiam melihat adiknya keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk yang mengekspos bahu dan paha gadis itu. Hinata merona dan menunduk mendapat tatapan intens Naruto. Membuat pria itu salah tingkah dan dengan cepat meninggalkan baju diranjang lalu keluar.

. . .

Hinata terdiam dan tidak berniat turun dari taxi. Kenapa mereka ahrus pulang, dia masih tidak sanggup untuk bertemu neneknya lagi.

Naruto tahu akan hal itu dan menggenggam tangan Hinata perlahan, membuat gadis itu menoleh. "Apa aku lupa bilang?" gadis itu mengernyit, lupa? Tentang apa, batinnya. "Ayah, Ibu dan Nenek sudah pulang ke Suna dua jam yang lalu. Jadi tidak ada orang di rumah, kau tidak perlu takut."

Bahu Hinata yang tadinya sedikit menegang kini sedikit lega, dia mengangguk dan mereka pun masuk bersama setelah membayar taxi yang lagi-lagi memakai uang Shikamaru.

"Istirahatlah, badanmu sedikit panas karena hujan semalam. Tidak usah kuliah hari ini, oke?" Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa suara. Naruto memandang sendu adiknya yang jadi pemurung sejak tadi pagi. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar Hinata tersenyum lagi.

. . .

Minato, Kushina dan Mito sampai dirumah mereka di Suna. Sebenarnya Mito dipaksa untuk ikut pulang oleh Minato dan Kushina, jadi dia merasa sedikit kesal akan hal itu.

"Ibu –"

Blam

Kushina terdiam saat sang Ibu langsung membanting pintu kamarnya. Sementara Minato hanya mengelus pelan bahu istrinya untuk sekedar menenangkan.

Sementara dikamar, Mito langsung bersidekap diranjangnya. Kemarahan, kebencian dan ketakutan yang dia rasakan masih membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Rasanya belum puas ia menampar dan mencaci gadis itu kemarin malam. Kalau saja tidak ada yang menahan, dia mungkin akan benar-benar membunuh gadis itu.

DIa menjambak rambutnya kasar, dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit masa lalunya yang kembali dia rasakan. Kenangan itu kembali berputar, kembali menyiksa. Bagaimana kehidupannya dulu begitu menyakitkan. Yang mana dia harus berjuang dan bertahan sendirian sampai saat ini. Dan ketika sekarang hidupnya sedah lebih baik, mereka kembali mengancam kebahagiaannya.

Mito mungkin trauma akan masa lalunya dan selalu berburuk sangka jika sudah menyangkut apapun tentang Hyuuga. Dia ingat dulu, laki-laki Hyuuga itu menyakitinya, memperkosanya dan menghancurkan hidupnya.

Bahkan setelah itupun, laki-laki itu meninggalkannya. Membuatnya terbangun sendirian dikamar hotel yang berantakan dengan dirinya yang sangat kacau. Saat itu dia langsung berteriak dan menangis histeris. Dia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Laki-laki brengsek itu memperkosannya sampai dia tidak sadarkan diri dan begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Dia trauma dan harus menjalani masa rehabilitasi selama dua bulan. Dua bulan yang sangat menyiksa baginya. Setiap malam bayang-bayang tentang kejadian t uterus membuatnya mengamuk yang berujung disuntik penenang oleh perawat.

Dan karena kejadian itupun, suaminya memandangnya sebelah mata dan bersikap dingin. Senju Hashirama yang dia kenal sebelumnya sebagai sosok yang hangat dan lembut, berubah menjadi orang yang dingin padanya. Rumah tangganya begitu hampa. Sikapnya yang penurut membuatnya hanya bisa diam setiap kali Hashirama membentaknya.

Keadaanya yang tak kunjung hamil bahkan hingga tahun ketiga pernikahannya hampir membuat dia diceraikan. Tepat saat surat cerai itu akan keluar dari pengadilan, berita kehamilannya terdengar. Membuat Hashirama mulai bersikap baik padanya, tapi tetap tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang pernah pria itu tunjukkan.

Mito tidak menuntut lebih. Sikap Hashirama yang selalu menjaganya selama dia hamil dan kebahagiaan Hashirama saat putrinya lahir, itu sudah cukup baginya. Hashirama tidak pernah lagi membentaknya. Anaknya adalah anak yang lucu berambut merah sama sepertinya. Hashirama yang memberikan anak itu nama Kushina.

Hidupnya perlahan mulai membaik. Tapi saat Kushina berusia satu tahun, laki-laki itu kembali dan menghancurkan hidupnya lagi. Laki-laki itu memintanya kembali bahkan tanpa kata maaf. Membuatnya menyesal pernah mencintai laki-laki seperti itu.

Dia selalu menolak setiap kali laki-laki itu menemuinya. Tapi entah bagaimana, laki-laki itu selalu bisa menemukannya. Dia kembali memaksa Mito. Kembali berusaha untuk menyentuh Mito hingga Hashirama menangkap basah Mito yang tengah dicium paksa laki-laki itu.

Saat dia mati-matian menjelaskan pada Hashirama kalau dia tidak berselingkuh. Laki-laki itu justru mengatakan kalau dia yang mengambil keperawan Mito. Membuat Hashirama benar-benar marah dan mencerikannya.

Cerainya mereka juga memutuskan kerjasama Uzumaki dan Senju yang membuat Uzumaki rugi milyaran. Keluarga Senju memandangnya rendah dan mencacinya. Orang tuanya kecewa padanya dan mengusirnya dari rumah.

Dia memang masih diperbolehkan menikmati kekayaan Uzumaki dan diberikan perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut. Dia tinggal berdua saja dengan Kushina dirumahnya bersama sang suami dulu. Kehidupannya sebagai janda tidak mudah. Tidak ada keluarga disisinya dan kebenciannya semakin menjadi pada laki-laki itu.

Dia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan laki-laki itu. Mito mulai menutup diri dan hatinya. Berubah menjadi wanita keras yang tangguh namun tetap hangat pada Kushina. Dia membangun kembali perusahaan yang diberikan padanya dengan usaha keras.

Dia berjuang seorang diri dan sekuat tenaga. Dan usahanya tidaklah sia-sia. Dia berhasil membangun kembali dan mensukseskan perusahaan kecil cabang Uzumaki itu. saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Seluruh harta dan tanggung jawab dilimpahkan padanya. Dia sudah menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tagguh sehingga bukan masalah baginya untuk menjadikan Uzumaki lebih sukses lagi.

Dan itu terbukti dengan kesuksesan besar Uzumaki sampai saat ini. saat Kushina menikah dengan Minato. Kedua perusahan menjalin kerjasama. Tapi Mito tidak terlalu mementingkan itu. Baginya, kesuksesan terbesar karena bisa membesarkan dan mendidik anaknya dengan baik serta melihat anaknya bahagia.

Saat Kushina melahirkan Naruto. Dia juga sangat senang. Karena sekarang dia memiliki keluarga baru yang tidak akan meninggalkannya. Dia berjanji tidak akan membuat keluarganya mengalami penderitaan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi kehadiran bayi Hyuuga dalam kehidupannya membuatnya kembali merasakan luka lama yang berujung melampiaskannya pada bayi Hyuuga tersebut.

Dan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Kini bayi Hyuuga itu membawa serta keluarganya untuk kembali menghancurkan hidupnya.

Ya, dia yakin. Kalau Hinata dengan pria yang dia lihat tadi siang pasti adalah keluarga laki-laki itu yang ingin merusak hidupnya kembali.

.

To be continued

.

Gimana pendapat readers tentang fic ini? Apa feel tentang masalah UzumakiHyuuga terasa mengalir, atau justru maksa. Jujur, itu emang ide awal yang kupikirkan.

Chap depan akan banyak scene Naruhina setelah hubungan mereka membaik.

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan.

Salam, Rameen.


	8. Happy Day

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Sedikit kesal dan khawatir, dia membuka pintu itu tanpa ijin. Dan ternyata Hinata tertidur diranjangnya. Naruto mendekat dan menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

Hinata tidak mau makan seharian ini dan juga tidak keluar kamar, makanya Naruto mengantarkan makan malam gadis itu sekarang. Dia duduk disamping Hinata dan memeriksa kening adiknya yang terasa masih sedikit hangat.

"Hinata.." pelan dia membangunkan gadis itu. bagaimanapun juga, Hinata harus makan dan minum obat. "Hinata, bangun dulu. Kau harus makan." Dia berujar lembut. Sebenarnya dia sedikit aneh dengan bicaranya sendiri. Yah, mungkin dia sudah terbiasa berbicara dingin pada Hinata.

Lavender itu terbuka dan menatapnya, Naruto tersenyum dengan membelai lembut rambut Hinata. "Bangunlah, makan dulu ya?" Hinata masih diam menatap kakaknya. Perasaannya saja atau Naruto memang berubah? Seharian ini Naruto sangat perhatian dan hangat padanya. Dia senang, hanya merasa sedikit aneh. Hinata mengernyti saat melihat sedikit lebam biru disudut bibir kakaknya. "Hinata, ayo duduk dan makan."

Pria pirang itu menghela nafas saat Hinata lagi-lagi menggeleng jika ditawari makanan. "Kau harus makan agar tidak sakit. apa kau mau aku suapi?"

Blush..

Cukup! Sikap Naruto berbeda 180 derajat. Tidak pernah pria pirang itu memanjakannya sampai seperti ini. Membuat wajahnya merona dan memalingkan pandangannya. Naruto mengernyit tiba-tiba. Kenapa wajah Hinata merah? Naruto membatin bingung.

Ting tong…

Dia menoleh saat ada suara bel, dia berdiri. "Aku buka pintu dulu." Dia pergi keluar tanpa menyadari Hinata yang merasa lega.

Naruto membuka pintu dan mendapati tatapan dingin dan tajam dari tetangga depan rumahnya. "Shion.." suaranya pelan, dia tahu kenapa perempuan itu marah padanya. "Aku…"

"Hinata,, dimana dia?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan bergeser untuk memberi jalan bagi Shion. "Dia dikamar, dan belum makan seharian." Naruto berharap Shion bisa membujuk Hinata untuk makan. Perempuan pirang itu mendorongnya dan berjalan melewatinya dengan dengusan kesal. Membuat Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Shion segera berjalan menuju kamar Hinata, sementara Naruto memutuskan untuk menonton TV saja. Shion membuka pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya, "Hinata-chan?" suaranya riang dan dia tersenyum saat Hinata melihatnya.

Dia masuk dan duduk ditempat tadi Naruto duduk. "Kudengar kau sakit, jadi aku menjengukmu ke sini. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" dia memeriksa kening Hinata.

"Aku sudah lebih baik Nee-chan. Terima kasih karena sudah datang." Shion tersenyum mendengar jawaban adik temannya itu.

"Kau tidak akan lebih baik jika belum makan Hinata."

Hinata cemberut, "Aku tidak lapar Nee-chan…"

"Iie, kau tetap harus makan.." Shion meraih piring yang tadi dibawa Naruto, "..ayo, aaaa…" Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan menurut. Dia makan pelan dan menghabiskan setengah piring nasi, setelah itu dia tidak mau lagi. Shion menyerah untuk memaksa, setidaknya Hinata sudah makan walau sedikit.

"Terima kasih Nee-chan." Gadis pirang itu mengangguk, "Ne, Shion-nee mau bertemu Nii-chan?" Hinata hanya berbasa-basi tapi dia merasa sedikit sakit saat mengatakannya.

"Huh, tidak penting untuk bertemu dengan orang pembohong itu."

"Pembohong?" Hinata mengernyit bingung.

"Iya, sudahlah tidak usah dibahas."

Hinata semakin bingung. Kenapa dengan hubungan Naruto dan Shion sehingga gadis pirang itu terlihat kesal jika membahas Naruto, "Kalian… putus?"

Shion menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Dia menggaruk belakang telinganya malas, "Entahlah.. hei aku mau bertanya satu hal." Hinata diam menunggu, "Apa kau… menerimanya?"

Hinata tersentak, dia masih ragu dengan pertanyaan Shion, tapi pikirannya langsung tertuju pada pernyataan cinta Naruto ketika Shion bertanya bergitu. "Tidak perlu kaget." Shion mengibaskan tangannya yang membuat Hinata sedikit menunduk salah tingkah. "Sebenarnya, malam itu aku melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran kalian."

Mata Hinata melebar, pertengkarannya dengan Naruto malam itu adalah dimana Naruto menyatakan cinta secara tidak sengaja kan? Jadi Shion melihatnya. "Shion-nee, i-itu tidak be-benar.." Hinata takut kalau penyebab Shion kesal pada Naruto adalah karena itu, "..Nii-chan.. ugh, itu tidak benar… nii-chan hanya asal bicara, jangan salah paham."

Shion menggeleng dan memegang tangan Hinata, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sebenarnya cukup terkejut saat tahu kalau kau… bukan anak kandung dikeluarga Uzumaki. Aku tidak bertindak saat itu, dan saat Bibi Kushina disini aku jadi tahu beberapa hal. Dan yah, ternyata orang bodoh itu menipuku dan tadi siang aku menunjukkan sedikit hasil latihan karate waktu kuliah padanya sebagai tanda kekesalan."

Hinata berkedip, jadi lebam biru disudut bibir Naruto tadi… ulah Shion? Tapi… "Nii-chan berbohong tentang apa?"

Shion tersenyum menatap Hinata.

 _Flashback_

" _Wah, kau mentraktirku makan malam ditempat yang bagus. Apa kau mau menyatakan cinta?" Shion tersenyum jahil untuk menggoda Naruto._

" _Iya, aku mau kita pacaran."_

" _Uhuk.. uhuk.." Shion langsung terbatuk mendengarnya dan Naruto tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantu. "Apa kau bilang? Kau benar-benar menyatakan cinta padaku?" dia bertanya tidak percaya._

 _Naruto diam dan meneguk minumannya dengan santai. "Oh, come on, jangan bercanda!" Shion mendelik melihat Naruto yang terlihat hanya bermain-main._

" _Aku dijodohkan.." gadis pirang itu mengernyit, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti tujuan pria didepannya. "..aku tidak mau, jadi kau pura-pura jadi pacarku agar Ibuku membatalkan perjodohan itu."_

" _Alasan yang konyol, kenapa kau tidak mau?"_

" _Aku menyukai orang lain."_

" _Wah benarkah? Kukira kau gay?" Naruto mendelik pada Shion, yang membuat gadis pirang itu terkekeh, "Ok. Lalu kenapa kau tidak benar-benar menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu. jadi tidak perlu pura-pura kan?"_

" _Ada sedikit masalah sekarang, aku belum bisa. Kau mau atau tidak?"_

" _Well, cara meminta bantuan yang bagus."_

" _Terserah!"_

" _Kau tahu.." Shion meneguk minumannya sebentar dan tersenyum mencurigakan, "..ada butik baru disebrang jalan raya dekat belokkan kompleks. Bajunya bagus-bagus loh. Dan aku sangat ingin belanja disana, tapi yah aku lagi tidak ada uang sekarang jadi ak –"_

 _Shion diam saat Naruto menaruh satu kartu kredit didepannya, dia tersenyum dan dengan cepat meraih kartu itu. "Deal. Kita pacaran sekarang!" dia tersenyum lebar sementara Naruto sweatdrop, dia tidak tahu perempuan didepannya ini cukup matre._

" _Dan kita menunjukkannya didepan Hinata."_

" _Eh? Kita juga harus pura-pura didepan Hinata? Kenapa? Cukup didepan Ibumu sajakan kalau bertemu."_

 _Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, "Hinata itu jujur, bisa-bisa dia kelepasan bicara. Jadi dia harus mengira kita pacaran agar dia bisa membujuk Ibu untuk membatalkan perjodohannya."_

" _Begitukah?" Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah!"_

 _Flashback off_

Shion tersenyum saat mengingat kalau dia memanfaatkan dengan baik kartu kredit Naruto untuk berbelanja bersama Hinata.

Tapi Shion tidak menyangka Naruto menipunya. Dia sangat kaget saat melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Hinata malam itu, dia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata bukan adik kandung Naruto dan pria pirang itu mencintai Hinata.

Dia sadar kalau ternyata orang yang disukai Naruto itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Naruto memintanya untuk pura-pura pacaran bukan karena perjodohan, tapi untuk membuat Hinata cemburu. Dia bertanya langsung pada Kushina tentang kebenarannya dan saat dia sudah tahu dengan pasti tentang semuanya. Dia langsung menemui dan menghajar pria pirang itu tadi siang karena Naruto sudah berani-beraninya menjadikannya umpan.

Sementara Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Shion. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kakaknya melakukan hal sejauh itu untuk membuatnya cemburu. Dan dia menggigit bibirnya saat merasa kalau rencana kakaknya berhasil. Dia cemburu walau dia menyangkal.

"Hinata…" pandangan Shion melembut dan senyum hadir diwajahnya, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu bertanya apa yang akan Shion katakan. "..aku sudah lama mengenal Naruto. Seperti yang pernah aku bilang, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan lain. Dulu aku bingung tapi sekarang aku mengerti alasannya. Dia mungkin sudah menyukaimu sejak lama.

"Dari pertengkaran kalian malam itu, aku menangkap kecemburuan dari setiap kata-kata Naruto. Dan aku juga berpikir kalau mungkin sikapnya yang dingin terhadapmu selama ini untuk menutupi perasaannya selama ini. mungkin juga dia tersiksa selama bertahun-tahun. Tidakkah kau bisa melihat bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu?

"Dia mencintaimu. Hanya kau, aku yakin itu." Hinata diam dan menutup wajahnya. Dalam hati dia membodohi dirinya sendiri. Kenapa banyak sekali hal yang terasa seperti rahasia. Tentang identitas dirinya, tentang sebab kebencian neneknya, tentang hubungan Shion dan Naruto, dan sekarang tentang sikap dingin Naruto.

Bolehkah Hinata merasa puas setelah mengetahui penyebab dibalik sikap dingin kakaknya? Bukankah selama ini dia bertanya dan ingin tahu? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia bingung.

"Hinata –"

"Ta-tapi malam itu ka-kalian ber-berciu-man.."

Shion mengernyit, kapan dia pernah berciuman dengan makhluk kuning itu? "Kapan?" dia bertanya cengok.

"Ma-lam itu, didepan rumah Nee-chan.. sebelum Nii-chan mencariku ke taman dan kami pulang bertengkar."

Shion mencoba mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto malam itu. seingatnya mereka justru bertengkar karena game. Bahkan dia hampir memukul Naruto jika dia tidak kelilipan dan… ah, dia tahu. "Kau salah paham, mungkin terlihat seperti itu tapi saat itu dia hanya meniup mataku yang kelilipan, sumpah!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil ber-oh. Dan Shion tersenyum karena tahu kalau Hinata cemburu akan hal itu.

"Dia mencintaimu Hinata, hany –"

"Ka-kami saudara.. kami bersaudara Nee-chan." Shion menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Hinata. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa waktu itu Naruto bilang 'belum bisa menyatakannya perasaan sekarang'. Hinata masih sulit menerima identitasnya dan merasa salah jika menerima Naruto yang sudah dia anggap kakak.

Bolehkah Shion merasa sedikit khawatir pada sahabat bodoh yang telah menipunya itu?

. . .

Setengah sepuluh. Naruto melihat Shion keluar dari kamar Hinata. "Kau mau pulang?" Shion masih menatapnya tajam dan mendengus.

"Shion, aku minta maaf. Kau juga sudah memukulku."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Karena itu aku diam saja tadi. Aku minta maaf karena sudah memanfaatkanmu. Sungguh! Aku minta maaf." Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah. Shion adalah sahabat yang baik dan juga mengerti akan dirinya. Tapi dia malah memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri. "Shion.."

Shion menghela nafas saat Naruto tidak kunjung diam. "Dasar bodoh!" dia mengatai Naruto dengan nada pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau sahabatnya itu memang orang bodoh. "Asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi dan tidak menyakiti Hinata lagi, aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi dan akan membahagiakan Hinata. Aku janji."

"Ya, ya terserah. Dia sudah makan dan sedang tidur sekarang. Hm, mungkin sedikit sulit untuk meraih perasaannya. Benarkan?" Naruto menunduk dan mengangguk pelan atas perkataan Shion.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak cocok jika merajuk dan putus asa begitu. Berjuanglah." Dia tersenyum, "Aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne.."

Naruto hanya melihat kepergian Shon dan tersenyum. Dia kembali ke kamar Hinata dan mendapati adiknya sedang tertidur nyenyak sekarang. Dia tersenyum lagi saat melihat nasi yang dia bawa tadi tinggal setengah.

Dia duduk dan memandang wajah damai Hinata. Seandainya dia bisa membuat Hinata merasa damai dan tenang seperti itu, dia akan melakukan apapun. Pelan dia membelai rambut indigo adiknya yang terasa begitu halus. Dia menunduk dan mencium kening Hinata.

"Oyasumi, Hime.."

. . .

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya saat sinar matahari terlihat lebih banyak memasuki kamarnya. Apa semalam dia lupa menutup tirai jendela?

Perlahan dia bangkit untuk duduk. Menoleh ke samping dan melihat bungkus obat, segelas air putih, juga air kompresan. Dia memegang keningnya dan merasa jika demamnya sudah turun. 'Apa Nii-chan merawatku semalaman?' dia berasumsi tapi sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng, 'Tidak mungkin, Nii-chan tidak pernah memanjakanku sampai seperti itu.'

Tapi dia mengernyit saat mengingat bagaiman sikap kakaknya kemarin. Naruto begitu perhatian dan memanjakannya. Membawakan makanan ke kamarnya, membujuknya makan, membantunya minum obat, bahkan Naruto menawari diri untuk menyuapinya.

Dia juga kembali mengingat Naruto yang memeluknya dibawah hujan. Dia tersentak, benar. Sejak itu dia merasa kakaknya berbeda. Bahkan saat dia terbangun dikamar Shikamaru dengan kakaknya yang memeluknya, kakaknya menatapnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Tatapan yang dia rindukan selama dua bulan ini. tatapan yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Hah, dia menghela nafas saat kembali teringat kata-kata Shion, bahwa mungkin sikap Naruto yang dingin padanya untuk menyembunyika perasaan. 'Apakah selama ini Nii-chan menderita karena perasaannya?'

"Hinata?" Naruto membuka pintu kamar dan masuk tanpa mengetuk, mengira Hinata masih tertidur. Tapi yang dia temui, gadis itu malah melamun. "Hinata?"

"Hah.. eh.. Nii-chan..?"

Naruto menghela nafas saat Hinata benar-benar melamun, dia duduk dihadapan adiknya itu dan memeriksa kening gadis itu, membuat sang gadis berdebar tanpa sebab, tangan tan itu berpindah menangkup pipi gembil Hinata. Lalu tersenyum.

"Demammu sudah turun." Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa suara, dia sedikit risih dengan debar jantungnya. Bagaimanapun dia tetap menolak semua kemungkinan rasa yang ada. "Apa kau lapar?"

Hinata berkedip saat Naruto bertanya sambil tersenyum, safir biru itu seolah menghipnotisnya dan lagi –dia mengangguk. "Ayo. Aku sudah buat sup.. err… aku tidak tahu sih enak atau tidak. Tapi dicoba dulu ya? Hehe" Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang.

Naruto bersikap ceria didepannya. Dia pernah melihat Naruto yang bersikap ceria dan seperti anak kecil saat bersama teman-temannya atau sedang bersama Ayah dan Ibunya, tapi tidak pernah jika bersama dengannya. 'Ugh, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah?' Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya dan melihat kemana-mana.

Sukse membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Hinata, kau kenapa ttebayo?" Nah kan, Naruto juga tidak pernah menyebut kata 'ttebayo' jika sedang berbicara dengannya. Tapi sekarang…

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… nii-chan.."

Lagi Naruto menghela nafas dan mengalah. "Baiklah, sekarang kita sarapan saja. Ayo!" Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum lebarnya. Sungguh, Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi. Dia hanya bisa terkejut dengan sikap kakaknya dari kemarin.

Pelan dia meraih tangan kakaknya karena tidak ingin sang kakak kecewa atau marah. Genggaman mereka bertemu dan menimbulkan rasa hangat dihati masing-masing. Naruto rasanya ingin berteriak saat Hinata menyambut uluran tangannya.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan. Dan benar kata Naruto, sudah ada sup yang tersedia dimeja. Tidak ada yang lain karena Hinata tahu, kakaknya tidak pandai memasak.

Dia menyendok dan menghirup perlahan kuah supnya, seketika rasa asin dan pahit menjalar di tenggorokkannya. "Bagaimana? Enakkah?" Dia menatap Naruto yang memandangnya penuh harap seperti anak kucing minta makan.

Tak tega, Hinata menelan kuah itu dengan susah payah dan mengangguk. Membuat senyum Naruto melebar. Dengan cepat pria itu mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan juga, Hinata menatap was-was. Satu suapan, Naruto langsung meraih jus jeruk yang dia buat.

Dia mengambil mangkuk sup Hinata, "Jangan dimakan." Ucapnya malu, sukses membuat seulas senyum tipis dibibir Hinata. Naruto tambah malu dan salah tingkah. "A-aku masakan ramen instan saja."

"Biar aku yang memasak." Cegah Hinata.

"Ma-mana bisa begitu, kau kan masih sakit ttebayo."

"Nii-chan sendiri yang bilang kalau demamku sudah turun tadi."

"Tap.." Naruto terdiam tidak bisa membela saat Hinata menatapnya tajam.

"Apa nii-chan mau aku sakit lagi karena makan makanan instan? Seharusnya aku makan sesuatu yang bergizi bukan?"

Naruto menunduk dan cemberut, "Maaf aku, aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Niat Hinata untuk tersenyum karena ekspresi lucu Naruto berubah menjadi rasa bersalah. Bukan itu maksudnya…

"Tidak, maksudku aku sudah sembuh. Jadi aku yang akan memasak." Hinata berdiri saat Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih cemberut. Hinata hanya menggaruk kepalanya saat tahu sikap ceria kakaknya bisa seperti anak kecil yang manja.

Tapi dalam hatinya, dia senang.

. . .

"Jalan-jalan?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Pria itu mengajak Hinata untuk berjalan-jalan berdua hari itu.

"Kemana?"

"Terserah. Kau inginnya kemana? Atau kita datangi saja satu-satu tempat di Konoha." Hinata menelan ludah. Itu tawaran yang dia tunggu selama ini. haruskah dia menerimanya. Berjalan berdua seharian dengan sang kakak. Lebih terdengar seperti… kencan?

Hinata menepis pikiran itu. Mungkin saja Naruto ingin merubah sikap jika bersamanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sempat renggang. Dia tidak boleh menolak dan kembali membuat hubungan mereka merenggang.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, membuat pria pirang didepannya juga tersenyum. "Tapi bukankah Nii-chan harus ke kantor?"

"Aku sudah meminta cuti pada Shikamaru, tenang saja, dia bisa diandalkan. Kau juga belum kuliah hari ini. jadi bukan ide buruk jika kita bersenang-senang bukan?" mata Hinata berbinar-binar, "Baiklah, bersiaplah sekarang, setelah itu kita pergi."

. . .

"Aku mau naik itu.." Hinata berujar riang sambil menunjuk roller coaster. Tanpa sadar Naruto yang ternganga tidak elit saat memandang roller coster yang begitu tinggi dan mengerikan. Taman hiburan menjadi pilihan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu hari ini.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya mencoba menggoyahkan keinginan Hinata. Tapi anggukan mantap Hinata membuatnya lemas seketika.

"Nii-chan takut?"

"Ap –" Hei, jangan mau harga dirimu jatuh Naruto. Itu hanya roller coaster! Teriak batin Naruto. "Ten-tentu saja aku berani ttebayo."

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Naruto hanya meringis saat Hinata langsung menarik tangannya dan menuju antrian.

20 menit kemudian….

"Aaaaaaarrggghhh…." teriakan Naruto bergema dengan teriakan puluhan penumpang lainnya.

10 menit kemudian…

"Huueekk… hueekkk…" Hinata menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Dia tidak mengira kakaknya bisa sampai muntah karena wahana yang tadi mereka naiki.

"Nii-nii-chan?" panggilnya ragu.

Naruto berdiri tegap dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa, aku memang sedikit mual dari rumah tadi. Bukan karena permainan bodoh itu. tenang saja." Naruto menyuruh Hinata tenang sambil menatap tajam roller coaster yang tengah berputar.

'Kuharap permainan itu hilang ditelan bumi.' Sumpah serapah ia ucapkan dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ingin naik apa?" sedikit ragu Naruto bertanya takutnya Hinata akan menyebut…

"Itu." Naruto menoleh menuruto jari telunjuk Hinata, dan menatap miris pada wahana yang sedang berputar naik turun dan memutar balikkan tubuh penumpangnya. Melihatnya saja membuat mata Naruto serasa berputar. Entah apa namanya, Naruto tidak peduli, tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

"Err.. Hinata sudah kubilang kalau aku sedikit mual dari rumah jadi… kita cari permainan lain yang lebih aman untuk perut saja ya. Lagipula kau bisa sakit lagi nanti jika tubuhmu diputar seperti itu."

Hinata tertawa dalam hati, kakaknya bukan orang yang pandai mengelak rupanyan. "Ehm,,, baiklah, ada satu permainan yang ingin kucoba."

Naruto menatap awas, "Tidak tinggi kan?" Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak berputar-putar?" lagi –Hinata menggeleng. 'Baiklah, sepertinya yang ini aman' batin Naruto.

"Permainan apa?"

"Rumah hantu."

Naruto memijat pelipisnya. Apa Hinata tidak tahu kalau dia takut dengan makhluk-makhluk abstrak seperti itu? "Kau yakin itu permainan? Bukan ajang penyebab penyakit jantung?"

"Nii-chan, yang benar itu ajang uji nyali."

"Terserah!"

"Nii-chan… takut hantu?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, 'Tidak Naruto. Jadilah gentlemen dihadapan Hinata.'

"Baiklah, kita masuk… rumah… hantu.." Ugh, perasaan Naruto saja atau senyum Hinata terlihat seperti seringai?

Selanjutnya…

"Hwaa… Hantu…"

"Hinataaaa,,, hwaaa…"

"Aaa,,, jauh-jauh… hantu jelejk…"

"Aaaaa… Hinataaa…"

Sepuluh menit selanjutnya…

Hinata terkikik saat Naruto berkeringat dingin keluar dari rumah hantu itu. Sekarang Naruto percaya kalau Hinata sedang mengerjainya.

Ayolah, Naruto ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka, lalu kenapa Hinata mengibarkan bendera perang?

"Kau terlihat senang… Hi-na-ta…"

Hinata terkekeh dan duduk disamping Naruto. "Apa sudah sedikit tenang, Nii-chanku yang berani?" pria pirang itu tidak tahu. Apa mungkin sikapnya selama ini terlalu menyeramkan sehingga Hinata tampak manis dan menurut padanya dulu.

Tapi sekarang Hinata jadi berani mengerjainya saat dia mulai melepas topengnya. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia senang melihat Hinata yang tertawa, terkekeh dan terkikik geli karena sikapnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa rela untuk kehilangan wibawa jika bisa melihat Hinata tertawa lepas dan bahagia bersamanya.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membuka topengnya, membuka dirinya dan meraih Hinata dengan apa adanya dia. Dia ingin memupuk perasaannya dengan berada sedekat mungkin dengan Hinata. Bukannya memagari perasaannya dengan topeng dinginnya seperti selama ini.

Dia sudah memilih untuk membiarkan Hinata mengetahui segala hal tentang dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang memandang senang suasana ceria dan ramai disekelilingnya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya naik dan menyelipkan rambut Hinata yang tertiup angin ke balik telinga.

Sukses membuat Hinata tersentak dan menatapnya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum tanpa suara. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat mendapati semburat merah di pipi Hinata. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat dan jantungnya semakin mendekat kala nafas hangat Hinata ia rasakan menghembus wajahnya. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang merasaka hembusan nafas Naruto.

Naruto terhenti saat Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Dia menghela nafas saat Hinata masih menolaknya. Setelah dia kembali menjauh, dia melihat beberapa orang menatapnya.

Oh, sepertinya dia lupa kalau itu tempat umum. Bukankah dia pernah memarahi Hinata yang berpelukan dengan Gaara ditempat umum? Naruto menggeleng, tentu saja Hinata tidak boleh bermesraan didepan umum jika dengan orang lain, tapi boleh saja jika dengannya.

"Ehm,, sekarang kau mau main apa lagi?" pria itu mencairkan suasana. Hinata melirik dan memastikan kalau situasi aman. Jujur saja, dia yakin dia bisa pingsan kalau seandainya dia tidak menghindar tadi. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan menimbulkan suara berisik yang… nyaman. "Hinata?"

"Ng? anoo…" Hinata memutar otaknya untuk bermain wahana yang bisa membuat suasana kembali menyenangkan seperti sebelumnya. "Ah iya, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya was-was, pasalnya Hinata menyebutkan kata 'mencoba', hei dia bukan barang coba-coba. "Apa itu. jangan aneh-aneh Hinata."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut lucu, "Apa sih, aku cuma mau coba berfoto box saja kok." Ucapnya dengan kesal dan tersinggung karena kakaknya sudah lebih dulu berpikir negative, walau,, yaaah… dia memang punya sedikit rencana sih.

"Oh, jangan _ngambek_ begitu, ayo kita foto disitu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya lagi yang langsung disambut Hinata dengan senang hati.

"Oh ya, aku mau beli bando untuk accessories fotonya dulu ya." Naruto mengangguk dan mereka berjalan menuju stand accessories. Hinata terliha seperti anak kecil yang berada ditoko mainan. Dia tersenyum dan mengambil dua bando telinga kelinci berwarna pink dan rambut palsu panjang warna pirang kuning yang diikat dua.

Naruto langsung menelan ludah seketika saat Hinata memberikan itu untuknya. "A-apa itu, Hi-Hinata?"

"Bando dan rambut palsu. Nii-chan pake ini baru kita foto berdua, ya?" Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat, "Ayolah Nii-chan.."

"Tidak. Hinata, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena bisa berfoto dengan laki-laki tampan, kenapa justru…" ugh, dia tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kalau nii-chan tidak mau, kita pulang saja." Hinata mendengus kesal. "Dan aku tidak mau masak untuk makan malam."

Naruto berkedip, ingatannya saat Hinata tidak masak seharian kembali terlintas dipikirannya, membuatnya sedikit trauma. Tapi memilih rambut palsu dan bando itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi aku akan memakainya setelah didalam box. Oke?!" Hinata langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat, membuat Naruto tersenyum miris.

Setelah berfoto, Hinata keluar dari box dengan wajah merah dan salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, kalau Naruto selalu saja mengambil pose dengan memeluknya sejak tadi, bahkan difoto terakhi, pria itu mencium pipinya. Dia menutup wajahnya dan menggeleng kuat menahan rasa malunya. Dibelakangnya, Naruto tersenyum senang dengan tangan yang memegang foto-foto mereka.

Akhirnya mereka memiliki kenangan indah bersama secara tercetak.

. . .

Hari kemarin sungguh hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Bahkan saat dia mengantar Hinata kuliah tadi, dia mencuri satu ciuman lagi dipipi gembil itu. terserah jika Hinata menganggapnya mesum. Yang jelas dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

Dia tahu jika Hinata berusaha bersikap biasa seolah tak pernah menganggap setiap kali dia mulai menunjukkan sikapnya. Selalu menghindar dan selalu mengalihkan pandangan ataupun pembicaraan. Dia sudah tahu kalau Hinata itu gadis yang keras kepala, tapi Hinata belum tahu kalau dia lebih keras kepala dari gadis itu.

Ddrrt..

"Hallo.." dia mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar.

"…"

"Rapat ditunda dua jam lagi? Oke, aku tahu."

"…"

"Aku hanya sedang membeli minuman dimini market. Oh ya, tolong kau periksa bahan presentasi nanti ya?"

"…"

"Ya, terima kasih Shika."

Panggilan terputus tepat ketika gilirannya dikasir tiba. Setelah beberapa saat, dia keluar dari mini market itu dengan mengutak-atik ponselnya yang menampilkan foto dia dan Hinata kemarin.

Bruuukk..

"Ah maaf.." dia menabrak seseorang. "Maaf aku tid –" dia terdiam dan matanya terbelalak. Orang didepannya ini, dia merasa yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Aku yang minta maaf karena tidak hati-hati. Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" orang yang ditabraknya mengernyit bingung saat Naruto menatapnya tidak bersuara, "Maaf, tuan?"

Naruto tetap diam, orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai berjalan pergi, tapi Naruto mencegahnya. "Hyuuga.." ucap Naruto membuat orang itu berhenti dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan tanpa Naruto sadari. "Kau… Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji berbalik dan tersenyum ramah, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu… Uzumaki Naruto!"

.

To be continued

.

Bagaiman chap ini, maniskah?

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan. See you next chapter…

Salam, Rameen.


	9. I'm a Hyuuga

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream

Mito mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia mencari informasi tentang Hyuuga atau tepatnya tentang Heiji. Dan dia menemukan jika Hyuuga pindah dan menetap di Konoha sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya dia merasa tenang karena bisa jauh dari laki-laki itu, tapi dia teringat akan Naruto yang juga tinggal di Konoha.

"Bagaimana ini? bagaimana jika dia menyakiti Naruto untuk menyiksaku?"

Ia kembali diserang ketakutan. Bahkan obat penenang yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia konsumsi sekarang kembali ia konsumsi. Mimpi-mimpi mengerikan itu kembali hadir merusak malam-malamnya. Dia ketakutan dan bayangan saat dia dalam masa rehabilitasi berputar di otaknya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat rehabilitasi bodoh itu. aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki itu kembali menganggu hidupku." Dia berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku harus membawa Naruto kembali secepatnya ke sini dan mengusir anak sial itu sejauh mungkin. Iya, aku harus segera melakukannya."

. . .

Neji meneguk santai minumannya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu mengajak untuk berbicara. Yang jelas, setelah pertemuan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dan sekedar minum kopi disalah satu café tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

Tapi bahkan setelah minuman yang mereka pesan datang, mereka belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Neji duduk tenang dibangkunya dengan tetap waspada. Sementara Naruto duduk gusar sambil memandang tajam orang didepannya.

"Apa maumu?" Naruto berdesis pelan.

Neji tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku."

Naruto mendengus. "Hyuuga Neji, 25 tahun. Lulusan Harvard dan sekarang menjabat sebagai directur utama Hyuuga Corp. cabang Konoha."

Senyum Neji semakin melebar mendengarnya. "Lalu? Apa kau sudah tahu siapa… Hinata?" ucapnya santai. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan Neji masih belum dimengerti oleh Naruto. Pemikiran kalau Neji ingin menjelaskan kalau Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga membuatnya hampir hilang kendali.

"Apa mau mu?" ulangnya lagi.

"Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata.."

"Brengsek! Hinata itu Uzumaki. Jangan pernah menyebutnya dengan nama itu."

Neji mengangkat alisnya melihat respon Naruto yang baginya berlebihan. Tapi berikutnya dia tersenyum dan kembali meneguk minumannya. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku membuatnya kembali menjadi Hyuuga?" suaranya rendah dan menantang, membuat Naruto semakin naik darah.

"Dia Uzumaki. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya dariku. Dia tetap akan menjadi Uzumaki Hinata."

"Sebagai apa?" Neji menyela cepat. "Uzumaki Hinata. Sebagai adikmu… atau istrimu…?" Neji menyeringai menang melihat delikan Naruto.

"Kau.." Naruto terdiam dengan geram. Kenapa Neji bisa mengetahui perasaannya? Apa dia seperti buku terbuka yang bisa dibaca siapa saja? Pertama Ayahnya, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan sekarang… dalam waktu beberapa menit saja Neji sudah tahu tentang perasaannya. Lalu kenapa Hinata tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini?

Neji tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mengeras. "Oke oke,, tenanglah!" ucapnya mengibaskan tangan didepan Naruto. Membuat pria pirang itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu. Kau terlalu lucu untuk dijadikan musuh." Naruto mengernyit kesal. Apa kata pria didepannya ini? dia lucu? Apa Neji menganggapnya boneka?

"Aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu." Naruto tersentak saat ekspresi tawa Neji langsung berubah serius seketika. Sukses menghilangkan rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba. "Ini tentang Hinata.."

"Sudah kubilang dia Uzumaki." Naruto menyela cepat yang membuat Neji menghela nafas.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak ada masalah tentang hal itu. hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Aku ingin Hinata datang ke kediaman Hyuuga,"

"Kau ingin mengambil Hinata? Sudah kubila—"

"Oh ya ampun. Bisakah kau dengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara dengan tenang?" Naruto cukup kaget saat Neji membentaknya. Perasaannya saja atau Neji bersikap sok akrab dengannya? "Aku bilang, aku ingin Hinata datang ke kediaman Hyuuga, bukan kembali."

Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Aku ingin… dia bertemu dengan Kakek dan Ayahku. Dan aku disini untuk meminta bantuanmu… untuk memberitahukan identitasnya yang sebenarnya kalau dia bukan Uzumaki tapi seorang Hyuuga."

Kini giliran Naruto yang menarik nafas dan meneguk minumannya. "Tidak perlu.." mata Neji menyipit tak mengerti, "Dia sudah tahu kalau dia bukan Uzumaki dan mungkin dia juga sudah tahu kalau dia… Hyuuga."

"Apa?" bukankah seharusnya semua hal itu dirahasiakan, tapi kenapa Hinata mengetahui semuannya? Neji tidak mengerti tentang hal itu, "Kalian tidak merahasiakannya?"

"Kami merahasiakannya selama tujuhbelas tahun. Tapi… semalam sebelum pindah ke sini dia tidak sengaja mengetahuinya. Dan malam saat nenekku memarahi kalian yang makan bersama waktu itu, dia mungkin tahu kalau dia seorang Hyuuga."

Neji menelan ludah saat Naruto menyebut neneknya. Uzumaki Mito. Melihat perlakuan Mito pada Hinata dan mendengar cerita kakeknya. Neji rasanya sedikit mengerti bagaimana Hinata bisa mengetahui semuanya.

"Apa Hinata selalu diperlakukan buruk oleh nenekmu?"

Naruto menatap Neji tajam dan sedetik kemudian dia membuang muka. Mengakui secara tidak langsung kalau apa yang dikatakan Neji benar. Membuat Neji mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Dia teringat akan Hinata. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak ada disisi sepupunya selama ini. ternyata sepupunya mengalami hal yang seperti itu. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya Hinata saat mengetahui kebenaran itu.

"Tunggu…" Naruto bersuara, "Kau terlihat tidak terlalu terkejut saat tahu nenekku memperlakukan Hinata dengan buruk. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Mungkin.." Neji mengingat cerita kakeknya, "..mungkin masa lalu nenekmu yang jadi masalahnya. Hei, apa kau tidak tahu sebab nenekmu membenci Hinata?"

Naruto menggeleng. Neji menghela nafas santai. "Nenekmu tidak bercerita apa-apa?" lagi –Naruto menggeleng.

"Berhenti bertele-tele Hyuuga. Apa kau tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Pandangan pria Hyuuga itu menyendu dan dia mengangguk, "Singkat cerita, kakekku pernah mengacaukan kehidupan nenekmu dimasa lalu. Dan Ayahku pernah gagal menjaga Hinata dan Ibunya. Itu membuat mereka selalu merasa bersalah sampai saat ini.

"Dari itu aku berjanji untuk membawa Hinata ke hadapan mereka dan menunjukkan kalau Hinata baik-baik saja. Mungkin mereka ingin menebus kesalahan mereka dengan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Hinata."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Tidak mungkin Kakek dan Paman Hinata akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi lagi jika Hinata sudah ke sana bukan. Mereka pasti akan menahan Hinata. Dan pemikiran itu membuat Naruto gusar.

Dari cerita Neji, mereka jelas menginginkan Hinata datang. Tapi dia tidak mau jika Hinata tidak kembali lagi ke sisinya jika sudah menginjak kediaman Hyuuga.

"Tenanglah Uzumaki." Naruto menatap tajam pria itu, "Aku pastikan Hinata bisa tinggal dimanapun dia inginkan. Kami tidak akan memaksanya. Aku tidak keberatan jika dia ingin tetap tinggal bersamamu asal kau bisa membuatnya bahagia dan melindunginya dari apapun. Tapi jika Hinata tidak bahagia tinggal bersama kalian…"

Suara Neji merendah, "Aku akan mengambilnya dengan segala cara."

Naruto menunduk. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena dia sedikit menyesal akan sikapnya pada Hinata selama ini. Hinata mempunyai kakak sepupu yang begitu sayang dan akan melindunginnya, tapi Hinata justru menjalani hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun dengan kakak angkat yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

Hah,, Naruto menghela nafas. Dia merasa perlu untuk meminta maaf dengan gadis itu.

"Lalu?" Naruto mendongak, "Apa kau mau membantuku, Uzumaki?"

Naruto diam dengan wajah datarnya. Dia berpikir, mungkin tidak salah jika Hinata mengenal keluarga kandungnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantu. Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi aku akan menemaninya ke sana secepatnya."

Neji mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk, membuat senyum terukir diwajah Neji. "Baiklah, aku akan mengirim alamatnya nanti."

Neji meneguk minumannya, dalam hati dia bersyukur karena Hinata tinggal ditengah orang-orang yang baik dan peduli. "Aku senang mengenalmu Uzumaki. Kau orang yang baik." Pujinya jujur.

Ditanggapi dengan gaya angkuh Naruto sembari meraih minumannya.

"Yah, setidaknya aku akan SEDIKIT mempermudah memberimu restu nantinya."

Bbuuurr…

Minuman Naruto menyembur keluar, dia menganga tidak percaya akan kata-kata Neji. Sedikit mempermudah katanya? Apa itu berarti sebelumnya… "Apa sebelumnya kau berniat menghalangiku untuk dekat dengan Hinata?"

Neji mengangkat bahu, "Seandainya aku tidak pernah berpisah dengan Hinata. Mungkin kau harus berusaha extra untuk mendekatinya. Yah, banyak orang bilang kalau aku orang yang protektif. Kau tahu..?" Neji memutar-mutar gelasnya pelan sambil terseny –menyeringai, "Saat pertama kali aku melihat Hinata,, kurasa aku seorang kakak yang mengidap sister complex. Tidak hanya aku,, tapi Ayah dan Kakekku juga."

Naruto menelan ludah, sempat terlintas di otaknya untuk membawa Hinata pergi jauh dari Hyuuga. Hei, bayangkan kalau Hinata kembali menjadi seorang Hyuuga? Dia harus menghadapi Neji, Hizashi dan Heiji hanya untuk bertemu Hinata.

'ugh, aku tidak mau seperti Lee yang harus melompat pagar untuk menemui Tenten.' Naruto membatin miris saat mengingat perjuangan sahabatnya dulu. 'Sebaiknya aku harus mulai mendapatkan restu pria ini lebih dulu.'

Seperti kata pepatah, 'Untuk mendapatkan sang anak, maka harus menjinakkan orang tuanya dulu.' Atau anggap saja begitu.

. . .

Gaara mengernyit melihat Hinata yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia menggeleng dan mendekat, lalu menempelkan minuman kaleng dingin ke pipi Hinata.

"Akh.." dia tersenyum saat Hinata kaget karena ulahnya, "Gaara-kun, kau mengagetkanku."

"Sengaja agar kau bangun dari lamunanmu." Jawabnya sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman untuk gadis itu, dan Hinata langsung mengambilnya, "Apa ada hal menarik?"

Hinata tersenyum dan meneguk minumannya sebelum kembali menatap Gaara dengan mata berbinar. "Kau tahu? Kemarin aku dan Naruto-niichan berjalan-jelan di taman hiburan. Menyenangkan dan seru. Kami naik wahana-wahana,, dan kau tahu.. hihihi"

Gaara mengernyit saat Hinata terkikik, "Ternyata Niichan takut naik roller coaster dan masuk rumah hantu. Dia bahkan sampai muntah setelah naik roller coaster. Dan aku juga mengerjainya untuk berfoto dengan rambut palsu dan bando kelinci. Ya ampun Gaara, dia manis banget waktu itu. yah, walau sebenarnya masih kelihatan tampan sih, tapi cukup manis dan cantik juga kok… hehehe"

Gaara terdiam melihat raut bahagia dan mendengar cerita panjang Hinata. Selama dia mengenal gadis itu, mungkin baru kali ini Hinata berbicara panjang lebar. Dia tersenyum saat Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia dengan jalan-jalannya bersama Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto-niichan orangnya asik juga. Dia berubah loh, selama ini dia selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh padaku. Tapi sekarang dia mulai bersikap hangat dan menunjukkan kepeduliannya padaku."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk, "Baguslah, itu berarti dia berhenti untuk bersikap seperti pecundang." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Hah,, kau mengatakan sesuatu Gaara-kun?"

Gaara menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Kau terlihat sangat senang."

"Tentu saja. Aku memang sudah dari dulu ingin bermain dan berjalan-jalan sama Nii-chan. Dan sekarang dia berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan hangat. Aku saaangat senang."

Senyum lebarpun terukir diwajah Gaara. Dia ikut senang jika Hinata senang.

. . .

"Naruto-niichaaan!"

"Hinata?!"

Naruto sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan saat lampu tiba-tiba mati dan Hinata menjerit ketakutan. Dia langsung melesat ke kamar Hinata yang ada didepan kamarnya.

Ctaarrr…

"Aaaaaaa…."

"Hinata!" Naruto langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Hinata yang berteriak ketakutan karena kilat dan petir. Memang saat ini hujan sedang sangat deras dan menyebabkan mati lampu. "Shh,, sudah tidak apa. Aku disini."

"Aku takut, kenapa mati lampu Nii-chan?"

"Mungkin karena hujan. Tenanglah, aku akan mencari lilin. Hinata?" Naruto memanggil saat Hinata malah mengeratkan pelukkannya karena dia ingin pergi mencari lilin, "Lepas dulu."

Hinata menggeleng kuat, "Tidak mau, aku ikut.." Naruto menghela nafas dan mengangguk walau Hinata tidak melihatnya karena gelap. Mereka berjalan pelan sambil berpelukan dikamar yang gelap. Sambil meraba, akhirnya Naruto meraih lilin yang tersimpan dilaci kamar. Memang sudah dipersiapkan dari awal, kalau ada lilin disetiap laci kamar.

"Nah, sudah terang." Naruto berujar ketika dia berhasil menyalakan lilin. Dia menunduk melihat Hinata yang bersandar didadanya. Dan saat Hinata mendongak, pandangan mereka bertemu. Jarak yang dekat membuat nafas mereka terasa menghembus wajah masing-masing.

Masih dengan pandangannya yang seolah mengunci Hinata, wajah pria pirang itu mendekat untuk menghapus jarak. Sebelah tangannya memegang lilin dan sebelah lagi mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tubuh Hinata seolah mati rasa dan dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berkedip. Wajah tampan kakaknya memang sudah lama ia kagumi, tapi sekarang wajah itu terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Dan disaat jarak itu sudah sangat dekat, akhirnya dia menolehkan kepalanya.

Membuat Naruto menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi Hinata menolaknya dengan cara yang sama. Dia menjauh dan melonggarkan pelukannya, tapi…

Ctaarr…

"Aaaa…" suara petir membuat pelukan itu mengerat lagi. Naruto membimbing Hinata menuju ranjang.

"Sshh,, tenanglah. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur."

Hinata menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya saat Naruto menyuruhnya untuk berbaring diranjang. "Aku takut, aku tidak mau tidur. Jangan pergi." Jujur, jantung Naruto semakin berdebar saat Hinata mulai merengek manja. Dia senang dan menuruti keinginan Hinata.

Dan sekarang, mereka berbaring diatas ranjang dengan saling berpelukan. Tangan kiri Naruto membelai sayang kepala Hinata yang bersandar didadanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Hujan dan petir sangat deras diluar, lampu pun sampai padam. Tak ada kegiatan selain tidur seharusnya. Tapi mereka masih enggan menutup mata dan memilih untuk menikmati saat bersama.

"Dulu kau juga sering seperti ini." Naruto membuka suara yang membuat Hinata mendongak. Jarak wajah mereka kembali dekat tapi Naruto lebih dulu mengambil jarak. "Dulu, kau sampai menangis karena takut."

"Dulu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Saat itu, kau berusia sekitar… delapan atau sembilan tahun. Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang dan para pembantu sudah memasuki kamar. Kau terbangun tengah malam karena hujan deras. Lampu juga mati saat itu. kau berteriak memanggilku sambil menangis. Saat aku datang, kau memelukku dan tidak ingin melepasku. Seperti sekarang."

Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi penasaran Hinata. "Kau tidak mau tidur, hingga aku membacakanmu cerita dan kita tertidur bersama dengan saling berpelukan sepanjang malam."

Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas, dia bersyukur karena suasana sedang gelap, cahaya lilin tidak akan menunjukkan rona wajahnya. "Hinata.." gadis itu menatap merespon panggilan sang kakak, "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa ada untukmu selama ini."

"Nii-chan…"

"Aku selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh. Aku tidak memperdulikanmu dan selalu membuatmu kesal. Aku minta maaf." Pelan Naruto menangkup wajah Hinata. "Seharusnya aku selalu ada untukmu. Menjaga, melindungi, menghibur. Tapi aku memilih untuk menjauh. Tidak peduli saat kau pulang sekolah sambil menangis karena ada yang mengganggumu.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengadu padaku, tapi aku malah memandangmu dingin. Kau ingin mengadu pada Ayah dan Ibu, tapi mereka belum pulang. Sehingga kau memilih untuk menangis sendirian dikamar. Seharusnya saat itu aku memelukmu, bertanya siapa yang sudah mengganggumu, dan memberi orang itu pelajaran agar tidak mengganggumu lagi.

"Tapi aku malah pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku seharusnya ada saat masa dimana kau tumbuh remaja. Karena disaat itulah, seseorang menjadi labil dan sangat membutuhkan teman tempat bernaung. Aku minta maaf Hinata. Sungguh!"

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca mendengar segala hal itu. Dia masih ingat saat dia baru masuk di SMP dan diganggu teman sekelasnya. Saat itu orang pertama yang ingin dia jadikan tempat mengadu adalah kakaknya, tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah pandangan acuh tidak peduli. Sekarang dia rasanya ingin menangis karena kakaknya sudah berubah. Dia senang, sangat senang malah.

Dia menggeleng pelan dan meraih tangan Naruto yang membelai pipinya, "Tidak, Nii-chan tidak salah. Nii-chan tahu saat aku bersedih, nii-chan membantuku mengerjakan PR walau dengan marah-marah, Nii-chan selalu menjemputku pulang sekolah, Nii-chan selalu tahu saat aku membutuhkan sesuatu dan menolongku walau dengan wajah datar.

"Itu artinya Nii-chan peduli padaku, Nii-chan memperhatikanku. Jangan minta maaf, Nii-chan tidak salah. Aku tetap senang karena Nii-chan tidak benar-benar mengabaikanku selama ini. dan sekarang aku semakin senang karena Nii-chan berubah. Aku senang. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena selalu membuatmu khawatir dan repot. Bahkan sekarangpun kau khawatir karena aku terlalu penakut. Aku.."

Naruto menggeleng kuat, "Sudah diamlah. Kau tidak merepotkanku, walaupun iya, aku justru senang. Hinata, adik manisku yang cantik. Kau adalah yang terbaik bagiku." Naruto langsung menenggelamkan kepala Hinata didadanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Jadi jangan bicara begitu karena aku tidak suka." Hinata balas memeluk sambil mengangguk.

. . .

Siang, pukul 01.14. Naruto menjemput Hinata dikampusnya. "Kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

"hu-um.." gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ayo!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh Hinata. Mereka pun langsung berjalan menuju mobil. Dari tempat lain, seseorang berambut merah melihat hal itu dengan tersenyum.

. . .

"Nii-chan, kenapa berhenti disini?" Hinata menatap bingung kakaknya karena mereka berhenti disebuah taman bermain.

"Kau lihat ayunan disana?" Hinata mencari ayunan yang dimaksud sang kakak, lalu mengangguk setelah menemukannya. "Sekarang kita main ayunan. Ayo!"

Hinata berkedip bengong mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Naruto keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu Hinata yang masih menatapnya cengok, "Ayo Hinata." Naruto langsung menarik tangan putih adiknya.

Disinilah mereka. Naruto memaksa Hinata duduk disalah satu ayunan dan dia mengayunnya dari belakang. Perlahan Hinata menikmati permainan ayunannya. "Apa kau ingat? Dulu kita sering bermain ayunan seperti ini."

Hinata mendongak dan menoleh ke belakang, menatap Naruto. "Kapan?"

"Saat kau TK. Kalau aku menjemputmu pulang, kau akan merengek tidak mau pulang dan memaksaku untuk menemanimu bermain ayunan. Kita bermain berjam-jam dan pulang terlambat. Ibu memarahiku karena berpikir aku yang mengajakmu bermain. Tapi kau langsung menangis melihat aku dimarahi Ibu. Kau membelaku dan bilang kalau kau yang salah."

Naruto tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya. Begitupun dengan Hinata. Walau dia tidak ingat tapi dia merasa senang mendengar betapa dia dimanjakan oleh Naruto dulu.

"Kau juga selalu marajuk jika bukan aku yang menjemputmu pulang, dan memintaku untuk bermain bersamamu seharian sebagai gantinya." Hinata mengangguk dan mendengar dalam diam.

"Oh iya.. apa kau mau ice cream?"

"Mau." Gadis itu langsung menjawab riang. Tak menunggu waktu lama, mereka langsung mencari kedai ice cream terdekat….

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Hinata menjawab dengan menyuap ice cream yang banyak ke mulutnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang selalu suka ice cream dari dulu."

Senyum Hinata tergantikan dengan raut penasaran, "Dulu saat kau sudah SD. Kau selalu menungguku pulang dan langsung menagih ice cream, kau akan merajuk jika aku tidak bawa ice cream dan mengajakku untuk membelinya. Dari itu, aku selalu beli ice cream saat pulang sekolah."

Ingatan Naruto menerawang, dia tersenyum mengingat wajah lucu Hinata meminta ice cream. Tapi senyumnya menghilang saat hari pertama dia mulai menjauhi Hinata. Yah, dulu dia langsung menjauhi Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Hinata sering menangis kencang karena kakaknya yang biasa peduli dan memanjakannya tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan acuh.

Diminggu pertama Naruto menjauhi Hinata. Dia masih terbiasa membelikan ice cream untuk Hinata. Yang akhirnya dia makan sendiri atau hanya dia taruh dikulkas dan ditemukan adiknya. Dia memang menjauhi Hinata, tapi dia tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari gadis itu. selalu memperhatikan gadis itu disetiap detail tingkah lakunya.

Hinata memandang bingung Naruto yang terdiam. Dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Naruto. Sejak mati lampu dua malam yang lalu, kakaknya selalu menceritakan dan mengenang masa anak-anak mereka. Sebagian masih bisa diingat oleh Hinata, tapi tidak untuk sebagiannya lagi. Dia jadi merasa seolah sedang bernostalgia dengan kakaknya.

"Hinata.." Hinata hanya diam dan menatap balik saat Naruto menyelipkan rambut Hinata dibalik telinga dan membelai pipi gembilnya. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang sering melakukannya hingga dia sudah terbiasa.

"Nii-chan, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Naruto berkedip dan menarik tangannya. "Nii-chan, jangan diam saja.."

Menarik nafas sejenak, Naruto meraih dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Kau sudah besar Hinata." Gadis itu mengernyit tidak paham, "Kau memiliki banyak kenangan bersama aku, Ayah dan Ibu. Aku lega karena kau bisa bahagia hidup bersama kami. Tapi… apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang keluarga kandungmu?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Apa ini maksud kakaknya yang bercerita tentang masa lalu? Kakaknya ingin menyuruhnyakembali ke keluarga kandungnya? "Nii-chan… apa kau… ingin aku pergi dari rumah."

"Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata? Tidak, tentu saja tidak mungkin aku ingin kau pergi."

"Lalu? Kau selalu bercerita tentang masa lalu untuk mengingatkan aku kalau selama ini aku bahagia tinggal bersama kalian. Dan seharusnya aku pergi karena sudah tahu keluarga kandungku, begitukan?"

Naruto menarik nafas, "Apa itu yang kau pikirkan setiap kali aku bercerita?" Hinata menggeleng, pria itu kembali membelai pipi adiknya. "Aku bercerita padamu, hanya untuk mengingat kalau seharusnya aku selalu memanjakanmu seperti dulu, aku hanya menyesali sikapku yang dingin padamu. Aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi Hinata. Kau tahu kalau aku…"

Naruto terdiam, dia masih ragu, apa kata yang akan diucapkannya sudah familiar bagi Hinata? "Kau tahu kalau aku… mencintaimu." Naruto mencelos saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, "Aku mencintaimu Hinata, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku."

Dia memutuskan untuk mulai selalu mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu untuk Hinata. Dia tidak ingin Hinata salah paham dan mengira kalau Naruto bersikap layaknya kakak. Tidak, Naruto ingin Hinata melihat dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki bukan sebagai seorang kakak.

"Dan sekarang kau sudah tahukan siapa keluarga kandungmu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi waktu itu nenek… bilang kalau aku.. Hyuuga."

"Apa ada seorang Hyuuga yang kau kenal?"

"Neji-nii.."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tiga hari lalu, dia menemuiku dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin kau datang menemui mereka."

"Mereka?"

"Neji, Ayah dan Kakeknya. Kakek dan Pamanmu. Mereka sangat ingin bertemu denganmu Hinata. Aku akan menemanimu jika kau ingin pergi kesana. Bukan berarti aku ingin kau pergi selamanya, tapi aku ingin kau mengetahui siapa keluarga kandungmu. Jujur, aku tidak ingin kau kembali menjadi Hyuuga. Seperti yang sudah pernah kubilang, kalau aku akan pastikan kau tetap menjadi Uzumaki untuk selamanya."

Hinata terdiam. Belaian Naruto dipipinya masih terasa, sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya dan mengetahui orang tuanya jika memang masih ada. Tapi dia ragu, karena kalau dia memang saudara dengan Neji. Mungkin saja dia adalah sepupu yang pernah Neji ceritakan dan itu berarti dia… sudah tidak memiliki orang tua kandung.

Dia bahagia tinggal dengan keluarga angkatnya sekarang dan tetap ingin tinggal bersama mereka. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sedikit takut untuk mencoba mengenal keluarga kandungnya. Dia takut jika dia tidak bisa kembali lagi jadi Uzumaki.

' _Seperti yang sudah pernah kubilang, kalau aku akan pastikan kau tetap menjadi Uzumaki untuk selamanya.'_

Kata-kata Naruto kembali terngiang dan dia melihat tatapan Naruto yang menenangkan. Naruto tidak akan menarik kata-katanya, itu pikirnya. Dan setelah meyakinkan diri, dia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau bertemu mereka, Nii-chan."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi, "Tapi… aku tetap bisa tinggal denganmu bukan?"

Naruto tertawa dan menarik Hinata kepelukannya. "Aku janji, kau bisa tetap tinggal denganku, Ayah ataupun Ibu. Kau bisa memilih dimana kau ingin tinggal. Dan dimanapun kau tinggal, aku tetap akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku janji."

Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kakaknya. Hatinya merasa tenang mendengar janji Naruto yang begitu tulus.

. . .

Hinata menunduk diam dan tidak berniat turun dari mobil. Saat ini mereka sudah berada didepan mansion Hyuuga. Setelah diperbolehkan oleh satpam untuk masuk, maka terlihatlah mansion yang besar, bergaya tradisional tapi tetap terlihat mewah. Tak lebih mewah dari mansion utama Uzumaki sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa. Mansion itu terlihat begitu tenang.

Genggaman hangat ditangannya membuat dia tersentak dan menoleh, mendapati sang kakak yang tersenyum menenangkan. "Jangan takut, aku akan menemanimu."

Dia mengangguk dan merekapun keluar dari mobil. Saat pintu terbuka, orang pertama yang muncul adalah Neji yang tersenyum menyambut mereka. Tentu saja Naruto sudah mengkonfirmasi sebelumnya.

"Neji-nii.." ucapnya lirih yang membuat senyum Neji melebar.

"Akhirnya kau pulang Hinata. Okaeri.."

Setetes air mata jatuh dan dia menggigit bibirnya. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia memiliki keluarga kandung yang begitu hangat. Minato dan Kushina memang menyayanginya dan selalu bersikap hangat padanya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasakan kehangatan lain yang begitu menyenangkan.

Dia mengangguk, "Tadaima.." ucapnya seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Pria pirang itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau keputusannya untuk membawa Hinata ke sana bukanlah kesalahan.

"Boleh aku memelukmu… adikku."

Naruto menahan nafas untuk sesaat sebelum kembali melepaskannya dengan pelan. Sabar Naruto, mereka saudara. Batinnya menenangkan. Jelas dia cemburu jika Hinata memeluk pria lain. Tapi dia tidak boleh lepas kendali. Dia harus bersabar.

Hinata terdiam, sedikit ragu dia menatap kakaknya. Dan Naruto tersenyum, selanjutnya, Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan sang kakak dan berjalan pelan menuju Neji yang sudah merentangkan tangannya. Saat tubuh Neji merengkuhnya, dia merasakan kenyamanan lain.

Dia merasa dilindungi dan bagitu tenang dalam pelukan Neji. Tapi jika Naruto yang memeluknya, dia merasakan nyaman yang berbeda dan jantungnya sering berdebar berisik tapi dia tetap senang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya berbeda, padahal Naruto dan Neji sama-sama kakaknya.

"Ayo, ada orang lain yang sudah menunggumu." Neji menggenggam tangan adik sepupunya dan membimbingnya berjalan menuju tempat lain, sementara Naruto mengekor dibelakang.

Neji mengetuk sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan terukir indah. Setelah ada respon, mereka bertiga melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. terlihat seorang pria yang berdiri disamping seseorang lain yang duduk dikursi roda. Mereka tersenyum menyambut Hinata.

Hati Hinata tersentak melihat mata mereka yang begitu mirip dengan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin keluarga yang memiliki ciri khas yang begitu identik bisa terpisah selama bertahun-tahun?

Neji menatapnya, "Dia Ayahku, dan dia adalah kakek kita." Dia memperkenalkan.

"Kau Hinata?" Hizashi bertanya, gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk, "Kau sangat cantik, mirip dengan Hikaru, Ibumu."

"Hinata, kemarilah sayang. Ini kakek.." pelan, Hinata melangkah mendekati Heiji yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Hinata.

"Ka-kek?" Heiji mengangguk dan memeluk Hinata sayang. Hatinya lega karena bisa bertemu dengan cucunya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk cucunya, dia akan menebus dosanya pada Hiashi dan Hikaru.

. . .

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka duduk bersama sambil melihat album keluarga. Hinata menahan tangisnya saat melihat foto-foto sang ayah. Tidak ada foto Ibunya. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar cerita sang Paman tentang kehidupan Ayah dan Ibu kandungnya.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau Ayah dan Ibunya harus memulai hidup dari nol dan berjuang berdua tanpa bantuan keluarga lainnya. Dia hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Naruto, mendengar Ayahnya yang diusir dari klan. Bahkan setelah cukup sukses, mereka justru kecelakaan dan meninggal. Begitupun dengan Ibunya.

Dia seolah merasakan penderitaan sang Ibu yang harus koma selama dua tahun dan tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak bisa membayangkan Ibunya yang harus melawan kanker sampai meninggal.

"Hinata, tenanglah." Naruto memeluk Hinata yang menangis dengan erat. Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka semua itu.

"Maafkan kakek, Hinata.." Heiji tambah merasa bersalah melihat Hinata yang menangis, "Kakek yang bodoh karena tidak bisa membantu Ayah dan Ibumu. Seharusnya dulu kakek menahan mereka pergi dan tetap mendukung apapun keputusan mereka. Tapi Kakek malah diam saja saat Nenekmu mengusir mereka. Maafkan Kakek."

Hinata menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng, "Kakek tidak salah. Aku tidak menyalahkan Kakek."

"Kau gadis yang baik seperti Ibumu Hinata. Kau juga pemaaf seperti Ayahmu. Kakak kembarku." Hinata memaksa diri untuk tersenyum. Melihat Hizashi yang sangat mirip dengan gambar Ayahnya difoto, membuatnya merasa benar-benar melihat Ayahnya langsung.

"Paman, bukankah paman ada disamping Ayah saat dia… meninggal?" Hizashi mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana denganku dan Ibu. Kenapa aku bisa… terpisah?"

Naruto melirik, dia juga sudah lama menyimpan pertanyaan itu dan cukup penasaran tentang bagaimana Ibunya pulang membawa Hinata.

Hizashi menggeleng pelan, "Paman tidak tahu. Saat itu, aku sedang menjenguk temanku dan secara kebetulan melihat Ayahmu yang sedang dibawa ke ruang ICU. Ayahmu memintaku untuk menjaga kalian berdua sebelum dia meninggal. Dan setelah para suster memindahkannya ke kamar mayat, aku langsung berlari mencari keberadaanmu dan Ibumu.

"Aku bertanya pada suster dimana ruangan Ibumu yang mengalami kecelakaan yang sama dengan Ayahmu. Tapi saat aku masuk ke ruangan itu, Ibumu sudah tidak ada. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana dan menemukannya dalam keadaan koma dirumah sakit dua hari setelahnya. Tidak ada bayi saat itu. jadi tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera memindahkannya ke rumah sakit lain yang jauh dari jangkauan Ibuku.

"Aku tidak ingin Ibuku tahu keberadaan Hikaru. Aku terus memantau keadaannya tanpa diketahui orang lain. Dan dua tahun kemudian, barulah Ibumu siuman. Tapi dia amnesia. Aku tidak pernah tahu dimana keberadaanmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencarimu. Aku mencarimu sambil terus bersembunyi dari Ibuku. Dan saat Hikaru meninggal, aku juga meminta Neji untuk mencari tahu keberadaanmu."

Hinata menunduk mendengar cerita panjang Hizashi. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa terpisah dari Ibunya. Dia tersentak dan menatap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sang kakak tersenyum menyadari tatapan itu. benar, hanya satu orang yang tahu ceritanya. "Kita akan menanyakannya pada Ibu nanti."

Hinata langsung menghembus nafas lega karena masih memiliki harapan. Iya, Kushina pasti tahu ceritanya. "Kita akan pergi nanti, tidak sekarang!" Naruto segera menyela Hinata yang pasti ingin mengajaknya untuk langsung pulang ke Suna. Dan itu membuat bibir Hinata mengerucut kesal.

"Kita akan pulang, tapi belum sekarang.. karena nenek…" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri.

Pandangan Hinata berubah dan dia menunduk saat kembali mengingat kejadian terakhir dengan neneknya. Sementara Heiji menegang ditempatnya. Dia tahu siapa orang yang disebut Naruto 'nenek'. Heiji ingin bertanya tentang wanita itu, sangat ingin. Tapi suaranya seakan tercekat ditenggorokan saat melihat Hinata murung. Dia ingat kata-kata Neji sebelumnya. Dan dia menahan semua kata-katanya.

. . .

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk!" Hinata membuka pintu saat mendapat ijin dari kakaknya. Naruto melihatnya sambil merapikan kemejanya didepan cermin. "Ada apa? Kemarilah."

Hinata melangkah mendekati kakaknya. Dan terdiam melihat penampilan Naruto yang belum selesai. Dia meraih dasi diatas kasur dan memasangkannya pada Naruto. Membuat pria itu kaget dan bisa mencium aroma lavender sang adik.

Pasti adiknya baru mandi. Memang waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Dia diam melihat Hinata yang serius memasang dasinya. Jujur, dia selalu memimpikan hal itu sejak lama. Dimana Hinata membantunya bersiap setiap pagi, memasang dasi dan menemaninya sarapan. Dia selalu memimpikan semua hal itu. bukankah itu romantis jika status mereka suami-istri? Kembali Naruto berkhayal.

Selesai memasang dasi, Hinata juga membantu Naruto memakai jasnya dan merapikannya hingga selesai. "Selesai!" ucapnya puas.

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih sayang." Dia menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan mengecup bibir itu cepat dan singkat. Membuat Hinata membeku.

Begitupun dengan Naruto. Dia baru menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Apa dia harus jujur jika dia terbawa suasana khayalannya dan melakukan itu tanpa sadar?

Tidak akan. Dan Naruto berpura-pura bersikap biasa. Seolah itu dia lakukan dengan sengaja, walau jantungnya serasa mau copot. Tapi dia sedikit menyesal karena mencium Hinata dengan sangat singkat tadi. Kalau saja dia mencium lebih lama…

Naruto langsung menepis pikirannya dan menoleh ke samping saat dia merasa wajahnya memanas.

Mereka terdiam. Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi canggung. Dan Hinata semakin risih karena dia merasa senang dengan perlakuan kakaknya. Satu sisi, dia terus menyangkal perasaannya karena tidak ingin Ayah Ibunya kecewa. Tapi disisi lain, dia mengakui kalau dia begitu nyaman dan senang akan semua itu.

' _Tidak, tidak boleh Hinata. Dia kakakmu.'_ Teriak batinnya cepat.

"Ehm,, anoo.." dia membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana. "Sarapannya sudah siap."

"Oh.. i-iya.." Naruto menjawab terbata dan gugup. "Engg,, kau.. tidak kuliah?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada jadwal hari ini." mereka masih tidak saling menatap dan merasa semakin canggung. "Kita sarapan saja sekarang." Hinata langsung berbelok dan keluar dari kamar. Menyisakan Naruto yang menghela nafas lega.

Dia menjilat bibirnya, "Hah, coba aku menciumnya lebih lama.." gumamnya lirih.

.

To be continued

.

Ck ckc ck,,, kasiaaaan Naruto…

Hahaha,, jujur, aku ngakak sendiri waktu nulisnya. Senyum-senyum pas scene lainnya. Dan sempet baper pas di mansion Hyuuga.

Hah, sebenernya aku mau nulis masalah-masalahnya aja biar cepat selesai. Tapi rasanya nggak enak aja kalau nggak ada scene manis antara Naruhina. Dan terlebih lagi, rasanya aneh kalau tiba-tiba mereka jadian tanpa proses yang jelas.

Jadi maaf, kalau bagi readers, cerita aku terlalu banyak scene nggak penting atau bertele-tele. Aku cuma mau menyelingi setiap ceritanya dengan scene manis, biar nggak stress bacanya. Satu chapter, ada scene sedih, ada scene tegang, juga ada scene santai. Biar nggak bosen aja bacanya. Itu maksud aku.

Ini mungkin fic pertama aku dengan chapter terbanyak. Pertama kali niat untuk nulis ff, sebenarnya cuma mau nulis-nulis fic dua atu tiga chapter aja. Eh malah kebablasan.

Yah, semoga readers tetap suka, bisa terhibur dan tidak kecewa. Aku usahain satu chapternya panjang biar cepat selesai.

Semoga suka, dan…

Salam, Rameen.


	10. I Love You

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream / T semi M

 _ **Chapter 10 ( I Love You )**_

Hinata memandang cermin yang memantulkan dirinya yang sedang memegang bibirnya. Ingatannya kembali saat tadi Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya. Belum lagi saat Naruto menciumnya dibawah hujan malam itu. Wajahnya memerah saat menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah ciuman kedua mereka.

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum hadir diwajahnya. "Naruto-niichan.." dia tidak tahan untuk tidak memanggil kakaknya dengan nada riang. Dia merasa sangat senang tanpa dia sadari.

' _Ayah dan Ibu kecewa pada kalian…'_

Senyumnya menghilang kala mengingat mimpinya. Benar, dia tidak boleh punya hubungan lebih dengan Naruto. Mereka adalah saudara. Dia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa.

Hah, dia menghela nafas dan menatap jam. 9.30 pagi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Ting tong… brak brak brak…

Dia menoleh kaget saat mendengar suara bel dan gedoran kuat. Tidak terlalu terdengar jelas dari kamarnya, tapi masih bisa diterima oleh pendengarannya.

Ting tong ting tong… brak brak brak..

Dia berdiri dan menuju pintu depan karena gedoran itu tidak berhenti. "Ya. Tunggu sebentar!" dia berteriak tapi tidak didengar oleh orang yang datang karena gedoran itu justru semakin keras.

"Siap –… nenek?" Dia membeku saat Neneknya berdiri dihadapannya begitu dia membuka pintu. Tatapan tajam sang Nenek membuatnya sedikit gemetar.

"Akh.." dia meringis pelan saat Mito mendorongnya dan langsung berjalan masuk. Hinata mengikuti Mito karena tujuan Neneknya adalah kamarnya.

Mito melihat kamar seolah mencari sesuatu. "Nenek, ada apa?" wanita tua itu tidak memperdulikan apapun. Dia melihat koper besar diatas lemari dan mengambilnya.

Braak..

Dia membanting koper itu ke hadapan Hinata yang terlihat shock. "Bereskan barang-barangmu dan pergi jauh dari keluargaku." Suara Mito berdesis tajam.

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya sang Nenek mengusirnya. Dia menggelng kuat. "Jangan usir aku Nenek."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku bukan Nenekmu. Pergilah sebelum Naruto kembali." Suara Mito mulai meninggi. Dia berbalik dan membuka lemari Hinata. Mengambil paksa tumpukan baju dan kembali melemparnya ke hadapan Hinata. "Pergi sekarang juga!" Teriaknya tertahan.

"Tidak.." Hinata mendekat dan meraih tangan Neneknya. "Kumohon Nenek,, jangan usir aku… maaf, maaf.. aku selalu membuat Nenek marah.. kumohon jangan usir aku…"

Pandangan Mito menggelap, _'Aku mohon jangan usir aku, Ayah. Aku salah, maafkan aku.. jangan usir aku.. kumohon..'_

Rahangnya mengeras saat dia membayangkan dirinya pernah melakukan hal yang sama saat dia diusir oleh Ayahnya sendiri dulu. Dan semua itu karena Heiji yang membuat dia diceraikan dan diusir.

"Nenek… aku mohon…"

"Lepaskan tanganku.. aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian.. dia mengacaukan hidupku, begitu pula denganmu.. aku membencimu.. lepaskan tanganku.."

Hinata menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat Mito memaksa menarik lepas tangannya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin pergi dari keluarga itu, dia tidak peduli jika harus terus memohon pada Neneknya.

"Tidak, jangan usir aku Nenek.."

"Lepaskan tanganku sialan!"

"Tidak… komohon.."

"Lepas.."

Bruk,, brak.. "Aaarrgghh…"

"Neneeekk.."

Sebuah adegan yang didramatisir? Mungkin iya, tapi semua itu sungguh kecelakaan. Mito menarik kuat tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Hinata. Tapi itu membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang dan kepalanya terbentur ujung laci.

Sebuah adegan yang klise, tapi bukan saatnya untuk hanya sekedar diam mencerna setiap kejadian. Hinata langsung menghampiri Neneknya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nenek… nenek.. bang –" Kata-katanya terputus saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang kental dari balik kepala Neneknya yang berada dipangkuannya. "Da-darah..? Nenek bangun.. bangunlah Nenek komohon bangunlah… tolooong… toloong!"

. . .

"Apa rapatnya lancar?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu gusar begitu?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah datar. Yah, dia sedikit merasa tidak enak sebenarnya, entah karena apa. "Kau ada masalah?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit gelisah saja. Oh ya, kau lihat ponselku. Sepertinya tertinggal saat aku rapat."

"Ponsel dengan tempelan foto seorang perempuan rambut pirang panjang yang cantik dibelakangnya?"

Naruto menelan ludah salah tingkah. Itu ulah Hinata. Gadis itu memotong foto mereka ditaman hiburan waktu itu. Membuat foto itu hanya memperlihatkan gambarnya yang seperti perempuan. Ugh, dimana harga dirinya?

"Apa perempuan itu pacarmu? Atau kau punya kebiasaan baru untuk berdandan seperti perempuan?" Naruto merengut kesal karena Shikamaru mulai mengejeknya.

"Jangan mengejekku Shika. Itu ulah Hinata, dia sengaja mengerjaiku dengan menyuruhku memakai semua itu untuk berfoto bersama. Ugh, seandainya kau tahu. Ternyata dia sangat jahil dan kejam."

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya mendengar hal itu. tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum, "Sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah membaik."

Naruto tersentak dan tersenyum, "Ya begitulah. Aku akan mendekatinya terang-terangan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin jauh darinya lagi Shika."

Pria Nara itu mengangguk puas.

Naruto duduk dikursi kerjanya dan meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Dia mengernyit melihat 13 miscall dan 5 pesan dari Hinata. Setelah dia membacanya, matanya melebar dan langsung berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru terlihat waspada dengan respon Naruto.

"Nenek… Nenekku ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Dan Hinata sendirian menjaganya. Aku harus ke sana Shika."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Pergilah."

"Kau bisa menghandel rapat berikutnya?"

Shikamaru mendengus, "Kau meremehkan seorang Nara, Tuan Uzumaki?" sindirnya yang membuat Naruto terkekeh sejenak dan langsung meraih kunci mobilnya sebelum pergi.

. . .

"Hinata?"

"Naruto-niichan?"

Hinata langsung berdiri dan memeluk Naruto yang baru saja datang. Naruto begitu khawatir melihat adiknya yang duduk menunduk sendirian dibangku tunggu depan ICU. Dia masih melihat bekas air mata dipipi gembil itu. "Nii-chan,, nenek.."

"Shh,, iya tenanglah." Naruto mengiring Hinata untuk kembali duduk. "Sekarang ceritakan, kenapa Nenek bisa begitu?"

"Ini salahku Nii-chan. Aku menggegam tangan Nenek sangat kuat. Jadi saat Nenek menarik tangannya dia terjatuh kebelakang dan kepalanya…" Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Pria pirang itu mengerti siatuasinya. Hanya saja, dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa Neneknya datang ke Konoha dan saling tarik-menarik dengan Hinata. Apa Neneknya berlaku kasar lagi pada Hinata? Dia ingin bertanya tapi mengurungkannya karena Hinata sudah menangis lagi.

"Shh,, Nenek akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Kau sudah menghubungi Ibu dan Ayah?" Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Sudah, tidak apa. Aku ada disini."

Tadi. Setelah dibantu supir Mito. Akhirnya Mito diantar ke rumah sakit dan kepalanya yang bocor perlu dijahit. Hinata menghubungi kakaknya karena sang Nenek butuh donor darah, tapi kakaknya tidak mengangkat telponnya. Dia ingat kalau Naruto pernah menyumbangkan darah padanya, sehingga dia berpikir mungkin darahnya cocok dengan darah Mito.

Dan akhirnya, dia yang mendonorkan darah. Setelah itu dia menghubungi Ibunya, tapi karena jarak yang jauh, tentu saja Minato dan Kushina belum sampai. Dia hanya bisa menunggu sendirian dan terus berdoa agar Neneknya tidak apa-apa. Sampai Naruto datang dua jam kemudian.

"Bagaimana Dokter?" Naruto langsung bertanya begitu dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Tidak apa, lukanya sudah dijahit, donor darah tadi sangat membantu. Dan dia mungkin akan sadar setelah obat biusnya habis."

"Donor?" Naruto melihat Hinata yang hanya menatapnya sendu dan kembali menatap dokter. "Boleh kami melihatnya?"

"Tentu, kalian bisa melihatnya diruang rawat. Ah maaf, saya masih ada pasien lain, para suster sudah mengurus Nenek kalian."

"Oh iya, terima kasih Dokter."

. . .

Pukul 19.12, Kushina dan Minato sampai. Mereka langsung menuju ruangan Mito. Hinata menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak mengatakan kalau Mito mengusirnya. Dia hanya bilang kalau Mito sedikit memarahinya dan dia tidak tahu kenapa Neneknya datang.

Dan sekarang, disinilah mereka. Sedang berkumpul diruangan Mito tanpa suara. Mito masih belum sadar dan itu membuat Hinata semakin takut. Bagaimanapun, dia merasa bersalah karena hal itu, seandainya dia melepaskan tangan sang Nenek dan langsung pergi dari rumah itu, mungkin Mito tidak akan seperti itu.

"Ibu?" mereka bertiga menoleh saat Kushina memanggil Ibunya. Mito mulai sadar, "Ibu sudah sadar? Ini Kushina bu. Bangunlah."

Perlahan mata Mito terbuka dan melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya. Dan saat dia sudah bisa memproses semua ingatannya, dia merasa lebih kesal sekarang. Dia sengaja datang ke Konoha untuk menjemput Naruto dan mengusir Hinata saat gadis itu sedang sendirian dirumah. Dia bahkan tidak memberi tahu Minato dan Kushina jika dia datang ke Konoha.

Tapi karena hal itu, semua rencananya jadi gagal dan dia memandang tajam Hinata yang berdiri disamping Naruto. "Ibu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Mataku sakit jika melihat anak sial itu."

Semua orang disana tersentak dan menghela nafas. Bolehkah Kushina, Minato dan Naruto menganggap Mito sudah baik-baik saja sekarang? karena saat pertama kali membuka matapun, hal yang diucap masih tentang kebenciannya pada Hinata.

"Ibu. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Hinata sudah menyelamatkan Ibu. Dia juga sudah mendonorkan darahnya pada Ibu."

Mata Mito terbelalak dan menatap Kushina tidak percaya, "Dia menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya pelan dan Kushina mengangguk. "Hahahaha…" tawa Mito lepas saat itu juga.

Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya mengeras marah, "Jangan bercanda Kushina," dia mengabaikan infuse ditangannya dan rasa nyeri di kepalanya. "Dia yang justru mencelakaiku, dia pasti sengaja melakukannya agar aku celaka. Sudah kubilang dia anak sial. Aku selalu terkenal sial jika ada didekatnya. Dan apa kau bilang? Dia mendonorkan darahnya untuk menyelamatkanku? Dia justru menghinaku dengan mencampur darahnya dengan darahku. Sekarang darah mereka mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak sudi ada hal tentang mereka dalam diriku."

Kushina menutup mulutnya tak percaya akan perkataan Ibunya. Kebaikan Hinata malah dianggap penghinaan oleh Ibunya? Yang dia tahu, Mito adalah sosok wanita dan Ibu yang terbaik didunia, tapi kenapa Ibunya bisa sekejam itu.

"A-aku akan pe-pergi saja."

"Hinata." Naruto langsung menahan tangan Hinata.

"Huh, lihatlah. Kau memang sengaja melakukan ini bukan? Kalau kau tidak sengaja, seharusnya kau sudah pergi saat ku usir tadi. Tapi kau malah berpura-pura menangis dan mencoba membunuhku."

"Ap-apa? Ibu mengusir Hinata?"

"Ya, aku datang ke sini untuk mengusirnya dan membawa kembali Naruto sebelum dia dan keluarganya melukai Naruto. Benar dugaanku, dia memang berencana menyakiti aku lagi. Dia pasti disuruh oleh laki-laki brengsek itu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat. Entah kenapa, dia langsung mengingat Kakeknya setiap kali Mito menyebut 'laki-laki brengsek'. Apa mungkin orang yang dimaksud Neneknya adalah Kakek kandungnya yang baru sekali dilihatnya?

Dia melepas paksa genggaman Naruto dan langsung keluar. "Hinata.." Naruto mengikuti Hinata dari belakang dan kembali meraih tangan Hinata saat mereka sudah berada dilorong rumah sakit.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana? Jangan begini."

"A-aku me-memang seharusnya pergi Nii-chan."

"Hah, daripada itu, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Oke?"

Hinata menggeleng dan menatap Naruto. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum menenangkan Naruto. "Nii-chan,, aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Komohon lepaskan."

"Tidak!" Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya.

Hinata menghela nafas dan menangkup pipi Naruto, menimbulkan rasa nyaman bagi pria pirang itu. "Aku akan kembali, aku janji. Aku hanya butuh waktu, Nii-chan tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi Hinata…"

"Percayalah padaku Nii-chan. Sebentar saja."

Naruto merengut saat Hinata tidak mendengar permintaannya, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus kembali sebelum jam sepuluh."

Hinata terdiam, lalu mengangguk. Perlahan dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto yang sebenarnya masih tak rela. Lalu pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

. . .

Naruto gusar dan gelisah. Ponsel Hinata mati dan sekarang hampir tengah malam, tapi Hinata belum juga kembali. "Naruto, bagaimana ini? dimana Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tahu Ibu.."

"Kushina, tenanglah. Naruto lebih baik sekarang kau cari dia. Ke rumah temannya atau tempat-tempat yang mungkin dia kunjungi."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa teman-temannya, Ayah. Yang aku tahu dia juga jarang keluar rumah."

"Kalau begitu, periksa rumahmu dan coba cari dia dimana saja."

Naruto mengangguk dan dengan cepat berdiri. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang."

"Hati-hati Naruto.." lagi –Naruto mengangguk pada Ibunya.

. . .

Mito berdiri dan menatap keluar jendela. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik walau masih harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Selintas masa lalunya muncul kembali dan membuatnya menggigit bibir menahan sakit. dia tidak mengerti, kenapa rasa sakitnya tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Sering kali ia mencoba menghapus masa lalu dan melupakan semuanya. Tapi semua tidak berhasil.

Terkadang, disaat dia menatap dirinya didepan cermin dan mengingat semua perlakuan buruknya pada Hinata, dia sedikit merasa menyesal dan bersalah. Tapi sekelebat penderitaannya menghilangkan semua penyesalan itu. Dia merasa apa yang dia lakukan adalah hal yang pantas untuk membalas rasa sakitnya. Sakit yang tidak terlihat tapi sanggup membuatnya meminum obat penenang kala sakit itu menyerang.

' _Kumohon Nenek,, jangan usir aku… maaf, maaf.. aku selalu membuat Nenek marah.. kumohon jangan usir aku…'_

Mito menunduk.. "Aku akan menyayangimu seandainya saja kau bukan bagian darinya." ..gumamnya lirih. Sejujurnya, dia selalu teringat dirinya saat masih muda setiap kali melihat Hinata. Dia tahu kalau Hinata tidaklah bersalah. Tapi sekali lagi, kebencian itu membuat sisi baiknya menggelap seketika.

Tok tok tok.. dia tersentak saat terdengar ketukan pintu dan suara pintu yang terbuka. Dia hanya melirik, tidak berniat menoleh. Memilih untuk menatap suasana diluar jendela.

Tapi tidak ada suara dari orang yang datang membuatnya mengernyit heran, dia menoleh dan membeku. Matanya melebar, tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah ketakutan. "K-k-ka-u.."

Orang itu tersenyum ramah, "Lama tidak bertemu… Mito."

"He-hei-heiji.. ka-kau.. ke-kenapa kau bisa disi-ni?" wanita itu mundur selangkah dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Tidak, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi.

"Cucumu bilang kalau kau sedang dirawat disini, jadi aku datang untuk menjengukmu."

"Heh,," Mito mendengus mengejek walau masih dengan rasa takut, dia mencoba bersikap kuat dan mengenyahkan segala ketakutannya. "Cucuku.. atau cucumu? Apa dia melapor karena sudah berhasil melukaiku?"

Heiji mengangkat bahu santai, "Pria muda berambut pirang… cucumu bukan?"

Mata Mito melebar, darimana laki-laki itu tahu tentang Naruto? Itu yang dipikirkan Mito. "Kau.. apa kau mengincar cucuku untuk menyiksaku lagi? Darimana kau tahu tentang Naruto?"

Heiji menghela nafas dan memandang Mito miris. Dia tidak menyangka, wanita yang dia cintai memiliki ketakutan dan berprasangka buruk sebesar itu padanya. Jelas Heiji menyadari kalau sosok Mito yang ada dihadapannya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Mito yang dikenalnya dulu. Seperti kata Neji, waktu dan penderitaan sanggup mengubah seseorang.

"Bukankah disana ada pisau?" Mito melirik meja disamping ranjang yang terdapat buah-buahan dan pisau. Wanita itu semakin waspada, ketakutan semakin menyerang dirinya. "Aku lumpuh sekarang, kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah kalau kau mau."

Mito tersentak. Dia tidak menyangka dengan perkataan Heiji. Dia kembali memperhatikan Heiji yang hanya duduk dikursi roda dengan kaki yang tampak mulai mengecil. Efek dari usia dan kelumpuhan yang sudah cukup lama.

"Mito, please. Aku tidak ada niat untuk melakukan hal buruk padamu dan juga pada keluargamu. Kita sudah tahu kalau kalian sudah merawat dan menjaga cucuku selama belasan tahun. Aku bukan orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Benarkah?" Mito menyela cepat, "Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya dulu? Bukankah aku satu-satunya orang yang selalu setia ada untukmu? Lalu bagaimana caramu membalas terima kasih? Kau justru menghancurkan hidupku, itukah yang kau sebut tahu terima kasih, Hyuuga Heiji?" suaranya meninggi dan dia mulai lepas emosi.

"Aku salah, aku salah Mito, maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku, tapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf. Aku menyesal Mito, sungguh! Maafkan aku, komohon.."

Mito membuang muka, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit untuk alasan yang berbeda. "Maafkan aku Mito. Kau boleh menamparku, memukulku, menyiksaku bahkan membunuhku.. tapi kumohon satu hal Mito…" Heiji terdiam menunggu respon wanita dihadapannya, tapi wanita itu tetap enggan menatapnya. "..kumohon… kembalilah! Kembalilah menjadi Mito yang dulu."

Mito melirik sambil menahan nafas, dadanya terasa tertohok melihat Heiji yang menangis sambil tersenyum pahit. "Kumohon.. kembalilah menjadi Mito yang dulu, yang ceria, baik dan ramah. Penuh kasih sayang kepada siapapun. Mito yang sangat aku cintai, bahkan sampai saat ini."

Hening.. suasana menjadi hening setelah itu.

"Hahaha…" lagi –Mito tertawa seperti saat Kushina bilang kalau Hinata menyelamatkannya, "Kembali?" suaranya berubah lirih, "Mito yang dulu sudah mati.. saat kau merusaknya dihotel hari itu."

Heiji menekan dadanya seketika. Merasa sakit karena semua hal itu karena kesalahannya. "Kau tahu? Mito yang kau kenal hanya satu Mito. Seorang gadis yang ceria, baik dan ramah jika hanya didepanmu. Mito yang penurut dan tidak bisa membantah orang tua jika dirumah. Mito yang selalu menyimpan kerinduan kasih sayang orang tua sendirian."

Mito kembali menatap luar jendela, "Aku selalu tidak bisa memilih. Seluruh hidupku di atur oleh Ayahku. Aku dituntut untuk selalu bersikap anggun, cerdas, dan membanggakan nama keluarga. Hanya bersamamu aku selalu jadi orang yang berbeda. Aku selalu merasa lepas dan bebas jika bersamamu. Saat itu… aku sangat mencintaimu Heiji… aku bahkan bermimpi untuk mati bersamamu."

Pandangannya berubah benci kala ingatan itu kembali, "Tapi rasa cintaku yang sangat besar itu berubah menjadi rasa benci yang besar pula. Kau merusak segalanya, kau bahkan meninggalkanku setelah itu." dia menatap Heiji, "Bahkan saat kau kembali, aku masih sempat berharap kau akan meminta maaf padaku. Tapi apa? Kau mendatangiku setiap hari hanya untuk mengajakku pergi, memaksaku, dan justru kembali menghancurkan hidupku lagi.."

Mito melangkah mendekat dengan segala rasa benci yang dia tahan bertahun-tahun. "Kau membuatku diceraikan dan diusir dari rumah. Menjadi janda yang harus berjuang sendiran dengan seorang anak yang masih sangat kecil."

Mata Heiji melebar. Dia tidak tahu hal itu, dadanya semakin terasa sakit mengetahui akibat dari perbuatannya. Dia kira Mito tetap hidup bersama suami dan anaknya setelah itu. tapi ternyata, wanita itu bahkan diusir dari keluarganya. Sungguh, Heiji tidak pernah mengira semua itu.

"Aku tersiksa ditempat rehabilitasi setelah kau perkosa. Dan aku menderita bertahun-tahun setelah diusir. Aku berjuang sendirian Heiji. SENDIRIAN..!"

Plak.. Bruk..

Mito jatuh terduduk dan menangis setelah menumpahkan semua emosinya. Satu tamparan untuk pria itu tidak akan cukup membalas semua rasa sakitnya.

Heiji menatap miris wanita itu. tidak dia pedulikan rasa perih karena tamparan Mito dipipinya. Dia tahu itu bukanlah apa-apa. Dia sangat ingin mendekat dan memeluk wanita itu, kekasihnya, cintanya… yang bukannya dia buat bahagia tapi malah dia buat menderita.

"Mito.."

"Aku sakit Heiji,, aku menderita.. dan semua itu karena kau brengsek!" Mito berdiri dan kembali manampar laki-laki dikursi roda itu.

Plak..

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku sialan!"

Plak.."

"Kau jahat!"

Plak..

"Kau brengsek! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Plak..

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Mito mengatur nafasnya yang menderu cepat setelah mengamuk. Sementara Heiji hanya diam menerima perlakuan itu. Dia akan menerima apapun asalkan Mito bisa puas melepaskan semua beban dihatinya. Selama ini Mito hanya melampiaskan dendamnya pada orang yang salah, dan hal itu tidak akan pernah menghapus kebenciannya. Heiji sadar, kalau hanya dia yang bisa menghapus kebencian Mito. Hanya dia yang seharusnya menerima semua kebencian Mito agar wanita itu bisa melepas semua bebannya.

Yah, dia rela. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa membuat Mito kembali menjadi Mito yang dikenalnya dulu. Dia akan menebus kesalahannya dengan menerima semua beban penderitaan wanita itu. wanita yang sangat dan selalu ia cintai.

. . .

Malam kembali datang, menenggelamkan matahari diperaduannya. Bahkan awanpun terasa akan menyembunyikan bulan sebentar lagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Keringat yang mengucur didahinya tidak dia hiraukan. Rasa lapar yang mendera sudah berbaur dengan kerinduan yang memuncak.

"Hinata.." dia menyebut nama itu lirih. Nama milik seorang gadis yang tidak dia lihat tiga hari ini. Seorang gadis yang sanggup membabit segala kerinduan dihatinya dengan segumpal kegelisahan dan penyesalan. Kalau saja dia tidak pernah membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Naruto kembali meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang menjadi urutan nomor satu didaftar panggilan keluar dalam tiga hari ini. tapi dia kembali mengumpat kesal saat lagi-lagi hanya kotak suara yang menjawab.

Hinata menghilang dan tidak kembali sejak dia pergi hari itu. Sesuai kata Ayahnya,, dia mencari gadis itu tanpa peduli waktu dan kesehatannya. Dia hanya pulang untuk mandi dan sekedar menyapa orang tuanya. Dia hanya akan menjenguk neneknya lima menit dan menghabiskan waktu lainnya untuk mencari Hinata. Bahkan makanpun dia tidak yakin ingat.

Dia berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Dia sudah sangat lelah. Tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk keliling Konoha. Dia menyesal karena tidak pernah bertanya pada Hinata tentang teman-temannya. Jika saja dia mengenal teman-teman Hinata, mungkin dia bisa bertanya.

Hanya satu orang yang dia kenal sebagai teman sekelas adiknya. Tapi panda merah itu justru memanasinya dengan mengatakan Hinata tinggal bersamanya. Hampir saja Naruto memberi panda merah itu pukulan lagi. Dan selanjutnya, panda merah itu malah mengancamnya, jika dia membuat Hinata terluka dan bersedih. Hei, dia sedang mencari Hinata untuk menghiburnya, kenapa dia malah dihakimi?

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya diranjang. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan berniat akan langsung tidur. Tentu saja pria itu tidak ingin tubuhnya semakin lelah yang berakhir sakit dan tidak bisa mencari Hinata. Dia meraih foto mereka yang terpajang diatas meja samping ranjangnya.

"Hinata, kau dimana?"

Meraih ponselnya lagi dan kembali menghubungi Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi terdengar kotak suara penerima pesan. "Kau dimana Hinata.. pulanglah, aku sangat merindukanmu. Komohon pulahlah sayang.. aku mohon.." dia mematikan panggilannya setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk Hinata entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Membaringkan dirinya dan memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur. Mimpipun menenggelamkannya dalam lelap penuh kelelahan.

…..

"Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…" seorang gadis memandang sendu ke arah ranjang, dimana seorang pria tidur sambil terus menyebut namanya. Dia belum berniat pulang sebenarnya walau rasa kehilangan dan rindunya pada sang kakak sedikit menyiksanya. Tapi pesan suara terakhir yang Naruto tinggalkan terdengar begitu miris dan putus asa, membuatnya langsung berpamitan pada Ino untuk segera pulang.

Ino, teman sekelasnya yang menjadi tempat curhat dan memberi tumpangan untuknya selama tiga hari ini, awalnya melarang karena hari sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi dia tetap ingin pulang segera, dan akhirnya diantar oleh supir Yamanaka.

Dan saat dia sampai, membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan. Dia mendapati kakaknya yang tertidur gelisah diranjangnya dengan menyebut namanya berulang kali. Hatinya sakit. tiga hari sudah dia memikirkan tentang segalanya, dan terperanjat saat dia meyakini kalau dia juga mencintai dan menginginkan sang kakak.

Gadis itu mendekat dan hatinya sakit, melihat kakaknya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan, tubuhnya mulai kurus walau hanya dalam waktu tiga hari.

"Hinata… Hinata…" kembali pria itu memanggil namanya. Wajahnya berkeringat dan raut wajahnya begitu menderita. Dada bidang kakaknya terlihat naik turun tanpa penghalang. Entah kenapa kakaknya tidak memakai baju. Dia hanya diam menatap kakaknya tanpa niat untuk membangunkan pria itu.

"Hinata.. hah hah.." Naruto terduduk dan terdiam, mendapati Hinata yang duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah datar. Naruto mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang menderu. Dia mencoba mengenali gadis itu, nyata atau hanya imajinasi semata.

Mereka berpandangan tanpa suara. Hinata bergerak mendekat dan mengeluarkan tissue dari tasnya. Pelan dia menghapus keringat diwajah Naruto tanpa menghiraukan tubuh pria itu yang menegang karena menyadari kalau itu bukanlah imajinasi. "Hinata.. ini kau sayang?"

Gerakan Hinata terhenti, dia mengangguk pelan dan menerima belaian tangan Naruto dipipinya. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah berada dalam pelukan erat pria itu. "Ini kau, kau pulang.. aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.."

Tangan Hinata naik dan mengelus pelan punggung pria itu, mencoba menenangkan. Seketika pelukan itu terlepas dan Naruto menatapnya tajam, "Kau milikku, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sekalipun kau yang menginginkannya. Kau milikku!"

Hinata masih diam dengan raut datar. Hatinya tertohok menangkap sorot kerinduan dan emosi yang memuncak dari safir indah sang kakak. Tangannya terangkat menangkup wajah tampan dihadapannya. "Bisakah.." ucapnya pelan, "..untuk sehari saja… bisakah kita lupakan tentang semua persaudaraan ini? Untuk sehari saja…"

Kepala gadis itu mendongak dan mencium lembut kening Naruto, sanggup membuat Naruto lupa caranya bernafas. Dan saat wajah itu menjauh, gadis itu tersenyum penuh cinta. Cinta yang selalu Naruto harapkan selama ini, cinta yang sama yang selalu ia pendam bertahun-tahun.

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat panggilan itu terucap dari bibir Hinata. Dengan cepat dia meraih wajah itu dan mencium bibir Hinata dengan dalam namun tetap lembut. Seolah mengirim semua rasa cintanya selama ini pada gadis itu. pelan dia melumat bibir itu dan mengecap rasa disetiap sentuhan yang dia berikan.

Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang saat Hinata membalas ciumannya dengan rasa cinta yang sama. Tak ada yang tahu kalau mereka merasa sangat kehilangan hanya dengan tiga hari tidak bertemu.

Saat bernafas menjadi sebuah kebutuhan, saat itu juga mereka merasa benar-benar merasa hidup. Wajah itu menjauh dan kening mereka saling menempel. "Ini yang ketiga." Hinata membuka suara.

"Apanya?"

"Ciuman kita."

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Ini sudah lebih dari yang kedua puluh."

"Hah?" pria itu tersenyum lebar. Haruskah ia katakan kalau dia sudah mencium gadis itu berkali-kali saat memberinya obat tidur.

Never!

"Panggil aku lagi.. panggil aku, Hinata.." dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun.."

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu Hinata, kau milikku. Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku lagi."

"Aku janji. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu."

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu sayang.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.."

Bibir itu kembali bertemu, lebih dalam dan lebih menuntut. Pelan, Naruto mengangkat Hinata ke pangkuannya. Tangannya menekan tengkuk sang gadis untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa sadar dia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu dan menindihnya.

"Nggh,, Naruto-kun.." desahan itu lolos saat Naruto mengecap leher jenjangnya. Menarik sebelah kaki sang gadis agar melingkar dipinggangnya, dan sebelah kakinya menyusup diantara paha gadis itu.

Tidak sedetikpun dia menghentikan gerak bibirnya. Memberi tanda kepemilikannya dileher putih itu sebelum kembali melumat bibir mungil menggoda milik Hinata. Hinatanya, kekasihnya, cintanya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu lagi. Tidak akan.

"Hinata.." suara itu memberat saat menyebut nama kekasihnya. Hinata melingkarkan tangannya dileher Naruto dan meremas pelan rambut Naruto yang mulai mengecap bahu putihnya. Mereka, tenggelam dalam cinta mereka.

. . .

Naruto memilih untuk tidak tidur demi untuk memandang wajah damai kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap dalam pelukannya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya setiap merasakan kulit mereka bergesekan. Sesekali dia akan mengecup bibir atau bahu Hinata yang sudah dipenuhi tanda merah.

Tidak, jangan berpikir mereka sudah melakukannya. Hanya Naruto dan Kami-sama yang tahu betapa sulitnya pria itu menahan diri. Hinata yang tidak menolaknya dan justru merespon setiap setuhannya sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk berhenti. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak ingin mempersulit apa yang ada. Pria itu menghentikan aksinya tepat saat kemeja Hinata terlepas.

Masih diingatnya tatapan bingung gadisnya saat dia berhenti. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menutup tubuh itu dengan selimut. Menariknya lebih dekat hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan dan menyuruh kekasihnya tidur.

Sungguh, jika boleh jujur. Naruto sangat ingin memiliki gadis itu utuh. Tapi dia tahu kalau Hinata masih menyimpan beban atas masalah yang masih sangat rumit. Jelas, kesedihan Hinata tentang neneknya bukanlah hal yang sepele. Dia hanya tidak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis saat mereka melakukannya. Lagipula, semua akan lebih buruk jika sang nenek tahu mereka sudah berhubungan sejauh itu.

Ah, cinta mereka begitu polos. Seutuhnya ingin yang terbaik untuk pasangan masing-masing. Hanya saja, benarkah mereka bisa meraih kebahagiaan?

. . .

"Ngh,," Hinata melenguh dan mulai membuka matanya. Mengerjap berapa kali untuk menerima cahaya yang masuk kamarnya. Tunggu.. kamarnya? Dia duduk dan melihat sekeliling. Itu kamar kakaknya. Dia melihat tubuhnya dan matanya melebar menyadari dia hanya menggunakan bra ditubuh atasnya. Secepat kilat dia meraih selimut dan menoleh kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melihat.

Eh? Tidak ada orang lain? Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak mendapati sang kakak –atau sang kekasih disampingnya. Wajah Hinata memerah saat dia mulai menganggap Naruto adalah kekasihnya, dan ingatan semalam tidak membantu degup jantungnya untuk lebih tenang.

Ceklek..

Dia menoleh dan tingkat kemerahan wajahnya tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Mendapati sang kekasih tersenyum menatapnya. 'Tampan sekali.' Gumamnya memuji dalam hati.

"Pagi sayang.." Naruto mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Mencuri satu ciuman singkat yang membuat Hinata menunduk seketika. Naruto terkekeh melihatnya. Bukankah semalam mereka berciuman berulang kali? "Apa kau lapar?"

Hinata melirik dan mengangguk tapi sedetik kemudian dia menatap Naruto awas, "Nii-chan tidak memasak sup lagi kan?"

Naruto mengernyit mendengar panggilan Hinata. Dengan sabar dia tersenyum dan membelai rambut Hinata. Menyelipkannya dibalik punggung, sehingga mengekspos bahu putih Hinata yang penuh kiss mark. "Apa kau akan kembali memanggilku 'Nii-chan' setelah melihat tanda ini?"

Tubuh gadis itu menegang, dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh dan meilhat bahunya yang menggambarkan kiss mark Naruto semalam. Dia menelan ludah dan wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat kejadian semalam. Sukses membuat Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Aku memanggang roti untuk sarapan. Jadi kau tenang saja… sayang." Naruto berbisik lembut dan mengecup pipi Hinata sebelum berdiri. "Kau mau mandi dulu atau langsung sarapan?"

"Man-mandi… aku i-ing-in mandi du-lu.."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak!" Hinata menggeleng kuat sambil mencengkram selimutnya erat. Membuat Naruto mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu dimeja makan." Ucapnya dan keluar dari kamar. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan tangan saat suara tawa Naruto pecah diluar hingga terdengar ke dalam..

"Dasar baka.." dia mengejek sang kekasih. Walau tak sepenuh hati tentunya.

.

To be continued

.

Oh jujur, sambil nulis, aku teringat permintaan readers yang mau aku merubah rating jadi M. hei, aku tidak ahli membuatnya sampai sejauh itu. Scene diatas aja, jujur ini, aku buat setengah jam cuma untuk dua atau tiga paragraf.

Hehe, jadi maaf kalau aku tetap bertahan di T.. atau T semi M.

Aku berusaha supaya kesannya tetap manis. Karena aku suka cerita yang manis-manis kayak gula. Walau aku tidak terlalu suka manis.

Apa menurut readers. Suasana yang aku gambarkan terasa? Maksud aku, apa suasananya bisa buat baper lah gitu.. hehe (gak pintar ngomong). Yang jelas aku bermaksud supaya pendeskripsiannya nyampe ke pembaca.

Lalu, proses Naruhina bisa saling membuka diri dan saling menerima nggak terasa maksa kan? Jujur aja jawabnya. Aku sedikit takut jika ada yang bilang, cerita aku nggak ngalir alami. Mungkin terdengar lebai, tapi serius aku pengen semuanya terlihat bagus dan tidak mengecewakan. Bahkan sampai takutnya aku ngecewain readers, di fic sebelah aku sampe buat dua ending.

Udah dulu, sekian chapter 10. See you next chapter.

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan.

Salam, Rameen.


	11. Chapter 11

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream / T semi M

Hinata melihat dirinya dicermin, tersenyum melihat dirinya yang terlihat semakin manis dengan jepit rambut yang menahan sedikit rambut sebelah kanannya. Begitu cantik. Hingga sanggup membuat pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya tersenyum. Tatapan mereka bertemu dari balik cermin. Rasa senang terasa menyebar dihati mereka.

Itu kencan pertama mereka. Tadi pagi, Naruto mengajaknya berkencan. Bukan sekedar jalan-jalan seperti ke taman hiburan kemarin. Tapi Naruto menginginkan sebuah kencan sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Memang sama dengan jalan-jalan biasa, tapi mereka selalu saling bergandengan dimanapun. Seperti saat ini. Mereka sedang berada disalah satu toko accecoriess. Dan Naruto yang memasangkan jepit rambut itu.

Senyum diwajah mereka mewakili rasa bahagia mereka akan perasaan yang saling terbalas. Hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu kalau dalam hati mereka masih menyimpan kesedihan dan beban yang siap meledak kapanpun.

"Kau cantik." Naruto memuji dengan berbisik disamping telinga gadisnya. Membuat rona merah muncul diwajah itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Pria itu mencuri satu ciuman dipipi Hinata tanpa terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Ayo!" meraih tangan Hinata, pria itu menarik pelan tangan itu untuk kembali menyusuri toko lainnya. Hari itu mereka habiskan waktu untuk berjala-jalan, bermain, menonton, dan makan romantis disebuah restaurant pesanan Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum, mengetahui kalau orang yang selama ini menjadi kakaknya dan sekarang menjadi kekasihnya adalah orang yang romantis dan sangat lembut., sedikit manja dan ceroboh, tapi tetap ceria dan keren. Tidak hanya bagi Hinata, bahkan saat mereka berjalan-jalan pun, akan ada gadis-gadis yang menatap kagum sang kekasih yang sangat tampan –baginya.

Pukul menunjukkan pukul empat sore saat mereka keluar dari bioskop.

"Kita ke mana lagi?"

"Ehm, pulang.."

"Hah? Pulang?" respon Naruto sangat lucu dimata Hinata, membuatnya tersenyum geli. "Kenapa kau tersenyum. Tidak ada yang lucu Hinata.."

"Tidak, ekspresi Naruto-kun itu lucu."

"Memangnya aku badut?"

"Tidak!" Naruto menatap aneh, "Tapi Naruto-kun lebih lucu dari badut. Hihi.." dia semakin tertawa saat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa kesal karena ditertawakan Hinata, pria itu mencium kilat bibirnya. Sukses menghentikan tawa itu seketika.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terkekeh.. "Sekarang lihat, siapa yang lucu?"

Wajah Hinata memerah dan dia menggembungkan pipinya, "Naruto-kuunnn…" mereka pun saling kejar di dalam Mall. Ada yang melihat mereka aneh, ada juga yang tersenyum melihat kemesraan dua kekasih itu.

"Baiklah,, oke stop.." Naruto berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Hinata. Bukan hanya sekedar kejar-kejaran biasa. Tapi Naruto berlari menuju parkiran dan sekarang, mereka sudah ada disamping mobil. "Kita pulang sekarang, sepertinya akan hujan."

"Hah,, iya.. hah.." Naruto tersenyum saat nafas Hinata masih menderu. Dia membukakan pintu agar Hinata bisa masuk.

Selanjutnya, mobil itu melaju membelah jalanan. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat Hinata menatap kosong keluar jendela. Meraih tangan sang kekasih, dia tersenyum saat kekasihnya menoleh. "Ada apa? apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Hinata menghela nafas dan membalas genggaman tangan Naruto yang dilihatnya senang. "Nenek… bagaimana keadaannya? Aku belum menjenguknya lagi Naruto-kun."

Giliran Naruto yang menghela nafas. Dia terdiam menatap jalanan. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tahu keadaan Neneknya. Ibunya hanya bilang kalau Neneknya membaik. Dan kabar yang pernah dia dengar, adalah kakek Hinata yang mengunjungi rumah sakit setiap hari. Minato, Kushina dan Hizashi akan menunggu diluar jika Heiji sedang berkunjung karena itu keinginan Heiji.

Hanya itu yang didengarnya dari sang Ibu. Dia tidak tahu pasti, apa yang terjadi dalam tiga hari kemarin karena dia selalu memfokuskan diri untuk mencari Hinata. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersentak dari pikirannya dan kembali menatap kekasihnya sambil diselingi melihat jalanan. Jelas dia tidak ingin mati cepat walau impian terakhirnya bisa mati bersama Hinata. Klise memang tapi bukankah itu hal biasa bagi orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta?

"Nenek sudah lebih baik. Itu kata Ibu. Apa kau ingin menjenguknya?" Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dia masih takut untuk kembali mendengar cacian sang Nenek. Tindakan terakhir sang Nenek yang mengusir dirinya membuat hatinya benar-benar sakit. Walau dia sudah bertemu kembali dengan keluarga kandungnya, tapi keluarga yang merawatnya selama ini adalah segalannya bagi Hinata. Dia tidak ingin menjauh dan pergi dari keluarganya sekarang.

Badannya sedikit terguncang, membuat Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto yang nyengir padanya. "Hehehe,, sepertinya mogok.." sukses gadis berambut indigo itu menganga. Hei, mobil mereka mogok dan sekarang hujan sudah mulai turun. Lalu kenapa kakaknya malah nyengir lebar?

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau malah tersenyum lebar?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya canggung, "Maaf. Bagaimana kalau kita…" Hinata mengernyit saat Naruto memutuskan perkataannya, "..jalan kaki.."

Hinata berkedip, kekasihnya itu tidak salah bicarakan? Dia menatap ke depan, memang tidak jauh dari belokan kompleks rumahnya. Dia mendongak, menatap hujan yang turun deras diselingin dengan angin yang berhembus. Apa kekasihnya mau dia sakit lagi?

Dia menoleh datar pada Naruto, yang membuat pria itu salah tingkah. Niatnya mengajak Hinata jalan sih untuk menikmati waktu dan juga menikmati hujan. Karena dulu, Hinata sangat suka main hujan sampai Ibu mereka marah-marah. Mana dia tahu akan dapat tatapan aneh dari Hinata, tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, 'Kau ingin aku sakit lagi?'

"Oke!" dia menoleh cepat. Pikirannya dan perkataan Hinata ternyata berbeda jauh. gadis itu tersenyum dan lebih dulu keluar dari mobil. Membuatnya cengok sesaat, tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum. Mengambil kunci mobil dan ikut keluar.

"Kita main ayunan disana dulu ya?" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang agak besar karena harus bersaing dengan suara hujan. Dia menunjuk ayunan yang ada ditaman depan kompleks rumahnya. Naruto mengangguk dan mereka langsung berlari menuju taman itu.

Seperti sebelumnya, mereka bermain ayunan bersama dan bermain kejar-kejaran. Mungkin akan terlihat seperti hal kekanakan, tapi tanpa mereka sadari, mereka seolah ingin membuat kenangan baru dari masa lalu mereka. Dulu, saat Naruto menjauhinya. Mereka tidak lagi menikmati permainan anak-anak bersama. Jadi, memangnya salah jika mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil sekarang?

"Gyahaha,,, ampun… hahaha.." Naruto menangkap Hinata dari belakang dan menggendongnya tinggi. Lalu menggelitiki kekasihnya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya sebelum ini kalau dia bisa dekat lagi dengan Hinata bahkan perasaannya pun terbalas. Itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah dia dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

Naruto menurunkan Hinata dan memutar tubuh itu, hingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Tangannya yang menangkup wajah Hinata perlahan menariknya mendekat, menghapus jarak untuk mengulangi ciuman mereka. Dan dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu terpejam untuk menikmati sentuhan hangat dibibir mereka.

Lama dan ciuman itu semakin dalam. Tanpa perduli hujan yang semakin deras. Saat wajah itu menjauh, senyuman mereka kembali. "I love you,, Hinata.."

"I love you too, Naruto."

– Aku sudah tak bisa mengalahkan kata-kata berhala tentang cinta ini, begitu luar biasa cabikannya memompa darah yang begitu kuat telah kau hirup dengan nuansa berbeda, aku terperanjat menyikapimu ada! –

. . .

Mereka tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam, melangkah memasuki rumah. Bukan rumah biasa, rumah yang mereka anggap rumah mereka bersama, berdua dan hanya ada mereka.

Begitu melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan utama rumah itu, senyum mereka memudar. Mendapati Minato, Kushina dan Mito yang duduk dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan beragam. Rasa takut langsung menggerogoti Hinata seketika. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, menyisakan keterkejutan Naruto yang hanya bisa diam meski hatinya serasa dicubit.

Dia tahu kalau salah satu alasan Hinata menyangkal perasaannya selama ini adalah karena hubungan mereka yang terikat persaudaraan karena kehadiran orang tua mereka.

"I-ibu.. Ay-ayah.." Hinata terdiam saat dia juga ingin memanggil Neneknya. Tidak ada yang bicara, hingga Mito yang menatapnya datar dari tadi, berdiri dan berjalan pergi menuju kamar.

Sedikit membuat gadis itu bingung, karena biasanya, Neneknya akan mencacinya terlebih dahulu jika melihatnya. Apalagi kondisinya yang sedang basah kuyup dan bergandengan dengan Naruto. Selama ini juga Neneknya selalu mengatakan kalau dia tidak boleh mendekati Naruto.

Dia menatap Ayah dan Ibunya yang tersenyum menatapnya. Kushina berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Hina-chan, Ibu merindukanmu. Kau kemana saja tiga hari ini sayang?"

"Ma-maaf Ibu. Aku menginap tempat temanku. Maaf membuat Ibu khawatir."

Kushina tersenyum dan membelai kepala Hinata. "Hina-chan, kau bisa sakit jika basah begini. Gantilah bajumu dulu, setelah itu kita masak bersama. Oke?" pelan Hinata mengangguk dan melirik Naruto sesaat sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" Naruto membuka suara saat mereka tingal bertiga disana.

"Gantilah bajumu lebih dulu Naruto." Minato berujar dan berdiri, mengajak istrinya menuju balkon atas. Naruto hanya menghela nafas heran melihatnya.

. . .

"Nah, makanan sudah siap.." Kushina berujar ceria sambil menyajikan sepiring sayur terakhir. "Ayo kita makan.."

"Ibu,, apa tidak ada ramen untukku?" wajah Naruto murung saat tidak ada makanan kesukaannya diatas meja.

Tak lama Hinata datang dan langsung menaruh semangkuk ramen yang dibawanya dihadapan Naruto. Membuat pria itu tersenyum lebar manatapnya, tapi Hinata hanya menunduk dan duduk disamping Kushina. Sedikit kecewa dirasakan Naruto. Dia tahu kalau Hinata sedikit takut karena Neneknya sedang duduk satu meja dengan mereka.

"Oke aku makan ya.. Selamat makan.." Naruto berujar riang, sengaja agar suasana tidak tegang. Minato dan Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Naruto. "Wah, seperti biasa, ini enak sekali say –Hinata." Dia langsung menunduk saat hampir salah menyebut.

Bukan salahnya, jika dia sudah terbiasa memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'sayang' meski baru sehari. Sementara Hinata hanya menggigit bibir takut jika yang lain curiga.

"Benar! Masakanmu semakin enak Hime." Kini giliran Minato yang mencairkan suasan. Berpura-pura tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata. Dia sudah merasakan sesuatu saat tadi melihat putra putrinya pulang sambil bergandeng tangan. Tak masalah baginya. Asalkan kedua anaknya bisa bahagia.

Sementara disalah satu bangku. Mito makan dalam diam. Tidak bersuara, entah itu memuji atau mencaci. Sukses membuat Hinata deg-degan, kalau-kalau sang Nenek yang dari tadi hanya diam akan meledak tiba-tiba dan kejadian malam itu terulang. Dia sungguh tidak ingin lagi merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Sampai selesai makan malam. Hanya suara Minato, Kushina dan Naruto yang terdengar. Sekali-kali Hinata juga bicara jika ditanya. Suasana yang tenang tapi tegang.

. . .

Mito duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang, menatap foto Naruto dan Hinata yang tersenyum senang. Dimana Naruto terlihat seperti perempuan dengan rambut panjang dan bando telinga kucing, Hinata juga menggunakan bando yang sama. Itu foto mereka ditaman hiburan waktu itu yang terpajang diatas meja Naruto.

Memang, Mito menempati kamar Naruto selama mereka tinggal disana. Sementara Minato dan Kushina menempati kamar tamu. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia akan tidur disofa ruang tengah jika malam.

Mito menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kembali setiap pertemuannya dengan Heiji tiga hari terakhir. Laki-laki itu menjenguknya setiap hari. Meminta maaf bahkan sampai berlutut dihadapannya. Mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja agar dia bisa membuang beban kebenciannya. Memohon agar dia kembali menjadi Mito yang dulu.

Wanita itu sering kali memanggil Kushina atau Minato untuk mengusir laki-laki itu, tapi anak dan menantunya hanya menunggu diluar. Dan mereka akan diam jika Mito memarahi mereka karena meninggalkannya berdua dengan laki-laki itu.

Heiji selalu bercerita tentang kisah mereka dimasa lalu. Menyampaikan setiap mimpi-mimpinya bersama Mito. Dan betapa dia masih mencintai Mito bahkan sampai saat ini. Mito hanya akan diam dan mengabaikan. Atau sering kali ia mengamuk jika merasa muak dengan laki-laki itu.

Sejujurnya, tubuhnya bergetar setiap kali hanya berdua dengan Heiji. Dia bohong jika dia tidak merasakan ketakutan itu dalam dirinya. Pikirannya selalu mengulang kenangan pahit dan menyedihkan yang selalu menghantui dia disetiap malam.

Hah.. dia menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping. Dia merasa aneh saat dia merasa segala masa lalunya tidak lagi terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sebelumnya, dia bisa meminum dua atau tiga pil penenang jika mengenang masa lalunya. Tapi sekarang, dia bahkan masih bisa berpikir tenang sembari mengingat semua masa lalunya.

Dia tidak mengerti. Berpuluh-puluh tahun dia coba membuang rasa benci itu, tapi selalu gagal. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia merasa kalau kebencian itu mulai menghilang tanpa ia inginkan. Yang dia tahu, dia merasa lega setiap kali selesai melampiasan emosinya pada Heiji.

Dia sering mencaci Hinata hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan kebenciannya. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya senang dan puas. Berbeda jika dia melampiaskannya pada Heiji. Sebuah rasa lega begitu terasa melapangkan dadanya. Seolah bebannya selalu berkurang setelah dia mengamuk pada laki-laki itu.

Heiji sering kali memintanya untuk tidak menyalahkan Hinata karena gadis itu tidak bersalah. Heiji selalu bilang jika dia rela menerima semua amukan Mito agar wanita itu bisa lebih tenang. Mito ingat saat laki-laki itu berkata kalau dia harus melampiasankan kekesalan pada orang yang tepat agar rasa kesal itu hilang.

Dia tersenyum miris. Dari dulu, laki-laki itu adalah panutannya. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, disaat kebenciannya pada lelaki itu sudah membuncah, dia tetap merasa kalau hanya Heiji yang bisa meredakan amarah dan emosinya.

Dia kembali menatap foto Naruto dan Hinata. Gadis itu.. jelas dia melihat sorot ketakutan dari gadis itu setiap kali dia ada disekitar gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia hanya diam jika didekat Hinata, biasanya, dia selalu tidak bisa menahan emosinya jika sudah melihat mata lavender itu.

Sedari tadi, dalam diam dia memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga itu. Memastikan apa yang Heiji katakan benar adanya. Heiji selalu mengatakan kalau Hinata mirip dengannya saat masih muda walau laki-laki itu mengakui baru sekali bertemu dengan Hinata.

Dia merasa Hinata selalu berkata jujur. Saat dia mengamuk dan menuduh Hinata akan merusak hidupnya atas perintah Heiji, gadis itu selalu menyangkal sambil berlinang air mata. Sekarang dia sadar kalau gadis itu adalah gadis baik dan jujur.

Tidak –dia sudah menyadari itu dari dulu. Hanya saja dia sengaja menutup mata dan hatinya. Dia mendengus, apa sekarang hatinya sudah kembali terbuka? Karena laki-laki itu. apa jika dulu Heiji langsung meminta maaf, dia tidak akan berubah seperti sekarang?

Sekali lagi dia menepis semua itu. Jika memang dia tidak berubah menjadi lebih kuat karena penderitaan, maka dia yakin kalau dirinya masih akan menjadi Mito yang tidak bisa mengatur hidupnya sendiri. Haruskah sekarang dia berterima kasih atas penderitaan yang Heiji ciptakan untuknya? yang mampu mengubahnya dari gadis rapuh menjadi wanita kuat dan tegar.

. . .

Hinata keluar kamarnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur lelap disofa. Dia mendekat dan menyelimuti sang kekasih dengan selimut yang sengaja ia bawa. Gadis itu berjongkok didepan Naruto guna memandang wajah tampan itu dari dekat. Dia tahu kalau Naruto selalu ingin mendekatinya dari sore tadi. Tapi dia selalu menghindar karena tidak ingin yang lain tahu.

Wajahnya mendekat dan mencium hangat kening pria 23 tahun yang tertidur seperti anak kecil itu. membelai pelan kepala dengan surai kuning itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sejujurnya, dia pun ingin bisa selalu dekat dengan sang kekasih. Dia menggeleng dan berdiri, melangkah menuju dapur.

Dia berniat untuk membuat brownies, makanan kesukaan Neneknya. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah menjenguk Neneknya dirumah sakit. Jadi dia ingin membuat Neneknya sedikit senang dengan kue buatannya. Jelas dia tahu kalau sang Nenek tidak akan mau memakan buatannya. Maka dari itu dia sengaja membuatnya malam hari dan akan meminta Naruto mengatakan kalau brownies buatannya adalah kue belian dari toko.

Dia mulai meraih bahan-bahannya dan mulai mengolahnya dengan lincah. Sejujurnya dia mengatuk, tapi dia sungguh ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Neneknya.

Tanpa menyadari, Naruto yang berjalan pelan menuju arahnya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Sukses membuatnya hampir berteriak, "Nii-niichan, kau mengagetkanku. Apa yang nii-chan lakukan, lepaskan aku nii-chan."

Menolak mendengar, pria pirang itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Panggil namaku Hinata.."

"Tap –"

"Kita hanya berdua sekarang. please.." suara memanja itu membuat Hinata menghela nafas.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata mendelik saat Naruto langsung mencium pipinya setelah dia menyebut nama itu. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Semuanya sudah tidur sekarang. Kau sedang apa sayang?" ah, Naruto tersenyum puas dalam hati karena akhirnya bisa memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan itu lagi.

"Membuat brownies untuk Nenek."

"Kenapa malam-malam begini. Bagaimana kalau kita…"

Hinata memutar bola matanya saat tahu maksud dari perkataan Naruto. Pasti kekasihnya mengajaknya untuk bermesraan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia tidak tahu pikiran dari mana? Tapi dia merasa tingkat kemanjaan dan kemesuman kekasihnya cukup tinggi. Dia tidak keberatan sebenarnya. Bahkan malam kemarin, dia bahkan rela jika harus melakukannya. Tapi Naruto malah berhenti.

Dia merasa Naruto benar-benar melindunginya dari segala hal. Bolehkah dia merasa bersyukur karena bisa memiliki kekasih yang begitu perhatian dan melindunginya?

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya saat Naruto mulai mengecupi lehernya, memberi akses lebih banyak pada sang kekasih. Jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat tapi tetap menyebarkan rasa nyaman dan tenang. Gerakan tangannya terhenti dan matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Naruto.

"Ahh.." satu desahan lolos saat Naruto menciptakan kiss mark. Pria itu berhenti dan membailikkan tubuh Hinata. Langsung melumat bibir yang sudah menggodanya dari saat makan malam tadi.

Mereka menikmati saat kebersamaan mereka.

Sementara Mito terdiam dibalik dinding. Dia sudah melihatnya selama ini. Bagaimana tatapan Naruto begitu mendamba pada gadis itu. Dari itu Mito selalu melarang Hinata untuk dekat dengan cucunya. Dia tahu Naruto selalu memperhatikan Hinata walau sikap pria itu dingin pada sang gadis.

Dan tadi, dia melihat sorot kebahagiaan yang membuncah dari mata cucunya ketika cucunya dan gadis itu pulang dengan saling bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum.

Sorot mendamba itu, pernah dia lihat dari mata Heiji. Dan sorot kebahagiaan itu juga pernah dia lihat dari Heiji. Dia menekan dadanya saat kisah-kisah indahnya dimasa lalu kembali terlintas. Tapi langsung berganti dengan kisah-kisah mencekam malam.

Dia begitu menyayangi cucunya. Haruskah dia melihat kehancuran yang sama pada Naruto jika cucunya itu kehilangan orang yang dia cintai?

Jauh dilubuk hatinya pun dia mengakui kalau dia akan menyayangi Hinata jika gadis itu bukan bagian dari Hyuuga. Tapi, bukankah sekarang bahkan rasa bencinya pada Hyuuga yang merusak hidupnya dulu mulai luntur? Bisakah ia melupakan kebencian itu seutuhnya?

. . .

Tok tok tok…

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya yang diketuk sari luar. Baru saja ia membukanya, dia merasa tubuhnya langsung dipeluk dan mundur kebelakang. Seketika pintu ditutup. Dia melirik dan mendapati rambut kuning disamping kepalanya. Hah, hampir saja dia teriak.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ohayou.." Naruto melepaskan pelukannnya dan memberi morning kiss untuk kekasihnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Hinata mengernyit, perasaannya saja atau Naruto terlihat sedikit khawatir. "Ada apa Naruto-kun, kau terlihat khawatir."

Bukannya menjawab, pria pirang itu malah menyodorkan sebuah dasi padanya, dan lebih memajukan dirinya, bermaksud meminta Hinata yang memasangkan dasi itu. Hinata memutar bola mata dan menggeleng. Tapi tetap memasangkan dasi itu. Tangan Naruto terangkat dan memeluk pingganya, sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Apa kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Naruto-kun, ini hari sabtu. Aku kuliah hanya senin sampai jum'at."

Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja denganku ke kantor?" Hinata semakin mengernyit bingung. "Itu… Ayah dan Ibu sudah pergi."

"Apa? kenapa tidak bilang padaku.."

"Mereka mungkin buru-buru." Naruto tersenyum saat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi selanjutnya, senyum itu memudar, "Aku akan ke kantor. Dan kalau kau dirumah, kau akan berdua saja dengan Nenek."

Hinata menatapnya dan kembali menatap dasi Naruto yang akhirnya selesai dia pasang. Tangannya beralih, bersandar dibahu Naruto. "Tidak apa, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun, Nenek bukan orang jahat yang tega melukaiku. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, kasian Nenek kalau dia tinggal sendirian dirumah."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan memainkan helai indigo Hinata. "Sekarang aku akan membuat sarapan, baru kau pergi." Naruto mengangguk tanpa minat.

Membuat Hinata yang menghela nafas. Dia meraih wajah pria itu dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Jangan cemberut sayang.."

Tiga detik kemudian…

"Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa pelan karena tingkah Hinata. Kekasihnya yang berusaha romantis dan bertindak berani dengan wajah memerah cukup lucu ternyata. "Baiklah, sayang.. aku percaya padamu. Kau harus menelponku jika ada apa-apa." Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

. . .

Hinata menghembus nafas lelah. Dia mendudukan dirinya yang baru selesai merapikan taman. Memang salahnya yang sudah lama tidak mengurus taman sehingga taman kecil disamping rumahnya terlihat mulai tidak terurus. Mumpung libur, itu pikirnya.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke rumah namun baru semenit dia berdiri didepan kulkas untuk minum. Mito datang dengan sekeranjang baju kotor. "Ne-nenek.." dia hampir saja tersedak air atas kemunculan Mito yang tiba-tiba.

Brak.. Mito menaruh kasar keranjang baju itu.

"Cuci bajuku." Setelah itu dia langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mengerjap bingung. Tidak, dia tidak merasa sedih karena sang Nenek seenaknya main suruh, tapi… selama ini, Neneknya tidak pernah sudi kalau Hinata menyentuh barang-barangnya. Lalu kenapa dia malah disuruh mencuci bajunya?

Mengabaikan rasa herannya, Hinata segera meraih keranjang baju itu dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur. Dia bisa saja menggunakan mesin cuci, tapi dia takut baju Neneknya rusak. Namanya juga mesin, bisa aja ada yang nyangkut trus sobek. Dan dia tidak mau mengambil resiko itu.

"Hei.." dia menoleh saat suara sang Nenek kembali terdengar.

Sekarang dia sedang menjemur baju terakhir Neneknya. Dan tiba-tiba Neneknya muncul lalu memanggilnya. Memang bukan dengan nama –Mito tidak pernah menyebut nama Hinata secara langsung –.

Hinata mendekat dengan sedikit takut, apa dia melakukan kesalahan?

"Bersihkan rumah ini, kau tidak sadar kalau rumah ini kotor dan berdebu?" Hinata menelan ludah saat lagi-lagi sang Nenek langsung pergi. Seingatnya sebelum pergi kencan dengan Naruto kemarin, dia sudah membersihkan rumah. Memang pasti sudah kotor tapi dia rasa tidak sekotor dan seberdebu itukan?

Lagi –Hinata mengabaikan semua itu. yang terpenting baginya, sang nenek mulai berbicara tanpa marah-marah padanya, dan tidak ada kalimat cacian keluar dari mulut neneknya. Itu sudah cukup dan membuatnya lega.

Yah, dia lega. Tapi rasa leganya terganti dengan rasa capek. Seharian ini, Mito selalu menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Dari mencuci baju, membersihkan rumah, menyetrika baju, sampai menyuruh Hinata membeli keperluan-keperluan Mito dimini market depan kompleks.

Seperti saat ini, Mito kembali menghampirinya yang sedang ingin memasak untuk makan siang. "Apa Nenek butuh sesuatu?"

Mito memandangnya masih dengan raut datar. "Belikan aku brownies."

"Anoo.." Mito yang ingin melangkah pergi menghentikan langkahnya saat Hinata bersuara. Gadis itu menunduk takut-takut, "Itu… dilemari makanan.. ada brownies.." Mito mengangkat alisnya angkuh, "..mungkin Naruto-k –Naruto-niichan yang beli.." lanjut Hinata cepat.

Huh, Mito mendengus. Jelas dia tahu brownies buatan siapa yang ada disana karena dia sudah mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Hinata tadi malam. "Kalau begitu bawa ke depan TV." Dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan pergi.

"Haahh,," Hinata menghembus nafas lega, sungguh, dia sangat takut tadi. Tapi kemudian dia merasa sangat senang karena Mito mau memakan brownies buatannya walau dia mengira Mito tidak tahu apa-apa. dengan cepat dia menyiapkan kue itu dipiring dan membuat ocha untuk minumannya. Setelah itu langsung membawanya pada sang Nenek. Tentu dia tidak mau kalau sang nenek kembali marah.

. . .

Di kediaman Hyuuga. 11.11 siang. Kelima orang duduk dalam keadaan yang santai sampai seorang tamu mengatakan niatnya datang.

"Kami bermaksud untuk mengangkat Hinata secara resmi menjadi Uzumaki."

Sontak, ketiga mata lavender itu menoleh. "Apa?"

Saat ini. Minato dan Kushina sedang berada dikediaman Hyuuga. Duduk berhadapan dengan Heiji, Hizashi dan Neji. Sudah dari sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka mengobrol santai dan sekedar berbasa basi. Cukup mengejutkan bagi pihak Hyuuga sebenarnya saat Minato dan Kushina berkunjung. Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal dan bertemu beberapa kali dirumah sakit. tapi mereka tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Minato dan Kushina.

"Kami ingin Hinata terdaftar menjadi keluarga kami yang sebenarnya. Selama ini Hinata hanya memakai marga kami tanpa namanya tertera dalam kartu keluarga. Dan sekarang kami ingin meminta ijin kalian untuk melakukannya."

"Apa itu?" Hizashi sedikit tidak terima, "Kalian ingin memasukkannya ke daftar keluarga saat dia sudah bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya? Pemikiran apa itu Namikaze-san?"

Minato tersenyum, sementara Kushina hanya diam, menyerahkan semua pembahasan pada suaminya. "Kami sengaja ingin melakukannya dengan ijin kalian. Hinata tetaplah seorang Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan pernah menyembunyika fakta itu lagi. Tapi sampai sekarang Hinata tidak terdaftar dalam Uzumaki ataupun Hyuuga. Dan dari yang kusimpulkan, Hinata akan lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama kami. Jadi kami bermaksud melakukannya. Mengubah Hinata menjadi Uzumaki sesungguhnya."

Heiji dan Hizashi terdiam. Memang, Hinata pasti akan lebih memilih tinggal ditengah Uzumaki, tapi mereka seakan tidak rela. Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga yang baru saja mereka temukan kembali. Haruskah gadis itu tetap menjadi orang luar bagi klan?

"Anda yakin?" Neji membuka suara, membuat Minato melirik. "Anda yakin putra Anda setuju jika Hinata menjadi adiknya secara resmi?" Neji yakin jika Naruto pasti menolak. Jika Hinata menjadi Uzumaki resmi maka mereka mungkin tidak akan menikah. Sedangkan dia tahu kalau Naruto mencintai Hinata. Tidak mungkin menikahkan dua orang dalam satu daftar keluarga yang sama secara hukum. Kalaupun bisa, prosesnya akan sangat sulit.

Minato terdiam, melihat sorot mata tajam Neji yang menantang. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. 'Hyuuga memang tidak bisa diremehkan.' Batinnya memuji.

.

To be continued

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Tunggu chapter depan.. hehe..


	12. Spoiled

_Uzumaki Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, baik, ramh dan ceria. Tinggal ditengah keluarga Uzumaki yang ternyata bukan keluarga kandungnya. Fakta itu dia ketahui sesaat sebelum dia masuk Universitas. Tapi dia tetap tinggal dengan Uzumaki walau sudah mengetahui faktanya._

 _Dia tinggal berdua dengan kakak angkatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya, dan memiliki kakek kandung yang ternyata menyimpan masa lalu dengan nenek angkatnya sehingga nenek angkatnya membenci dirinya._

 _Disisi lain, kakaknya menyimpan rasa cinta yang bersifat romantis padanya. Awalnya dia tidak tahu, tapi seiring waktu. Dia mengetahui perasaan itu dan merasa memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka menjalin hubungan tanpa diketahui oleh orang tua mereka karena Hinata tidak ingin orang tua angkatnya kecewa jika tahu dia dan kakaknya adalah sepasang kekasih._

 _Hingga kini, mereka menjalin hubungan rahasia itu…_

 _Tapi ternyata orang tua angkatnya berniat untuk menjadikannya Uzumaki secara resmi yang berarti, akan semakin sulit untuk bisa bersatu dengan kakaknya dimata hukum._

 _Bagaimana kelanjutannya?..._

 _Chak it out…_

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Disclaimer by Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC / Typo / AU / Naruhina / DLDR dan Mainstream

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya didepan teras rumahnya. Dia baru saja selesai rapat dan langsung pulang begitu jam memasuki waktu istirahat siang. Jujur, dia khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Bahkan terakhir kali Hinata sendirian dirumah, Neneknya datang dan mengusirnya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata lagi.

"Hinata?" dia langsung mesuk dan mencari Hinata. Hanya menemukan sang Nenek yang duduk santai sambil menonton TV dengan sepiring kecil brownies.

"Nenek.." Mito menoleh, "Dimana Hinata?"

Mito mengangkat bahu cuek, "Kuusir mungkin."

"Apa?" Naruto terbelalak. Apa dia harus percaya semua itu? "Hinataa.." dia berteriak dan langsung berlari ke kamar kekasihnya. Mendapati kalau kamar itu kosong dan begitu rapi, jantungnya derdetak takut, dia menuju lemari dan membukanya kasar. Sedikit bingung karena semua pakaian Hinata masih sangat lengkap dan tersusun rapi. "Hinataa.."

Sementara itu, Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya. Dia langsung melangkah keluar dari dapur dan melihat heran Neneknnya yang masih menonton dengan santai meski teriakan Naruto tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Hinata.." suara Naruto berasal dari kamarnya. Tapi baru saja dia ingin menyusul, sosok pria pirang itu sudah kembali keluar dan menatapnya terpaku. Saat Hinata mendekatinya, secara tiba-tiba dia sudah berada dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Nii-chan?"

"Hinata, syukurlah… syukurlah.. jangan pergi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat sambil meracau ketakutan. "Jangan pergi Hinata. Kumohon… aku membutuhkanmu."

Mito terpaku, ' _Jangan pergi Mito._ _Kumohon.. aku membutuhkanmu_ _.'_

Dia memejamkan matanya saat kata-kata Naruto mengingatkannya dengan kata-kata Heiji waktu itu, saat dia berkata ingin berpisah dengan laki-laki itu. Dia melirik Naruto yang masih enggan melepaskan Hinata. Begitu terlihat sorot ketakutan dari wajah pria pirang itu. 'Apa dulu sorot itu juga terlihat diwajah Heiji?' batinnya.

"Aku tidak pergi Nii-chan.." suara Hinata membuatnya sadar dari ingatan masa lalu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada acara TV.

"Ya, jangan pergi, tetaplah disini, bersamaku."

Hinata menghela nafas dan melepas paksa pelukan Naruto, menimbulkan wajah tak rela dari Naruto. Ingin sekali Hinata membiarkan Naruto memeluknya dan menangkup wajah itu agar Naruto bisa tenang. Tapi keberadaan sang Nenek disana membuatnya takut. Dan berujung membuat jarak dengan sang kekasih.

"Aku disini Nii-chan.. aku tidak pergi.." Naruto hanya merengut saat Hinata tidak memanggil namanya.

"Aku hanya…" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tahu Hinata takut pada Neneknya.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, lebih baik Nii-chan istirahat. Sebentar lagi aku selesai memasak dan kita makan siang bersama."

"Aku akan membantumu." Naruto menyela cepat. Jika mereka tidak bisa jadi kekasih didepan sang Nenek. Maka mereka akan cari tempat lain untuk menghindari sang Nenek. Sang gadis sedikit ragu tapi melihat raut memohon Naruto, dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mereka langsung melangkah menuju dapur.

. . .

"Hah.." Kushina menghela nafas. Menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil. Pikirannya melayang pada kedua putra putrinya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia ingin berteriak kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah mengerti tentang putranya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu jika Naruto menyukai Hinata? Oh Kushina, kemana kau mengarahkan pandanganmu selama ini?

Dia masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Suaminya mengatakan tentang Naruto yang harus dipaksa untuk mendapatka apa yang diinginkannya dan tentang Naruto yang…

Hah,, dia menghela nafas lagi. Membuat Minato yang ada disampingnya menatap geli.

 _Flashback_

" _Anda yakin?" Neji membuka suara, membuat Minato melirik. "Anda yakin putra Anda setuju jika Hinata menjadi adiknya secara resmi?" Neji yakin jika Naruto pasti menolak. Jika Hinata menjadi Uzumaki resmi maka mereka mungkin tidak akan menikah. Sedangkan dia tahu kalau Naruto mencintai Hinata. Tidak mungkin menikahkan dua orang dalam satu daftar keluarga yang sama secara hukum. Kalaupun bisa, prosesnya akan sangat sulit._

 _Minato terdiam, melihat sorot mata tajam Neji yang menantang. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. 'Hyuuga memang tidak bisa diremehkan.' Batinnya memuji._

 _Heiji, Hizashi dan Kushina tersentak. Yang mereka tahu, Naruto sangat menyayangi Hinata, lalu kenapa Naruto tidak setuju?_

 _Kushina menatap Minato penuh tanya, tapi yang ditatap hanya memainkan air dalam gelas dengan santai dan meneguknya nikmat. Mengabaikan tatapan Kushina yang penasaran. Ugh, bolehkah Si Habanero mengamuk sekarang? tidak tentu saja. Karena seorang Uzumaki Kushina harus tetap terlihat anggun dan lembut didepan orang lain._

 _Minato menaruh pelan cangkir minumannya diatas meja. Sungguh, kalau biasanya sikap anggun pria itu membuat Kushina senang, maka kali ini membuatnya gemas. Suaminya terlalu mendramatisir keadaan._

" _Ehm.." Minato berdeham saat lagi-lagi menatap Neji. "Kau tahu. Cukup mengagumkan karena aku yakin kau baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan putraku. Dan aku yakin bukan dia yang mengatakannya secara langsung."_

 _Neji tersentak, jika boleh dia simpulkan apa tertangkap dari kata-kata Minato tadi, Minato mengetahui tentang perasaan Naruto pada Hinata. Lalu kenapa pria paruh baya itu ingin menjadikan Hinata keluarga resmi._

" _Apa ada alasan khusus?" Neji seakan mengerti kemana tujuan Minato. Tapi tidak dengan tiga orang lainnya. Terutama seorang wanita yang siap mengepalkan tangannya jika sang suami tidak menjelaskan apa-apa._

" _Apa kau setuju jika aku mengatakan Naruto seorang pecundang?" Minato tersenyum ganjil. Membuat Neji mengernyit dan kembali mengingat kalau Naruto tidak berani mengaungkapkan cintanya secara langusng. Yah, mungkin Naruto memang pecundang, pikir Neji._

 _Dia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban pada Minato. "Dia hanya perlu sebuah paksaan untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, dia tidak berterus terang."_

 _Neji menghela nafas. Sekarang dia mengerti maksud Minato. Pria Namikaze itu ingin sedikit menggertak putranya agar sang putra mengakui cinta dan hubungannya dengan Hinata didepan semua orang. Jika Naruto mengira Ayahnya akan membuat Hinata menjadi adiknya secara resmi, maka mungkin Naruto akan mengatakan perasaannya pada semua orang secara terbuka dan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Hinata._

 _Yah, Minato jelas orang yang cerdas. Saat melihat putra putrinya tersenyum dan bergandengan tangan saja, dia sudah tahu kalau cinta putranya terbalas. Tapi apa yang dilakukan putranya? Naruto malah menyembunyikan hubungannya dan Hinata, berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan Kushina pun tidak mengetahuinya._

 _Sejujurnya, Minato hanya berniat untuk melepas beban perasaan putranya. Dia ingin putranya bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang dia cintai secara terang-terangan tanpa takut apapun. Dia memahami bagaimana Naruto selalu ingin dekat dengan Hinata semalam tapi selalu mengurungkan niatnya karena ada orang lain disana._

 _Minato bisa mengira kalau Naruto akan marah jika mendengar rencananya tentang Hinata, dan putranya akan mengakui semuanya. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin Naruto akan membawa lari kekasihnya jika mereka tidak direstui. Tapi karena Minato merestui, semua itu tidak akan terjadi._

 _Bisa saja Minato hanya menggertak dengan omongan semata, tapi rasanya kemungkinan untuk gagal lebih besar jika Hyuuga tidak terlibat. Bukan tidak mungkin Naruto mengecek kebenarannya bukan? Dari itulah dia membicarakan hal itu pada keluarga kandung putrinya. Itulah rencana dan pemikiran Minato._

" _Konyol.." yang dianggap konyol oleh sang Hyuuga junior. "Apa tidak ada cara lain? Sekalipun itu hanya gertakan, tapi prosesnya akan tetap sulit."_

" _Tidak perlu khawatir. Pengacaraku bisa diandalkan jika harus mengubah hal sepele seperti itu."_

" _Kartu keluarga bukan hal sepele Namikaze-san."_

" _Terserah!"_

 _Percakapan itu terhenti. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi ketiga orang lainnya. Dan sayangnya Minato tidak menydari aura mengerikan yang muncul dari sang istri tercinta._

" _Minato.." suara Kushina terdengar berdesis tajam, membuat Minato menoleh seketika, "..jelaskan semuanya sekarang atau kau tidur disofa sebulan."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Flashback off_

"Haahh.." Kushina lagi-lagi menghela nafas tak percaya saat suaminya menjelaskan semuanya tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Oh, kemana dia selama ini? bukankah biasanya seorang Ibu akan lebih peka terhadap perasaan anak-anaknya?

Dia menatap Minato dengan mata menyipit. Membuat Minato terkekeh akan wajah kesal istrinya yang terlihat lucu. "Jangan tertawa Minato.."

"Makanya, kau harus memahami putramu lebih jauh lagi Kushina."

Kushina mendelik, "Maksudmu aku tidak perhatian pada anak sehingga tidak mengerti perasaanya?"

Giliran Minato yang menghela nafas. "Bukan itu, hanya saja kau kurang memahami perasaan anak-anakmu karena semua perasaan, perhatian dan cintamu hanya tercurah padaku." Minato mengedipkan matanya menggoda.

Membuat Kushina menganga dengan tidak elitnya walau wajahnya sedikit merona. Dia mengalihkan lagi tatapannya ke luar jendela. "Malam ini kau tidur disofa Minato."

Ckkiiiitt..

"Apa?"

. . .

Mito makan dengan tenang dan tanpa suara. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh Naruto dan Hinata padanya. Bukankah Mito tidak pernah mau memakan apapun buatan Hinata? Dan sekarang yang ada dimeja makan, semuanya buatan Hinata.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lega karena dia bisa yakin tidak ada yang terjadi selama Hinata hanya berdua dengan Mito. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang merasa senang luar biasa saat sang Nenek mulai menerima hasil pekerjaannya tanpa tuduhan dan perkataan kasar.

Sementara dalam hati, Mito mengakui masakan cucu angkatnya sangat enak. Dia sedikit menyesal karena tidak pernah mencobanya selama ini. Seharian ini, dia sengaja menyuruh Hinata melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Dan tanpa gadis itu sadari, dia memperhatikannya dari jauh. bagaimana gadis itu bekerja dengan teliti dan hati-hati dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang memuaskan. Bagaimana gadis itu tidak pernah mengeluh atas apapun perintahnya.

Bagaimana gadis itu selalu berusaha menjaga perasaannya. Semuanya. Dia menghabiskan waktu untuk memperhatikan gadis itu. Sejujurnya, dia penasaran dengan sikap gadis itu yang mirip dengan sikapnya saat muda. Dia mencoba untuk melihat gadis itu sebagai seorang perempuan yang tidak bersalah.

Rasa benci yang sudah bisa dia kendalikan sekarang, membuatnya bisa melihat gadis itu dari sisi yang berbeda. Dan dia sedikit terperanjat saat menyadari betapa salahnya ia melampiaskan emosi pada orang yang salah. Tidak dipungkiri, dia ingin mengobrol dan mengenal gadis itu lebih dalam dan melupakan kalau gadis itu adalah bagian dari Hyuuga. Tapi semua terasa aneh dan canggung. Sehingga dia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan.

"Nenek.." dia melirik saat Naruto memanggil, "..apa masakan Hinata enak?" pria itu hanya memancing...

"Hm."

..dan mengernyit saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang menggeleng pelan, seolah berkata jangan bahas apapun. Gadis itu sungguh takut jika sang nenek merasa tidak nyaman dan kembali emosi. Walau kenyataannya, Mito tetap makan dengan santai.

. . .

Malam itu, sesuai saran Minato. Kushina tidak melepas pandangannya dari Hinata dan Naruto. Mengamati setiap detail gerak gerik kedua anaknya. Memastikan kalau apa yang Minato katakana tentang hubungan tersembunyi kedua anaknya memang benar adanya.

Tapi sebelum dia mendapatkan apa-apa, putranya sudah risih lebih dulu. Naruto kesal dengan sikap sang Ibu yang seolah tak lelah memperhatikannya dan Hinata. Kalau kemarin dia masih bisa curi-curi pandang dan mencuri kesempatan untuk bersama kekasihnya. Maka sekarang tatapan Ibunya bagai predator buas.

Sementara Hinata merasa biasa saja. Sedangkan Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan istrinya. Maksud Minato.. tidak perlu harus memperhatikan sampai sebegitunya kan? Tapi dia tetap mendiamkan saja sikap Kushina karena tidak ingin menambah jatahnya tidur disofa.

Lihat saja sekarang, dia sudah memegang bantal dan selimut untuk tidur diruang tengah menemani Naruto. Oh, apa yang akan dia katakan pada putrinya jika Hinata bertanya? Tentu saja dia tidak peduli dengan anggapan Naruto, tapi jika Hinata.. hei, dia selalu menjaga wibawanya didepan putrid angkatnya itu. masa iya dia harus mengaku dihukum sang istri?

Atau dia bisa beralasan lain? Seperti…

"Kenapa Ayah tidur disini?"

"Kasian jika kakakmu tidur sendirian terus jadi Ayah ingin menemaninya." Minato tersenyum saat mendapat anggukan mengerti dari putrinya dan mendelik saat mendapat dengusan mengejek dari putranya.

. . .

"Kami pulang dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya?"

"Iya Ibu. Kalian hati-hati dijalan." Kushina tersenyum dan memeluk putrinya. Hari itu, mereka memutuskan kembali ke Suna.

"Ayah juga hati-hati menyetirnya."

"Baiklah putrid cantikku." Hinata juga memeluk Minato dengan senang. Dan saat pelukanny terlepas. Dia terdiam dan ragu dengan niatnya untuk menegur sang Nenek yang berdiri angkuh disamping mobil.

"Naruto.. jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Hinata menggigit bibir saat sang Nenek hanya menghawatirkan Naruto.

"Iya. Nenek juga jaga kesehatan." Pria 23 tahun itu menjawab dengan senyum. Saat Naruto memeluk Mito, wanita tua itu melirik singkat cucu angkatnya yang menunduk diam.

Setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke mobil. Minato membuka jendela untuk melihat anak mereka lagi. Tapi sebelum mobil berjalan, "Ha-hati-hati Ne-nenek.." Hinata memberanikan diri mengatakan hal itu.

Membuat Mito menatapnya datar. "Hm." Bergumam pelan dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Gadis itu melambai riang saat mobil itu sudah mulai berjalan menjauh. Setelah itu dia melangkah memasuki rumah dengan seseorang yang mengulum senyum mengekor dibelakangnya.

Tepat tiga langkah memasuki rumah…

"Kyaa!" ..Naruto langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "Nii-chan,, kau mengagetkanku."

"Iie iie iie… 'Na-ru-to-kun.'" Pria itu mengeja namanya agar Hinata memanggilnya begitu.

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya, "Naruto…. Niichan.. hahaha…" Naruto langsung cemberut saat Hinata tertawa setelah mengerjainya. "Naruto-niichan kenapa cemberut?" Hinata semakin jadi menggoda kakaknya dengan suffix itu.

Membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Dan dengan cepat menggelitiknya. "Gyahahaha… sudah.. haha.. Nii-chan.. haha.."

"Panggil aku 'Naruto-kun' dulu, sayang.."

"Haha.. iya.. Naruto-kun.." pria itu langsung tersenyum puas dan menghentikan kelitikannya. Dia memutar tubuh adik –kekasihnya agar menghadapnya. "Naruto-kun jahat.. selalu saja menggelitikku."

"Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura kesal. Tak sadar kalau itu justru membuat Naruto gemas. Dan pria itu langsung memeluknya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang.." Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk balas sang kekasih yang juga ia rindukan.

. . .

Esoknya…

"Huwaa… Hinata.." Naruto semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya saat hantu difilm yang mereka tonton keluar. Tapi dia mengernyit saat Hinata tidak merespon.

Dia mendongak dan mendapati Hinata yang memejamkan matanya erat dengan wajah pucat. Dia mengernyit dan menoleh ke TV. Hanya sedetik dan dia langsung mengalihkan lagi pandangannya. Menelan ludah saat suara jeritan aktris pemeran utama terdengar memenuhi ruangan karena sosok hantu yang sedang menyiksanya.

Jujur, Naruto tidak benar-benar menonton dari tadi. Dia hanya berpura-pura takut agar bisa memeluk Hinata. Mana dia tahu kalau kekasihnya juga ketakutan sampai wajahnya memucat. Dengan cepat dia menenggelamkan wajah Hinata ke dada bidangnya. Yah, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan memang rencana awalnya saat mengajak Hinata menonton fil horror itu.

. . .

Tiga hari kemudian…

Ctik..

"Naruto-kuuunnn…"

Naruto langsung melesat saat Hinata berteriak karena lampu padam. Dia mencari keberadaan Hinata dan langsung memeluk gadisnya. "Sshh,, tidak apa.. ini hanya mati lampu seperti waktu itu. mungkin karena hujannya."

Yah malam itu memang sedang hujan dan lampu kembali mati, padahal hujan tidak terlalu deras.

Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto menyalakan lilin dan mereka kembali berbaring bersama diranjang dengan saling memeluk. Bercerita dan sesekali berciuman. Hingga Hinata tertidur dipelukan Naruto.

Membuat pria itu tersenyum. Haruskah dia mengaku kalau dia yang mematikan lampu diseluruh rumah kali ini? tidak akan. Toh rencananya berhasil. Hari hujan, lampu padam, dan Hinata ketakutan. Berujung mereka bisa tidur bersama lagi. Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyum kemenangannya.

Oh, ingatkan Naruto untuk menyalakan kembali lampunya sebelum Hinata bangun pagi hari.

. . .

Seminggu kemudian…

"Apa masih sakit?" Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya?"

"Tidak mau. Disini saja, sebentar lagi pasti sembuh."

Hinata menghela nafas. Pagi ini, Naruto tiba-tiba berkata kalau kepalanya sakit dan badannya terasa dingin. Hinata sudah mengecek panas tubuhnya, tapi hasilnya normal. Naruto tidak sakit. Lalu kenapa kekasihnya pucat? Naruto juga tidak mau diajak ke rumah sakit. tidak mau minum obat dan tidak mau dipanggilkan dokter. Naruto hanya mau Hinata menemaninya dikamar seharian karena mengaku kepalanya sangat pusing dan terasa lebih baik kalau Hinata memijatnya.

Itulah kenapa, sekarang kepala bersurai kuning itu ada dipangkuan Hinata. Safir biru itu terpejam menikamati sentuhan kekasih dikepalanya. Dalam hati dia menahan senyum karena rencanya lagi-lagi berhasil. Bedak sang Ibu yang tertinggal ternyata cukup berguna untuk membuat wajahnya terlihat pucat dan membuat Hinata percaya.

Tidak salahkan, kalau dia hanya ingin bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya dihari libur?

. . .

Sore itu, Naruto kembali menyusun rencana untuk bisa bermanja dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan sang kekasih. Maklum, kuliah Hinata mendekati ujian semester sehingga lebih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Jadi Naruto hanya ingin mengambil perhatian yang hilang dari sang kekasih.

Dua minggu ini, dia selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Hinata. Dia tidak peduli jika itu membuatnya tampak konyol, toh hanya dia yang tahu dan semuanya berhasil.

Oh, dua minggu itu sungguh terasa seperti surge baginya.

"Ada hal menyenangkan?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Setiap hari sekarang adalah hal yang menyenangkan Shika.." Naruto tersenyum lebar, membuat pria Nara itu mengernyit dan menggeleng pasrah. Pria Nara itu tahu apa penyebabnya. Tinggal serumah dengan seorang kekasih tentu merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan. huh, dia mendengus karena jauh dari kekasihnya.

Dan dia mulai menyalahkan Naruto yang memaksanya ikut ke Konoha hingga harus berpisah dengan sang tunangan. "Kenapa kau cemberut begitu Shika?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin minta naik gaji."

"Apa?"

"Yah, itu adil kan? Kau bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu. Padahal kau sudah membuatku terpisah dari tunanganku. Kurasa cukup adil kalau aku meminta kenaikan gaji."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya. Sejak kapan sahabat nanasnya itu mulai perhitungan dan bertingkah kekanankan? Tapi dia berpikir. Bukankah dia juga kekanakan kalau menyangkut Hinata? Jadi hal normal jika Shikamaru juga kekanakan kalau menyangkut tunangannya, Temari.

"Hei,, santai.. kau disini kan untuk bekerja agar bisa mencari nafkah kalau kalian menikah?"

"Banyak perusahaan lain di Suna.."

Naruto menelan ludah. Apa sekarang Shikamaru mulai bosan kerja dengannya? Oh jangan sampai. Dia tidak sanggup kehilangan pria Nara itu. karena apa? karena tidak aka nada yang bisa dia andalkan disaat genting jika Shikamaru pergi.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menaikan gajimu. Tapi jangan berpikir untuk pergi ke perusahaan lain."

"Aku juga meminta cuti seminggu untuk pulang ke Suna."

"Ap.. baiklah. Kau boleh cuti seminggu ke depan."

"Aku juga menginginkan posisi direktur pemasaran utama.."

"Ap.. heeeiii.." Shikamaru menyeringai puas saat Naruto hampir mengamuk. Ah, ternyata sahabat bodohnya itu tetap seru jika dikerjai.

. . .

Naruto keluar mobil dengan senyuman lebar. Dia sudah menyusun rencana lainnya untuk bisa bermanja dengan Hinata.

"Hai.. lama tidak bertemu.. Uzumaki-san."

Senyumnya menghilang saat melihat Neji duduk santai didepan TV dengan sebuah koper ukuran sedang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Koper siapa ini?"

"Koperku. Aku berniat untuk tinggal disini, seminggu ke depan. Keberatan?" Naruto menganga, dia tidak ingat mengijinkan pria itu tinggal disini. "Kau tidak lupakan kalau aku mengidap sister complex? Aku mendengar hubunganmu dengan adik sepupuku sudah mulai meningkat dan itu tidak baik jika kalian hanya tinggal berdua. Aku baru pulang dari Kanada dan berniat tinggal disini untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Naruto menutup mulutnya yang menganga terlalu lama. Memijit pelipisnya dan duduk disofa. "Dimana Hinata?"

"Dia sedang menyiapkan minum untukku."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab lagi, Hinata sudah datang dengan membawa minuman. "Kau sudah pulang Naruto-kun? Aku mendengar suara mobilmu dan langsung membuatkanmu minuman. Ini.." Hinata menyajikan minuman itu untuk Neji dan Naruto. Tapi saat dia ingin melangkah untuk duduk disamping Naruto, Neji langsung menariknya untuk duduk jauh dari Naruto.

"Hei,, kenapa kau menarik Hinata?" Naruto protes.

"Kenapa? Dia akan lebih aman jika duduk didekat kakaknya daripada kekasihnya yang mesum."

Oh, kepala Naruto sakit seketika. Dia merasakan firasat buruk tentang kehadiran Neji disekitarnya.

Neji, Naruto dan Hinata memang sudah sering bertemu. Entah itu makan diluar atau bertemu dikediaman Hyuuga. Juga sesekali Neji akan mengunjungi mereka dirumah itu. Karena itulah mereka menjadi akrab dan dekat.

Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dada saat Neji benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya waktu itu. dia selalu tidak bisa dekat dengan Hinata jika ada Neji. Syukurnya, selama ini, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa jam sehari. Nah, bagaimana dengan sekarang? disaat pria Hyuuga itu ingin menginap disana? Sungguh, Naruto merasa semua rencananya untuk bermanja dengan Hinata hangus seketika.

. . .

Hari pertama…

Naruto mendekat dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Membuat Hinata yang sedang memasak tersenyum. Wajah Naruto mendekat dan ingin mencium kekasihnya saat..

"Hinata, apa kau tahu dimana jaket coklatku?" teriakan Neji menggagalkannya.

"Ada dikamar Nii-san.." Hinata tersenyum kikuk dan melepaskan pelukan Naruto sebelum pergi untuk membantu mencarikan jaket Neji.

. . .

Hari ketiga…

Naruto merangkul santai Hinata yang bersandar dibahunya. Mereka sedang menonton TV sekarang. "Apa besok kau mau kita berkencan?"

"Kencan?" Hinata mendongak riang.. "Kemana?"

"Kemana saja, sesuai keinginanmu." Naruto memainkan helai indigo Hinata. Sementara gadis itu berpikir untuk acara kencannya.

Tapi sebelum sang gadis selesai berpikir.. Neji datang dan berdiri didepan mereka. Merentangkan badan dan membuat gerakan untuk menjatuhkan badan disofa.

Bruk..

Naruto dan Hinata langsung menghindar saat Neji menjatuhkan diri ditengah-tengah mereka, kalau mereka tidak menghindar sudah pasti mereka akan tertimpa. Selanjutnya, Neji dengan santai mengambil remot dan menyalakan TV.

"Apa kau tidak bisa duduk ditempat lain?" Naruto bertanya ketus.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau besok kita ajak Kakek jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan? Aku mau, aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu Kakek." Neji mengangguk dan tersenyum puas sambil melirik Naruto dengan sorot mata kemenangan.

Ugh, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Acara kencan besok… gagal!

. . .

Seminggu kemudian..

Naruto memasang senyum lebar sambil menatap Neji dengan sebelah tangan yang merangkul Hinata. Seolah berkata, 'pergilah, sekarang waktuku untuk menang!'

Sukses membuat Neji mendecih kesal. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak mungkin tinggal disana terus menerus. Ayahnya yang mengurus perusahaan di Suna membuat Hizashi harus tinggal disana. Dan tidak mungkin jika Neji harus meninggalkan Kakeknya terlalu lama. Ditambah lagi, urusan perusahaan sering kali membuatnya keluar kota atau bahkan keluar negeri.

Dan akhirnya, sang Hyuuga junior harus menahan rasa kesalnya karena melihat senyum menyebalkan calon adik iparnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pria pirang yang bersikap dingin saat pertama kali pertemuan mereka ternyata adalah pria bodoh yang konyol dan ceroboh. Yah, tentu tidak dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Hinata, jangan mudah masuk perangkap. Telpon aku jika kau tertangkap."

Hinata mengernyit bingung mendengar nasehat Neji yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. "Nii-san, apa maksudmu?"

Neji tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Jaga dirimu."

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya. Aku akan sering ke sana."

"Sudah, pergilah. Hari sudah mulai sore."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata mendelik tidak suka. Pasalnya, kedua 'kakak'nya itu sangat sering bertengkar selama seminggu ini dan sukses membuatnya pusing.

Giliran Neji yang tersenyum senang karena Hinata membelanya, membuat bibirnya Naruto mengerucut.  
"Baiklah aku pulang dulu."

"Hei.." mereka bertiga menoleh saat melihat Shion datang mendekat. "Hinata-chan, apa kabar? Apa aku terlalu lama meninggalkan Konoha?"

"Iya, aku merindukan Nee-chan." Hinata tersenyum senang. "Oh ya, nee-chan kenalkan, itu Neji-nii…" Hinata menunjuk Neji.

Shion berbalik dan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Shion." Ucapnya riang.

Neji berkedip sesaat sebelum meraih jabatan tangan itu. "Hyuuga Neji. Aku kakak sepupu Hinata." Shion tersentak mendengarnya. Saat jabatan itu terlepas dia lengsung menoleh pada Hinata.

"Apa itu? sepertinya aku memang terlalu lama pergi dan ketinggalan beberapa berita." Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Ehm.." Neji berdeham pelan, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

"Ah iya. Hati-hati nii-san." Neji mengangguk dan mencium kening Hinata lembut.

Dia menatap dan tersenyum pada Shion yang juga tersenyum padanya. Cukup tiga detik dan menimbulkan semburat tipis diwajah Shion. Neji langsung memasuki mobilnya dan pergi.

Selanjutnya, harapan Naruto untuk bisa langsung bermesraan dengan Hinata sore itu langsung kandas ketika…

"Ne Hinata-chan. Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau Nee-chan sekalian makan malam disini?"

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau."

…Shion dan Hinata berjalan masuk dengan bercerita riang, melupakan dirinya yang berdiri sendirian didepan pagar rumah.

"haahh.. gagal lagi!" gumamnya lirih sambil menutup pagar.

. . .

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat akhirnya dia bisa bermesraan dengan kekasihnya setelah seminggu. Sesaat setelah kepulangan Shion sepuluh menit yang lalu. Naruto langsung menggendong kekasihnya ke kamar tanpa peduli protes sang kekasih.

"Ngh,, Naru-to-kun.." desahan itu kembali terdengar olehnya saat dia kembali menggambar dileher jenjang sang kekasih. Tersenyum puas saat bercak kemerahan itu terlihat jelas. Dia mulai menciumi wajah kekasihnya. Kening, pelipis, mata, hidung dan kembali melumat bibir mungil menggoda itu.

Oh, dia sangat merindukan hal itu. Seminggu tidak bisa dekat dengan sang kekasih hampir membuatnya menggagalkan satu proyek besar bernilai ratusan juta. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, hal pertama yang akan dia lakukan adalah menjambak rambut pria Hyuuga yang tinggal dirumahnya seminggu kemarin.

"Ah hah hah.." nafas Hinata memburu saat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapnya lembut dan hangat. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Dia seolah menjaga permatanya untuk saat yang benar-benar pas. Dia menyandarkan dirinya disandaran ranjang dan membiarkan sang kekasih bersandar didada bidangnya.

"Jadi.. apa besok kita bisa kencan?" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut halus Hinata. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap polos kekasihnya.

"Lusa aku sudah mulai ujian semester Naruto-kun. Aku harus belajar. Supaya aku bisa fokus kita menjauh dulu ya untuk seminggu kedepan?!"

Baru saja bersama sepuluh menit setelah menjauh selama seminggu, sekarang disuruh menjauh seminggu lagi? Oh, apa Naruto benar-benar boleh teriak sekarang?

.

To be continued

.

Hai semua, aku kembali lagi. Chap 12 up. Hehehe..

Chapter ini sengaja aku buat lebih rileks setengahnya dengan menceritakan kisah-kisah manis dan santai tentang sikap manja Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hinata. Apakah kesan manisnya sampai ke pembaca?

Nah, untuk rencana Minato, semoga pada ngerti. Jujur aku sendiri bingung dan beberapa kali hapus-tulis paragraph untuk menjelaskan maksud aku disitu. Yang jelas, intinya Minato mau menggertak Naruto untuk mengakui hubungannya dengan Hinata. Berharap Naruto bertindak sebelum Hinata benar-benar menjadi adiknya. Pokoknya gitulah. Hehehe…

Dan mungkin chap depan ending, MUNGKIN ya… aku nggak janji tapi bakal aku usahain. Mungkin juga chapter depan lebih panjang lagi dari chapter 7 karena masih ada satu rahasia lagi kan? Tentang cerita Hinata bisa jadi Uzumaki waktu bayi. Pokoknya masih belum tahu sih. Tunggu aja, dan untuk itu, aku butuh waktu lebih. Jadi mungkin aku akan up date dua atau tiga hari berikutnya.

Oke, aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk readers yang udah baca dan review Jewel In The Purpose. Semoga masih sabar nunggu chap terakhir. Maaf kalau banyak nemuin typo. Karena aku nulisnya kejar tayang tiap hari. Target 6 jam untuk satu chapter. Dan karena aku suka kehilangan mood dan ide, waktu 6 jam terasa singkat.

Semoga tetap suka dan tidak mengecewakan.

Salam, Rameen.


	13. Decision

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Note : OOC, Au, Typo, Ide Mainstream, DLDR, Naruhina fic

Seperti yang diminta oleh Hinata. Selama seminngu itu Naruto menjauhinya dan memilih untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya dikantor. Pria pirang itu tidak mencoba mencari cara agar Hinata memperhatikannya. Karena sekali ia mendekati Hinata, ia takut tidak ingin jauh lagi. Pria itu masih mengingat tujuan mereka datang ke Konoha, kuliah Hinata.

Tapi, seperti yang sudah Hinata duga. Malam setelah ujian semester selesai. Naruto langsung membawanya ke kamar. Seminggu tidak dekat dengan kekasihnya cukup dibalas dengan memeluk gadis itu semalaman, itu bagi Naruto.

Sekarang, mereka memutuskan pulang ke Suna untuk mengisi liburan semester Hinata. Kalau urusan kantor sih, beres. Naruto sudah mewanti-wanti akan liburan itu jadi dia menahan semua agenda selama liburan dan menyelesaikan proyek-proyek besar. Kalau masalah kecil, dia bisa mengandalkan Shikamaru, walau pria Nara itu mengiyakan sambil menggerutu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, setelah perjalanan delapan jam, mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah yang tidak mereka kunjungi selama enam bulan terakhir.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu sayang.." Kushina terlihat masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada putrinya satu itu. Membuat yang lain tersenyum. Kecuali satu orang.

"Nenek, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dan Hinata membawa oleh-oleh untuk Nenek." Hinata menatap berharap pada bungkusan yang diberikan Naruto untuk Mito. Ia masih takut kalau-kalau Neneknya menolak mengetahui barang itu adalah pilihannya.

Mito melirik santai bungkusan itu dan mengambilnya. "Terima kasih sayang.." ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus rambut Naruto layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku membelinya berdua dengan Hinata, dan itu adalah pilihannya." Mito terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Pria pirang itu bermaksud untuk memberitahu kalau Hinata peduli dan sangat sayang pada Mito.

"Hm." Mito bergumam pelan, mengeluarkan sepotong baju dari bungkusan yang diberi cucunya dan menilainya sejenak, kemudian memasukannya lagi. Ia berdiri untuk masuk ke kamar dengan membawa bungkusan itu.

"Nenek suka?" suasana jadi hening saat Hinata tidak sengaja bertanya, ia segera menunduk takut. 'seharusnya aku diam saja' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hm." Lagi Mito bergumam dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Kushina tersenyum dan membelai rambut lembut putrinya. "Ibu membawa bungkusan itu bersamanya, berarti dia suka dengan oleh-oleh kalian." Hinata tersenyum akan kata-kata Ibunya.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu. Pasti melelahkan setelah perjalan jauh." Minato menengahi suasana canggung sebelumnya.

"Yosh! Aku juga sangat lelah ttebayo!" ucap Naruto semangat. Membuat Hinata menatapnya datar, Naruto hanya akan bertingkah dan berbicara ceria dan polos jika didepan Ibunya, pikir gadis itu. Memang Naruto juga bersikap ceria dan manja bersamanya, tapi jelas tidak diiringi dengan kepolosan. Kalau diirngi dengan kemesuman, itu baru benar. Hinata tersenyum dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

. . .

Hinata berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kamarnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kalau sang Nenek mulai mau menerima pemberiannya. Walau Neneknya masih selalu diam, setidaknya tidak pernah lagi mencacinya.

Hah,, dia menghela nafas saat mengingat cerita Kakeknya kalau dimasa lalu Uzumaki dan Hyuuga sudah saling menjalin hubungan. Dia sedih mendengar kebenarannya, jauh disalah satu sudut hatinya, ia merasa lega karena tidak pernah menyimpan dendam pada Neneknya.

Yah, walau selama ini Neneknya sering kali memarahinya, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Neneknya orang jahat. Toh dia sudah sering melihat sisi hangat sang Nenek yang hanya ditunjukan pada Ibu dan Kakaknya. Bahkan Hinata sedikit merasa senang karena menjadi pelampiasan Neneknya. Berharap selama ini, penderitaan sang Nenek sedikit berkurang setelah pelampiasannya.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas. Saat dia membuka dan melihat jam, dia bangun dan duduk. Jam setengah enam sore. Akan lebih baik kalau dia membantu Ibunya memasak. Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia mengernyit saat melihat suasana sepi dirumah itu.

Hinata sedikit tersentak dan menghela nafas saat sepasang tangan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Entah sejak kapan, dia merasa sudah terbiasa dengan prilaku kekasihnya itu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati cengiran lebar dari kekasihnya. "Kau mengagetkanku.." dia cemberut sembari menggerutu dengan suara pelan.

"Aku kangeenn.."

"Lepas Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

Naruto menggeleng manja, "Ibu dan Ayah sedang keluar. Sementara Nenek mungkin didapur. Tidak ada yang lihat sayang.."

Hinata menghela nafas dan melepas paksa pelukan Naruto, membuat pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tetap saja. Kita menjauh dulu ya selama disini?"

Wajah Naruto berubah kesal. "Hinata. Kita sudah menjauh seminggu kemarin, dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk menjauh lagi?" kesal juga kalau harus terus-terusan menjauh dari sang kekasih.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku takut ada yang tahu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada yang tahu? Hubungan kita tidak salah Hinata.." suara Naruto melembut dan dia menangkup pipi Hinata. "..kita bahkan bisa bicara terang-terangan kalau kau setuju."

"Tidak!" Hinata menyela cepat, "Kumohon jangan bilang pada Ayah dan Ibu, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mau mereka kecewa. Kumohon jangan."

"Hinata… hei.. mereka tidak akan kecewa apalagi marah. Bahkan Ayah sud—"

"Sudahlah, aku tetap tidak ingin mereka tahu dulu. Semuanya mulai membaik sekarang. Nenek sudah tidak pernah marah lagi. Aku tidak mau dia marah lagi kalau tahu hubungan kita. Jangan bicara sekarang ya?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Mungkin perkataan Hinata benar? Walau Ayahnya sudah setuju, Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Ibu dan Neneknya. Dia mulai lega karena sang nenek mulai melembut pada Hinata. Jelas dia tidak mau jika kekasihnya kembali bersedih karena cacian atau marahan.

Dia mengerti perasaan Hinata. Gadis itu hidup bertahun-tahun dengan kebencian sang Nenek. Dan begitu mulai dapat kepercayaan dan perhatian. Dia pasti sangat takut kalau sampai mengecewakan.

Sekarang, Naruto harus memastikan dulu bagaimana pendapat Ibu dan Neneknya tentang hubungan mereka. Yah, dia harus mulai bicara dengan sang Ibu. Karena dia yakin kalau Ibunya masih mengira ia sayang pada Hinata sebagai seorang adik.

. . .

Hinata berjalan memasuki dapurnya dan melihat Mito sedang membuat sesuatu. Dia segera menghampiri neneknya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian. "Ne-nenek.. bia-biar aku yang buatkan tehnya."

Mito melirik dan kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, Hinata berkedip tidak mengerti. Tapi ketika melihat Mito diam tidak bergerak seperti menunggu sesuatu, dia tahu kalau Neneknya mengijinkan dia untuk membantu. Dengan tersenyum, dia langsung meneruskan pekerjaan Neneknya, membuat teh. Disana memang ada pembantu, tapi untuk urusan dapur memang seringkali Hinata dan Kushina memasak sendiri. Begitupula dengan Mito.

Wanita tua itu melirik Hinata yang bekerja dengan teliti dalam diam. Jelas teh alami tradisi keluarga Uzumaki mempunyai prosedur khusus yang membuatnya sedikit lama agar rasa teh benar-benar terasa dengan baik.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?"

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh. Menatap Mito yang sedang mengupas apel. Apa Neneknya bertanya padanya? Dia menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, agak ragu sebenarnya, mengingat ini adalah percakapan pertama mereka. "La-lancar, sudah selesai dan berjalan lancar." Jawabnya pelan.

Mito hanya diam, membuat Hinata ikut terdiam dan menyelesaikan tehnya. "Ini tehnya, Nek." Dia menyodorkan segelas teh yang dia buat pada Neneknya. Mito mengambil itu dan langsung meminumnya perlahan.

Sungguh, Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat akhirnya Mito mau meminum teh buatannya. Dulu, setiap kali dia membuat minuman atau makanan, yang didengarnya bukanlah ucapan terima kasih melainkan… 'Apa tidak ada racunya?' …tuduhan yang menyesakkan dada.

Hinata mulai mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat makan malam, tapi sebelum dia terjun ke acara memasaknya, sang Nenek kembali bicara, "Selera bajumu bagus." Setelah itu, Mito langsung melangkah pergi dari dapur. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam dan masih mencerna kalimat neneknya.

"Baju?" ulangnya bingung, tapi saat dia ingat oleh-oleh baju yang dia belikan untuk Mito kemarin, dia tersenyum lebar lebar. Menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak riang. Neneknya bilang pilihannya bagus, itu berarti, Neneknya suka dengan hadiahnya.

Hinata sangat senang dan mulai merasakan bagaimana senangnya jika dapat pujian dari seorang Nenek. Tidak menyadari tatapan sendu dari sepasang safir dibalik dinding. 'Apa sekarang kau menikmati statusmu sebagai putri Uzumaki?' pemilik mata safir itu berbisik dalam hati. Seharusnya gadis yang dia lihat sekarang lebih menikmati statusnya sebagai menantu Uzumaki, bukan putri Uzumaki.

. . .

"Ne Hina-chan.. bagaimana kota Konoha. Apa kau benar-benar senang disana, sampai tidak pulang kesini selama enam bulan."

Pertanyaan itu pernah didengar oleh Hinata saat terakhir Kushina datang ke Konoha, dan jawabannya akan tetap sama, "Aku lebih senang berada ditempat yang ada Ibu disana."

"Ah, putriku sangat manis." Kushina memeluk Hinata erat. "Ne, apa disana kau.." Kushina memotong sesaat ucapannya, sedikit ragu tapi dia ingin melihat respon yang diinginkan. "..apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Naruto yang sedang minum, tersedak seketika.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga, hanya untuk bercerita dan bersantai bersama. Dan pertanyaan Ibunya sukses membuat Naruto sangat kaget.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Kau tidak iri kan jika Hinata memang sudah punya pacar sementara kau tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis ke rumah selain Shion." Kushina mulai memancing.

"Ap.. Ibu, kenapa aku harus iri?"

Mengabaikan perkataan Naruto, Kushina kembali menatap Hinata meminta jawaban. "Jadi, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Gadis 18 tahun itu terdiam dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada Bu."

Sukses membuat hati Naruto serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Tidak ada pacar, eh? Lalu dia apa? Naruto hanya bisa menunduk dan kembali meminum kopinya.

Tidak menyadari, Kushina, Minato dan Mito menatap mereka dengan selidik. "Hah, padahal Ibu sudah ingin punya menantu dan punya cucu. Kenapa anak-anak Ibu belum ada yang punya pacar?"

"Apa Ibu ingin aku segera menikah?" Naruto menyela cepat.

"Tentu sajakan. Apa kau sudah ada calon?" Kushina menatap penuh harap.

"Em.." Naruto bergumam dan melirik Hinata yang memasang wajah gelisah. Lagi –hati Naruto sakit saat tahu, Hinata masih tidak ingin membongkar hubungan mereka. "Apa Ibu akan merestui siapapun yang aku suka? Maksudku, siapapun gadis yang aku cintai, Ibu tidak akan melarangkan?"

"Kenapa Ibu harus melarang? Kecuali jika kau mencintai saudaramu sendiri."

Jdeerr..

Naruto dan Hinata menegang. Saudara? Bukankah mereka saudara walau tidak sedarah?

Minato memejamkan mata dan menyayangkan kalimat istrinya. Sementara Kushina tersentak dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Bukan, bukan itu maksudnya. Semenjak dia tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata saling mencintai. Kushina mulai terbiasa berpikir kalau Naruto adalah anak tunggal tanpa saudara. Tidak mungkin Naruto mencintai saudaranya sendiri kalau dia tidak punya saudara.

Maksudnya, Kushina hanya ingin mencoba bercanda. Dia lupa kalau status Hinata disana masih sebagai saudara putranya. Oh, sungguh. Kushina menyesali kata-katanya.

"Benar,, cinta antara saudara itu.. terlarang." Naruto berujar lirih. Membuat Kushina semakin merasa bersalah. Sementara Hinata hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Seandainya aku anak tunggal."

"Naruto,, maksud Ibu –"

"Ibu tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mencintai saudaraku sendiri." Ucap Naruto, 'karena aku tidak punya saudara.' Lanjutnya dalam hati

"Anoo…" Hinata kembali bersuara pelan. Dia ingin bertanya sesuatu sebenarnya dan berpikir kalau itu mungkin bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan tentang 'cinta dan saudara' itu. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Ibu."

Yang lain mulai menatapnya dan berusaha meninggalkan topic sebelumnya. "Saudara,, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi saudara… Naruto-niichan." Hinata mendongak, "Bagaimana Ibu bisa membawaku ke rumah ini?"

Kushina terdiam melihat Hinata yang menatapnya penuh harap. Dia beralih menatap suaminya seolah bertanya apa dia harus menceritakan semuanya, dan Minato mengangguk pelan. Merasa mungkin sudah saatnya Hinata tahu tentang bagaimana ceritanya bisa sampai di Uzumaki.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang orang tuamu sayang?" Kushina bertanya hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung.

"Aku… sudah mendengar kalau mereka meninggal. Tapi, Kakek dan Paman tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seorang Uzumaki. Dan aku juga sangat penasaran akan hal itu. Bisakah… Ibu memberitahuku?"

Kushina terdiam dan membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Dia berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya, membuat Hinata dan Naruto yang menunggu menjadi mengernyit bingung. Tak lama, Kushina kembali dengan sebuah kaset ditangannya. Dia segera memutar kaset itu di TV yang ada diruangan itu sebelum kembali duduk disamping putrinya.

"Kau ingin melihat mereka bukan?" Hinata hanya menatap bingung akan pertanyaan Kushina, wanita paruh baya itu mengambil remot dan memutar kaset yang tadi dibawanya.

" _oee… oooeee…"_

Terlihat seorang bayi yang sedang menangis direkaman itu.

" _ooee.. ooee.."_

" _Hikaru? Ya ampun, kenapa kau malah merekam putrimu yang sedang menangis?"_

Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang muncul dan protes pada orang yang merekam bayi itu. lalu pria itu berjalan dan mulai menggendong bayi yang tadi menangis.

" _Shh,, tenang sayang… sama Ayah ya? Ibumu tidak peduli padamu.."_

" _Ne… Aku kan hanya ingin merekamnya yang sedang menangis. Nah, Hiashi-kun, ayo lihat kesini."_

" _Hikaru hentikan. Kau seperti anak kecil."_

" _Tidak apa kan… oh lihat, Hinata langsung berhenti menangis karena kau menggendongnya. Ah, aku punya suami yang hebat."_

" _Apa yang kau katakan? Hentikan…"_

" _Kenapa? Apa kau malu, lihat wajahmu memerah… hahaha…"_

Percakapan yang terdengar dari dua orang yang ada dalam rekaman. Sebuah keluarga dengan satu Ibu yang merekam, seorang anak yang menangis dan seorang Ayah yang menggendong anaknya. Keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat rekaman itu menunjukkan seorang wanita berambut indigo sepertinya yang tersenyum ceria.

" _Hai,, aku Hikaru dan ini adalah rekaman pertama keluargaku. Ini Hiashi, suamiku yang paling tampan, kalau yang ini anak kami yang baru berusia delapan bulan. Kyaa,, bukankah dia lucu dan cantik? Namanya Hinata. Ayo Hinata,, senyum.."_

Terlihat seorang bayi yang justru tertidur ketika sang Ibu menyuruhnya tersenyum.

" _Ne.. kenapa tidur?"_

" _Karena ini sudah malam. Sudahlah, lebih kita tidur sayang.."_

" _Hah,, oke. Baiklah semuanya. Sudah dulu.. bye bye.."_

Rekaman tersebut selesai dan Kushina segera mem _pause_ nya. Air mata langsung menetes dari mata Hinata. Mengetahui bagaimana dia memiliki Ayah dan Ibu yang sangat sayang padanya dan hidup dengan bahagia. Miris saat dia mengingat kalau kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja ia lihat menggendongnya ternyata sudah meninggal.

Hatinya sakit karena tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua kandungnya. Air matanya masih mengalir tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya yang masih ia gigit dengan kuat. Kushina memandang sendu putrinya yang menatap TV dengan pandangan kosong. Tak tega, dia langsung menarik gadis berambut indigo itu kepelukannya.

"Tidak apa, kau boleh menangis sayang. Ibu disini.. Ibu akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku adalah Ibumu juga." Kushina mengelus rambut Hinata lembut. Disisi lain, Naruto juga sangat ingin memeluk gadis itu. Hinata pasti merasa sangat sedih sekarang.

Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah bertemu orang tuanya secara langsung, dan saat dia ingin bertemu ternyata fakta kalau orang tuanya sudah meninggal begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat Ayah dan Ibunya tersenyum dan menggendongnya sungguh hal yang mengiris hatinya karena sangat kontras dengan fakta yang ada. Bukankah sedih jika hanya bisa melihat orang yang kita rindukan dari balik layar kaca?

Itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menangis dalam diam dipelukan sang Ibu. "Tenanglah sayang. Ibu juga adalah Ibumu. Ibu akan selalu ada untukmu."

Sejujurnya, perkataan Kushina membuat sedikit rasa sakit dihati Naruto dan Hinata. Bagi Naruto, Hinata bukanlah adiknya, tapi kenapa Ibunya mengulang kalimat yang menyatakan seolah mereka memiliki Ibu yang sama berkali-kali. Dia benci setiap kali melihat fakta kalau dia dan Hinata adalah saudara meski tidak sedarah.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Hinata sungguh bersyukur karena dia memilki seorang Ibu yang masih berada disisinya. Tapi tak khayal, perkataan Kushina yang bilang kalau wanita itu adalah Ibunya membuat Hinata serasa tercubit. Kalau memang dia harus menganggap Kushina Ibunya, berarti dia juga harus menganggap Naruto saudaranya.

Dan hal itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan takut. Dia sungguh takut, jika Kushina yang sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri kecewa jika tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, orang tua pasti tidak akan setuju jika anaknya saling mencintai secara romantis. Pikir Hinata.

Kushina masih membelai rambut Hinata sambil menerawang ingatannya dimasa lalu.

 _Flashback_

 _Dulu, tujuh belas tahun yang lalu… aku dan Minato tidak sengaja melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri dipinggir jembatan. Pertama kami hanya mengira jika dia sedang menikmati pemandangan malam. Tapi saat kami melihat gelagatnya yang ingin melompat. Kami segera menghampirinya cepat._

 _Dia yang terkejut malah terpeleset yang membuat bayi digendongannya hampir jatuh jika Minato tidak segera menangkapnya. Sedangkan aku segera menangkap tangannya agar tidak terjatuh kealiran sungai yang begitu deras._

 _Kami menolongnya dan membawanya ke kafe terdekat agar dia bisa menenangkan diri. Wanita itu terlihat begitu kacau dan menyedihkan, sangat berbeda dengan bayinya yang tertidur lelap digendonganku._

" _Terima kasih." Wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan Minato dengan tangan bergetar sambil memegang gelas dengan erat. Sorot putus asa dan kesedihan terlihat begitu jelas dari matanya._

" _Apa kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya?" aku memang merasa pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya. Mata yang dia miliki bukanlah mata yang biasa dimiliki banyak orang. "Ah, aku Uzumaki Kushina dan itu dia suamiku, Namikaze Minato."_

" _A-aku Hyu-hyuuga Hikaru."_

" _Hyuuga?" aku mengernyit mendengar nama itu. ingatanku berputar dan saat kutemukan hal yang berkaitan, aku cukup terkejut. "Hei, bukankah kau Hikaru. SMP Negeri 2 Suna anak sembilan A?" dia menatapku bingung. Sepertinya aku terlalu semangat._

 _Dulu, aku memang tidak pernah berteman dengannya. Tapi karena dia merupakan salah satu anak penerima beasiswa berprestasi maka banyak yang mengenalnya. Begitu juga aku. Walau kami tidak pernah saling mengenal secara langsung._

" _Maaf, minumlah lagi."_

" _Tidak apa, aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kalian sudah menyelamatkanku dan putriku."_

" _Ini putrimu?" aku bertanya sambil melihat bayi yang ada gendonganku. Dia mengangguk. "Bayi yang sangat cantik dan lucu."_

 _Aku mulai melihatnya tidak mengerti, kenapa dia yang memiliki putri secantik ini mau bunuh diri. "Maaf… tapi, apa kau tadi benar-benar ingin bunuh diri?"_

" _Pikiranku sedang kosong. Suamiku baru saja meninggal. Aku tidak memiliki keluarga lain selain suami dan anakku. Aku bingung dan begitu takut. Tanpa sadar aku melangkah tanpa arah dan berakhir dijembatan itu. Aku juga merasa tidak begitu sadar saat memutuskan untuk melompat, sampai kalian memanggil dan mengagetkanku."_

" _Oh ya ampun. Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya. Lalu, kau mau kemana sekarang?"_

 _Hikaru menggeleng, membuatku menatap Minato yang justru menatapku dengan raut wajah 'tidak tahu'. "Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan meninggalkan mendiang suamiku dirumah sakit. aku tidak ingin adiknya melihatku."_

" _Adik suamimu? Kenapa kau lari?"_

" _Aku dan suamiku lari dari klan dan menikah. Hubungan kami tidak direstui sehingga suamiku diusir dan kami pergi dari keluarga kami. Membentuk keluarga kecil kami yang bahagia. Tapi sekarang dia meninggal dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi sekarang."_

" _Hikaru tenanglah.."_

" _Hyuuga adalah klan dengan tradisi kolot. Dimana keluarga utama hanya akan menjalani hidup sesuai aturan para tetua. Suamiku merupakan salah satu anggota keluarga utama. Dari itu aku tidak ingin adik ipar melihatku. Aku takut dia akan membawaku dan putriku kembali ke Hyuuga. Aku tidak mau Hinata menjalani hidup yang terkekang dan tidak bisa memilih akan hidupnya sendiri. Makanya aku lari."_

 _Aku menunduk mendengarnya, menatap bayi digendonganku. Membayangkan jika bayi mungil itu akan hidup tanpa bisa memilih. "Tenanglah. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami." Aku menatap Minato meminta ijin dan Minato tersenyum sambil mengangguk._

 _Sementara dia menatapku tak percaya. Awalnya dia tidak mau, tapi setelah aku meyakinkan akhirnya dia setuju. Setelah hari semakin malam. Kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi tanpa terduga, kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat._

 _Aku dan dia yang menunggu Minato mengambil mobil dari parkiran berdiri dipinggir jalan. Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi selanjutnya yang aku sadari. Sebuah mobil terlihat berjalan oleng kearah kami dan menabrak Hikaru._

 _Dengan tubuh gemetar aku menghampirinya yang sekarat dipinggir jalan._

" _To-tolong… jaga Hi-hina…"_

" _Hikaru bertahanlah.. Minato disini.." aku memanggil Minato saat dia akhirnya sampai._

" _Ku… mohon.. Kushi-na.. jadi-kan di-a… anakmu… jangan bi..arkan.. Hyuu-ga me..ngambil..nya.."_

" _Apa yang kau katakan? Kau akan selamat dan menjaga putrimu. Dia akan tetap menjadi anakmu. Bertahanlah. Minato cepat.."_

" _Iya,, kita kerumah sakit sekarang!"_

 _Saat itu, aku dan Minato langsung membawa Hikaru ke rumah sakit. Dia mengalami pendarahan dikepalanya dan harus dioperasi selama empat jam. Setelah dia dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Kami menelpon bawahan kami untuk menjaganya sementara kami pulang. Bayi digendonganku mulai merasa tidak nyaman, dari itu aku berpikir untuk membawanya pulang lebih dulu._

 _Aku pulang dan langsung mengatakan pada putraku jika bayi itu adalah adiknya. Meski dia masih terlihat mengantuk karena terbangun akan kepulangan kami. Dia tetap menerima perkataanku dengan baik. Besoknya, pagi-pagi sekali aku dan Minato kembali ke rumah sakit tanpa membawa bayi itu. Hikaru masih belum sadarkan diri dari koma._

 _Kami selalu menjaganya selama dua hari. Tapi ketika kami datang dihari ketiga, kami kehilangan dia. Orang yang kami suruh menjaganya bilang kalau Hikaru sudah tidak ada diruangannya saat dia kembali dari makan siang. Kami segera bertanya pada suster. Dan suster itu mengatakan kalau Hikaru dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain oleh keluarganya, Hyuuga Hizashi._

 _Kami hanya berpikir kalau itu adalah adik iparnya yang dia sebut sebelumnya. Setelah itu kami tidak menerima kabar apapun tentang Hikaru seolah dia dipindahkan ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dari bumi. Kami berusaha mencarinya, tapi setelah tiga tahun kami menyerah. Akan berbahaya juga jika tindakan kami yang mencarinya justru membuat keberadaan putrinya diketahui oleh Hyuuga. Dia sudah meminta kami untuk menjaga dan menghindarkan bayi itu dari Hyuuga, jadi kami memutuskan untuk hanya merawat dan menjaga anak itu._

 _Setelah bertahun-tahun. Seminggu sebelum kabar Hikaru meninggal sampai ditelingaku. Kami kembali bertemu. Dia menghadangku yang baru keluar dari sebuah salon dengan penampilannya yang memakai kacamata dan topi._

 _Dia bilang kalau dia harus menyamar agar bisa keluar dari rumahnya saat itu. Dia bercerita kalau kecelakaan waktu itu membuatnya koma dua tahun dan mengakibatkannya amnesia. Ingatannya kembali setelah sepuluh tahun._

" _Apa kau ingin bertemu putrimu?"_

 _Dia tersenyum saat aku bertanya hal itu, "Aku sudah melihatnya dan memperhatikannya selama sebulan ini meski dari jauh. aku senang dia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik. Bukankah usianya sudah 13 tahun?"_

 _Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku akan membawanya untuk bertemu denganmu."_

" _Tidak!" dia menyela ucapanku cepat. Detik berikutnya, sorot matanya penuh dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. "Aku sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaganya selama bertahun-tahun Kushina. Jujur, aku juga sangat merindukannya. Tapi…"_

 _Aku mengernyit mendengarnya, "..aku sedang sakit Kushina. Aku mengidap kanker stadium akhir. Mungkin juga aku tidak bisa bertahan. Aku takut aku tidak akan rela meninggalkannya jika kami bertemu langsung. Aku pasti tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memberitahunya kalau aku adalah Ibunya. Dan jika dia tahu kalau kau bukan Ibunya, dia akan sedih. Dan akan semakin sedih kalau memang aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan penyakit ini._

 _Biarkan saja dia menganggapmu sebagai Ibunya. Seorang Ibu yang selalu menjaga dan merawatnya dan juga akan selalu ada disisinya untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak keberatan. Mengetahui dia bisa hidup bahagia saja, itu sudah cukup untukku."_

" _Tapi Hikaru. Dia berhak mengetahui orang tua kandungnya."_

" _Dan itu akan membuatnya sedih jika dia tahu kalau kalian bukan orang tua kandungnya. Kumohon biarkan dia bahagia Kushina, kumohon."_

 _Aku menelan ludah menerima kekeras kepalaan Hikaru. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya._

" _Ini…" dia menyodorkan sebuah memory padaku, "…adik iparku mengumpulkan semua barang dari rumah lamaku dulu. Aku menemukan ini saat ingatanku sudah kembali. Ini adalah rekaman yang kubuat. Didalam rekaman ini dia bisa melihatku dan Ayahnya. Aku tidak keberatan jika dia tidak mengetahui tentang aku selamanya, tapi jika suatu hari dia memang harus mengetahui itu semua dan ingin tahu tentang orang tuanya. Dia bisa melihat rekaman ini."_

 _Dari situlah aku mendapat rekaman itu. Setelah pertemuan kami, dia pergi dan tidak kembali. Seminggu kemudian, aku dan Minato mendengar kabar burung yang beredar tentang meninggalnya seorang menantu dikeluarga Hyuuga._

 _Flashback off_

Hinata menutup mulutnya dan tetao menangis dalam diam. Hal menyakitkan apa lagi yang harus dia dengar dan dia ketahui? Pertama dia harus menjalani hidup dengan kebencian dari Neneknya selama bertahun-tahun. Belum cukup itu, dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia bukanlah anak kandung dari orang yang merawatnya selama ini. Disaat dia sudah berhasil bertemu keluarganya. Dia kembali harus mendengar jika orang tua kandungnya meninggal.

Dan sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat wajah Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memeluk mereka. Dia bahkan harus mendengar perjuangan sang Ibu untuk melindunginya disaat terakhir. Hal apa lagi yang harus dia ketahui?

Tangannya mencengkram erat baju Kushina. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan seorang Ibu walau bukan Ibu kandungnya. Selama ini dia sudah menganggap Kushina sebagai Ibunya, begitupun Kushina yang menganggapnya sebagai anak. Dia tidak ingin lebih dan tidak ingin yang lain. Dia ingin Kushina menjadi Ibunya selamanya.

. . .

Naruto melangkah memasuki kamar Hinata dengan gadis itu digendongannya. Setelah mendengar cerita Ibunya. Hinata menangis hingga tertidur dan sang Ibu menyuruhnya untuk memindahkan gadis itu ke kamar.

Perlahan Naruto membaringkan Hinata. Dia duduk disamping gadis itu dan membelai lembut kepalanya. Menatap sendu mata Hinata yang sembab dan basah. Dia mengelus pipi gembil yang kadang merona itu untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa.

Dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat melihat Hinata sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Ibunya tadi. Entah kenapa, perasaannya terasa sedikit tidak enak akan hal itu. dia takut Hinata terlalu nyaman sebagai putri Uzumaki dan akan mengorbankan posisi menantu Uzumaki. Dia mungkin bisa hilang akal jika benar Hinata menginginkan hal itu.

Dia tidak bisa melepas gadisnya begitu saja.. dia ingin Hinata jadi istrinya, bukan adiknya.

. . .

Hari itu, setelah sarapan pagi. Mito kembali ke rumah utama Uzumaki. Memang dia suka menginap dirumah anaknya akhir-akhir ini, tapi dia juga sering pulang. Dan entah angin darimana, orang itu datang ke rumahnya.

Hyuuga Heiji.

Secara tiba-tiba memasuki rumahnya dengan kursi roda. Tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah. Mito hanya menatap laki-laki itu datar sebelum mengajaknya ke ruang keluarga. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang membaik sejak dirumah sakit itu, walau tidak pernah seharipun Mito tidak memukulnya jika laki-laki itu berkunjung. Tapi dengan begitu, kebencian dan kemarahan Mito menguap entah kemana. Membuatnya terbingung sendiri.

"Apa kabarmu Mito?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik." Mereka hanya berdua diruangan itu dan duduk saling berhadapan. "Kenapa kau ada di Suna?"

"Putraku tinggal disini. Apa salah jika aku mengunjunginya?"

"Sedikit kesalahan karena kau mengunjungiku disini?"

"Karena?"

Mito berdiri dan mendekat kearah Heiji. Plak… "Karena aku sedang ingin menamparmu." Wanita tua itu dengan santai kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Kemarahanku timbul karena hal lain."

Heiji mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi. Putramu yang satu lagi…" Heiji diam menunggu, "..huh, tidak kusangka kau tega mengusirnya dari keluargamu sendiri."

Laki-laki itu mematung. Dia segera mengerti kalau Mito sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu. Tidak aneh karena cucunya dari Hiashi ada didekat wanita itu. "Kau tahu."

"Aku cukup kaget mendengarnya tadi malam. Mengetahui bahwa kau mengusir anakmu sendiri dan membiarkannya hidup menderita. Meninggal dan bahkan tidak peduli pada menantu dan cucumu hingga cucumu hilang selama bertahun-tahun. Ayah seperti apa kau, Hyuuga Heiji?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Mito. "Benar, aku Ayah yang buruk. Dan walaupun gila, fakta itu membuatku sedikit lega karena aku tidak menjadi Ayah dari anakmu. Aku tidak sanggup jika kau mengataiku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang buruk untuk menjadi Ayah dari anakmu."

"Kau gila." Desis Mito yang justru membuat Heiji terkekeh.

"Aku memang gila Mito. Aku sudah gila sejak aku tanpa pikir panjang merusakmu waktu itu." Mito memalingkan wajahnya saat Heiji mulai mengungkit hal kelam itu. "Aku sungguh tidak ada niat dalam menjalankan pernikahanku dengan Hitomi. Dia wanita keras yang suka seenaknya sendiri. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memahaminya dan justru memilih untuk menjadi seorang workaholic.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu cerita tentang anak-anakku. Apa kabar mereka, kisah cinta mereka, pendidikan mereka. Aku menutup mata untuk semuanya. Sampai aku mendengar kabar itu. Hiashi memiliki kekasih seorang Hyuuga dari keluarga jauh dan miskin. Hitomi tidak setuju dan mengusir Hiashi. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat ingin bisa ada disisi anakku dan membantunya.

"Tapi yang ada aku hanya bisa diam karena tidak bisa membantah kekeras kepalaan Hitomi. Aku akui kalau aku adalah laki-laki brengsek yang bodoh. Karena kebodohanku, aku kehilanganmu dan Hiashi. Dia pergi dari rumah dengan mengajak Hikaru. Dan saat itu, dengan bodohnya aku hanya bisa berharap, dia bisa bahagia tanpa Hyuuga.

"Sampai akhirnya, Hizashi bilang padaku kalau Hiashi meninggal. Hatiku sungguh sakit dan aku menyesal Mito. Aku sangat menyesal karena mengabaikannya. Bahkan setelah itu aku kehilangan cucu dan menantuku. Hizashi yang takut pada Hitomi, juga menyembunyikan Hikaru dariku. Sampai Hikaru juga meninggal.

"Dan saat Hitomi meninggal dua tahun lalu, Hizashi menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kalau aku memiliki cucu yang lain. Entah atas dasar apa, aku menjadikan cucuku yang hilang sebagai pusat untuk menebus semua dosaku. Dosaku padamu, dosaku pada Hiashi dan Hikaru. Juga dosaku pada cucuku itu, Hinata. Aku sangat bersyukur akan pertemuanku dengan Hinata. Aku juga berat melihatnya menangis saat mendengar cerita tentang keluarganya…"

Heiji menarik nafas panjang dan menunduk, "…aku salah Mito. Aku selalu melakukan kesalahan. Baik padamu, istriku, anak-menantuku, dan cucuku. Aku salah. Aku menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek dan bodoh setelah kehilanganmu. Aku salah."

Mito menelan ludah mendengar nada penyesalan yang besar dari Heiji. Dia tidak menyangka jika selama ini laki-laki itu ternyata tak kalah menderita darinya. Laki-laki itu juga menderita menjalani hidup karena ulahnya sendiri.

Hanya saja, jika dia hidup menderita dan berjuang seorang diri, maka laki-laki itu justru sengaja untuk menyendiri. Ironis memang. Seandainya mereka bisa bersatu dulu. Tapi tidak ada waktu yang bisa diulang tanpa mesin waktu. Dan hal semacam itu tidak pernah Tuhan ciptakan secara umum.

. . .

"Sayang…" Hinata tersentak saat Naruto memanggilnya. Dia sedang membuat camilan kecil untuk makanan saat santai. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendekati dan menyapanya. "Kau sedang membuat apa?"

Naruto bertanya sambil mendekat perlahan. Hinata yang melihat hal itu, juga mundur secara perlahan. "Aku cu-cuma membuat kue saja… Nii-chan."

"Nii-chan?" Naruto menatapnya tajam, seolah menyampaikan pesan lewat tatapan yang berarti dia ingin Hinata memanggil namanya. "Nii-chan, eh?"

"Na-naru-to-kun." Perasaan Hinata saja atau Naruto memang menatapnya dengan padangan intimidasi? "Anoo… aku akan mencari I-Ibu untuk bertanya tentang beberapa resep."

Hinata terhenti saat Naruto menarik tangannya. "Dia Ibuku Hinata. Ibu mengatakan kalau dia juga Ibumu semalam hanya untuk menghiburmu. Dia Ibuku, dan kita bukan saudara." Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dan langsung melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menganggap Kushina Ibunya dan memutuskannya. Dia boleh menganggap Kushina Ibunya jika dia tetap menganggap Naruto kekasihnya. Tapi Naruto melihatnya tadi. Tatapan Hinata seolah ingin menjauh, dan panggilan 'nii-chan' tadi seolah menegaskan kalau mereka saudara. Naruto benci itu.

. . .

Hinata menghampiri sang Ibu yang sedang menonton. "Ibu menonton apa?"

"Hei sayang. Duduklah disini.." Kushina menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya, setelah Hinata duduk dia tersenyum dan kembali menatap TV, "…hanya drama kesukaan Ibu."

"Oh.." Hinata ikut menonton dan menikmati waktu bersama sang Ibu. "..ceritanya tentang apa Bu? Apa cinta si miskin dan si kaya?"

"Bukan, kau lihat laki-laki yang itu?" Kushina menunjuk seorang actor yang membawa koper sedang tampil dilayar kaca dalam sebuah drama. "Dan yang disampingnya adalah perempuan yang mencintainya. Tapi dia malah mencintai adiknya sendiri. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya marah. Makanya, dia diusir dari rumah dan malah datang pada perempuan yang sudah dia tolak sebelumnya. Hah, bukankah itu konyol?"

Err,, sebenarnya Kushina sedang larut dalam drama yang dia tonton sehingga tidak menyadari kalau kata-katanya membuat tubuh sang putri yang duduk disampingnya menegang kaku.

'Walau aku dan Naruto-kun tidak sedarah, tapi kami tetap saudara. Dan Ibu pasti marah kalau tahu hal itu.' pikirnya dalam hati. "A-aku ngantuk, aku ke-ke kamar saja ya… Ibu."

"Ngantuk? Ini masih siang sayang."

"Iya, tadi malam aku kurang tidur karena sebelumnya minum kopi."

"Makanya, jangan minum kopi. Ya sudah, tidurlah dulu." Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan sambil menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap kuat berjalan. Tubuhnya hampir gemetar karena takut.

. . .

"Hime, bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?" Naruto kembali mendekati Hinata. "Kau mau kan?"

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Mungkin aku akan istirahat saja besok." Hinata menjawab tanpa menatapnya. "Ah iya, aku mau mandi dulu ya." Dan gadis itu langsung pergi.

"Shit!" umpat Naruto kesal. Dia sudah menuruti Hinata yang ingin menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari Minato dan Kushina. Dia tidak akan menuruti keinginan Hinata yang ingin menjauh darinya.

. . .

"Hinata?" Naruto langsung mencekram tangan Hinata, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"A-apa.. nanti ya, aku ingin memasak."

"Kau menjauhiku!"

"Naruto-kun. Aku harus memasak sekarang. lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak sebelum kita bicara. Kenapa kau menjauhiku Hinata?"

"Hinata? Naruto?" Kushina datang dan membuat Hinata menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto, membuat pria itu mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Ibu aku ingin bilang kalau aku dan Hinata sebenarnya ad—"

"Ad aide untuk membuat sushi jadi menu makan malam. Jadi lebih baik kita memasaknya sekarang. Ayo!" Kushina mengernyit bingung saat Hinata langsung menariknya menuju dapur. Dia sengaja memotong omongan Naruto. Dia tahu jika Naruto ingin membongkar hubungan mereka. Sungguh, sebenarnya ketakutan Hinata jadi semakin besar setiap kali Kushina bilang kalau dia juga Ibu untuk Hinata.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa memandang Ibu dan kekasihnya menjauh. "Kau jadi semakin paranoid akan ketakutanmu sendiri Hinata." Ucap Naruto lirih.

. . .

Hinata Pov

Sudah dua hari aku menghindari Naruto-kun. Aku tahu dia bingung. Begitupun denganku. Sejak mengetahui cerita tentang Ibuku. Sejak melihat kedua orang tua kandungku walau hanya rekaman. Aku tiba-tiba sangat menginginkan kasih sayang orang tua, orang tua yang sesungguhnya, bukan mertua.

Sejak saat itu juga aku menjadi ragu akan hubunganku dengan Naruto. Ketakutanku semakin besar, aku benar-benar takut jika Nenek, Ayah dan Ibu kecewa dengan hubungan kami. Dan aku takut karena itu aku jadi kehilangan mereka.

Aku sangat menginginkan sosok orang tua, aku sangat menginginkan mereka.

Tapi aku sakit setiap kali melihat sorot bingung dan kecewa dari Naruto saat aku menghindarinya.

Orang tua dan mertua tidak sama. Dan aku harus melepas Naruto jika tetap ingin menjadi anak dari orang tua angkatku. Yah, aku harus melepaskan Naruto-kun.

Normal Pov

Gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan memikirkan hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Tanpa menayadari kalau dia semakin tenggelam dalam kesalah pahaman, ketakutan, dan keegoisannya sendiri. Saat ini dia seperti seseorang yang terobsesi dengan kata 'orang tua'. Membuatnya merasa jika akan ada jarak dalam hubungan menantu-mertua. Dan dia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Dia ingin dekat dengan Minato dan Kushina tanpa jarak. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir untuk rela melepaskan orang yang ia cintai.

Ah, perasaan yang labil dan hanya memikirkan keinginan keegoisan semata. Dia tidak tahu jika hal itulah yang akan dia sesali nanti.

. . .

Mereka terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin laut sore itu. Sepasang kekasih yang akan terlihat dari luar sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi nyatanya, ada hal lain dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Disatu sisi, sang pria senang karena akhirnya bisa berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Tapi disisi lain, sungguh dia merasakan firasat buruk akan tujuan sang kekasih yang mengajaknya keluar hari itu.

"Aku menginginkan mereka Naruto-kun. Aku menginginkan mereka menjadi orang tuaku yang sebenarnya." Sang gadis mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan to do point.

"A-apa maksudmu Hime.." jujur, Naruto benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Aku memiliki dua Ayah dan dua Ibu. Tapi sekarang hanya ada satu Ayah dan satu Ibu disisiku. Aku merasa seperti ingin mati saat merasakan kehilangan orang tua kandungku, Naruto-kun. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Aku tetap menginginkan mereka sebagai orang tuaku yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak me-mengerti. S-sebaiknya ki-kita hentikan pembicaraan ini."

"Aku takut Naruto-kun. Aku sangat takut mereka kecewa dengan hubungan kita dan membuatku kehilangan mereka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka, tidak untuk kali ini. Aku tidak mau.."

"Hinata hei.." suara Naruto melembut, "Kau tidak akan kehilangan mereka. Mereka sangat menyayangimu, entah statusmu anak mereka ataupun menantu mereka."

"Tidak! Itu berbeda Naruto-kun. Aku sudah bilang ingin memiliki mereka sebagai orang tuaku yang sesungguhnya. Tentu arti orang tua dan menantu berbeda bukan? Aku—"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mau bilang kalau kau tetap ingin jadi putri mereka? Kau ingin jadi saudaraku? Kau mau.." suaranya mulai meninggi satu oktaf "..kita tetap jadi adik-kakak?"

"Naruto-kun, aku menyayangi mereka."

"Aku juga menyayangimu Hinata. Bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi apa? Setelah kau merasa kehilangan orang tua kandungmu, sekarang kau ingin memiliki orang tuaku sebagai pengganti? Mereka orang tuaku Hinata, bukan orang tuamu.."

"Naruto-kun.."

"Demi Tuhan. Aku ingin kau jadi istriku, bukan adikku."

"Tidak mengertikah kau, seorang anak berbeda dengan seorang menantu."

"Dan kau ingin menjadi anak mereka? Lalu memutuskan hubungan kita? Bagaimana denganku Hinata, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"…"

"Hinata.."

"Naruto-kun.."

"Kau egois. Kau sangat egois. Pernahkah selama ini kau sedikit saja memperdulikan perasaanku? Selama bertahun-tahun kau bersembunyi dibalik statusmu sebagai adikku. Dan sekarang, demi keegoisanmu, kau ingin bersembunyi dibalik statusmu sebagai anak dari orang tuaku? Tidak cukupkah jika mereka menjadi mertuamu? Kau tetap akan ada disisi mereka.

"Tapi kau mengingikan status yang lebih dekat dengan mereka. Kau egois,, dan kau kejam Hinata. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu menjadi istriku, tapi kau malah menginginkanku menjadi saudaramu. Kemana perasaanmu untukku. Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa selama ini kau masih melihatku sebagai kakakmu? Jawab!"

Hinata terdiam. Rasa sakit saat kehilangan orang tua membuat perasaan cinta pada sang kekasih tertutup kegelapan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup melihat sepasang safir dihadapannya.

"Bukankah selama ini aku selalu mengalah padamu?" Suara Naruto kembali normal. "Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. aku akan membongkarnya Hinata."

Mata Hinata terbelalak seketika. "Tidak, jangan. Aku tidak ingin mereka kecewa. Mereka menganggapku anak mereka."

"Dan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu adik! Aku akan tetap mengatakan semua ini pada mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka marah?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin marah Hinata. Mereka juga merestui hubungan kita."

"Kenapa kau percaya sekali akan hal itu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" mereka diam dan Naruto meriah tangan Hinata. Menyentuhkan kening mereka. "Aku mohon Hinata, percayalah padaku. Kau tetap bisa memiliki mereka sebagai orang tuamu tanpa harus mengorbankan perasaan kita." Hinata menggigit bibirnya mendengar nada lirih Naruto.

"Aku janji, apapun yang terjadi aku akan ada disampingmu. Percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Jika mereka tidak setuju?"

"Mereka pasti setuju."

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak setuju Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Kalau seandainya mereka tidak setuju…" haruskah ia benar-benar melepas Hinata? "..aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Sekalipun harus menjadi kakakmu selamanya."

"Lalu bagaimana jika mereka terlanjur kecewa?"

"Aku yang akan menanggung segalanya Hinata. Apapun pendapat mereka tentang hubungan kita. Aku janji, kau akan tetap bisa merasakan dan memiliki mereka sebagai orang tuamu. Aku janji!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,, aku janji sayang. Percayalah!" Naruto mendekat dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya, sungguh, dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya beberapa hari ini. setelah berapa lama, dia melepaskan bibir itu dan menatap lurus kemata lavender dihadapannya. "Kita katakan pada mereka malam ini ya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, menyetujui ide Naruto dan memilih percaya pada kekasihnya walau ketakutan masih menyelimuti hatinya.

. . .

"Kami ingin bicara!"

Minato, Kushina dan Mito menoleh menatap Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri dengan raut gugup yang sangat kentara. Merasa ditatap dengan bingung, mereka mendudukan diri disofa. Duduk berdampingan menghadap Minato dan Kushina. Sementara Mito ditempat lainnya.

"Ada yang mau kami bicarakan pada kalian."

"Apa? Kenapa kalian gugup begitu?" Kushina yang lebih dulu buka suara. "Hina-chan? Ada apa sayang?"

Hinata yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa bicara. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia sangat takut. Dalam hati dia bertanya, apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja sesuai yang dikatakan sang kekasih? "It-ituu…"

"Aku dan Hinata.." tak tega melihat sang kekasih yang sulit bicara, Naruto mewakili. Dia yang mengusulkan ide ini pada Hinata, dia yang akan bicara dan tanggung jawab akan semua resikonya.

Sejujurnya, dia juga sedikit ragu. Dia belum tahu bagaimana pendapat Mito dan Kushina, yang membuatnya yakin adalah dukungan yang pernah Ayahnya katakan waktu itu. tapi, dia merasa kalau sekarang, bahkan sang Ayah terlihat pura-pura tidak tahu tentang perasaannya pada Hinata.

"Kalian kenapa?" Minato membuka suara.

"Aku dan Hinata… kami saling menc –"

"Maaf Uzumaki-sama."

Mereka menoleh saat salah satu pembantu menginterupsi perkataan Naruto. "Ada tuan Hatake yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, seorang pria berambut silver datang menyusul.

Menundukan badannya dengan hormat sebelum menyapa, "Selamat malam Minato-san, maaf menganggu kumpul Anda bersama keluarga."

"Apa yang kau katakan Kakashi? Tidak apa, duduklah." Kakashi mengambil tempat duduk disofa yang ada disamping Minato. "Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

"Berkas yang anda minta sudah selesai Minato-san. Anda menyuruh saya untuk menghubungi anda secepatnya jika sudah selesai, makanya saya kesini sekarang."

"Benarkah? Baguslah!"

Kakashi mengangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari tasnya, sementara yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan. Dia memberikan berkas-berkas itu pada Minato dan saat pria Namikaze itu melihatnya, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menoleh kepada istrinya yang tersenyum ragu padanya.

"Ayah, ada apa?" Naruto membuka suara.

"Ah kebetulan sekali kita sudah berkumpul. Lihat ini.." Minato membuka satu berkas diatas meja agar bisa dilihat semua orang. "…Hinata?"

Hinata berkedip saat sang Ayah memanggilnya. "Kami memasukkanmu ke dalam kartu keluarga Uzumaki. Jadi sekarang kau resmi menjadi anak kami."

Seketika tubuh Hinata dan Naruto menegang.

"A-anak?" gadis itu merespon dengan suara bergetar.

"Iya. Kami sudah meminta ijin dari keluarga kandungmu untuk menjadikanmu seorang Uzumaki sesungguhnya, mereka tidak keberatan selama kau bisa bahagia. Kami sangat menyayangimu dan tetap ingin kau jadi anak kami, jadi kami melakukan ini. Apa kau setuju?"

"A-ap-apa-apaan ini Ayah? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu tentang rencana ini?"

"Maaf Naruto. Semuanya mendadak dan kami lupa mengatakannya padamu. Kami memang berencana membicarakannya jika prosesnya sudah selesai."

"Tap—"

"Jadi… aku anak kalian sekarang? anak kalian yang sesungguhnya?"

Naruto menatap tak percaya Hinata yang bicara dengan suara bergetar disampingnya, jelas dia menangkap nada senang dari kata-kata Hinata.

"Iya sayang. Hina-chan anak Ibu." Kushina yang menjawab, "Apa kau senang?"

"…"

Tangan Naruto terkepal saat Hinata diam, Hinata menatap surat pernyataan dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dalam hati dia sangat senang sekarang. Melupakan tujuannya dan Naruto yang justru menolak hal itu.

"Ayah… Ibu… Nenek.." Hinata menyebut mereka satu-persatu dengan bibir yang tersenyum, "Aku senang, aku senang bisa menjadi anak kalian. Terima kasih.."

Minato tersenyum dan melirik Naruto. Menebak apa yang akan dilakukan putranya itu. Jika rencananya berhasil, maka sebentar lagi Naruto akan berteriak untuk menolak semua itu dan mengakui hubungannya dengan Hinata. Yah, Minato hanya menatap menunggu.

"Hinata.." senyum gadis itu memudar saat mendengar suara rendah Naruto disampingnya, "…inikah yang kau inginkan?" dia menggigit bibirnya saat mendapati safir itu menatapnya terluka, "Apa kau bahagia sekarang… adikku?"

' _Aku tidak pernah melarangmu Naruto… Jika dia akan lebih bahagia menjadi adikmu, maka kau harus mengorbankan perasaanmu. Tapi jika dia membalas perasaanmu, maka bahagiakan dia sebagai menantu Uzumaki.'_

Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat perkataan Ayahnya. Apa ini yang dimaksud Ayahnya tentang kebahagiaan Hinata? Melepaskan gadis itu jika Hinata lebih bahagia menjadi adiknya. Jelas sekarang Naruto melihat kebahagiaan itu pada Hinata.

Hinata ragu dengan hubungan mereka, tapi gadis itu terlihat penuh keyakinan saat mengatakan dia senang menjadi putri Uzumaki.

Tatapan Naruto beralih pada Minato, 'Ayah, Hinata bahagia jadi adikku. Apa sekarang aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku?' pertanyaan tak terucap itu menggema dihati Naruto.

Membuat Minato tertegun. Tidak, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi sampai semuanya berhasil. Kenapa dia menangkap keputus asaan dari Naruto?

"Nii-chan.." suara lirih Hinata memanggil panggilan itu membuat Naruto mendengus pahit. Jelas, jika Hinata menegaskan kalau mereka hanya adik-kakak, tidak lebih.

"Ya…" Naruto tersenyum pahit menatap Hinata. "..aku tahu, aku tahu adikku. Tenanglah, aku akan jadi kakak yang hebat untukmu."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari lavender itu, hatinya sakit melihat sorot terluka dari sang kakak. Tapi dia tidak mencoba melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku akan ke kamar. Permisi!" Naruto berdiri dan melangkah dari sana.

"Naruto!" tapi panggilan sang Nenek menghentikannya. "Nenek baru saja mendirikan perusahaan baru di Brazil. Apa kau bersedia mengurusnya?"

Semua mata terbelalak mendengar ucapan Mito. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Akan aku pikirkan." Ucapnya lalu berlalu.

. . .

Minato memijit pelipisnya pelan. Semua tidak sesuai rencananya, bahkan sekarang, dia jadi sangat bersalah akan semua ini. Rencananya ternyata sebuah petaka. Benar kata Neji, itu rencana konyol. Dan sekarang, perkataan Mito tentang perusahaan Brazil membuatnya merasakan hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

"Minato." Kushina mengusap pelan punggung suaminya.

"Aku salah Kushina. Aku salah dan terlalu bodoh dalam hal ini. bagaimana bisa aku malah membuat anak-anakku menderita. Seharusnya rencana ini tidak pernah kupikirkan dari awal."

"Tidak!" Kushina menggenggam tangan suaminya, "Percayalah pada anak kita Minato. Seumur hidupku, aku selalu melihat Naruto yang rela melakukan apapun untuk Hinata. Bahkan sampai keputusan terakhirnya untuk menyerah tadi, itu semua demi Hinata. Percayalah kalau anak kita tahu hal terbaik untuk dia dan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Aku tidak merasa rencana ini gagal. Hanya saja mungkin menghasilkan hasil yang berbeda. Tanpa rencana inipun, Hinata selalu memaksa Naruto untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Mungkin setelah ini mereka bisa saling mengetahui seberapa penting perasaan mereka dan mulai mau berjuang melewati badai demi cinta mereka.

"Cinta butuh perjuangan. Itu bukanlah pepatah kosong. Seseorang memang harus melewati ujian untuk meyakinkan cintanya dan harus melakukan perjuangan lebih untuk bisa menggapai cintanya. Seperti katamu, aku mungkin tidak terlalu pandai memahami perasaan anak kita. Tapi perasaanku sebagai seorang Ibu dari mereka sangat yakin. Cinta mereka tidak semudah itu untuk dihancurkan.

"Mungkin saat ini, Hinata masih ragu dan terlalu takut mengakui cintanya. Dan keraguan itu ditangkap Naruto sebagai rasa senang jika Hinata menjadi adiknya. Sebutlah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Kau tenang saja, tidak ada hal konyol dalam tindakanmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau benar-benar percaya padaku Kushina?"

"Tentu sayang, aku selalu percaya pada semua rencana dan tindakanmu. Aku percaya apapun yang kau lakukan demi kebaikan kami semua dan aku percaya apapun tindakanmu akan memberikan hal positif lain untuk kami semua."

"Terima kasih." Kushina tersenyum dan memeluk suaminya erat. Kushina memang melihat sorot keputusasaan dari Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi dia juga melihat keraguan dari sorot itu. dan keraguan itulah yang Kushina harapkan bisa berubah jadi keyakinan suatu saat nanti.

. . .

Hinata berdiri diam didepan pintu kamar Naruto. Dia ragu untuk mengetuk dan bertemu penghuni kamar itu. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia enggan beranjal dari depan kamar itu.

Ceklek

Pandangan mereka bertemu saat pintu itu terbuka. Penghuni kamar hanya merasakan jika dia perlu memeriksa pintunya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya sedikit kaget.

Tanpa bicara. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam lalu mengunci pintu. Menciptakan suasana sunyi yang canggung.

Dia berbalik menghadap Hinata yang memunggunginya. Dia melangkah, menarik tangan mungil itu lalu mendudukan gadis itu diranjang. Dia bersimpuh dan menopangkan tangannya dipangkuan Hinata. Kembali tatapan mereka bertemu untuk saling membaca isi hati masing-masing.

"Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi semua justru berjalan terlalu baik untukmu."

"Nii-chan.."

"Panggil aku Naruto untuk malam ini saja Hinata."

"…Naruto-kun."'

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Hinata. "Kau benar-benar ingin mereka jadi orang tuanmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Sedikit ragu, Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa sekarang kau senang karena sudah menjadi anak mereka secara resmi?"

Lagi –Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuat keputusan Hinata. Aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan paksaan atau justru merelakanmu dengan senyuman." Hinata menatap safir itu dalam. "Tergantung dari jawabanmu."

"…"

"…"

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Sebagai seorang laki-laki."

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu." Hati Naruto menghangat mendengar kalimat tegas dari Hinata. Dia tahu jika gadis itu tetap mencintainya, hanya saja, mungkin gadis itu perlu waktu untuk merasakan kebahagiaan memiliki orang tua setelah semua hal menyakitkan yang dia alami.

Hinata selalu menganggap Minato dan Kushina orang tuanya. Tapi setelah fakta kalau dia bukan anak kandung sampai ditelinganya. Jelas, Hinata merasakan sebuah jarak antara dia dan orang tua mereka. Setelah dia melihat dan benar-benar merasakan kehilang orang tua kandungnya. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu menginginkan kembali perasaan memiliki orang tua yang sesungguhnya.

Dan Naruto sadar akan hal itu. Jadi dia akan memberikan waktu bagi Hinata untuk bisa kembali merasakan memiliki orang tua tanpa jarak. Yah, dia akan memberikan kesempatan itu pada gadisnya.

"Aku akan menerima tawaran Nenek untuk mengurus perusahaannya di Brazil."

"Haruskah? Haruskah sejauh itu?"

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan seluas mungkin sayang. Percayalah satu hal, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Naruto membelai pipi gembil itu.

Selanjutnya dia membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan Hinata. Menikmati saat terakhirnya bersama sang kekasih sebelum dia pergi. Dalam hati, dia tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu, dia hanya memberikan gadis itu kesempatan untuk bahagia bersama orang tuanya. Sebelum nanti dia menjemput gadis itu kembali.

"Aku ingin tidur dipangkuanmu malam ini. bolehkan?" Dia bertanya dengan kepala tetap berbaring dipangkuan gadis itu hingga dia tidak dapat melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya. Tapi belaian lembut dikepalanya, cukup sebagai tanda kalau gadis itu mengijinkannya.

. . .

Hinata mencintai kakak angkatnya. Tapi dia menginginkan orang tua angkatnya seutuhnya, bukan Cuma sekedar status sebagai menantu. Keegoisan telah membuatnya menutup perasaan cintanya pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto menganggap keegoisan Hinata sebagai rasa bahagia gadis itu karena menjadi adik angkatnya secara resmi.

Kesalahpahaman. Bisakah disebut begitu?

Sebuah keraguan butuh sebuah penyelasan untuk bisa menjadi sebuah keyakinan.

Anggaplah keraguan Hinata membuatnya melakukan kesalahan yang akan berujung menciptakan pernyesalan dalam hatinya. Penyesalan yang bisa membuatnya merasa kehilangan dan membutuhkan. Penyesalan yang akan membuatnya yakin akan cintanya pada Naruto.

Hanya saja, pertanyaannya. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa membuat seseorang menyesali perbuatannya? Dan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa memperbaiki rasa penyesalan itu?

.

To be continued

.

Apakah ceritanya semakin absurd? Mungkin seabsurd itu juga perasaan saya. (tubuh dan pikiran lagi down).

Sempet kehilangan mood dan ide kemarin. Jadi saya hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf jika ada kesalahan dan membuat kalian kecewa.

Walau tetap saya berharap, cerita saja bisa menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan. Satu hal yang bisa saya janjikan. Chap depan ending walau MUNGKIN bisa sampai 10k+… bercanda… maksudnya, panjang atau pendek cerita selanjutnya bakal saya buat penghabisan agar fic ini bisa selesai.

Saya orang yang mudah bosan dan gampang kehilangan mood. Jadi daripada hal itu membuat fic ini terputus. Maka akan saya paksakan biar selesai.

Salam, Rameen.


	14. Ending

Jewel In The Purpose By Rameen

Naruto By Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Note : Au, OOC, Typo, Ide Mainstream, Naruhina fic, DLDR

 _Suatu kewajaran yang sangat masuk akal ketika kau memilih menghilang daripada ada namun berasa tiada, sisa cinta takkan habis ketika cinta itu telah bersyarat!_

 _Aku baru bisa merasakan kehadiranmu saat aku telah benar-benar menghilang darimu, di sini kekuatan energy gelombang lautmu begitu besar menggulung rasa yang selama ini bersembunyi._

. . .

Mata lavender itu masih terus mengikuti arah terbangnya pesawat yang membawa sebagian dari cintanya. Hatinya sakit dan sedih menerima kepergian pria itu, tapi saat dia menoleh dan menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum padanya, membuatnya berpikir kalau keinginannya bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahan.

"Hina-chan, ayo kita pulang!" dia mengangguk dan tersenyum menyetujui ajakan sang Ibu. Ah, atau itu Ibu dari kekasihnya. Sebuah ikatan yang menyenangkan jika dilihat dari luar, tapi menimbulkan luka yang lain jika dilihat semakin ke dalam.

. . .

Hinata gelisah, dia merasakan sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal dihatinya. Jauh disudut hati kecilnya dia tahu kalau dia merasakan kehilangan akan sesuatu, tapi dia menyangkal perasaan itu dan lebih memilih untuk menepis semua kegelisahannya. Tapi tetap saja, dia jadi merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Naruto-niichan.." gumamnya lirih. Selanjutnya dia berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Melangkah menuju kamar kakaknya yang sudah kosong selama seminggu. Dia terdiam didepan pintu itu seperti malam itu. Dia tahu kalau kali ini tidak akan ada yang membuka pintu itu. Jadi, setelah yakin, dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu itu lalu melangkah masuk.

Suasana kamar itu sunyi dan beberapa barang disana masih tersusun dengan rapi. Matanya tertuju pada foto pria bersurai kuning yang terpajang diatas kepala ranjang. Tersenyum ceria dengan sorot mata tanpa beban. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Tapi semakin lama dia menatap foto itu, perasaannya menjadi semakin sakit. dia menggeleng dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya diranjang, ditempat yang sama dia duduk malam itu. matanya tertuju pada pangkuannya yang kosong. Minggu lalu, kepala berambut kuning berbaring dipangkuan itu dan tertidur layaknya anak kecil.

Yah, seminggu yang lalu, dan esoknya. Pria itu mengatakan pada semuanya jika dia akan pergi ke Brazil. Tak menunggu apapun, dia pergi hanya setelah empat jam mengatakan hal itu pada seluruh keluarga.

"Hah,, haruskah sejauh itu..? tidakkah banyak tempat lain di Jepang? Kenapa harus keluar dari Negara ini Nii-chan? Kenapa harus pergi sejauh itu dariku…" dia bergumam pelan dengan pandangan kosong menatap keseluruhan isi kamar sang kakak.

Matanya masih mematri setiap detail dari kamar kakaknya. Dia sangat jarang masuk ke kamar itu. Dulu, dia bahkan tidak berani jika harus lama menatap sang kakak karena sikap Naruto yang dingin. Disaat semua sudah membaik, mereka ada di Konoha. Jika dipikir, mungkin minggu lalu adalah pertama kalinya dia memasuki kamar kakaknya itu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kamar Naruto cukup rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dia menoleh menatap laci disamping ranjang. Perlahan dia membukanya dan melihat beberapa buku, alat tulis, lem, dan peralatan lainnya tersimpan disana. Dia mengernyit saat melihat sebuah dompet disana, tidak mungkin kalau kakaknya tidak membawa dompet bukan?

Dia mengambilnya, dompet kulit berwarna dark brown dengan tampilan sederhana tapi tetap terkesan elegan. Dia tersenyum mengetahui selera kakaknya. Dia membukanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat dalam dompet itu adalah foto dua orang anak kecil yang tersenyum ceria.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek berusia sekitar enam tahun, dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berusia sekitar sebelas tahun. Kedua anak itu tersenyum ceria dengan memegang baling-baling disalah satu tangan mereka, sementara tangan yang lain terlihat saling bergandengan.

Pandangan Hinata menyendu, itu foto mereka saat masih kecil. Saat Naruto masih sangat memanjakannya. Foto itu diambil saat mereka sekeluarga sedang piknik untuk merayakan masuknya Hinata disekolah dasar.

"Naruto-niichan.." gumaman itu lirih dan menyimpan kerinduan.

Matanya beralih ke selembar kertas kecil yang terselip diantara foto itu. Hinata mengambil dan membuka kertas itu, dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati tulisan yang berantakan disana.

' _Aku punya seorang adik yang sangat cantik. Namanya Hinata. Dan Hinata-chan sangat suka ice cream. Nanti, kalau sudah besar, aku akan membuka restaurant ice cream untuk dia. Kata Ayah, aku harus selalu membuatnya senang, jadi aku selalu bermain bersamanya setiap hari. Aku sangat suka kalau dia tertawa senang setiap kali aku membelikannya ice cream. Aku suka sekali Hinata-chan.'_

Hinata tertegun, dalam hati dia bertanya, apa itu tulisan Naruto? Kertas itu terlihat sedikit lusuh tapi tetap terbaca. Seolah itu sudah ditulis lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

' _Dulu saat kau sudah SD. Kau selalu menungguku pulang dan langsung menagih ice cream, kau akan merajuk jika aku tidak bawa ice cream dan mengajakku untuk membelinya. Dari itu, aku selalu beli ice cream saat pulang sekolah.'_

Hinata ingat, Naruto pernah mengatakan hal yang sama tentang kesukaannya pada ice cream. Naruto selalu tahu apa yang dia suka. Naruto selalu mengingat setiap kebersamaan mereka. Naruto selalu memperhatikannya. Naruto selalu menjaganya. Naruto selalu… mencintanya.

"Ugh.." Hinata menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Dia pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Saat mendengar kalau Naruto dan Shion berpacaran, dia juga merasakan sakit didadanya.

"Naruto-niichan… seberapa besar kau mencintaiku?"

Ceklek…

Dia menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka, cukup terkejut mendapati sang Nenek berdiri dan menatapnya datar. "Nenek?"

Mito diam dan berjalan kearahnya, mendudukan diri disamping Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya.." Hinata terdiam, hanya apa? kenapa dia disini? karena merindukan Naruto? Bukankah karena ulahnya Naruto pergi? Lalu kenapa dia merindukan pria itu sampai seperti merasa kehilangan.

"Hanya apa?" Mito masih menunggu. Dan dia menghela nafas saat Hinata menunduk terdiam. "Apa kau merindukannya?" masih, Hinata diam. "Karena kau, dia pergi."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Dia merasa pernah mendengar hal yang serupa sebelumnya. Benar, saat dia dan Naruto akan pindah ke Konoha. Mito juga bilang seperti itu, kalau karena dia, Naruto harus berpisah dengan Mito.

"Maaf. Aku salah." Ucapnya pelan.

Lagi –Mito menghembus nafas pelan. "Kau tahu, dulu aku melakukan kesalahan yang cukup besar." Hinata hanya melirik dalam diam, "Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyerah dalam cintaku. Aku meninggalkan orang yang kucintai karena tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuaku. Tapi, setelah semua hal yang terjadi, sekarang aku tahu kalau penderitaanku juga berasal dari kesalahanku. Tidak sepenuhnya karena laki-laki itu."

Hinata semakin menunduk mendengar itu. Dadanya terasa semakin sakit. "Satu yang aku pelajari tentang manusia. Mereka tidak ada yang sempurna. Setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidup, seseorang pasti melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Dan saat seseorang melakukan kesalahan dan menyesalinya, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk merenung dan sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya."

"…"

"…"

Mereka diam, tapi tidak ada kecanggungan disana. Suasananya juga tidak tegang ataupun dramatis. Suasana diantara dua perempuan beda usia itu terasa nyaman dan tenang..

"Seharusnya kalian bisa bersama."

Hinata tersentak dan menatap Mito tak percaya, "Nenek… tahu.. kalau kami.."

"Huh,," Mito mendengus mendengarnya, apa Hinata tetap berpikir kalau hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak diketahui oleh siapapun? Gadis itu polos atau… "Bodoh."

Hinata berkedip tidak mengerti mendengar umpatan Neneknya. Siapa yang dikatai Neneknya bodoh? Diakah? Kenapa?

"Maksud Nenek?"

"Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk menipuku. Tidak hanya aku, tapi Minato dan Kushina juga." Hinata menatap bingung Neneknya. Apa dia memang bodoh sehingga tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Neneknya? Mito menghela nafas –lagi melihat kebodohan Hinata. Yang dia tahu kalau gadis itu cukup cerdas, lalu kenapa sekarang…

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" Mito berdiri dan melangkah keluar, tapi…

"Apa kepergian Nii-chan benar-benar kesalahanku, Nenek?" …pertanyaan Hinata membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Bukan kesalahan, hanya sedikit kebodohan." Setelah itu, Mito pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mencerna setiap kalimat Neneknya.

Sementara diluar, Mito masih berdiri didepan pintu dan berpikir. Mungkin juga dia ikut andil dalam kepergian Naruto ke Brazil, karena dialah yang mengusulkan tempat itu. tapi sejujurnya, saat pertama kali Minato mengumumkan tentang pengangkatan anak itu. Mito sudah bisa menebak apa rencana menantunya. Dan yah, sepertinya rencana menantunya gagal.

Dia hanya ingin ikut bermain dengan menawari Naruto ke tempat yang jauh, untuk sekedar melihat respon keduanya. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau kedua cucunya ternyata sangat bodoh. Tapi dia tidak berpikir kalau semua itu hal yang buruk. Mito hanya berharap, dengan berpisahnya mereka, bisa membuat mereka menyadari arti satu sama lain. Bukankah tujuannya mengusulkan Brazil adalah suatu hal yang cukup baik?

Dia menggeleng. Menepis satu sudut hatinya yang mengatakan kalau dia peduli pada hubungan Naruto dan Hinata.

Dia melangkah dan bertemu Kushina dibelokan menuju ruang keluarga. "Ibu, belum tidur?"

"Anakmu sepertinya sedang sedih dikamar kakaknya."

"Eh?" Kushina hanya bisa berkedip atas perkataan Ibunya. Tapi setelah dia bisa mencernanya, dia langsung melangkah menuju kamar putranya.

Membuka pintu itu perlahan dan mendapati putrinya menunduk menatap sebuah foto dengan tatapan terluka dan bersalah. Dia mendekat dan duduk ditempat tadi Mito duduk.

"Hina-chan… apa kau merindukan kakakmu?"

Hinata sedikit mengernyit, 'Kakak ya?' gumamnya dalam hati. Benarkah jika Naruto sekarang hanya kakaknya?

"Hinata…"

"Iya.. aku merindukannya Ibu."

Kushina membelai rambut Hinata dan menarik kepala itu untuk bersandar dibahunya, "Ibu juga merindukannya. Padahal baru seminggu dia pergi. Tapi dia tidak pernah memberi kabar. Huh, dasar anak menyebalkan."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekanakan Kushina. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya mencoba menciptakan suasana yang lebih damai untuk putrinya. Putrinya yang sudah mengorbankan cintanya untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua. Maka dari itu, Kushina akan selalu ada untuk Hinata.

"Hinata.."

"Nenek bilang, kalau aku yang membuat Nii-chan pergi. Apa itu benar Bu?"

"Tidak sayang! Ibu yakin, kalau Naruto pergi karena ada alasan lain. Bukan karena kau atau karena apapun, tapi karena dia tahu kalau itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan."

Seperti sebelumnya, suasana kembali sunyi.

"Ah daripada itu.." Kushina kembali membuka suara. "Bukankah kau besok sudah kembali ke Konoha?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Iya, lusa sudah mulai masuk semester baru. Jadi aku akan kembali ke sana."

"Kau tinggal sendirian dong." Hinata tersenyum miris, benar, dia akan sendirian sekarang. benar-benar sendirian. Seandainya dia dan Naruto… dia menepis pikiran itu. Dia dan Naruto sudah mengambil keputusan tentang hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang mereka hanya kakak-adik.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dikediaman Hyuuga?"

"Tidak, aku mau tinggal dirumah itu saja. Tidak apa walau sendiri. Lagian, didepan rumah kan ada Shion-nee."

"Tapi tidak bisa begitu." Kushina protes, "Nah, begini saja. Ibu akan bicara pada Neji agar dia yang menemanimu tinggal disana."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Kakek? Kasian kalau kakek harus tinggal sendirian."

"Oh ayolah, Kakekmu tidak akan setuju kalau kau tinggal sendirian. Pokoknya, kau akan tinggal dengan Neji disana. Setuju?"

Hinata menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan menyetujui keinginan sang Ibu.

. . .

"Hati-hati dijalan."

"Iya Bu.."

Sekarang mereka berdiri didepan rumah untuk mengantar kepergian Hinata. Neji kebetulan ada di Suna untuk menemani Heiji yang berkunjung. Heiji dan Neji sudah setuju dengan usul Kushina. Jadi saat ini Neji, Heiji dan Hinata akan pulang bersama ke Konoha. Dan ketika sampai disana, Neji akan segera berkemas agar bisa langsung tinggal bersama Hinata."

"Neji, aku titip Hinata."

"Aku tahu Paman, aku akan menjaga dan menemaninya selalu." Neji sudah mulai memanggil keluarga Uzumaki dengan panggilan yang akrab, bagaimanapun, masuknya Hinata ke dalam keluarga Uzumaki tentu saja mempererat ikatan kedua keluarga itu. kedua keluarga yang pernah saling terhubung dimasa lalu, kedua keluarga yang saling membenci dimasa lalu. Kini menjadi keluarga yang lebih dekat.

"Hime, jagalah dirimu dan kau harus menjalani hidupmu dengan baik." Bukan tanpa alasan Minato mengatakan itu. dia masih bersalah akan rencananya yang justru memisahkan putra dan putrinya. Dia juga melihat Hinata semakin murung sejak kepergian Naruto. "Ayah minta maaf."

"Kenapa Ayah meminta maaf? Ayah tidak melakukan kesalahan." Minato tersenyum dan memeluk putrinya.

"Seperti katamu, Ayah tidak melakukan kesalahan. Berarti kau juga tidak melakukan kesalahan. Jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri atas semuanya."

Hinata menunduk dalam pelukan Ayahnya. Perasaannya saja atau Ayahnya memang tahu kalau dia mulai merasa bersalah tentang kepergian Naruto?

"Aku sayang Ayah."

"Ayah juga menyayangimu Hime.. sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kalian berangkat sebelum hari semakin siang." Minato melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Dan gadis itu berganti memeluk Kushina. Dia agak ragu saat ingin memeluk Mito, tapi Mito yang hanya diam dan menatapnya datar membuatnya nekat untuk memeluk sang Nenek walau tidak dibalas.

"Kami pergi dulu." Hinata melambai dari dalam mobil saat mobl itu mulai berjalan.

. . .

"Hinata?"

"Hah.. Ne-neji-niisan?"

"Kau melamun."

Neji mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Hinata. Sekarang sudah sebulan sejak mereka kembali ke Konoha. Tapi Hinata semakin murung dan suka melamun. Terkadang Gaara, Shion dan Ino sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar, tapi ketika dia kembali ke rumah, maka dia akan kembali terlihat murung.

Neji tahu dengan pasti apa penyebabnya, tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semua hal yang terjadi adalah atas keinginan Hinata dan Naruto sendiri. Pria Hyuuga itu tahu jika sang sepupu mulai menyadari kekeliruannya yang egois.

Neji menatap sendu adiknya yang kembali melamun. Terkadang Neji mendapati gadis itu berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto dengan pandangan kosong. Sering juga Neji melihat Hinata yang duduk disofa sambil menonton TV, dengan sebelah tangan yang meraba tempat kosong disampingnya, seolah ingin merasakan seseorang yang sering duduk disana sebelumnya.

Neji juga terkadang hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Naruto-nii' tanpa gadis itu sadari. Dan sekarang, gadis itu duduk dimeja makan sambil menatap kosong dua mangkuk ramen yang dia buat sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa?" Neji bertanya yang membuat Hinata tersentak dan menatapnya.

"Makan?" jawab gadis itu sedikit linglung. Gadis itu benar-benar melamun tadi.

"Kau duduk dikursi makan dengan dua mangkuk ramen dihadapanmu, tapi kau malah melamun. Lagipula, kenapa kau membuat dua mangkuk ramen? Apa kau ingin memakan semuanya sendirian? Jika melihat dari tingkah lakumu yang kebanyakan melamun, aku bahkan tidak yakin kau mampu menghabiskan satu mangkuk."

Hinata berkedip, "Apa Niisan selalu bicara panjang lebar begitu?"

"Iya semenjak kau lebih sering melamun." Neji menjawab mantap. Membuat Hinata menunduk dan menatap datar ramen-ramen itu. "Hinata…"

"Aku.. hanya ingin memasak ramen niisan. Dulu aku selalu membuatnya setiap hari, tapi sekarang aku bahkan hampir lupa memasukan bumbunya."

Neji menghela nafas pelan, dia meraih tangan Hinata. "Hei, kalau kau membutuhkan tempat bicara, aku bisa mendengar semua ceritamu dengan baik."

Sejujurnya, Neji hanya takut jika Hinata memendam semua perasaannya seorang diri. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah untuk disimpan seorang diri tanpa dilampiasan dengan baik. Kalau penyesalan itu membuat seorang marah, maka orang itu harus marah. Jika penyesalan itu membuat seseorang sedih, maka orang itu harus menangis. Tapi Hinata hanya diam.

Bukankah kesedihan, kemarahan, penyesalan dan rasa bersalah akan menjadi beban yang menyiksa jika dipendam seorang diri tanpa pelampiasan? Bukan tidak mungkin beban yang terlalu besar dan terlalu lama dipendam akan membuat seseorang menderita dan stress. Pelampiasan yang salahpun tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa.

Contoh nyata didapat Neji dari kisah Heiji dan Mito. Dimana mereka melakukan kesalahan, menyesal tapi melampiaskannya dengan cara yang salah. Hanya akan berujung hidup mereka yang menderita. Dan dari itu, Neji tidak ingin Hinata mengalami hal yang sama. Dia ingin selalu bisa ada untuk gadis itu sampai penjaganya yang bodoh itu kembali, entah kapan.

"Hinata…" kembali dia memanggil dan membuat Hinata menatapnya. Sorot kehampaan terlihat dari lavender gadis itu. "Aku disini bukan hanya untuk menemanimu, tapi aku juga bisa menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan adikku. Senang, sedih, marah. Ceritalah padaku, kau bisa berteriak, tertawa ataupun menangis, tapi jangan selalu diam dan melamun seperti ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan Nii-san. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, apa Nii-san mau makan ramen?"

Neji menarik tangannya saat Hinata masih belum mau terbuka padanya. Gadis itu akan selalu mengelak dan menghindar jika Neji sudah membahas tentang hal itu. "Aku sudah makan."

"Oh,, baiklah, aku saja yang habiskan semuanya. Hehe.." gadis itu hanya berpura-pura ceria, Neji tahu itu. Bahkan Neji bisa melihat Hinata memakan ramen itu tanpa menikmatinya, ramen itu disuapnya tanpa jeda untuk mengunyah. Neji tidak terkejut jika nanti Hinata…

"Uhuk.. uhukk.."

…tersedak.

"Minumlah ini." Neji menyodorkan air putih yang langsung disambut Hinata cepat. "Makanlah pelan-pelan. Tidak ada yang akan merebut ramenmu."

"Iya, uhuk.. maaf Nii-san. Aku tidak hati-hati tadi."

"Hah, aku berubah pikiran." Neji meraih sumpit lain yang tersedia diatas meja. Sangat jelas jika Hinata menghidangkan dua ramen dan dua pasang sumpit untuk dua orang. Dan jelas, orang yang satu lagi bukanlah dia. "Aku akan makan semangkuk ramen yang ini." Neji meraih semangkuk ramen lainnya dan mulai memakannya perlahan.

Tidak dipungkirinya, kalau ramen buatan Hinata memang enak. Tapi karena dia tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan itu, dia hanya memakannya tanpa antusias.

. . .

Zraasshh…

Jleb…

Ctaarr..

"Naruto-kuuunnnn…."

Saat itu, semua seolah kembali terulang. Hujan deras, mati lampu dan petir saling menyambar. Hinata kembali berteriak dan memanggil sebuah nama yang selalu diingatnya setiap hari. Neji belum pulang sehingga dia sendirian sekarang.

Ctaarr..

"Aaaaaa,,, Naruto-kuuunnn.."

Kembali dia berteriak dan memanggil nama itu. Tapi suaranya seolah tenggelam tertelan suara hujan. Tak ada yang datang, tak ada yang memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir atas teriakannya. Air mata mulai terasa menetes dari mata lavender itu. Dia berlari ke sudut kamar dan berjongkok memeluk dirinya sendiri disana.

Menutup telinganya akan suara hujan dan petir yang memekakkan telinga. Menutup mata akan gelap yang mendominasi pandangannya saat itu. kilat dari luar rumah bagaikan lampu diskotik, hanya saja, suara hujan dan petir membuat suasana terasa mencekam.

Hinata menekan dadanya yang lagi-lagi terasa sakit. Nafasnya menderu cepat setiap kali udara dingin masuk dari jendelanya dan menusuk kulitnya. Dia lupa menutup jendela itu tadi, suatu hal yang menambah penyesalannya.

"Naruto-kun.. hiks.." dia mulai memanggil nama itu dengan isakan. Dia tidak terlalu takut dengan petir dan gelap. Hanya saja, setiap kali kondisi yang sama terjadi, dia refleks berteriak dan meneriakan satu nama yang entah kenapa selalu ada diurutan pertama daftar ingatannya.

Dulu, saat dia masih kecil, orang yang dipanggilnya itu akan datang dan memeluknya. Begitupun beberapa bulan yang lalu, orang yang dipanggilnya akan datang dan memeluknya. Tapi sekarang…

"Naruto-kun… hiks.. Naruto-kunn…"

…berulang kali dia memanggil nama itu. tetap tidak ada yang datang. Dia tahu kalau harapannya terlalu besar.

Dadanya terasa semakin sakit dan dia tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Sebulan terakhir, dia selalu menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Memendamnya dan memotivasi diri kalau semua akan tetap berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Dia selalu mengalihkan pikirannya setiap kali air matanya akan terjatuh. Dia merasa kalau dia tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mata itu jatuh tanpa dia inginkan.

Sebulan terakhir, semua rasa bersalah dan penyesalan itu membuatnya tertekan. Dia selalu tersenyum dihadapan orang lain dan menyembunyikan semua itu sendirian. Tanpa ia sadari, semua itu membuatnya seperti orang gila sekarang. Berteriak dan menangis seorang diri dikamar yang gelap dengan kilat, hujan dan petir yang seolah berlomba meramaikan seuasana.

. . .

Neji mengemudikan mobilnya cepat dibawah guyuran hujan. Dia gelisah, sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas. Hujan turun sangat deras dan hampir setengah dari kota Konoha mengalami pemadaman listrik. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada adik sepupunya yang sendirian dirumah. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada adik sepupunya itu. Kondisi batin Hinata yang sedang sedih seperti saat ini akan buruk jika dia didera ketakutan karena hujan dan pemadaman lampu seperti ini.

"Hinata.." gumamnya lirih dan menambah kecepatan mobil itu.

Lima menit kemudian dia sudah sampai dirumah itu. seperti dugaannya, semua gelap. Dia tergesa turun dari mobil dan segera membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan.

"Hinata!" dia berteriak dan berlari mencari adiknya setelah menutup pintu asal. "Hinata!" dia berlari semakin cepat menuju kamar adiknya dengan mengandalkan cahaya dari ponselnya.

Brak.. "Hinata!"

Dia langsung membuka kasar pintu kamar Hinata dan memeriksa ruangan itu. "Hinata!" dia berlari menuju kamar mandi, tapi Hinata tidak ada. Di melihat ke sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada. Kamar itu kosong.

"Hinata, ini Nii-san, kau dimana?"

Dia keluar dan ingin mencari keruangan lain, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika samar mendengar suara isakan. Dia menoleh, sedikit tersentak saat suara itu berasal dari kamar Naruto. "Hinata, kau didalam?"

Brak.. lagi –dia membuka kasar pintu itu. Dan saat cahaya ponselnya mengarah kesudut ruangan. Dia serasa membeku seketika, Hinata meringkuk disudut kamar sembari memeluk sebuah bingkai foto –fotonya bersama Naruto, tangannya menutup telinganya erat. Dan bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan pelan, sesekali nama 'Naruto' disebutnya.

"Hinata…" Neji berlutut dihadapan Hinata dan memegang bahu mungil itu. "Hinata,, hei… Ini Nii-san." Gadis itu mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata sembab yang samar terlihat dari cahaya ponsel yang dipegangnya, membuat pria itu menatap miris keadaan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.." dia menarik dan memeluk erat gadis itu dan sedetik kemudian dia merasakan tubuh Hinata jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata pingsan.

. . .

" _Ini bunga untuk Nii-chan.."_

" _Benarkah? Terima kasih Hinata-chan. Nah, sebagai gantinya, ini coklat untuk Hinata."_

" _Waaahh,,, coklatnya banyak sekali Nii-chan, apa semua ini untuk Hinata?"_

" _Tentu saja, Nii-chan belikan cuma untuk Hinata."_

" _Nii-chan… Hinata suka sekali sama Nii-chan.."_

 _. . ._

" _Makananmu adalah yang paling enak sedunia.. adikku sayang yang cantik dan baik.. tapi masakan Ibu nomor satu."_

" _Hinata.. kau adalah Uzumaki Hinata. Akan kupastikan kau tetap akan menjadi Uzumaki."_

 _. . ._

" _Kau disini untuk kuliah. Dan aku disini untuk mengawasimu. Aku tidak ingin mengawasi pacarmu juga. Jadi lebih baik kau jangan pacaran."_

" _Ya."_

" _Hinata… Kau milikku!"_

 _. . ._

" _Nii-chan kami hanya akan keluar sebentar kok. Aku janji akan pulang sebe –"_

" _Tidak boleh Hinata. Kau tidak akan keluar dengan laki-laki manapun. Kau akan tetap dirumah."_

" _Ta-tapi…"_

" _Pulanglah, Hinata tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."_

" _Nii-chan jahat! AKU BENCI NII-CHAAAN!"_

 _. . ._

" _Kau selalu bilang kalau merupakan kesialan bagimu karena aku menjadi adikmu. Tapi karena Ayah dan Ibu kau jadi terpaksa menganggap aku adikkan? Iyakan? Kau tidak pernah menganggapku adik, kau membenciku seperti Nenek membenciku kan? Benar begitu bukan, Uzumaki Naruto?!"_

" _AKU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPMU ADIK! Memang kesialan bagiku karena kau menjadi adikku, karena aku lebih menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku justru mencintaimu. Aku tidak rela kau bersama orang lain, kau milikku Hinata. Hanya milikku!"_

 _. . ._

" _Aku anak sial.. aku anak sial…"_

" _Hentikan Hinata.. komohon diamlah!"_

 _"Aku anak sial.. jahat.. sial.. aku sial.. jahat.. ja hummpp.."_

" _Kumohon jangan katakan itu. Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Kau bukan anak sial, kau tidak jahat. Kau permata dalam kehidupan Ayah, Ibu dan aku. Kami menyayangimu. Kau satu-satunya permata dalam angan-anganku yang sangat indah melebihi angan-angan lainnya. Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu. Ayah dan Ibu akan selalu menjagamu. Jangan katakan itu lagi, kumohon Hinata.. diamlah.."_

. . .

" _Baiklah, sekarang kau ingin main apa?"_

" _Rumah hantu."_

" _Kau yakin itu permainan? Bukan ajang penyebab penyakit jantung?"_

" _Nii-chan, yang benar itu ajang uji nyali."_

" _Terserah!"_

" _Nii-chan… takut hantu?"_

" _Baiklah, kita masuk… rumah… hantu.."_

 _. . ._

" _Kau milikku, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sekalipun kau yang menginginkannya. Kau milikku!"_

" _Bisakah.. untuk sehari saja… bisakah kita lupakan tentang semua persaudaraan ini? Untuk sehari saja…"_

" _Hinata, aku mencintaimu sayang.."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.."_

 _. . ._

" _Aku akan membuat keputusan Hinata. Aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan paksaan atau justru merelakanmu dengan senyuman. Tergantung dari jawabanmu._ _Apa kau mencintaiku? Sebagai seorang laki-laki."_

" _Ya. Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku akan memberimu kesempatan seluas mungkin sayang. Percayalah satu hal, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."_

 _. . ._

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Seberkas cahaya yang masuk tidak terasa menyilaukan baginya. Dia merasakannya, jika matanya basah. Dan dia bisa mengingat jelas semua kenangannya bersama Naruto yang baru saja hadir dalam mimpinya.

Mimpinya yang mungkin terjadi dengan setengah kesadarannya, karena setelah mimpi itu dia dengan santai membuka mata dan langsung menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

"Hinata.. kau sudah bangun?"

Neji yang baru terbangun cukup tersentak melihat Hinata yang menatap kosong langit-langit. Dia mengambil kompres dari kening Hinata dan memeriksanya. Semalam, setelah Hinata pingsan, Neji menyadari kalau tubuh gadis itu panas. Maka dari itu dia menjaga dan merawat Hinata semalaman, dia tidak bisa membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit karena sudah malam dan hujan terlalu deras.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" jujur, Neji miris melihat keadaan Hinata. Bukankah semua itu keinginan gadis itu sendiri? Menginginkan menjadi anak angkat orang tuanya yang merupakan orang tua dari orang yang dicintainya, menjadi saudara dengan orang yang dicintainya, dan bahkan tidak mencegah kepergian orang yang dicintainya.

Neji tahu itu semua adalah sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin memang pantas disesali gadis itu. tapi dia tidak menyangka penyesalan gadis itu begitu besar. Dan cara gadis itu memendam perasaan menyesalnya seorang diri membuatnya tertekan hingga membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hinata.. hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku mancintainya Nii-san. Aku sangat mencintainya." Gumaman lirih Hinata membuat hati Neji mencelos, akhirnya sang adik mau berbagi ceritanya. "Aku salah Nii-san, aku menyesal. Aku sangat merindukannya sekarang. Aku sangat menyesal Nii-san, aku menyesal." Kembali air mata itu mengalir.

"Aku terlalu egois. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya. Padahal selama ini dia selalu mencintai aku, memahami aku, menuruti semua keinginanku, tapi aku hanya bisa memberinya kesakitan. Dulu, dia pasti tersiksa dengan perasaan terpendamnya. Saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, aku mengelak untuk menerimanya, aku berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

"Disaat aku sudah mengakui perasaanku, aku kembali menyakitinya dengan memintanya menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari orang-orang sehingga membuat kami selalu memiliki jarak. Dia meyakinkanku untuk percaya padanya agar kami mengakui hubungan kami, tapi aku malah melupakan tujuan itu begitu mendengar kalau aku menjadi Uzumaki secara resmi.

"Aku kembali melukainya dengan memilih untuk menjadi adiknya. Bahkan setelah itu, dia tetap menuruti keinginanku dan pergi untuk memberiku kesempatan merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Dan sekarang aku menyesal Nii-san. Aku menyesal karena hanya bisa memberi luka dan kesakitan untuknya, walau tanpa aku sadari. Aku kejam, aku salah, aku menyesal Nii-san."

. . .

Setelah hari itu. Neji tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau khawatir. Hinata memang kembali ceria dan menjalani harinya seperti sebelum terjadi apa-apa. Tapi gadis itu selalu menolak setiap kali membicarakan Naruto. Dia seolah ingin melupakan pria itu seutuhnya.

Neji hanya takut jika Hinata masih memendam perasaannya seperti waktu itu dan bisa membuat gadis itu meledak kapan saja. Dari itu, Neji lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk Hinata. Mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan, bercerita hal-hal lucu, menonton, bermain dan apapun itu. Neji lakukan untuk menghindari gadis itu melamun dan merenung.

Terkadang kedatangan Kushina, Shion dan Ino membuatnya terlihat sangat normal. Bahkan terlalu normal dimata Neji. Setiap liburan semester. Neji akan mengajak Hinata pulang ke Suna. Gadis itu menyetujui semua ajakan Neji untuk menghiburnya.

Pria itu tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan adik sepupunya. Gadis itu menjadi sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya. Pria itu juga tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tidak pernah memberi kabar. Seolah dikehidupan Hinata tidak ada Naruto. Dan dikehidupan Naruto tidak ada Hinata.

. . .

3,5 tahun kemudian…

Uzumaki Corp. Brazil, 02.43 siang…

Seorang pria berambut pirang menatap lurus layar laptopnya dengan sesekali melirik berkas disebelah kanannya. Jarinya begitu lincah menari diatas keyboard. Duduknya tegap dan tak berubah dari satu jam yang lalu.

Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai CEO muda yang tampan, cerdas, dingin dan workaholic. Tidak heran jika dia sanggup berada diruang kerjanya selama berjam-jam dengan setumpukan tinggi berkas dan laporan tanpa teman ataupun selingan.

Seperti saat itu. Tidak dihiraukannya jam yang sudah memasuki waktu sore, tidak dia pedulikan perutya yang lapar karena belum makan siang, tidak dipedulikannya dering telpon yang berbunyi, tidak dipedulikannya ketukan pintu yang juga berbunyi, tid— tunggu.. ketukan pintu? Deringan telpon?

Oh shit.. dia mengumpat pelan. "Masuk!" dia mengijinkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk dan segera mengangkat telpon.

"Hallo…"

"…"

"Oh, ya benar. Saya Uzumaki Naruto dari Uzumaki Corp."

"…"

"Oh, Royal Grup dari Korea? Ya, saya sudah mendengar jenis kerjasamanya. Maaf, karena proyek yang anda tawarkan belum bisa kami terima."

"…"

"Haha… apa anda tahu target pendapatan kami per tahun? Minimal 30% dari pendapatan bersih sebuah proyek. Kami tidak ingin mewanti-wanti urusan dengan hal kecil seperti itu."

"…"

"Ya benar! Kami disini memang sombong. Terima kasih!"

Tut tut tut..

Percakapan bisnis yang menunjukkan kalau sebuah perusahaan yang menolak proyek karena tidak mendapatkan hasil yang besar terlihat berada diatas angin dan begitu sombong. Perusahaan itu memang maju pesat dalam dua tahun terakhir. Presdir perusahaan itu terkenal kejam dalam dunia bisnis, seorang workaholic yang tidak punya perasaan dalam mencapai tujuannya untuk mendapatkan kesuksesan yang menjulang.

Banyak yang takut pada perusahaan itu dan banyak pula yang berlomba untuk bekerja sama, karena sekali mendapat posisi saham diperusahaan itu, walau sedikit, akan sangat menguntungkan.

Tak bedanya dengan perusahaan lain yang masih ingin mencoba bekerja sama walau beresiko ditolak mentah-mentah. Para perempuan lain juga berlomba untuk bisa mendapatkan hati dari presdir perusahaan itu. Walau sudah jelas ditunjukan kalau presdir perusahaan itu adalah orang yang dingin, angkuh, dan tidak punya perasaan dalam bisnis.

Semua orang berpendapat begitu adanya. Tanpa tahu kalau presdir itu memiliki sebuah hati yang rapuh yang harus ia jaga dan ia lindungi dengan sikap dingin dan keangkuhannya agar tidak hancur.

"Ada apa Iruka?" sosok pria berambut kuning itu bertanya dengan nada dingin pada asistennya yang sengaja Neneknya persiapkan dari Jepang saat dulu pertama kali dia memimpin perusahaan itu.

"Ada paket untuk anda Uzumaki-sama."

"Paket? Darimana? Dari siapa?"

"Dari Jepang. Uzumaki Mito."

Pria berambut pirang itu menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menyandarkan punggungnya yang baru ia rasakan sedikit pegal. "Berikan padaku." Iruka berjalan dan memberikan paket itu pada atasannya sebelum pamit untuk kembali keluar ruangan itu.

Pria itu perlahan membuka paket tadi dan hanya mendapatkan tiga benda. Diambilnya satu benda itu yang ternyata adalah surat. Dia mengernyit saat hanya mendapat sebaris tulisan yang… mengancam?

' _Pulanglah minggu depan atau kau akan menyesal.'_

 _. . ._

Seminggu kemudian…

Gedung Universitas Konoha. Jepang, 10.10 pagi…

"Uzumaki Hinata. NIM 013.01.128. Dengan IPK 3,90. Predikat Kelulusan, Dengan Pujian."

Suara tepuk tangan menggema didalam gedung dengan nuansa mewah itu, saat pengumuman itu terdengar dan seorang gadis berjalan dengan baju toganya dan sebuah senyum kesenangan dan kebanggaan terlihat diwajahnya. Dia menerima ijizah, dipindahkan kuncir, serta berjabat tangan dengan mantap dan tetap terlihat anggun.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dia berbalik menuju bangkunya dengan menatap kedua orang tuanya yang duduk diantara banyak tamu sedang tersenyum padanya. Sebelum itu, dia sudah mencari tahu tempat duduk orang tuanya terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa ia sadari. Sepasang safir biru indah, menatapnya dengan sorot penuh rindu dan penuh damba dari salah satu kursi dibarisan para investor terbesar Universitas.

. . .

"Ibu… Ayah…" Gadis itu berlari dan langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya saat acara selesai dan mereka keluar dari gedung.

"Hina-chan, selamat sayang.."

"Kami bangga padamu, Hime.."

"Terima kasih. Ini semua juga berkat Ayah dan Ibu." Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh ya, dimana Nenek? Bukankah dia tamu undangan khusus sebagai investor Universitas?"

"Ah, dia bilang kepalanya mendadak pusing tadi, jadi dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Hei, sarjana." Mereka menoleh saat Neji memanggilnya. Terlihat Heiji, Hizashi dan Neji berjalan menuju arah mereka, yang langsung disambur dengan pelukan dari Hinata. "Wah, kau sudah sarjana ya sekarang?"

"Tentu sajakan, memangnya aku harus terus jadi mahasiswa?" Hinata menyombongkan dirinya dengan nada bercanda. "Kalian melihat dari mana tadi?"

"Digedung itu memperlihatkan semuanya secara langsung." Hizashi menjawab. Menunjuk sebuah gedung yang bersebrangan dengan gedung tempat acara.

"Sudah, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya sekarang?"

"Usul yang bagus Minato." Kushina mendukung. Dan yang lain ikut mengangguk. Hari itu adalah hari wisuda Hinata, dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena pendidikannya selesai. Jika memang dia harus melanjutkan S2, maka itu tidak terlalu menjadi beban. Dia juga bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga yang sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Hinata."

Semuanya terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat seseorang yang memanggil nama itu tadi. Sementara Hinata terpaku ditempatnya tanpa berani menoleh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menyadari suara itu tidaklah asing baginya.

Perlahan dia menoleh dan setetes air mata sontak terjatuh saat melihat sosok pria yang berdiri tegap dengan balutan jasnya yang terlihat elegan. Pria berambut pirang dengan wajah yang semakin dewasa dari terakhir kali dia lihat.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Sosok itu menyapa ramah sambil tersenyum hangat. Membuat Hinata semakin terpaku ditempatnya.

. . .

Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang yang tidak pernah Hinata duga akan kembali hari itu. Setelah sapaan tadi. Pria itu mendekat dan menyapa semua orang yang ada disana dengan akrab tanpa kecanggungan seolah tidak pernah berpisah.

Mereka mengadakan perayaan atas lulusnya Hinata disebuah villa pinggir pantai milik keluarga Hyuuga. Seharian, mereka bersantai, mengobrol dan makan-makan diselingi dengan canda dan tawa. Walau Hinata justru terlihat sedikit menjadi pendiam dari biasanya, tapi tidak ada yang berusaha bertanya kenapa, semuanya seolah-olah tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Hingga malamnya, pukul 09.12.

Heiji, Hizashi dan Neji kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Sementara Minato, Kushina, Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke rumah mereka yang ada di Konoha. Rumah yang awalnya dibeli untuk tempat tinggal Naruto dan Hinata disana.

"Ya ampun, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Kushina membuka suara begitu mereka masuk duduk diruang tamu.

"Benar, sayang Ibu tidak bisa ikut." Minato menimpali.

"Hu-um. Dan besok kita juga harus pergi… oh ya ampun, benar. Besok ada undangan rekan bisnis kita di Suna. Bagaimana ini Minato?"

"Iya, aku juga lupa. Dari sini kembali ke Suna butuh waktu delapan jam dan sekarang sudah malam."

"Kita pulang sekarang saja, kita akan sampai subuh dan masih bisa istirahat."

"Ay-ayah,, I-Ibu.. ini sudah malam, besok saja pulangnya."

"Tidak bisa Hina-chan. Kami harus menghadiri undangannya besok. Jadi tidak apa kalau kami pulang sekarang saja ya."

"Tap –"

"Sudah, lebih baik kami berangkat sebelum kemalaman." Minato dan Kushina langsung berdiri dan kembali keluar rumah diikuti Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kalian yakin?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Sekali lagi selamat ya. Kami pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati Hime." Minato mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum janggal dimata Hinata.

Mereka lalu masuk dan melaju cepat. Meninggalkan suasana sunyi yang menyelimuti. Hinata masih menatap kosong jalanan dengan dahi mengernyit. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu, apa ya?

"Kau tidak akan masuk?"

Deg.. itu dia. Hinata menelan ludah. Dia lupa kalau sekarang dia hanya berdua dengan kakaknya.. oh ya ampun. Kenapa orang tuanya harus pergi?

"Ini sudah malam dan diluar dingin Hinata."

Gadis itu berbalik dengan perlahan dan tersentak mendapati pemandangan didepanya yang membuat wajahnya sedikit merona. Naruto berdiri dan bersandar dikusen pintu dengan tangan yang tersimpan disaku, menunjukan dadanya yang bidang tanpa jas. Wajah dewasa dan rahang tegas pria itu terlihat semakin tampan. Safir biru indahnya juga membawa peran penting dalam penampilannya.

Gluk. Hinata menelan ludah saat sosok sempurna dihadapannya tersenyum padanya. Sungguh, tampan!

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Menyentakkan pikiran Hinata.

Gadis itu menunduk dan menggeleng tanpa menyadari senyum pria itu yang tertahan. Gadis itu berjalan pelan dan melewati pria itu yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Seketika farfum menggoda sang pria tiba-tiba membuat wajah Hinata semakin merona.

Dengan cepat dia semakin melangkah memasuki rumah. Tidak! Apa yang dia pikirkan. Mereka adik-kakak dan dia harus menghindar sekarang.

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku kopi?" permintaan kakaknya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Menggigit bibir dan memejamkan matanya. Dia merubah arah langkahnya menuju dapur.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk diruang keluarga dengan suasana yang hening.

Setelah meneguk kopinya, Naruto menatap Hinata. "Apa kabarmu Hinata?"

"…Ba-baik.. Nii-chan."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Syukurlah."

Hening.

"Kau tidak bertanya tentang kabarku?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Kenapa kakaknya jadi GR sendiri setelah pulang. mana ada orang yang minta ditanyai kabarnya dalam suasana canggung seperti ini. "Apa kab-kabar Nii-chan?"

"Buruk!"

Hinata refleks menatap sang kakak tapi langsung menunduk lagi. Membuat Naruto tersenyum miris. "Keadaanku sama sekali tidak baik selama di Brazil. Aku selalu terpikir tentangmu, walau aku sudah menepisnya tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku tetap memikirkanmu, aku tet –"

"Cukup! Cukup Nii-chan. Aku akan ke kamar sekarang."

Rahang Naruto mengeras dan segera dia berdiri mencekal tangan Hinata yang seolah ingin kabur darinya. Mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengurung gadis itu dalam kukungannya.

"Nii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dulu. Aku hanya memberimu waktu untuk bahagia bersama kedua orang tuaku. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bermaksud melepasmu."

Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau pergi karena mengakhiri hubungan kita? Menerima hubungan kita sebagai adik-kakak?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mendengus geli akan hal itu. "Menerima? Adik-kakak?" pandangannya melembut dan seolah mengunci lavender dihadapannya. "Aku mencintaimu sebagai kekasihku Hinata. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adik."

"Nii-chan…"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti Hinata?" Hinata mengernyit bingung. "Apa kau percaya kalau Nenek sakit kepala hingga tidak bisa datang? Apa kau percaya kalau Ayah dan Ibu pulang malam-malam begini ke Suna hanya untuk menghadiri sebuah undangan?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan membelai pipi Hinata. Ah, dia sangat merindukan hal itu. "Mereka melakukan itu untuk mempertemukan kita kembali, untuk menyatukan kita kembali, sayang."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. "Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Nenek memberiku tiket dan undangan wisudamu minggu lalu yang dikirimnya ke Brazil. Tidak hanya tiket dan undangan, tapi dia juga menulis surat yang berisi kalau aku harus pulang. keberadaan tiket itu menegaskan kalau dia tidak ingin aku menolak. Jadi aku pulang hari ini.

"Aku sampai jam delapan tadi pagi dan langsung melesat ke acara wisudamu, memperhatikanmu dari kursi yang seharusnya milik Nenek. Dan tadi, Ayah dan Ibu pergi. Huh, kau bisa mengecek Hotel terdekat jika mau membuktikan mereka sedang bulan madu lagi disana. Mereka sengaja membiarkan kita berdua untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita Hinata."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya tak percaya akan penjelasan Naruto. "Ja-jadi…"

"Mereka merestui hubungan kita sayang. Mereka tidak kecewa ataupun marah. Mereka justru mempersatukan kita."

"Ta-tapi… su-surat per-perny—"

"Surat pernyataan yang menyatakan kau resmi menjadi Uzumaki waktu itu?" Hinata mengangguk, "Huh, itu palsu. Ayah hanya membohongi kita. Sengaja membuat rencana itu agar kita mengakui hubungan kita. Tapi… kita malah berpisah karena itu. tapi setidaknya perpisahan ini tidak terlalu buruk bukan? Karena aku semakin yakin tentang cintaku padamu setelah aku merasa kehilanganmu tiga setengah tahun ini."

Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Selama ini dia mencoba melupakan Naruto dan membuang perasaannya meski selalu gagal. Dia menyesali kesalahannya disetiap malam, berharap kalau dia bisa memutar waktu dan bertemu Naruto lagi.

Sekarang, sekarang dihadapannya, sosok itu berdiri dengan membawa fakta-fakta yang membuatnya ingin berteriak antara frustasi dan senang. Dia sedikit kesal karena semua itu hanyalah kebohongan. Tapi dia sangat senang karena apapun itu, Naruto tetap mencintainya.

"Naruto…kun?" senyum pria itu yang sangat jarang terlihat selama di Brazil kembali lagi. Dia sedikit terenyuh saat Hinata memanggil namanya lagi.

"Lagi, panggil aku lagi."

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun.."

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata… sangat mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga… aku juga… aku juga… sangat… mencintaimu.."

Wajah Naruto mendekat dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Hal yang selalu ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun terakhir. Dia melumat bibir itu pelan sambil merasakan asin air mata Hinata yang mengalir, tapi pria itu tahu kalau air mata itu adalah air mata bahagia.

Dia menarik bibirnya dan menyatukan keningnya. "Jadilah milikku seutuhnya Hime." Bisiknya dan kembali melumat bibir itu lama.

Saat wajah itu kembali menjauh. Dia segera menggendong kekasihnya menuju kamar. Membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Membaringkan pelan gadis itu diranjang lalu segera menindihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

Naruto mencium kening, pipi dan kembali ke bibir mungil kekasihnya. Ah, dia sungguh merindukan segala hal tentang kekasihnya itu. "Hhh,, Naru.." desahan Hinata lolos saat Naruto mulai menjilat lehernya dan menciptakan kissmark disana. Dia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, "Kau milikku Hinata." Bisiknya disamping telinga gadisnya.

Bibir itu kembali bertemu. Tubuh mereka saling berpelukan. Saling menyentuh dan mengantarkan rasa cinta dan kerinduan yang terpendam menyiksa jiwa. Tak ada lagi beban saat ini. Mereka hanya ingin merasakan cinta itu dan mencicipi apa itu kebahagiaan cinta yang seutuhnya.

Cinta mereka adalah cinta yang polos dan begitu labil. Menghadapi berbagai ujian tapi tetap mereka hadapi dengan tegar. Hingga akhirnya waktu kembali mempersatukan mereka.

'Ketika malam menghantarkan bau embun yang akan menerbangkan aroma pagi. Ketika itulah kita saling memiliki. Kau memberikanku kekuatan untuk mengepakkan sayapku agar bisa terbang melewati masa dan ruang hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Genggamlah tanganku, kasih. Aku disini untukmu, untuk mencintai dan dicintai olehmu.'

"Hah.. hah.." nafas Hinata tersenggal setelah ia mencapai klimaks. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum untuk membalas senyum Naruto, kekasihnya, lelakinya. Naruto mengusap keringat didahi Hinata sebelum mengecupnya hangat.

Pria itu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata. Naruto mengecup bibir itu lagi sebelum menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Senyumnya begitu indah menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika dia menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aishiteru, Hinata.."

"Aishiteru… Naruto.."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya, menghantarkan kehangatan pada kekasihnya. Yah, Kekasihnya, cintanya, permatanya. Sungguh, ia mencintainya!

. . .

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu pagi itu. Disaat pagi menjelang dan mereka terbangun dari malam panjang mereka. Kilasan semalam membuat wajah Hinata merona dan menimbulkan senyum lucu dari sang pria.

"Ohayou… sayang!" Naruto mengecup bibir itu, memberika morning kiss dipagi pertama mereka.

"O-ohay-ou.."

Ddrrtt…

Getaran ponsel membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Hallo…"

"…"

"Ib-Ibu jangan menggodaku.."

"…"

"O-oh, iya nanti aku sampaikan."

"…"

"Ibu berhenti menggodaku."

Tut tut tut… Naruto cemberut saat telpon itu ditutup dengan suara tawa Ibunya. Ugh, darimana Ibunya tahu tentang malam yang dia lewati.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto kembali menghadap kekasihnya dan tersenyum, "Ibu bilang kalau gaunmu sudah selesai."

"Ga-un…?"

"Iya, gaun pengantinmu untuk pernikahan kita minggu depan."

Hinata menganga tidak percaya, membuat Naruto mencuri satu ciuman kilat dan menyadarkan Hinata. "Tunggu! Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terkekeh dan menyentil hidung Hinata. "Sudah kukatakan kalau mereka sudah merencanakan semuanya untuk mempersatukan kita. Dan yah, mereka bahkan sudah mengatur sebuah pernikahan untuk kita minggu depan."

"Ap.."

"Kau kenapa Hime? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan itu.." Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kau, tidak melamarku lebih dulu?"

"Apa itu harus?"

"Ap.. tentu saja. Kau harus melamarku dulu."

"Baiklah. Uzumaki Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu bermimpi tentang bagaimana menjalani hariku bersamamu. Tidak pernah terlewat satu malampun bagiku untuk menyebut namamu sebelum tidurku. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hinata berkedip,, "Tidak ada cincin?"

"Err,, itu.."

"Tidak romantis." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berbalik memunggungi Naruto, membuat punggunya yang penuh bercak merah terlihat oleh pria itu. membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mendekat.

Memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang dan mengecup mesra bahu putih itu sekali lagi. "Kau mau yang romantis? Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan melamarmu disebuah restaurant dengan suasana romantis dan juga dengan cincin kesukaanmu, permata."

"Kenapa kau bilang langsung?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau harus menjadikan itu kejutan."

"Kau tidak minta kejutan, kau hanya ingin suasana romantiskan?"

Hinata menatap tak percaya. "Na-naruto-kun no baka!" Dia menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahnya. Membuat Naruto terkekeh.

Pria itu menarik paksa selimut itu dan menelentangkan tubuh Hinata sebelum kembali menindihnya seperti semalam. "Maaf kalau aku tidak romantis. Bagiku, setiap kali aku bersamamu adalah hal romantis yang pernah ku alami, tidak peduli sesederhana apapun, itu tetap romantis dan berkesan bagiku.

"Maaf juga karena aku benar-benar belum mempersiapkan lamaran itu. Aku juga terkejut saat Ayah dan Ibu mengatakan hal itu padaku. Kemarin, begitu aku sampai di Jepang, aku langsung ke gedung wisudamu. Setelah itu kita menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Dan malam tadi…"

Naruto menatapnya dengan menggoda. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya kembali melembut dan serius. "Sungguh aku minta maaf Hinata. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi kecuali dirimu. Aku selalu memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat kita bertemu lagi. Hanya kau dan kau yang aku pikirkan. Aku melupakan acara lamaran itu. Maafkan aku."

Hinata menghela nafas dan menangkup wajah Naruto. Hatinya menghangat setiap kali kata-kata Naruto masuk ke telinganya. Dia tahu jika pria itu sungguh mencintainya. Bukan lamaran romantis yang menjadi keinginan utamanya, tapi kesungguhan Narutolah yang membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Aku tahu, aku menerima lamaranmu."

"Kau menerimanya dengan tidak romantis."

"Karena setiap saatku bersamamu adalah saat-saat paling romantis bagiku."

"Sayang, kau memang tidak romantis dan tidak kreatif. Itu kalimatku."

"Dan aku meminjamnya, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Apapun boleh untukmu." Naruto mengecup kening Hinata hangat. Lamaran itu, adalah sesuatu yang selalu Naruto impikan untuk bisa melakukannya. Dan lamaran itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu Hinata impikan untuk dialaminya.

. . .

Tirai itu terbuka, membuat Naruto menoleh dan terpaku. Sesosok bidadari ada dihadapannya. Seorang bidadari dengan mahkota indigo yang digelung rapi, wajah terpoles make up natural dan sungguh memancarkan kecantikan bidadari itu. serta gaun putih yang menjuntai panjang, begitu tampak anggun dan elegan ditubuhnya.

Bibir itu tersenyum, dan lavendernya menatap safir biru yang masih terpaku menatapnya. "Naruto-kun?"

"Cantik." Walau mata itu tak berkedip, tapi bibir itu masih terbuka. "Sangat cantik. Kau sangat cantik istriku.."

Wajah Hinata memerah, "Naruto-kun, ki-kita belum meni-kah."

Pria itu tersenyum dan mendekat kearah calon pengantinnya. Mereka sedang berada disebuah butik untuk mencoba pakaian pengantin mereka dan akan melakukan foto pra-wedding dengan baju itu. dan mereka hanya berdua diruangan itu. Jadilah, pria itu mendekat tanpa ragu.

Kakinya berjalan tegap menuju kekasihnya, balutan jas putih mewah, membalut pas tubuh kekarnya. Dia berhenti tepat dihadapan kekasihnya. "Bagiku kau adalah istriku, dari dulu, sejak kita tinggal berdua di Konoha. Dan bahkan saat aku di Brazil. Aku selalu menyebutmu istriku didepan Iruka."

Hinata terdiam dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang. Jadi, selama ini Naruto bahkan tidak pernah mau melupakannya. Tapi dia justru selalu berusaha melupakan Naruto. Dia akui, dadanya selalu sakit setiap mengingat pria itu, hidupnya terasa hampa walau dia selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia. Dia melakukan itu hanya karena tidak ingin melihat orang lain khawatir akan dirinya.

Ternyata, disaat dia menderita karena penyesalannya dan berusaha melupakan pria itu. Pria itu bahkan tidak pernah sedetikpun melupakannya.

Tes…

Air matanya jatuh, hatinya terasa kembali sakit jika mengingat kebodohannya dulu. Seperti kata Neneknya, itu 'kebodohan'.

"Hinata.." pria itu sedikit terperanjat saat Hinata menangis, dia menangkup pipi itu dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu. "Jangan menangis sayang, aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Narutokun. Seperti yang kau bilang dulu, aku egois, aku kejam, aku—"

"Shh.. tidak. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Saat itu kau hanya menginginkan kasih sayang orang tua, tidak ada yang salah akan hal itu. jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Oke.."

"Seandainya saja, aku lebih berani mengambil resiko dan tidak terlalu mementingkan keinginanku sendiri. Kita tidak perlu berpisah Naruto."

"Kalau kita tidak berpisah, mungkin kau akan masih meragukan perasaanmu sendiri. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa kau merasa kehilangan saat aku pergi?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena aku pergi?"

Lagi –Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa yakin? Setelah semua hal yang kau rasakan karena kepergianku, apa sekarang kau yakin kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Iya, aku yakin Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mau lagi kehilanganmu. Aku tidak mau." Air matanya semakin mengalir. Tapi itu justru membuat Naruto tersenyum dan menyentuhkan kening mereka.

"Itulah inti dari perpisahan kita Hinata. Tidak ada yang salah, semua hal yang terjadi, pasti memberikan nilai positifnya sendiri. Contohnya adalah hubungan kita. Karena kita berpisah, kau bisa tahu seberapa pentingnya arti diriku untukmu, begitupun aku yang semakin tahu dan yakin seberapa pentingnya arti dirimu untukku. Satu hal yang aku tahu… aku tidak akan bisa jika benar-benar kehilanganmu, sayangku."

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Naruto memilih untuk mengecup bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya, berharap Hinata bisa menjadi tenang dan percaya padanya seutuhnya. "Sekarang kita akan berfoto. Jadi jangan menangis lagi."

Hinata mengangguk, "Kita akan berfoto?" tanyanya dan Naruto yang mengangguk, "Apa kau tidak mau pakai rambut palsu lagi?" Naruto mengecurutkan bibirnya saat Hinata membahas hal itu lagi. Sukses membuat Hinata tertawa pelan. Selanjutnya pria itu sudah menarik pengantinya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

. . .

Dua jam kemudian, setelah selesai urusan foto. Naruto mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat. "Ice Cream House?" Hinata bertanya bingung sambil membaca papan yang terpajang diatas pintu sebuah café minimalis yang berkesan sederhana dan menyenangkan.

"Benar! Ice Cream House. Disini, kau bisa memakan ice cream jenis dan rasa apapun. Ukuran dan warna apapun. Sesuai seleramu. Bahkan kau bisa memilih ukuran manis ice creammu sendiri."

Hinata menganga takjub akan penjelasan Naruto. Bukankah menyenangkan jika kita bisa mendapatkan ice cream sesuai selera kita? "Ayo masuk!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam.

Suasana ceria tampak disatu bagian sisi dan suasana menenangkan tampak disisi yang lain. Terlihat seperti café anak-anak yang ceria, tapi juga cocok bagi para remaja, orang dewasa atau bahkan untuk kumpul keluarga. "Kau suka?" Hinata mengangguk antusias akan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto kembali menarik lagi tangan Hinata menuju dapur, beberapa pegawai terlihat mengerjakan ice cream dengan banyak bahan olahan. Para pegawai itu tersenyum dan menunduk menatap mereka.

"Naruto-kun, memangnya boleh kalau kita masuk ke dapur café?" tanya Hinata pelan. Kan tidak lucu kalau mereka harus diusir karena berani lancang memasuki area dapur yang hanya boleh dimasuki pegawai.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tentu saja boleh sayang. Karena Ice Cream House ini… adalah milikmu."

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Miliknya? Dia tidak pernah merasa membuka sebuah usaha, bahkan dia baru saja lulus kuliah kemarin. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan –kembali- menarik Hinata ke bagian atap café. Terdapat ayunan sofa disana, dengan sebuah meja kecil yang dipayungi payung besar. Naruto mendudukan Hinata disana dan bersimpuh didepan Hinata. Seperti posisinya malam itu.

"Aku yang menyiapkan ini semua untukmu Hime. Aku meminta Ayah untuk mengurus segala halnya atas namaku. Bahkan ice cream yang kita makan bersama keluarga di villa kemarin, aku yang memesannya dari sini. Rumah ice cream ini sengaja aku buat untukmu yang sangat suka ice cream. Ini adalah impianku dari dulu. Dan sekarang aku mewujudkannya hanya untukmu."

Hinata terdiam dan menatap intens safir biru itu…

' _Aku punya seorang adik yang sangat cantik. Namanya Hinata. Dan Hinata-chan sangat suka ice cream. Nanti, kalau sudah besar, aku akan membuka restaurant ice cream untuk dia. Kata Ayah, aku harus selalu membuatnya senang, jadi aku selalu bermain bersamanya setiap hari. Aku sangat suka kalau dia tertawa senang setiap kali aku membelikannya ice cream. Aku suka sekali Hinata-chan.'_

Ingatannya kembali pada cacatan dikertas kecil yang dia dapatkan didompet Naruto tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Greb… dia langsung memeluk erat Naruto. Hatinya sungguh tersentuh melihat semua pengorbanan dan perlakuan Naruto padanya. Dari dulu, pria itu selalu menyayanginya dan memanjakannya. Sungguh, sungguh,, dia sangat mencintai pria itu. dia tidak akan pernah mau melepaskan pria itu lagi.

"Kau suka dengan hadiahku ini?" Naruto tersenyum merasakan kepala Hinata yang mengangguk dibahunya. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut indigo Hinata, "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan Hime,"

Hinata menarik dirinya dan kembali menatap Naruto yang masih bertumpu dipangkuannya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Cincin permata. Jenis cincin yang selalu disukai Hinata. Dia memperlihatkan cincin itu dengan jelas sembari tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Seperti katamu, aku memang bukan orang yang romantis. Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan, kalau aku selalu merasa setiap kebersamaan kita adalah moments paling romantis dalam hidupku. Mungkin kau ingin tahu, mungkin juga tidak tentang hal ini. tapi aku mulai melihatmu sebagai seorang perempuan saat usiamu masih sepuluh tahun.

"Aku yang saat itu masih 15 tahun, belum mengerti apapun tentang cinta. Tapi kata temanku, sikap dan apa yang kurasakan adalah bukti kalau aku menyukaimu. Yang aku tahu saat itu kalau kau adikku. Ayah dan Ibu selalu mengatakan itu berulang-ulang sehingga menjadi lonceng penghalang bagiku untuk mendekatimu lebih.

"Itulah yang membuat sikapku berubah padamu dulu. Aku menjadi dingin dan bersikap seolah tidak perduli padamu. Hanya agar aku bisa membatasi perasaanku dan tetap menjaga rahasia idetitasmu. Tapi saat kau sudah mengetahui segalanya, aku mulai berpikir, mungkin tidak salah jika aku mulai ingin meraihmu. Meraih satu-satunya permata dalam angan-anganku.

"Sampai saat kau menerima dan membalas cintaku. Aku sungguh bahagia dan tidak menginginkan hal lain selain dirimu. Cintaku tulus untukmu Hinata. Dan aku ingin selalu dan selalu merasakan cinta itu dengan kehadiranmu dihidupku." Naruto terseyum semakin lebar, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Gadis itu tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Baru kemarin pria itu kembali, memilikinya, memberinya hadiah terindah, dan sekarang melamarnya. Dia hanya merasa kalau air matanya lah yang bisa menjawab betapa dia sangat bahagia saat ini.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku mau.." suaranya serak mengiringi, "Aku mau Naruto-kun. Aku mau menikah denganmu."

. . .

Mereka kembali kerumah dengan bergandengan tangan dan sangat terkejut mendapati rumah mereka yang sangat ramai. Mereka memasuki ruang keluarga dan terlihatlah anggota Uzumaki dan Hyuuga disana.

"Surprise…" mereka semua berteriak menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata.

Kushina langsung berlari dan memeluk putrinya, "Ne, Hinata-chan… apa pria itu melamarmu dengan romantis?"

"Ten-tentu saja ttebayo!"

"Tidak!" Hinata menjawab cepat dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kaget dengan semuanya, "Dia melamarku tanpa lilin, tanpa makan malam romantis, dan tanpa alunan music yang indah."

"Apa? Narutoooo.."

"Eh?"

Semuanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang mengkerut dihadapan Ibunya. Sementara Hinata masih diam merekam setiap kejadian yang ada. Dia mendapatkan Naruto sekarang, dan dia juga tetap mendapatkan keluarga, bahkan orang tua. Hah, dulu dia memang bodoh. Dia memilih salah satu padahal dia bisa mendapatkan semuanya.

"Hina-chan?" Kushina memanggil Hinata yang terdiam.

"Ibu tidak marah?"

Kushina dan yang lain tersenyum menatapnya. "Tidak sayang. Kami semua tidak marah. Justru kami semua senang kalau kalian bisa bersatu dan bahagia. Ibu akui kalau kami juga salah atas kejadian sebelumnya. Tapi dengan ini, kami menebus kesalahan kami. Kami sungguh menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, Naruto dan juga semuanya."

"Terima kasih… terima kasih Ibu.. Ayah.. Nenek.. semua.. terima kasih.."

Kushina tersenyum dan kembali memeluk putrinya tercintanya.

. . .

Seminggu kemudian…

"1"

"2"

"3"

Lemparan bunga pengantin melambung tinggi dari atas altar dan jatuh di tangkapan seorang Neji dan Shion. Membuat pandangan mereka bertemu dan mengundang sorak sorai dari undangan lain.

"Ehm,," Neji berdiri tegap dengan bunga itu ditangannya. Malu, dia memberikan bungan itu pada Shion yang justru mengundang sorak sorai lagi.

Sebenarnya, mereka hanya sedang mengobrol disalah satu meja. Tapi saat lemparan bunga itu mengarah pada mereka, tentu saja refleks itu membuat mereka menangkapnya secara bersamaan.

"Terima kasih, bunganya." Ucap Shion pelan. Yang hanya direspon anggukan dari Neji.

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri dipelaminan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Naruto melirik Hinata yang tersenyum senang. Dia meraih tangan istrinya dan membuat mereka berhadapan.

"You are my love… You are my soulmate

You are my jewel and you are my wife...

I love you and I happy with you.

Now and forever, I want you always there with me."

Naruto mencium kembali bibir mungil Hinata. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan undangan yang melihat. Dan tanpa menyadari Kushina yang tengah mengabadikan segalanya dalam kamera barunya.

\- Jalan cinta tidaklah mudah. Jalannya terjal dan suram. Tapi ketika cinta itu memanggilmu, maka ikutilah dia, cahaya ketulusan dalam cinta itu akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya dan kebahagiaan sejati. Raih tangannya dan genggam kepercayaannya. Karena kepercayaan dan kesetiaan adalah poin utama dalam cinta. –

.

.

.

Owari

Haaahh,,, akhirnya selesai.

Oke readers. Inilah ending dari Jewel In The Purpose. Dan itu adalah real ide cerita awal untuk endingnya yang terpikirkan oleh saya sejak pertama kali membuat fic ini. kalau ada yang bilang maksa, saya terima, karena saya akui saya sempat kehilangan mood dan ide sebelumnya.

Chap ini sudah saya up date tadi malam, tapi saya hapus lagi karena merasa kurang puas, dan tadi saya tambahkan beberapa scene biar sedikit lebih santai dan manis aja. Jadi maaf jika ceritanya maksa atau terdapat banyak typo. Saya hanya berusaha agar fic ini cepat selesai dan sudah berusaha menulis yang terbaik agar tidak mengecewakan readers semua.

Dan inilah endingnya. Terima kasih untuk readers yang udah review, follow, faf, dan selalu setia menunggu. Kritik, saran, semangat dan koreksinya benar-benar membantu saya dalam menulis. Terima kasih sekali lagi. Dan maaf jika akhirnya tidak begitu memuaskan.

Selalu saya berharap, fic saya bisa menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan.

Udah itu aja. Kalau ada yang mau kasih ide untuk fic selanjutnya, boleh aja. Akan saya tulis sesuai imajinasi saya.

Salam, Rameen.

Omake

Seorang pria berambut kuning berjalan pelan menuju istrinya. Tersenyum mendapati istrinya yang tertidur disofa. Dia berlutut dari arah atas kepala sang istri, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir mungil istrinya dengan mesra.

Sedikit tersentak saat istrinya tersenyum begitu dia melepas ciumannya. "Kukira kau tidur." Bisiknya mesra dengan tangan yang bertumpu disamping kiri kanan kepala sang istri.

"Aku memang sedang tidur, dan bermimpi menjadi putri salju. Saat seorang pangeran menciumku…" Lavender itu terbuka, "…aku terbangun untuk menjalani happy ending bersama pangeranku." Kepala Hinata terangkat dan kali itu, dia yang mencium suaminya, Naruto.

"Dan apa kau tahu, apa yang dilakukan Pangeran dan Putri salju saat bulan madu mereka?" Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah merona. "Berarti sekarang… kita bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

Bibir Naruto kembali mendekat saat…

"Bulan madu kalian itu sudah terjadi lebih dari 23 kali!"

…seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri sambil melipat tangan, berkata ketus pada 'pangeran dan putri salju' itu.

Kepala Naruto mendongak dan menatap kesal anak laki-laki itu. "Boruto, seharusnya kau tidak mengganggu." Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya disofa itu. "Hinata,, kita belum selesai."

"Hah,, sudahlah Naruto-kun. Ada Boruto disini." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya saat anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu menyeringai senang setelah menggangalkan scene romantis Ayah dan Ibunya.

Uzumaki Boruto, putra pertama Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata. Bersurai pirang dan jahil, terutama pada sang Ayah yang dia anggap rivalnya. Dia sudah terbiasa bahkan terlalu terbiasa melihat keromantisan kedua orang tuanya. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berlibur di villa keluarga. Eh, Ayah dan Ibunya malah merasa itu bulan madu mereka… yang keberapa? Tentu saja yang ke 23 kali.

"Boruto, lebih baik kau bermain bersama adikmu dan jangan ganggu Ayahmu."

"Aku tidak mengganggu Ayah. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Ibu."

"Memangnya Ibu kenapa?" seorang anak perempuan kecil berusia 8 tahun muncul dari balik punggung kakaknya.

Uzumaki Himawari, putri kedua Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata. Berambut indigo seperti Ibunya. Manis, cantik, baik dan ceria. Polos, bahkan terlalu polos untuk sering dijahili oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Sudahlah kalian. Himawari, bagaimana kalau kita memasak saja?"

"Yeay,, aku mau."

Hinata dan Himawari pergi menuju dapur, meniggalkan Naruto dan Boruto yang memilih untuk melanjutkan debat tidak penting mereka.

'Sebuah keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia. Yang akan selalu aku jaga dan takkan pernah kutukar dengan apapun. Untuk anak-anakku yang kusayang, tersenyumlah. Dan untuk istriku yang tercinta… terima kasih. Aku mencintai kalian semua.'

.

.

.

END


End file.
